The Fox Returns
by canabiskage
Summary: Konoha has been destroyed Naruto makes a deal with Kyuubi that he might regret to save a village that never loved him. NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** I don't own Naruto **

" **Blah**" Demon talking

'_**blah**_' demon thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' human thinking

**Summary: Konoha has been destroyed Naruto makes a deal with ****Kyuubi**** that he might regret to save the village that never loved him.** **NaruIno**

Chapter 1

There was a figure standing on top of what use to be the Hokage mountain in Konohagakure no Sato ( everyone knows this as Hidden leaf village) looking down on the once great proud village, that was now in ruins.

"Even after I became Hokage I still couldn't save anyone and it was all that temes fault he had to leave to seek out power just so he could kill that Akatsuki son of a bitch." The figure said to himself.

Just then a dark aura was beside him. It was a red 9 tailed fox the size of a tiger

"**Damn they actually destroyed it all even in my rage I couldn't do that**" the fox said

"Kyuubi I know it wasn't my village you were going after just that snake bastard. But anyhow what do you want?" the figure asked

"**Well kit I just wanted to**** propose a**** deal with you one ****that can save this damn village. Your mate, your brother even the old man**" Kyuubi said

As the fox said that images of Konoha in its prim appeared in the figures head along with a blonde beautiful women, a man with red hair who wore blue robes and had love tattooed on his forehead and a old man with a pipe in his mouth and a peaceful expression on his face.

"So then tell what do I have to do?" the figure asked

"**You and me have to fuse together as I open the gates of time so you can return.**" The Bijuu said

"So become the thing my village has called me until I was 15 …. A demon" the figure said

"**No there won't be ****Kyuubi**** no ****Yōkō**** or a Naruto ****Uzumaki**** there will only be what is left we will no longer exist ****we won't be a demon and we won't be a human we shall be a new breed**" Kyuubi said

"I need sometime to think about this give me an hour maybe two" Naruto said and walked away from the demon sealed inside him.

As he was walking he passed the remains of a park.

"That's where we went out on our first date" he said

_Flashback_

Two people were walking through the park about 23 years in the past. One was dressed in a black and orange suit he even had a green Jonin vest on the other was a blonde women who wore a dark purple top on and a match skirt that didn't go past her knees. She had wire mesh on her knees and elbows.

"Thank you for dinner Naruto-kun I'm really enjoying this date." The women said cuddling up to the blonde man

"Your welcome Ino-chan. Hey Ino-chan why did you want to go out with me?" Naruto asked the girl

"Well I would say after you killed that Kakuzu guy I really liked you I kept asking Sakura about you but she didn't really say anything about you. Now that you became a jonin at 17 I couldn't help it during those two years my crush turned into love and now that I'm going out with you I want to be with you always." Ino said her face getting a little red.

"Oh well then miss Yamanaka I want to keep this relationship to be forever." Naruto said he then brought Ino's head to face him and gave her a deep kiss.

_Flashback end_

"But now that's gone I couldn't protect her." Naruto said and slammed his fist into the ground " I couldn't protect my wife, but now I can start over protect her and everyone." The lond said and got up he then walked back to the hokage mountain and saw Kyuubi was waiting for him.

"**So kit what ****have you**** decided?**" the fox asked

"I agree to it but first tell me will the mental link between me and Ino still exist?" Naruto asked

"**It should she said that it will exist as long as she's still alive ****I think even before she started the link you'll be able to talk to her through thoughts since the link is with you**" Kyuui said

"that's all I need to know so how far are we going back anyway?" Naruto asked

"**Well this started all because****Itachi**** killing his clan so we're going back about two years before that happened.**" Kyuubi said he then raised his palms in the air.

"**Kadouzeki****no ****Rutaimu****no ****jutsu**" Kyuubi said and a golden gate appeared

"**Now Kit when we enter we will fuse as we're traveling through the time stream.**" Kyuubi said and Naruto hopped on his back he then took of through the gates.

"**Kit it will be painful so brace your self**" Kyuubi said as they were traveling through time.

The only thing Naruto knew was immense pain as he and the nine tailed fox were fusing together before he passed out.

When he woke up he saws that he was in his old apartment.

"Ah my head that damn fox wasn't kidding that did hurt a lot" Naruto said in a sort of feral voice. He then got up from his bed and walked to his bathroom what he saw looked pretty cool to him.

There in the mirror was a 5'8 boy with red hair and had his eyes silted but they were blue. He also had nine tails behind him also his canines were sharper and his nails were longer.

"Now I've got to admit this looks so much better than all that fur or that old body of mine" Naruto said he then went to his calendar and saw that this was the first day of the academy.

"Sweet. It's the first day of the academy lets see what I've got to wear." Naruto said he then dug in his closest and saw a black t-shirt with a red design on it and orange bottoms.

"Oh dear, oh dear these just won't do let me see through Kyuubi's memories what jutsu I can do to change these permanently" Naruto said he then stood still for a second searching through the many memories one of his former bodies. " Ah that's a good one." Naruto said he then went through hand signs.

" **Katon****Faia****Aratameru**" then his entire wardrobe was engulfed in flames when the flames died out there was now a black shirt and black pants with red fire around them.

"Ah much better" Naruto said and put the clothes on.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door.

"Oh that's right ojji-san signed me in this day." Naruto said and ran to the door. When he opened it he saw the hokage in his normal red and white robes smoking his pipe.

"Ah I'm sorry I guess in my old age I got the wrong room." The Sandaime said looking at the new Naruto.

"No ojji-san you didn't get the wrong room this has always been my apartment just you might recognize me with blond hair. But That Naruto is long gone the one you see in front of you is a lot old than I appear I am the fusion between Naruto and Kyuubi." Naruto said

"Really. So then what can I call you?" Sandaime said

"You can call me Naruto. But my question to you is why are you so excepting of this?" Naruto asked

"Well you see the Naruto I knew would never lie plus I can sense who you are from here on our way to the academy you most tell me why you are in this timeline and not in your own." Sarutobi said

"Heh no wonder we hokages use that saying go with what your heart tells you it started with you didn't it Sarutobi?" Naruto said

So "you were a hokage tell me more" Sarutobi said and both started walking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------15 minutes later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both were standing in front of the academy.

"So then what you told me is never let Itachi Uchiha into Anbu and look for my two students Jiraiya and Tsunade and persuade them to come back to Konoha. Do you have anything else to tell me?" The hokage asked

"Yea actually sometime I want to go to Suna and help out a jinchūriki named Sabaku no Gaara I can help him because I was the only one that could help him before." Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto-sama are you ready to start school again?" the Sandaime asked the future Rokudaime hokage

"Yes ojji-san oh one more thing keep a close eye on Mizuki Iruka assistant." Naruto said he then entered the academy.

When he did he heard a girls voice.

'_Oh I'm so nervous I wonder how this class will be out-san said it will be hard but I don't have anything to worry about._' This girl was the young Ino Yamanaka.

'_Ino__ you shouldn't be nervous you'll do fine you'll become a great __koinoichi_' Naruto thought.

'_What!?__ Who said that?_' Ino thought

'_I can't tell you right now but what I can tell you __is__ I mean you no harm and you can consider me your secret admirer._' Naruto thought he then turned to Iruka Umino.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me by my real name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said he then walked up to the back of the room and sat next to Hinata Hyuga.

"H-Hi I'm Hinata Hyuga nice to meet you" the Hyuga heiress said timidly.

"pleasure to meet you Hinata the names Naruto." Naruto said as he said that he heard all the girls in the class talking about him.

"Did you see that red haired boy he had pointy ears they were so cute." A pink haired girl with a big forehead said to another girl.

"I was paying more attention to his tail I think that guy is cute." Another girl said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few minutes later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka Umino was standing in front of the class.

"Ok to start off does any one know any jutsu's ?" Iruka said and about half the class raised their hands.

"So can anyone do a c-level jutsu" Iruka said and about5 students walked down to the front of the room.

"Any one do a b-level jutsu?" and the numbers went down to 1

"Alright kid can you do a a-class jutsu?" Mizuki asked trying to act nice but really wanted the kid to fail.

"Yes and I can do an s-class jutsu too." Naruto said

"Really can you show us what it is?" Iruka asked

"Oh course but I can't show you in here there's no room." Naruto said

"Alright show us out side." Iruka said and began to leave but as he did Naruto put a tag on his back.

As soon as Iruka made it out side and saw Naruto wasn't there he started getting pissed. Right at that moment Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Sorry just had to practice that technique now watch this." Naruto said he then had a huge lue orb appear in his hand it then started molding into a shuriken and started spinning.

Naruto slammed it into a tree and said " **Fuuton****Rasenshuriken**" He then ripped the tree to pieces.

"Well then can we begin with class." Iruka said then him and the entire class went back to the room.

**An: Ok I know this chapter was really short but I didn't really want to give that much away in the first chapter review please. Alright I've been thinking about doing this story for a long time so yea. Oh yea I know some of you might think this is sort of starting like ****Naruto ****Ino**** Choice by Maverick 9871 but I can assure you it is not like that oh and for anybody that's wondering yes I'm still doing ****Kazama's**** Journey. **

**Time for some ****jutsu**

**Kadouzeki**** no ****Rutaimu**** no ****jutsu****( Gates**** of Time technique)**

**Katon****Faia****Aratameru****( Fire**** style: Fire change)**

**Fuuton****Rasenshuriken****( Wind**** style: Spiraling Shuriken)**

**P.S. Yea it sorry it kind of seems a little rush but don't worry this is just the beginning. Oh and I can't believe I wrote something so short right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Blah**" Demon/summon talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/summon thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' human thinking

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful Saturday in Konoha. Naruto had just gotten up from his bed and walked to his table, on it he saw a note that said.

_Good morning Naruto,_

_Since it has been __2 months since you've gotten here I'm giving you two missions that are important the first is go to __Suna__ and help out your friend Gaara the next is __to go to __Kiri__ and find one of the seven __shinobi__ swordsmen I think you'll find he's got something in common with you, you might know him as the scourge of the mist._

_Sincerely,_

_Ojji__-san __A.k.a__ the __Sandaime__Hokage_

When Naruto read this he crumbled the paper.

"Kisame" he hissed out and his eyes turned red then they went back to normal. "Well I might as well go help Gaara and find out what ojji-san was talking about" he then went and packed his things.

When all his stuff was packed he did a few hand signs and said " **Shunshin**** no ****jutsu**" and poofed to the front gates. He then took off for Suna

-----------------------------------2 days later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking down Suna's streets.

"Just where is Gaara at anyway?" Naruto said to himself. Just then he heard a child's voice.

"It's that boy lets stay away from him. He has a demon sealed inside him my mommy says he's bad." A certain terror struck brunette haired chubby boy said pointing at someone.

Naruto then ran to where the boy was and looked to where he was pointing. What he saw was a red haired boy was standing there with his back turned to them and had his arm up to his face.

Naruto walked up to the cry boy and put a arm on his shoulder and said to the boy.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, do you want to play a game with me?" Naruto asked.

"Ok mister. but can you tell me your name first?" the boy asked

"My name is Naruto and I can help you and be your greatest friend." Naruto said.

"Ok" the boy said and followed Naruto as the blonde started walking to a safe spot.

When they got there Naruto sat down and the boy followed him.

"Now the reason why those people hate you is because a demon the Ichibi no Shukaku is sealed inside you that is why the sand protects you. I can make it so you can go to sleep I can make you able to control all the sand whether it be the sand that protects you or the one you can use to get things. So Gaara how about it." Naruto said

"How do you know my name and my abilities who are you?" Gaara asked his eyes wide.

"In appearance I am no more than 6 years old but in reality I am about 4,035 years old but that's from my other two bodies. To shorten it up my spirit is not from this time. So want me to help you?" Naruto asked

"Yes please." Gaara said

"Ok close your eyes and show me your stomach." Naruto said and Gaara complied " Now channel chakra and don't open your eyes until I say so ok?" and the red head nodded and channeled his chakra when he did a weird seal appeared on his stomach.

'_ok__ like __ero-sennin__ taught if it is a one trigram seal it wi__ll need a three trigram seal release_' Naruto thought and put his hand between his then three green seals appeared on his pointer finger, his middle finger and his ring finger.

He then slammed his fingers into Gaara's stomach and said " **Sangy****ō****Kaiin**" and then gaara's seal was disappeared.

Naruto then put his fingers in a cross and said " **Kage****Bushin**** no ****jutsu**" and another Naruto appeared.

"Do the **Shiki ****Fū****j****in**" Naruto commanded. When he said that the clone made a weird seal and to everyone nothing happened but to the clone a see through spirit appeared ehind him it had white hair and purplish skin with horns coming out of his head. It then had its hand go through the clon grab something in Gaara pull it out then put it back in with a seal on it now. Then the kage bushin poofed away.

"A few more things Gaara" Naruto said and brought his other hand behind his back and this time all five fingers had purple kanji's on them for fire, wind, water, earth and lightning.

He then slammed his palm into the red heads body again "**Gogyō****Fū****j****in**" and then a seal with 5 trigrams appeared on Gaara's stomach. Naruto held both hands up and seven yellow kanji's appeared on seven of his fingers.

"**Shichi**** no ****Fū****j****in**** Shiki!**" Naruto yelled and the seal that was on Gaara gain another seal over it.

"There you go Gaara now yours and Shukaku's chakra will start molding together but I've also allowed you to communicate with Shukaku. I did this because I want to talk to him right now." Naruto said

Gaara nodded he then took a moment then opened his eyes " um how am I going to do that?"

"Follow my hand signs" Naruto said and went through five signs " now say naimenteki koushou"

Gaara then did the hand signs and said " **Naimenteki****Koushou**" and he fell limp for a few minutes he then raised his head and opened his eyes they had turned black and had yellow crosses in each eye with three yellow circles around each.

"**What do you want human?**" Gaara said but it didn't sound like him.

"You should know by now that I am no human. I am your king I want to talk to you so then you can open the time gate for you and Gaara and fuse together." Naruto said

"**Ha you make me laugh yes you're not human I can tell but to say you're my king is ridiculous ****Kyuubi**** is my king and besides why should I?**" Shukaku/Gaara said.

"Fool how do you think I've come to be. I was made from Kyuubi and you should do it because if you do you'll be stronger than Hachibi." Naruto said

"**Really you are made from ****Kyuubi**** well then my lord I shall do it especially if it will make me stronger than that ****damn snake****. How far do you want me to go into time?**" Shukaku said with a smile on his face.

"Just a day into the future it will be enough time for you both to fuse. But when you are fused I will not be here so I'm making you promise you and Gaara that in the future if you are asked to destroy Konoha you refuse got it." Naruto said

"**Yes my lord you have my word I and the boy shall not attack Konoha if we are asked**** to in the future**" Shukaku said putting a hand on his heart.

"Ok then see you later Shukaku" Naruto said he then started taking off for Kiri.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------5 days later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting on a boat heading for Kiri wondering what excuse the Hokage was using so he wouldn't get into trouble for the academy when he saw the hidden mist village not more than 100 ft away from the boat.

When he got off he walked around the village until he saw a 21 year old Zabuza.

'_that__ reminds me maybe I can save __Zabuza__ and __Haku_' Naruto thought. Just as he was about to walk away he saw the person he was looking for walk up to Zabuza.

"Well Zabuza it seems our dear Mizukage has assigned us another one of these oh so idiotic mission." The man said

"Well Kisame I'm tired of this kage as soon as soon as my little weapon that I found in that village gets strong enough I will pull a coup d'etat on him." Zabuza said

"I want to shred his body limb from limb" Kisame said

Then Naruto ran up to both of them. " Zabuza Momochi second in command of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu and Kisame Hoshigaki first in command of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu I have a proposition for both of you. My name is Naruto Namikaze my original purpose was to find Kisame and talk to him and I figured out why.." Naruto said he then turned to Kisame.

"You're a demon elite aren't you?" Naruto asked

When Kisame heard this his eyes widen then he started laughing.

"So someone has figure out what I am eh well then to answer your question yes I am. How did you figure out?" Kisame asked

"Simple I am the demon elite king. If you don't believe me I can show it to you" Naruto said

"Show me then. Follow me to my training arena" Kisame said then him Naruto and Zabuza started walking to an arena.

When they got there Kisame took his sword from his back. "Let's rip this boy to shreds Samehada" Kisame said and charged at Naruto.

Once he was close enough Kisame sliced down, thinking it would rip the boy to shreds. What Naruto did shocked him. Right as it was a foot away Naruto raised his hand and caught the giant sword.

"He's fast I didn't even see when he raised his arm." Zabuza commented.

Naruto looked at the sword then said " here Samehada you hungry you want some chakra…. Well then have some more!" Naruto then channeled a lot of energy into the sword

"You can keep draining my chakra but it won't ever end" Naruto said

Kisame then pulled his sword back and jumped back as well. He then rushed through hand signs "**Suiton****Suikōdan**** no ****Jutsu**" and a shark made of water appeared and shot at Naruto.

Naruto did a few hand signs and said " **Katon****Ganshoukitsudan**** no ****Jutsu**" he then shot out a fox from his mouth it was made of magma. It hit the oncoming water shark turning it into steam and then vapor.

As it cleared it revealed a still charging magma fox. Kisame jumped up and said " **Suiton****Bakusui****Shōha**" then a giant tidal wave appeared and collapsed on the charging magma fox. But as it kept falling Naruto said " **Fuuton****Daitoppa**" and a powerful gust of wind came out of no where and pushed the water back.

When that was done Naruto then went spinning towards Kisame. He was moving too fast for Kisame or Zabuza to see but he had two ors in his hands. When he was in front of Kisame he said " **Tsuinresengan****Rendan**" and put both rasengans in Kisame's body. Causing the latter to flying back in s spiral formation.

Kisame stopped when he hit a tree. He fell to the ground, when he tried to get up he could only get to his knees before he coughed up a lot of blood. Naruto walked up to him and said " Kisame do you admit that I am your king?" Naruto said

"Yes, yes I do I can't even move from that technique" Kisame said

"be glad Kisame that what I did just now wasn't even the complete form of that jutsu it was the first and weakest state." Naruto said

"Really, well then tell me your idea Naruto-sama that can help myself and Zabuza" Kisame said

"ok so Zabuza you say you already have your weapon you just need to make it stronger?" Naruto asked and Zabuza nodded " Are you still teaching Suigestu?" Naruto asked and that caused Zabuza to widen his eyes.

"How did you know about my student?" Zabuza asked

"Simple I have met Suigestu on a few occasions but that's besides the point the point is that I want you to do your coup tonight even though your weapon's not strong enough after that both of you meet me at the village gates. Kisame I want you to get caught in planning on overthrowing the government here then you'll both be marked a missing-nins and it will be ok for my village to take you both in and not start a war." Naruto said

"Alright then I'll go and collect my stuff for the coup" Zabuza said and took off.

Kisame was about to take off too but Naruto stopped him.

"Kisame tell me how did you become a demon elite?" Naruto asked

"Well you see my lord I never was a jinchūriki the way I became a demon elite was pretty weird…" Kisame said

_Flashback_

_A __pretty tall man was around the coast line of __Mizu__ no __Kuni_(Land of Water)_ with __a__ giant __zanbatō__on__ his back _(it looked like Zabuza's zanbatō except it was stubby sort of like Sagara Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin)

_"Hmm what should I name you?" The man said patting his sword. He stopped patting as he saw a three tailed shark __that looked like it was dying._

_"Well that's interesting" the man said he then brought out his sword _

_"__**Careful human I am one of the great **__**Biju**__** if you think you can kill me even when I am weakened like **__**this you are mistaken. **__**Samehada**__** come to me and give me the chakra you have feed from others**__" The shark commanded and then a lamp ray appeared and hooked himself to the shark._

_"__**Tell you what human if you are even able to leave a cut on me I will **__**give you ultimate power**__" the __Kisame_(Demon Shark sorry if I sound like a smart ass)_ said. It then jumped in the air and said __" __**Suiton**____**Shinsui**____**Kannouhou**__" and shot a massive water blast._

_The man was barely ale to dodge it as he jumped in the air he saw that the water had basically cut a mile into land. __The man then did a dive with his sword first. _

_The shark opened it's mouth again and said __" __**Suiton**____**Mizu**____**Kyousha**____**Danmaku**__" and shot out a bunch of water spears at the man._

_The man didn't even try and dodge it he was close enough he could __attack,__ and he did. He was able to puncture the demons back._

_The __Sanbi__ then let out a scream but then it stopped._

_"__**Well you won I'm a demon of my word. Come here **__**so I can give it to you**__" the shark said and the man jumped down in front of the shark._

_"__**Hang on human**__" It then charged all it's energy and said __" __**Gougi**____**Fuxyuujon**__" then it's entire body turned to energy and hit the man strait on. _

_The first thing to change was the man's sword which grew blue scales and had a yellow hilt with a skull as the bottom._

_The man started screaming as fins appeared on __his forearms, __forelegs__ and his back with three tails under his back fin. Then his skin turned blue his __eye's__ widen and gills formed under his eyes and finally his teeth sharpened._

(You k now it never really shows Kisame with out his Akatsuki robes he might have these)

_The man then clenched his fist. __" Yes__ this is power I see that now and it seems that __Samehada__ fused with my sword. My first name before was bull shit from now on I am __Kisame__Hoshgaki__" __The man said as he pick his sword up and raised it in the air._

Flashback end

"And when that happened the rest of the biju found another Sanbi to replace you because it seemed like to them you died. I now I realize it now that's why the sanbi's a turtle now" Naruto said. " Any way see you tonight Kisame" the Namikaze said he then poofed away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that night--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was standing at the gates of Kiri when Kisame appeared next to him.

"Well everything went according to plan they found out." He said

"Perfect because here comes Zabuza with 1 person" Naruto said looking at the 6ft figure with a girl beside him running alittle bit and stopping only to bring out his sword and sliced a Kiri shinobi in two pieces.

"Well then I think it's time to go." Naruto said and turned to walk away just as Zabuza and the "girl" arrived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3 three days later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking Kisame, Zabuza and Haku to the hokages office.

Haku tried telling Naruto that he was boy but Zabuza stopped him.

"Haku you don't need to lie to the boy I don't think he would care that you're actually a girl." Zabuza said.

Haku nodded and told Naruto she's a girl even though Naruto heard the whole time.

They entered the hokages office after a few minutes later when they did they saw the Hokage nose deep in papers.

When he looked up he smiled.

"So tell me Naruto how did the mission go?" the Hokage asked

"Well ojji-san I'm glad to report that I have helped Gaara and I have not only gotten you 2 great shinobi I brought you someone who has a powerful bloodline maybe even more powerful than the Uchiha's" Naruto said

"Oh that's good. Really good well Naruto go to class every one thinks you were seeing relatives in Uzu no Kuni" Sarutobi said and Naruto took off for the academy.

When he arrived he heard a certain blond girl thoughts ' _Where__ the hell is that Naruto this class is boring with out him or that secret admirer __of mine. __Damnit__…_'

It was then that Naruto walked into the room.

"Welcome back Naruto. How was your family?" Iruka asked

"Their good Iruka-sensei" Naruto said and started walking up the stairs to his desk.

'_You know I was here when you just said that. So do you like Naruto?_' Naruto asked in his thoughts.

'_You know if you were here the whole time why didn't you say anything. But yes I do like Naruto I mean he is the top boy in the class every one likes him.__ Can you tell me at least what you look like and if I'm looking at you right __now._' Ino thought.

'_Well for what I look like just look around the room. To answer your other question you might be looking at me I could be __Choji__Shikamaru__, Sasuke, Shino, __Kiba__ or maybe Naruto_' Naruto thought

'_Well I know for a fact you're not __Shikamaru__ or __Choji__ because you sound nothing like them and I've known them since we were babies so that narrows your identity to Sasuke, Shino, __Kiba__ or Naruto__'_ Ino thought

'_You know I never said I'm any one of those I said I could be them_' Naruto thought

'_Ugh you're so infuriating what are you good for?_' Ino asked

'_Well I am here to help you ad I'll tell you this when the time is right you'll know who I am. In the meantime when you get older ask Naruto out I'm positive he will say yes._' Naruto thought

'_Oh well then you come in handy after all._' Ino thought

'_I think you should now pay attention __Iruka__-sensei would get pissed_' the blond thought which caused Ino to turn around and pay attention to what her sensei was saying.

**An: Ok I'm going to stop there I'm actually surprised this story is doing better than the other one (Which I stopped writing) ****This**** feels more natural to me the length ****that is. Any way ****In**** my next Chapter I'm going to do a time skip maybe some where between when Naruto becomes a ****genin**** and ****Itachi**** kills his clan. Thank You all for the reviews.**

**Time for ****Jutsu**

**Shunshin**** no ****jutsu****( Body**** Flicker technique)**

**Sangy****ō****Kaiin****( Three**** pronged seal release)**

**Kage****Bushin**** no ****jutsu****( Shadow**** Clone technique( Duh))**

**Shiki ****Fū****j****in****( Dead**** demon consuming seal)**

**Gogyō****Fū****j****in****( Five**** pronged seal)**

**Shichi**** no ****Fū****j****in**** Shiki ****( Seven**** Trigram sealing style)**

**Naimenteki****Koushou****( Inner**** connection)**

**Suiton****Suikōdan**** no ****Jutsu****( Water**** Style: Water Shark bomb technique)**

**Katon****Ganshoukitsudan**** no ****Jutsu****( Fire**** style: Magma fox bomb technique)**

**Suiton****Bakusui****Shōha****( Water**** Style: ****Exploding water Shockwave)**

**Fuuton****Daitoppa****( Wind**** style: Great Breakthrough)**

**Tsuinresengan****Rendan****( Twin**** Spiraling sphere combo)**

**Suiton****Shinsui****Kannouhou****( Water**** Style: Hydro Cannon)**

**Suiton****Mizu****Kyousha****Danmaku****( Water**** Style: Water spear Barrage)**

**Gougi****Fuxyuujon****( Grand**** Fusion)**

**P.S. Keep reviewing thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"**Blah**" Demon/ Summon Talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/ Summon Thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' Human thinking

**An: Ok from reading ****my story I've got to say this the way the ****jutsu's**** are smashed together I didn't write them like that **

Chapter 3

A 6'2 red head was walking through Konoha next to him was a 6'5 blue man with a giant sword wrapped in cloth on his back.

"My lord do you think I should find Itachi and kill him." The 6'5 figure said

"No he'll come back for me soon. That is when we'll kill him." The red head said

"I thought you said the Hokage said he would never let Itachi into Anbu?" the blue man said

"He did but he couldn't do anything about Danzo and his Roots." The red head said

Just then a 12 year old blond girl was running towards the red head.

"I take it I should leave now." The blue man whispered in the red head's ear

"Alright see you later Kisame" the red head said and Kisame had water surround him and he was gone .

"Naruto! Wait up!" the girl yelled and ran up to Naruto.

"Hey Ino-chan how are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm good so are you ready to go to the academy for our test?" Ino said ' _Because__ I'm ready to prove myself to you_' she thought.

Naruto smiled when he heard that but answered Ino " Yes I am. Now let's hurray" Naruto said he then took off to the academy which seemed so old to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the academy----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting at his at his desk next to Hinata. He was hearing the girls talk about him again he then looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"You got a problem Sasuke?" Naruto asked with hints of venom behind his words.

"Yea how is it that a person who isn't even from a clan be head of the class? And not me the last Uchiha" Sasuke said

"Big words from one who can't even activate his **Sharingan**. Do you really expect to kill Itachi the way you are now acting like you disserve power that it should all come to you. That was probably why your fucking clan was wiped out by your brother you all thought you had power just placed in your hands so you thought you were better than every body." Naruto said when he said this he caused Sasuke to get angry.

"Why you. I'll show how powerful I am." Sasuke said then charged at Naruto.

The red head just yawned like it was nothing and caught Sasuke's punch and gave him a side kick sending the Uchiha to the front of the classroom.

"Sasuke why is it you always have to challenge me when you know this is what happens. Do you really think your brother is easy to kill you are mistaken if you stay on your little avenger path all it will lead to is death, pain and more death." Naruto said but thought '_If you do decide to walk the path of an avenger then I will kill you when the time comes_' he had to make sure that Ino didn't hear him so he tuned her out as he thought that.

"You don't understand! You never had a family or one that got wiped out by a single being!" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke you just said the dumbest thing ever. My entire family was wiped out by a creature that attacked us 12 years ago. My family was wiped out by the Kyuubi no Yōko my father died killing it. So before you say anything know who your talking about." Naruto said and turned away from the brooding Uchiha.

Naruto just sat there and waited for his name to be called so he could make at least 2 bushins.

When his name was called Naruto made it to the room pretty quick.

"Ok Naruto I want you…." Iruka said but Naruto interrupted him.

"Yes I know sensei make at least 2 bushins." Naruto said which surprised his scarred sensei.

Naruto then went through hand signs and said " **Faia ****Bushin**** no ****jutsu**" and shot out a fireball from his mouth which turned into a clone of himself.

The red head then did a few more hand signs and said " **Kaze ****Bushin**** no ****Jutsu**" then the air in the room started changing into a see through Naruto.

Iruka first inspected the fire clone. He threw a kunai at it, and the kunai melted when it hit the clone.

"Well that's one clone that's real." Iruka said he then poked the wind clone and found it was solid. " That's two congratulations Naruto you're an official shinobi of Konoha." Iruka said and handed Naruto a leaf headband with a blue cloth connected to it. Naruto looked at the headband and shook his head. He then snapped his fingers and the cloth turned into a black cloth with fire around it and the leaf symbol was now blue.

"Perfect" Naruto whispered and left for the other room.

When he returned he heard Ino's thoughts.

'_I wonde__r what this test is going to be_' When Naruto heard this he couldn't help but smile.

'_Ino__ the test is easy. It's just a simple __bushin_' Naruto thought

'_Where have you been? __So it's just __a __bushin__ then I can pass this test no problem_' Ino thought

'_Sorry __Ino__ I had to take the test __myself _' Naruto thought.

'_Oh ok __then_' Ino thought and got ready for her name to be called.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 30 minutes later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well it seems everyone has graduated congratulations come back here in two days for your teams and your rookie of the year" Iruka said and left. As he was leaving Naruto noticed Mizuki giving him a slight glare he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't known Mizuki's true colors or his heightened sight.

"Great I'll be able to get him before the Anbu do" Naruto whispered to himself. He then left and went outside a building he knew the silver haired chunin would go and take a scroll.

He was there for about 1 hr before he saw the silver haired chunin come out of the building with a big scroll in his arms. Naruto then took off to catch him in the forest.

When he got there he turned around and in no time Mizuki was in front of him.

"I can't believe the guards were that easy to kill. I do wish that kyuubi gaki wasn't able to pass this year it would have been much easier to trick him." Mizuki said after he said that 5 shuriken came at him.

When they were half way someone in the trees said " **Shuriken ****Kage ****Bushin ****no ****jutsu**" and the 5 turned into 50 shuriken. Each one either hit the chunin or pinned him to a tree. Naruto then hopped in front of Mizuki.

"So you were planning on setting me up eh? Well I knew the whole time. Anyhow when the Anbu get here they won't find you alive because they'll send you to prison and you'll escape and become crippled." Naruto said

"How do you know these things brat?" Mizuki asked scared

"Simple I can tell you and it wont really matter. I came from the future where all of this has happened. So I hope bringing this scroll as a gift to Orochimaru was worth dying for because now it's your time." Naruto said he then opened up his hand but then closed it " You know I think I'll use a jutsu that has been used a hundred times on me." Naruto then went through hand signs and lightning started coming from his hand.

He then plunged his hand in Mizuki's chest and yelled " **Chidori**" and then it sounded like birds were screeching. Then Mizuki fell limp and Naruto took his hand out of the chunin. He then turned around and waited for the Anbu to arrive.

When they did the leader of the group had a tiger mask on, he first looked at the dead Mizuki then at Naruto.

"Ok tell me why is Mizuki dead?" He asked

"Simple Mizuki betrayed Konoha stole the forbidden scroll and was planning on giving it to Orochimaru he was also planning on framing me for stealing the scroll my only choice was to kill him." Naruto said calmly.

"Well Hokage-sama never really did say bring him back alive so this time I'll let it slide." The tiger masked Anbu said

"Arigato…. Tenzo" Naruto said and walked away leaving a dumbstruck Anbu.

When Naruto got to his home he said to himself.

" I'll need a weapon I think tomorrow I'll go see Koron near Takumi (Village of craftsman)" He then opened the door to his room and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was standing in his living room.

"Now how does that seal go again" he said and tapped his head " Oh yea" he then did hand signs and said " **Tairkuodante ****Poortaru ****no ****jutsu**" then a blue portal appeared in front of him and he walked through it.

When Naruto made it through the other end he saw that he was in a huge cave. He then started walking through the cave.

"Koron! Are you here!?" Naruto shouted.

Just then the ground in front of Naruto started shaking and rising. When it stopped rising it revealed a turtle about 75 feet tall with a scar over his left eye and a hammer on his back.

"Ah Koron nice to see you again" Naruto said

"**Who are you? I've never met you before. I know you're not human because the only way to enter my domain is to be a demon.**" The turtle said

"That's true Koron but you have met me before just not as this being I am now. You met me when I was pure fox and my 9 tails were much bigger than they are now." Naruto said

The turtle then put his snout to Naruto and sniffed.

"**So you're made from ****Kyuubi**** eh? Well then my lord what is it you wish of me?**" Koron said and took a bow to the demon king elite.

"Well Koron I need you to make me a weapon preferably a sword. Something that can suit my style." Naruto said

"**I've got just the thing my lord**" Koron said then a tile on his shell opened and he took out two pieces of metal. The turtle then opened his mouth and shot out a lot of fire. He then started working on the metals.

"**This will take me a while so you might want to find something to do?**" Koron said

"How long Koron?" Naruto asked

"**I don't know maybe 3 hours**" Koron said

"That's while I wait I'll catch you a mountain full of fish." Naruto said he then turned around and left to find a river that was near the cave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 hours later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was in the cave with a net full of fish behind him. Koron was holding something wrapped in a cloth.

"**My lord these would have to be the strongest weapons I've created.**" The turtle said and unwrapped the cloth, to reveal two pretty big swords ( no not as big as Kisame's or Zabuza's) with barrels attached to the backside of the blade.

"So what do these do?" Naruto asked inspecting them.

"**These my ****lord are**** gun blades or slicer cannons if you will. The blade is made from the strongest steel ever folded about 200 times and the gun's run off of chakra. To shoot a last from them you need to channel chakra into it then press down on the hilt making it shoot. Also you can channel your elements into the blade. For stronger attacks connect the guns together like this**" Koron said and put both swords together back to back.

"This is called the **Futago ****Houshin ****Bakufuu** a powerful attack another combination would be the **Nata ****Kannouhou**" then the turtle disconnected the blades and put one facing him the other blade facing out he then connected the two the one facing outward he connected it's hilt to the barrel on the blade facing him.

"Arigato Koron as payment for this here is 200 fish and a pearl from blue oyster." Naruto said and brought the bag of fish in front of him and also brought out a red pearl the size of a volleyball.

"**These are perfect payments my lord arigato**" Koron said and took the pearl and the bag of fish. He then handed Naruto his weapons. Naruto then did the same hands signs he did before and opened up the portal again. He then walked through it.

When he was home he looked himself in the mirror.

"I think I should change my outfit its dull now" Naruto said he then did hand signs and said " **Katon: ****Burakku ****Faia**** no ****Yoroi**" then his clothes started turning into black armor with fire around it. (Like Anbu armor except he had shoulder guards on)

"I think I'll go train with these" Naruto said and strapped his swords to his back. He then took off for a training ground to practice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was standing in front of the class " Well congratulations every one. Now the rookie of the year is Naruto Namikaze" Iruka said

When he said that a roar erupted from the class " What!? How can he be the rookie of the year!? He's not even from a clan! I should be the rookie of the year not some, some orphan who never knew his parents!" This roar was from Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean anything Naruto has gotten better grades than you and showed better bushins in the test that is why he is number one rookie of the year" Iruka said "Now, team 1 is…"

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze and… Ino Yamanaka" Iruka said

'_Heh__ I guess since I killed __Mizuki __ojii__-san wanted to play a horrible joke on me by putting me on the same team as Sasuke oh well this means I can really help him._' Naruto thought to himself ' _At least I'm on __Ino's__ team this time and not Sakura's_' he thought again but this time he didn't bother blocking it from Ino.

'_So you're on my team eh? So then you're either Sasuke or Naruto_' Ino thought and a smile appeared on her face

'_Well I guess I'm caught I'll tell you who I am. I'm the one you've had a crush on since we began the academy_' Naruto thought

'_Well I've only liked one person and that's…. __Naruto?_' Ino thought

'_Yup the one and only now I'll tell you more __later__ but right now let's pay attention to __Iruka__-sensei_' Naruto thought then Ino and him turned around to Iruka.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka finally team 10 is Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your jonin sensei's shall come for you in 1 hour good luck in the shinobi world." The scarred chunin then disappeared.

Everybody then left, Ino stayed behind to wait for Naruto.

When he got there Ino asked him questions.

"So Naruto-kun how did you get the connection between you and me?" she asked

"Well Ino it was my wife who made this connection 27 years in the future." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Ino asked

"I mean I'm not from this timeline I'm from the future where Konoha has been destroyed and I was the only survivor. I came to the past to save this village and my wife." Naruto said

"If you have a mental connection with me then that means..." Ino said and her eyes widened

"Yes Ino you were my wife. That is why we have a connection." Naruto said

"I see now." Ino said quietly

"You're the main reason I came back. Right now I've got a few things to do, the first would be Ino-chan would you go back out with me?" Naruto asked

"Naruto-kun I think you know the answer to that" Ino said she then walked up to the red head and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

When she did that Naruto smiled.  
'_You know you've always been a great kisser Ino-chan_' Naruto thought

'_thank you Naruto-kun you're a great kisser as well_' Ino thought back.

When they broke apart Naruto spoke.

"So Ino-chan are you okay with the fact that I'm not from this timeline?" Naruto asked

"Well it will take me some time to get use to it but with time I think I can. Now Naruto-kun tell what happened to our village and what happened to me?" Ino asked

"What happend to you will forever haunt my nightmares..." Naruto began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 hour later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Ino and Sasuke were the only ones in the classroom waiting for their sensei.

Sasuke was sitting at his desk shooting glares at Naruto. Ino was sitting next to Naruto with wide eyes she would then look at Sasuke occasionally with either fear or anger in her eyes. Naruto was doing hand signs under the desk waiting for his sensei to show.

When the door opened a silver haired cycloptic jonin walked in. When he did a pillar of fire engulfed him. When the fire died down it revealed the jonin charded and his clothes burnt .

"Well my first impression on you all is I hate you. Meet me on the roof." the jonin then disappeared.

Naruto then graed Ino and said " hang on Ino-chan. See you up there Sasuke" he then poofed away too.

When Sasuke made it to the top he saw Naruto was still holding Ino but they were sitting down. He looked over and saw his sensei reading a ornage book.

He didn't even look up from his book. " Ok now that every one is here let's get started shall we." the jonin then put away his book and looked at the three genin. "Tell me your likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams."

"Can you go first sensei?" Ino asked

"Sure my name is Kakashi Hatake I have likes and I have dislikes, my hobbies I'm not telling you and my dream is... hmph haven't really thought about it" Kakashi said.

'_What!? we only learned his name_' Ino thought

'_Don't worry Ino-chan I can tell you he likes good teammates he dislikes people who betray teammates his hobbies are reading Icha Icha Paradise books and his dream is to have Jiraiya of the sannin sign them._' Naruto thought.

'_oh thank you Naruto_' Ino thought quite inlightened.

"Now you blonde" Kakashi said.

Naruto nearly went but then remembered that he had red hair now. But Ino went instead " My name is Ino Yamanaka, my likes are Naruto-kun, flowers, and I like training in my familes jutsu. My dislikes are forehead girl, asswholes who destroy a garden of flowers for stupid reason, and people that hurt my friends, family and bofriend. My hobbies are botany, training, hanging out with friends, and cooking my dream is to be head of Interigration and Toture at Anbu and be as respected as Tsunade-sama" The blond said

"Those are some big dreams. Now you mister brooding" Kakashi said and pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't really have any likes or dislikes my hobby is getting stronger my dream no my passion is to kill a certain man and avenge my clan" Sasuke said

"All right fire head your turn" Kakashi said

"My name is Naruto Namikaze my likes are ramen, Ino-chan, good friends even better allies, training and plants my dislikes are avengers, snakes, people who try and kill their friends for power, 10 missing-nins from Ame, Iwa, Suna, Taki, and Konoha my hobbies are training, reading, gardening, and pulling pranks. my dream is to be Hokage and change the way the village is." Naruto said '_it really isn't that filling to say it after I've already done it _' he thought

"Ok now that we know each other meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 for your real genin exam. Oh and don't eat anything or else you'll throw up" Kakashi said he then dissappeared.

"Hmph" Sasuke said he then took off.

"Well Ino-chan we got a day to ourselves what do you want to do?" Naruto asked

"Hmmm well you can take me somewhere to eat." Ino said

"Fine Ino-chan I've got the perfect place." Naruto said he then took Ino's hand he then took off to a fancy resturant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Ino and Sasuke were at training ground 7 waiting for Kakashi. Naruto was in a tree, Ino was on his lap and Sasuke was sitting under the tree.

Naruto was thinking of what to name his swords when Kakashi appeared. Him and Ino then jumped down from the tree.

"Sorry I ran across a black cat and had to go around the whole village so I wouldn't have bad luck." Kakashi said

Naruto couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"Well any way your guys test is to get these two bells from me before this alarm goes off." Kakashi said holding up two bells in one hand and an alarm clock in the other.

"Now begin" Kakashi said and all three took off.

'_Ino the way to pass this test is about team work so we need to work together_' Naruto thought

'_ok Naruto-kun I'll tell Sasuke_' Ino thought

'_No wait. I'll tell him at the right time just be careful if you see a wounded me or Sasuke it's just genjutsu_' Naruto thought.

As he thought that Sasuke charged out of his hiding spot he flashed through hand signs and said " **Katon:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" he then shot out a giant fire ball from his mouth.

'_What genin shouldn't be able to do elemental jutsu yet_' Kakashi thought then the fireball hit him.

'_ah! he actually killed Kakashi-sensei_' Ino thought

'_No he didn't just watch_' Naruto thought and sure enough a cry of **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no jutsu** was called underneath Sasuke. The the young Uchiha was pulled down through the ground until his head was just above ground.

'_Ino-chan when I attack Kakashi you free Sasuke._' Naruto commanded in his thoughts.

'_hai Naruto-kun_' Ino thought.

Naruto then did hand signs and said " **Fuuton: Kaze Kitsune Renda**" and then the wind started changing into a fox and it attacked Kakashi.

'_Damn with these two I'll never be able to read my book._' Kakashi thought. as he jumped into the air but he knew he couldn't dodge it. So he did hand signs and said " **Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu**" and a fire dragon shot out from his mask. When the fire dragon hit the wind fox it first destroyed the wind fox and caused a a huge smoke cloud appeared. When it cleared it revealed multiple wind foxes heading for the jonin but the fire dragon was still heading towards something on the ground.

But then the person on the ground shouted " **Suiton: Mizu no tate**" and the fire dragon was put out by a shiel of water that was surrounding the place where Sasuke was. Kakashi wasn't ale to tell who said it because he had to concentrate on the many wind foxes heading this way. He was about to raise his hiti-ate but then he just blurred through hand signs.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**" and fireballs shot out of Kakashi's mouth hitting the multiple wind foxes.

As this was happening Ino thought. ' _Ok Sasuke's awake and I told him what this test is about what do you want us to do?_'

'_Get the bells while I fight Kakashi_' Naruto thought. He then unstraped his swords and shot chakra blasts at Kakashi.

The jonin saw these coming at him. '_Jesus Christ this kid is good time to take this seriously_' He then lifted his headband and revealed the sharingan. He was just barely able to dodge the attacks as he was landing to the ground Naruto charged.

"You're a rather odd one attacking me head on with out a plan." Kakashi said

"No Kakashi I've been planning this out from the begining." Naruto said '_plus I'm only a distraction_' the red head thought. He then jumped in the air and did hand signs then said " **Fuuton: Muhen Gufuu**" and then the whole training ground was surrounded by cyclones then each one attacked Kakashi. The jonin then tried dodging them but then Naruto headed strait to the ground fist first.

efore he hit the ground Naruto said " **Doton: Daidaiteki jishin**" he then punched the ground and everything started to shake. Kakashi then was plummed by a few cyclones.

Then the cyclones died down but what Kakashi saw amazed him and scarred him. For what he saw was a Naruto with a small blue orb in his hand charging at Kakashi.

'_That's the **Rasengan** how did he learn that_?' but when Kakashi was about to form a rasengan him self when he saw Naruto open his other hand and then wind was forming into a giant orb.

"Kakashi this is the completed form of rasengan the one you nor my father could complete." Naruto said. he then attacked with both orbs. As soon as Naruto was 5ft from Kakashi he slammed the orbs in the jonins face, but then the alarm went off and Naruto stopped just inches away from Kakashi's face.

'_Whew saved by the bell. That was a really close one._' Kakashi thought.

"Well Naruto you and your teammates fail this test." Kakashi said pulling down his headband.

"Not so fast Kakashi. Maybe you should look at your side" Naruto said which caused the jonin to go wide eyed then look at his side and sure enough there weren't any bells.

"But how did..?" Kakashi asked

"We get them" Ino said as she and Sasuke walked out of their hiding spot holding the bells. Ino threw hers to Naruto but the red head through it back at her.

"I don't need it I was only the distraction." Naruto said

"So then when did you two get them with out me noticing?" Kakashi asked

"Well..." Ino said

_Flashback_

_Kakashi had just gotten hit with Naruto's earthquake._

_"Ok when the tornados hit him that will be the perfect chance for us to get the bells." Ino said and was about to pounce on Kakashi when she looked around and saw Sasukes dumb look._

_"How powerful is Naruto?" he asked shocked_

_"More powerful than you, me and Kakashi but nows not the time to talk about that. Our opportunity has arrisen" Ino said and took off for her sensei that was now being bombarded with tornados. When she was near she snatched the bells and ran back to he rhiding spot giving one to Sasuke._

_Flashback end_

"Well then that was actually a perfect performance of teamwork and I take it that was Naruto's plan?" Kakashi asked and all three nodded.

"Then you all pass congratulations we're offically team 7 starting next week we shall meet here for missions or training. You're all dismissed except you Naruto theres something I want to talk to you about it's having to do with that last jutsu" Kakashi said and Sasuke and Ino left.

But as they were leaving Naruto thought '_It's ok Ino-chan I'll see you later I think I know what Kakashi-sensei wants to know_'

**An: Well damn that was a good chapter. Um for anyone that I haven't writen a reply to that had questions I'll say this Naruto looks like himself except the eyes the ears, and the tail. I've been trying to slow down making it seem better sorry if it still doesn't. And I can't think of anything else**

**Now time for the jutsu**

**Sharingan ( Copy eye/ Uchiha bloodline)**

Faia Bushin no jutsu ( Fire clone technique)

Kaze ushin no jutsu ( Wind clone technique)

Shuriken Kage bushin no jutsu ( Shuriken shadow clone technique)

Chidori ( thousand birds)

Tairkuodante Poortaru no jutsu ( Transcontinental portal technique)

Futago Houshin Bakufuu ( Twin barrel gun blast)

Nata Kannouhou ( Wide blade cannon)

Katon: Burakku Faia no Yoroi ( Fire style: Armor of black fire)

Katon: **Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu)**

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no jutsu ( Earth Style: Inner decapitation technique)**

**Fuuton: Kaze Kitsune Renda ( Wind style: Wind Fox Barrage)**

**Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu ( Fire style: Fire dragon technique)**

**Suiton: Mizu no tate ( Water style: Shield of water)**

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu ( Fire style: Phoenix Immortal fire technique)**

**Fuuton: Muhen Gufuu ( Wind style: Infinite Tornados )**

**Doton: Daidaiteki jishin ( Earth Style: Grand Earthquake)**

**Rasengan ( Spiraling sphere)**

**Keep reviewing please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"**Blah**" Demon/ Summon Talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/ Summon Thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' Human thinking

Chap 4

Naruto and Ino were sitting on top of the Hokage mountain. Naruto was holding Ino.

"Naruto-kun it's so beautiful" Ino said looking down at Konoha.

"You know Ino-chan I see something more beautiful" Naruto said

"Really?What?" Ino asked

"You" Naruto said he then brought Ino face to face his and he gave her a passionate kiss.

'_Kami Naruto no matter how many times you do that it never gets old._' Ino thought

'_well it's only for you_' Naruto thought

When they broke apart Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Ino-chan you want to hear something really funny?" he asked

"Um sure Naruto-kun" Ino answered and Naruto snapped his fingers then three voices were yelling out through out the village.

"OH MY FUCKING KAMI! MY HAIR HAS BEEN BURNED AWAY! MY BEAUTIFUL PINK HAIR!"

"no! No! NO! MY PRECIOUS IT WASN'T YOUR TIME! I WAS STILL PLANNING ON READING YOU! well at least I've still got my collection... NO! WHO COULD BE SO CRUEL AS TO DESTROY MY COLLECTION OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE"

"HOW CAN IT BE THE BEAUTIFUL LADIES ALL DISSAPPEARED IN FLASH OF FIRE! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME? RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY RESEARCH"

After she heard these she couldn't help but roll on the ground laughing. When she stopped she looked at Naruto.

"You're so mean Naruto-kun" Ino said giving him a petty slap on the chest.

"You know you liked it." Naruto said

"Yes that's true especially what you did to Sakura" Ino said

"Well I can do something more interesting with you" Naruto said and raised his eyebrows.

"Naruto-kun we've only been going out for a month" Ino said

"True Ino-chan but whenever I'm with you a minute seems like a month. A day seems like a year and a week seems like 10 years" Naruto said.

"Aww how sweet Naruto-kun" Ino said and leaned back into her boyfriend's chest.

"Don't get to comfortable Ino-chan we still got missions today" Naruto said

"Ah! Naruto-kun why did you have to reminder me. These aren't even missions their chores I do enough of them at home" Ino complained.

"Sorry Ino-chan but it is manditory for genin to do these missions. No matter how much we hate them." Naruto said

"Argh. fine let's go Naruto-kun" Ino said and got up and Naruto followed then both took of for training ground 7.

When they got there they saw Kakashi was actually early but he looked like he had just stopped crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked as he walked up too.

"Oh he's just sad because his entire collection of Icha Icha paradise burned in flames" A lady said behind Kakashi she had purple hair and had a see through mesh on under a tan trench coat.

"Just who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked and the women threw a kunai at him. But Naruto grabbed it in a flash.

"Anko Mitarashi" Naruto said

"Oh so I see some gaki knows who I am" Anko said

"Yea but that's not important right now. Kakashi whats our mission?" the namikaze asked

"huh oh yea your mission it will run by in a minute." Kakashi said in a dazed out voice

"And while you guys are trying to complete your mission I'll be keeping Kakashi company to snap him out of this state" Anko said as soon as she said that a orange cat ran across the field.

"I take it that was our target?" Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

"Then let's get him." the red head said. Then all three took off after the cat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------15 minutes later----------------------------------------------------

"I see the target" Naruto said he then walked infront of the cat. He then let out some of his chakra making the cat fall to the ground. Then Naruto grabbed the cat.

'_Well that was easier then the last time_' Naruto thought

'_you're telling me_' Ino thought back.

"Hey Kakashi we have the target." Naruto said after he brought out a little microphone and ear piece. Then Kakashi appeared.

" Ok lets go collect then." Kakashi said then team 7 took off for the hokage's tower.

When they got there the Sandaime was smiling.

"So Team 7 thats another mission complete. Now we've got gardening, babysitting at the orphanage and..." The hokage tried to finish but was interrupted y the fire daiymo's wife.

"TORA!! Come back to mommy! No! Why!? why did he leave again!?" She screamed.

"And retrieving the fire daiymo's wife cat again" Sarutobi said

"Argh! No! enough of these rinkey dink missions. With all do respect Hokage-sama give us something better than chores we're shinobi we need real missions" yelled the blond of team 7

'_I was actually thinking it would have been Naruto-kun to do that little outburst_' the Sandaime thought.

"Ino genin have specific mission they get d through c ranked missions. Since you are only new genin then you have to do d-ranked missions." Iruka said with a sigh.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a stare that said " What do you think?", and the red head nodded.

"Well Iruka I think it's time we give team 7 a c-ranked mission. ring our guest in will you" the Hokage said to the chunin politely and the chunin bowed and left the room.

"Your mission is quite simple it's just protect the bridge builder Tazuna" the Sandaime said giving a folder to Kakashi.

Just then a 60-ish year old man walked in the room drunkly. He had a straw hat on and a jug of sake in his left hand.

"What!? this is who you send to protect me they all look weak especially the red head. I am the bridge builder Tazuna I demand better protection." Tazuna said

"Tazuna-san appearances aside we are shinobi. Cream of the crop mind you our village wouldn't send us to protect you if they didn't believe we could do it" Naruto said

"Well then I guess these gaki's aren't so bad. Meet me at the south gate in one hour" Tazuna said then left.

"Good job Naruto-kun you handled that well." Sarutobi said and Team 7 left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 hour later-----------------------------------------

Team 7 minus Kakashi were at the south gate waiting for their sensei and client. When both arrived together they took off.

They weren't more than 5 miles when Naruto saw a puddle.

_'Ino-chan pull back and protect _Tazuna' Naruto thought and the blond did so.

Just then two men in masks jumped in front of Kakashi from the puddle. They sent chains from their hands at Kakashi.

Right when it looked like they were going to get them Naruto acted. He raised two fingers and said **" Kanashibari no jutsu**" and a giant ring made of light shot out from his fingers. When it hit the two men it froze and their chains.

"Looks like we have the demon brothers. Former subordinates of Zabuza-san. None of us have done anything to anger them right? I mean what would two chunin missing-nins want with three genin. Tazuna do you know what their after?" Naruto asked obviously knowing the answer.

"I guess their after me. You see in my land a man by the name of Gatoh took over and has driven my once great land into poverty. I suggested that we build a bridge so we can bring my land back to what it once was. Since then Gatoh has been sending assassins after me so I don't complete this bridge. I didn't have enough money to pay for a higher mission so I had to lie and say it was c-ranked mission" Tazuna said

"From here on in then though this is now an A-ranked mission. Because we're dealing with ninja and Gatoh" Kakashi said. Then the group took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------in a hide out in trees miles away---------------------------------------

A fat man with glasses and a cane was standing in a dark room.

"So it seems your hench man failed to kill the bridge builder. You know I don't think your living up to your name." the man said

"Don't worry I will give that bridge builder and his body guards a proper funeral personally . You forget Gatoh I am after all the Thunder of the Mist" A man said in the shadows then two weird swords were at Gatohs neck.

"I'll hold you to it" Gatoh said then left.

"Do you think you can give all of them a funeral?" A boy asked somewhere in the room.

"With your help they won't stand a chance." the man said

"And don't forget I'm here as well." a teenage boy said and moved in the light to reveal he had yellow and black hair but also had yellow eyes.

"I could never forget you Raiken" the man said "That is why I need you to stay back and watch while I fight and kill them." the man finished he started walking to the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Team 7----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a day since team 7 met with the demon brothers. They had just gotten off boat and were walking to Tazuna's house. When Naruto saw that they walked into mist and he felt that the air had something in it.

_'Where have I felt this before it seems like...lightning._' he though and Ino heard him.

"Everybody scatter!" Naruto yelled and him, Sasuke and Kakashi jumped and rolled to the side bringing out their kunai. While Ino grabbed Tazuna and moved him out of harms way. When each of them moved lightning struck where they were. From the lightning stepped a pretty tall man with something on his back, he had two pike like swords in his hands.

_'So that's who took Zabuza's place_' Naruto thought.

"So no wonder the demon brothers couldn't win if they were going against Sharingan no Kakashi " the man said

"Well, well, well Raiga Kurosuki the Thunder of the mist. So you're the main threat here I would have thought it was someone higher from the Kiri no Shinobiganta Nanin Shu ( Seven shinobi swordsmen of the Mist) " Kakashi said

"Well when Zabuza and Kisame left I became stronger. But your reputation aside you will die here and your genin." Raiga said he then brought his swords together and a lightning ball appeared in the middle of the swords.

"**Raiton: Raigan no jutsu **" Raiga said and shot the ball of lightning at Kakashi.

" **Fuuton: Kaze no Tate **" Naruto said and wind surrounded Kakashi blocking the oncoming lightning ball.

"Thanks Naruto now protect Tazuna I can handle this guy." Kakashi said and his student obeyed. Kakashi then disappeared.

"He's coming from the left" someone said but only Raiga and Naruto heard him.

' _damn he's using Ranmaru_' Naruto thought. he then yelled " Kakashi don't go to the left he's expecting that!"

" Beneath us" the voice said again.

Naruto tried to warn Kakashi but it was too late the jonin attacked from the ground and Raiga was waiting. For as soon as Kakashi was above ground Raiga said " **Rairō no jutsu **" and held one hand out and lightning surrounded Kakashi.

"I can't move." Kakashi said

From where Naruto was he could only see a shadow of Kakashi.

"Hey Sasuke come here." Naruto said and the Uchiha complied.

"Can you do the phoenix immortal fire technique?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha nodded. "Good nows heres the plan." the Namikaze said.

Sasuke then threw a fuma shuriken and rushed through hand signs and said " **Katon:Hōsenka no jutsu **" he then fired many fireballs covering up the shuriken.

"Raiga-san there is a giant shuriken headed this way surrounded by fireballs." the unkown ( yet known) voice said

"Good boy" Raiga said he then went through hand signs **" Mizu Bushin no jutsu**" he said and then five things shot out from the lake that was near him. The things turned into clones of himself.

When the fire balls hit all the clones turned into boiling water except one which caught the shuriken then got hit by a fire ball.

_' Perfect _' Naruto thought. The red head then rushed through hand signs and said " **Fuuton: Kaze Ryuudan no jutsu **" and the wind changed into a dragon. the dragon attacked during the smoke. Ranmaru was about to tell Raiga that there was a wind dragon coming through the smoke butt Naruto thought ahead and said (after he made the wind dragon) " **Oshi no jutsu **" so Raiga could only hear the boy say.

"Raiga... is...a...dragon... heading... us" then nothing .Raiga brushed it off as nothing at first that was until the wind dragon hit him and destroyed the lightning prison.

Before Raiga knew anything Kakashi was standing in front of him.

"Well now I'll show why they call me Sharingan no Kakashi" Kakashi said and raised his hiti-ate and revealed the sharingan.

Raiga jumped back and put both his swords together to make one giant sword. He then said " **Raiton: Futago Rai gufuu **" but little did he know Kakashi said the exact same thing.

Then four tornados made of lightning appeared and collided with each other.

' _It's like he's reading my mind _' Raiga thought

"You think you can copy me you monkey." Raiga said then both did hand signs and said **" Raiton: Rai Ryu no jutsu **" and two lightning dragons appeared and hit each other.

This time Kakashi acted faster than Raiga and rushed through hand signs and said **" Raiton : Rai Shokkuweibu **" and and powerful lightning shockwave shot out from his hands hitting Raiga and sending him crashing into a tree.

"Can you see the future? " Raiga asked sacredly but also coughed up some blood.

"Yes and I see your death. It's right now." Kakashi said he then went though hand signs preparing to kill Raiga when senbons came out of now where and penetrated the missing nins neck.

A boy in a mask hopped on a tree branch near Kakashi. He had a tracking ninjas mask on.

"Thank you for sub-doing this missing-nin for me I will take the body and dispose of him." the hunter nin said and picked Raiga up

Then shuriken came at him.

"He's lying Hunter nins destroy the body right where it's at and there is no instant death spots in the neck." Naruto said

"Hmm interesting I would love to fight you when my master heals" the hunter nin said then did hand signs **" Rai Shunshin no jutsu **" and a bolt of lightning struck him and he was gone.

"Sasuke get Kakashi he's about to fall in 3...2...1" Naruto said and his sensei fell to the ground and the Uchiha grabbed him.

"Quickly my house isn't too far from here" Tazuna said and the conscious members of Team 7 took off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 hour later a few miles away from Tazuna's house---------------------------------------------

The hunter nin had just laid down Raiga's body.

He first went to bag on Raiga's back he unzipped it and a puple haired boy with brown eyes.

"Ranmaru are you okay?" the hunter nin asked

"Yes strangely enough I wasn't hurt at all but I think that red head knew I was there the whole time." Ranmaru said

"I figured that boy interested me he seemed stronger than he appeared." the hunter nin said and took off his mask to reveal it was Raiken.

Raiga then got up. He first felt his neck then looked at the two boys.

"Thanks Raiken I'm positive Kakashi would have killed me if you didn't interfere. But did you have to hit so hard?" Raiga asked rubbing the spot where Raiken threw the senbons.

"Well I had to give a good show but it didn't work they found out that I work for you and that you're not dead." Raiken said

"Figured but that won't save them because next time Sharingan no Kakashi is going to die." Raiga said and started limping to his hide out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 Day later Tazuna's house---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was sitting at the table in Tazuna's house waiting for her sensei to awake.

'_ I didn't do anything. I was completely useless. From now on I won't be someone in the background I will fight_' Ino thought.

'_ Very good Ino-chan. You know it took Sakura about a year to realize that_' Naruto thought

' _Well I'm not forehead girl I will be strong so I can protect you _' Ino thought

' _Very good. Because I did learn a couple of your families jutsus_' Naruto thought.

_' Then I'll let you train me for a while _' Ino thought.

' _Well it will be quite a while because Kakashi is waking up _' Naruto thought and Ino ran up the stairs to where her sensei was. What she saw was Kakashi rubbing his head.

"So Raiga's not dead huh? Well then I think it's time I prepare you for him." Kakashi said

"Careful Kakashi. That hunter nin wasn't just there to grab Raiga if he was to die. No he was studying us... All of us" Naruto said and this caused Sasuke and Ino to go wide eyed.

"If that's true it's time we begin training." Kakashi said and limply got up Ino handed him the crouches Tazuna's daughter made for him.

"Follow me" Kakashi said and walked down the stairs into the woods.

"So what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked in his normal avenger attitude.

"Just climbing these trees." Kakashi said

" How is that training?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"Your not climbing with your hands" Kakashi stated.

"How are we going to do that?" Sasuke asked like it was impossible.

"Simple." Naruto said and started walking up the tree he went to a really high branch and started walking under it. Wen he stopped he looked at his wide eyed teammate.

"It's easy what you have to do is concentrate chakra to feet and walk up. I suggest since you probably haven't done this before get a running start. " Naruto said he then jumped from the branch and did a flip and landed on the ground in front of Kakashi.

"Umm Naruto just basically told you what to do mark the spot when you get higher with these kunai" Kakashi said and threw two kunais in front of Ino and Sasuke. Then both ran up the tree. Ino got the farthest up tree as she got more than half-way up the tree.

' _I knew it all along that you would have gotten the farthest. _' Naruto thought

'_ Thank you Naruto-kun _' Ino thought

' _Hey Ino-chan do need help with this because I can stay and help you out_ ' Naruto thought and looked at Ino and raised his eyebrows a bit.

' _No Naruto-kun I don't need help with this maybe something else. _' the blond thought. Naruto then walked over to Kakashi.

"Sensei I'll train for a while Ino will be done shortly she can protect Tazuna-san" Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

"Just what are you going to be training?" Kakashi asked

"A powerful jutsu tat me and my former bestfriend created by accident." Naruto said and walked off into the forest. A few minutes later you could see massive black and red disappear as a giant black orb appeared. That kept going on into the night ( though he mastered it he just wanted to see how many times he could do it)only in the morning did he stop.

"Man that jutsu is powerful I only wish that me and the teme didn't discover it when we were trying to kill each other." Naruto said " I can sleep here for a few minutes." the red head said and fell to sleep.

Little did he know that a teenage boy was picking herbs near him. He turned around and saw Naruto asleep his chest slowly rising and falling.

'_ That's the boy the nearly killed Raiga-san I bet I can kill him now. _' the boy thought and reached in his bag and grabbed a kunai knife. He then slowly crept up to where Naruto was. When he was close enough he slammed his kunai into Naruto. But it never pierced the skin because just inches away a hand was grabbing the teens hand.

"Sorry you're going to have to do much better than that I heard you when you where over there picking your herbs" Naruto said his eyes still closed.

"What is your name?" the teen asked

"It's only customary to give your name before anything." Naruto said

"My name is Raiken I come from the land of water. I work for Raiga-san he's like a father to me." Raiken said

"Understandable. My name is Naruto Namikaze I come from Konoha. Now I know we will fight but I don't really want to fight here. So please let's talk" Naruto said.

"Very well. I'm with Raiga because I have a kekki genkai and the village I lived in found out they tried to kill me. Needless to say all died but then Raiga-san was sent on a mission to destroy what was left of my village he found me and took care of me... and my brother" Raiken said

' _So he's talking about Ranmaru _' Naruto thought

"Tell me about your brother is he like you or Raiga?" Naruto asked

"No he's a good boy he doesn't like killing. He's never had to" Raiken said

"Is he someone precious you'd protect? " Naruto asked

"Yes he is. Do you have someone precious to you?" Raiken asked

"Yes I do and I will destroy anyone that harms them" Naruto said

"Well then we have something in common. I will see you again and next time I hope our fight will be a good on." Raiken said and started walking away but then turned around " by the way I'm a girl" then **She **left.

' _Wow she's more manley than Sasuke hahaha-ah _' Naruto thought and left.

When Naruto got back he was tackled by a blond blur.

"Where the hell have you been you've been gone all night I was worried." ' _and lonely _' Ino said and thought.

"For both accounts. I had to train on this technique a very powerful technique but I also discovered important information. That hunter-nin we saw was indeed working for Raiga the hunter-nin is named Raiken and strangely enough he's a she. Hey Sasuke I know a girl that's more manly than you!" Naruto said and exclaimed. When he said that Sasuke was grumbling his usual brooding words but was slightly mentioning killing a red head for being right.

"Then Naruto I'll be ready in one day you can protect Tazuna with Ino" Kakashi said

"Good" Naruto said

"Well then let's go I don't have all day" Tazuna said and his daughter poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Don't forget to get some groceries Dad" she said

"Fine Tsunami" Tazuna roared back he then left.

When they were walking with Tazuna both could see begars, and people in rags.

"Tazuna-san how bad is your country?" Ino asked quietly.

"Ino-chan it is horrible since Gatoh came I heard this country was beautiful and rich but since Gatoh came in it's become this." Naruto said

"So you know alot about my country don't you?" Tazuna said

"Yes if I told you how I know this you wouldn't believe me. Heck Ino-chan has a hard time believing it as well" Naruto said

"Oh ok then. It's just makes me sick how my own village is now" Tazuna said.

"Understandable Tazuna-san Gatoh has made it horrible." Naruto said as they walked into a store. While they were doing that Ino felt a hand touch her ass.

When she turned around and saw it was a middle aged drunk man the blond let loose her furry.

"Why you!? that's for no one except my kiipaa no haato ( keeper of the heart)!" Ino yelled and punched the guy through the building.

"Wow your girl is really crazy" Tazuna whispered to Naruto and the red head nodded.

When they got to the bridge they could see it was nearly done probably 2 days left efore it's complete. Some guy was talking to Tazuna about quiting because the job was getting to dangerous. Naruto was teaching Ino some of her families jutsu's.

"Ok for the **Bureen Bakuha no jutsu **you really have to concentrate You told me it's probably one of the most difficult and powerful jutsu the Yamanaka clan has. But you said that it is dangerous because it demands alot of chakra. It is kind of like the **Shinranshin no jutsu **except it has a instant death effect" Naruto said

" How did you get it?" Ino asked

"Simple I know kage bushins. It sped my training up quicker in fact with it I made the technique you first went out with me for." Naruto said

"Oh really?" Ino asked and her eyebrows went up and said go-ahead-tell-me-that-technique-and-I'll-kill you.

"But I can show you how to make kage bushins." Naruto said scratching his head.

"No. I don't have chakra like you I can't make infinite kage bushins. If I did it I could die." Ino said a bit disappointed.

"Well it's ok Ino-chan you can learn it the hard way." Naruto said

"Don't give me that you talk like I was a mistress of the shintenshin. I probably taught you the new ability technique" Ino said

"yes you did." Naruto said

"Yea well then do it to me" Ino said

"I'm sorry Ino-chan but I can't to do that technique you not only transfer a technique you want to give to someone else but you pick up a certain memory. It could be any memory then you and I would have it and I can't stand to give you any of my memories they'd probably haunt your nightmares forever." Naruto said

"Is the future that bad?" Ino asked concern in her eyes for her lover.

"Well yea but it isn't just the future it's also my past I grew up having a hard life." Naruto said remembering the time he was 1 to 11 were he was basically threatened by every one and nearly killed on more than half of the occasions ( before he traveled in time)

"For right now I think that's enough training. Ino-_hime _" Naruto said

When Ino heard that her eyes widened. " You never called me that before" Ino said and blush started to rise in her cheeks.

"Well now I am because you're my princess and you should be treated like a princess as well." Naruto said he then moved closer to her and started sucking on her neck saying " Hime".

"Ahm!" Tazuna said like a cough and both genin stopped what they were doing.

"I'm done you can take me home now." the bridge builder said. Both nodded and walked back to Tazuna's house.

When they got there they saw dinner was on the table and Sasuke was there but he loked lke he had gotten in a fight with a bear and lost. Kakash was reading his ( new!) orange book. The three that entered sat down.

Not even half way through the meal Naruto was senseing that he was being glared at. So he looked around and saw Tazuna's grandson glaring at him.

"You got a problem?" Naruto asked

"Yea why do you even bother trying to protect grandpa when your just going to get killed by Gatoh .All hero's do is die so give up!" the boy shouted

"Inari..." Tsunami said but ws cut off by Naruto.

"Is that what you think Inari? Well the truth is hero's never die they go to a better place. As for Gatoh he is nothing I'm not scared of some fat ass who acts like he's a buisnessman when in reality he's a tyrant! They don't scare me you know why? Because I know we'll kill them. Ha I bet you don't even realize that your village is surrounded by hero's you just don't know it yet. I'll tell you this a hero is some one who can protect some one who is precious to them giving it your all to protect that person" Naruto said

"You shut up!" Inari yelled then ran out of the room crying.

"He'll know what it means" Naruto said he then started walking off. Ino followed right behind him. The blond found him in the forest.

"Hey you better not plan on sleeping out here" Ino said

"I'm not Ino-hime I was just getting ready to watch the stars. Would you care to join me?" Naruto asked

"Where are you going to watch them from?" Ino asked and Naruto pointed to a very tall tree the blond then nodded. Naruto picked her up in a bridal style and started hopping up the tree until he was at his spot.

Ino leaned into Naruto and looked up at the stars.

"Naruto-kun theres so many they're all so beautiful." Ino said

"You know whenever I was on a mission I'd always just go up in a tree and look at them usually with you" Naruto said. He then leaned back against the tree and remembered the times.

_Flashback_

_There were 12 people in a clearing in a forest . 6 were Konoha nins while the other 6 were a mix of former Otu-nins ( sound nins) and Akatsuki. _

_"Wow we really picked the best fight" One of the konoha nins said_

_"Yea Choji if you consider 6 akatsuki a good fight. Man how troublesome" another konoha nin said he had his hair like a pineapple._

_"Ha this will be easy." a pink haired women said she then charged and punched the ground causing a giant earthquake to happen._

_"Easy Sakura-chan there's enough to go around don't kill them all in a single blow" one of the only blond nins said. _

_"Naruto-sama why are you being so nice you could have killed them all together with that...Ugh" a man said but was interrupted as an akatsuki attacked him. The man then drew a picture on a piece of paper and it came to life. The picture seemed like a lion it attacked the akatsuki that attacked the man._

_The other blond did a hand sign and 2 akatsuki drop dead their skulls open like they were blasted open. " Sai you know Naruto-kuns technique isn't finished yet if he did do it, it could probably kill us all." she said_

_"Well then I'll finish this Sakura-chan you mind?" Choji asked and Sakura nodded he then did hand signs. _

_" **Chō Bubun Baika no jutsu : Chi Hasaiki**" then Choji's arms grew to where they were 25 yards long he picked Sakura up and hide her in his hand. The jonin then slammed his hand on the akatsuki who ever was left alive Sakura came out of Choji's hand and slammed her fist into the ground causing the ground to shoot out and impale the rest. _

_"Well that was easy." Choji said_

_"Yea it wasn't too troublesome after all" the pineapple haired jonin said_

_"Oh please Shikamaru you know you liked this battle espically sense you didn't do anything." the blond female said_

_"Yea Ino for as many years as you've known me I've never liked fighting." Shikamaru said_

_"I just wish their leader didn't have to look for power and start this war." Naruto said and looked down. _

_"I know Naruto-sama he's already caused so much bloodshed." Sakura said _

_"Yea I know. I'll be back later" Naruto said and climbed up a giant tree. _

_"Ino I think it's time you told him" Sakura said and the blond took off after her husband._

_When she found him Naruto was sitting down looking at the stars._

_"Why is it when ever I look at two tings everything seems to go away?" Naruto said _

_" Maybe because when ever you look at those two things you love them so much they heal everything." Ino said _

_"Well I guess your right Ino-hime. Becuase even though we're at war with Akatsuki I'm looking at both and I completly forgot about it" Naruto said looking directly at Ino _

_"Naruto-kun you're so romantic." Ino said and walked to her husband._

_"So Ino what's on your mind?" Naruto asked as Ino sat down on him._

_"Well the thing is I found out... I'm pregnant" When she said that Naruto's face lit up then it went to a little fear sticken._

_"I'm worried..." He began_

_" about how Kyuubi would affect the baby? You shouldn't worry about that Sakura and Tsunade checked it the Kyuubi hasn't affected it and it won't. They say the only thing is the baby will have large chakra pools like their daddy" Ino said and rubbed her stomach. _

_"Wow I'm going to be a daddy" Naruto said quietly. Then him and Ino just sat together watching the stars._

_Flashback end _

' _But that ended quickly he personally saw to that. _' Naruto thought

" Who personally saw to what?" Ino asked

"Nothing just remembering a happy memory" Naruto said he then gave her a kiss on the head.

"So Naruto-kun do you any more taining for me?" Ino asked

"Not at the moment no" Naruto said as if thinking.

"Then can we go back to Tazuna-san's house I'm getting cold even though I'm warm with you" Ino said Naruto nodded and they left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next day------------------------------------

Tsunami was at the kitchen making lunch for Inari. When a crash happened in the front room . When she went to investigate she saw two samurai with their katana's out pointed at her.

"Come with us Gatoh would like to use you as a little bargining chip." One of them said

Tsunami was trying to fight them.

"Hey mom I'm..." Inari said and stood there and saw his mom trying to fight them off so he could be free.

' " _Hero's never die they go to a better place... I bet your entire village is made of hero's you just don't know it yet _"' Inari remebered what Naruto said ' _he's right now it's time to be a hero. _' the boy thought

He then attacked. One of the samurai caught his handwrapped him around with his arm and had his katana to Inari's neck.

"Come with us or else you'll have a decapitated son" he said

When he said that Tsunami stopped and let the samurai take her. Little did any one know someone was crouching at the top of the stairs.

"I'm glad I told Kakashi-sensei to go on ahead with out me" Naruto said he then fired something from his gun blade. It was really thin but it was blue like chakra.

It hit the guy that had Inari, it shot him out of the already smashed door he then exploded.

"Hmm it seems your friend did exactly what I thought my **Kibaku Chakura Senbon Yadama **would do. Now it's time for you." Naruto said pretty loudly he then did his famous hand sign and said " **Kage Bushin no jutsu **" and 50 Naruto's appeared. Each one attached to each other.( grabbing the other by the foot.)

" **Uzumaki Naruto Rendan : Hyuuman Teishi no Desu **" Naruto said and the ladder grabbed the other samurai brought him out side then spun him around quickly and sent the samurai to the sky.

"bang" Naruto said and the exploding tag he put on the samurai exploded.

Naruto looked over at Inari.

"Good job Inari you've proven you're a hero. Now gather your villagers I feel a change in the air smells like Gatoh's reign is over. Go go now I've got to help Kakashi-sensei and them." Naruto said and shooed Inari away. The red head took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the bridge about 5 minutes eariler----------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 and Tazuna arrived at the bridge. There was a slight mist.

"Where is ...everybody. Dear god!" Tazuna said as a slight breeze blew to reveal bodies of the workers. Some dead some injured.

In the distance two figures were walking in the mist.

"Raiga you're alive" Kakashi said

"And you're not suprised. Well Kakashi today one of us is going to e in a funeral and I'll tell you it isn't going to be me." Raiga said

"You should feel proud you're the only person to see my sharingan twice" Kakashi said

"While I kill Kakashi Raiken kill the bridge builder and his subordinates." Raiga commanded.He then made the mist heavy.

" **Mizu Bushin no jutsu**" Raiga said then three clones came from the mist. Then the three attacked it Ino, Tazuna and Sasuke.

Ino and Sasuke attacked and destroyed them.

"Well Raiken it seems you have some competion." Raiga said and Raiken nodded she then attacked.

Sasuke tried to do an axe kick but Raiken caught it. Then she had green lightning come out of her nails.

"What the hell!? " Sasuke said .

"You're not the one I want to fight. **Denpa Kanashibari no jutsu **" Raiken said shen then plunged her fingers into Sasuke. He didn't die but he was hit with a lot of electricty knocking him out.

Ino attacked but this time she did a slide tackled knocking Raiken off of her feet. Then Ino kicked the koinoichi in the air. Raiken tried to spin to get out of the way but Ino worked faster.

" **Shintenshin no jutsu **" She said and fell limp. She hit her target.

Ino was floating in a place of pure electricty.

"What is this place? I never been in a place of pure electricty." Ino said

" **Nor will you ever again **" A voice said it sounded alot like Raikens . After that alot of lightning hit Ino sending the Yamanaka back to her body.

When Ino got up she saw she was all bloodied she could just barely make out the image of her opponent just 2ft in front of her.

"W-What was that?" she asked scaredly.

"That was my keeki genkai I can turn everything in my body into lightning. I'll tell you what though you are much stronger than your teammate so I will do you a favor." Raiken said she then moved her head to Ino's eat and whispered something Ino's eyes widened and she nodded

Raiken then raised her hand and blue lightning started coming off of it. She then plunged it through Ino.

When she did that she felt two things one was enough killing intent to stop Kakashi and Raiga's fight and two was a fist hit her face.

As she was pushed back Raiken saw her attacker it was a red haired 6'2 person with red eyes that struck fear in her entire body.

"Now you die" He said in a cold tone. He then prepared for an attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ With Naruto---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto arrived at the bridge right when Raiken had risen her hand in the air and blue lightning was coming from it.

Naruto got a good look at who she was standing over.

' _No that's Ino_' he thought as he saw Ino all bloodied up he just stood there fear stricken.

' _not again!_' he thought thought as Raiken was preparing to plunge it through Ino.

_Flashback_

_It was the last stand of Akatsuki/ Konoha and Suna. All shinobi we're fighting for their lives. A man who could change into water was fighting a man who could change his size and a man who could control shadows. Another fight was a man who could mutate his body against 2 men who could open all 8 inner gates and a man with 360 degree vision also a man with all kinds of puppets. There was a red head women with her hairstyle weird she was fighting a weapons mistress and the mistress of the Hyuga clan along with a blond who could control the winds. A man with a fly trap for a head was fighting a man who had bugs in his body and a man riding a giant dog. Finally a man with eyes of the man who created jutsu and a women with blue hair were fighting a purple haired women, a women with black hair red eyes, a blond with a huge rack, a man with oil on his hiti-ate, a man who looked like a monkey, a man with scars all over his fac, a women with orange hair and a man with glasses. (Basically it's Suigestu vs Shikamaru and Choji. Jugo vs Guy, Lee, Neji and Kankuro. Karin vs Tenten, Hinata and Temari. Zetsu vs Shino and Kiba. Pein and Konan vs Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, Jiraiya (again) , Konohamaru, Ibiki, Moegi and Udon) _

_ut on the Hokage mountain the most important fight was going on. It was a man with black hair against a man with golden blond hair. There was 7 other people there._

_"You know dope your still not a match for me." the black haired man said_

_"Heh teme I surpassed you" the blond said he then threw a punch at the black haired man hitting him in the face._

_"Yea but you never could defeat this" the black haired man said he then went through hand signs. Then lightning was coming from his hands._

_As he charged he felt something tear off his arm. When he looked he saw it was a silver haired cycloptic jonin and he had his headband raised revealing his sharingan except it looked like a pin wheel._

_"Now, now Sasuke I don't think you're going to e using that technique anymore" the silver haired jonin said_

_"Ha Kakashi-sensei you just made this much more interesting" Sasuke said he then concentrated and a claw came out of the place where his arm use to be he then did a slash and cut off his old sensei's head._

_"No! Kaka-sensei!" a pink haired female said and she charged at her former crush._

_"No Sakura-chan he's mine" the blond commanded . Sasuke smirked then did the same hand signs he did before and lightning came out of of his hand he then charged at his former blond teammate. _

_Naruto opened his palm and a or appeared in his hand._

_"You're still using that old technique it won't save you." Sasuke said he failed to notice that the or grew to the size of a sccocer ball and started getting blades on it. _

_When he was a few feet away Sasuke went to plung the chidori but Naruto met it with his jutsu._

_" **Chidori!**" Sasuke said_

_" **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken **" Naruto said and both put their jutsu's together. Only this time the chidori was destroyed but so was Sasuke's right side minus his head. _

_"W-wow if you would have aimed just a little higher I would have been dead." Sasuke said_

_"Well maybe if I used the complete form of that technique you wouldn't even be here." Naruto said_

_" Ku-ku-ku well dope you have proven that your stronger than me but you still have a weakness. You care about people just like you cared about Kakashi" Sasuke said he then regrew the right side of his body. He then did another chidori and dissappeared in a blurr. _

_Naruto knew where he was going and stopped him by grabbing his wrist. _

_"You really are a dope" Sasuke said then poofed away._

_' Damn a kage bushin but then... Ino watch out!' Naruto thought and his wife reacted ut Sasuke was infront of her._

_"You're too slow" Sasuke said and plunged it through her chest. _

_Naruto was fear struck and couldn't move._

_"See she was your weakness." Sasuke said _

_"Ino!!!!" Sakura yelled she then attacked Sasuke. _

_"Hmph" Sasuke said he then brought out his sword. Sakura grabbed it and broke it like it was nothing._

_"I'll kill you Sasuke!" She screamed. Her last scream that is becuase it was then that Sasuke got behind put his claw through her back and sliced his arm up slicing the Haruno in half killing her. _

_It was then that the other 3 who were there on Konoha's side attacked. _

_It was trees, drawn lions and sand that attacked the Uchiha. He cracked a little smile then raised his palms in the air and pointed it at the three. _

_" **Keiji no jutsu**" then a huge explosion happened killing all three but also Sasuke's medic who had glasses and white hair ( you know who it is). _

_"You know what Naruto this village bores me" Sasuke said _

_"Sasuke you are willing to kill your own men." Naruto asked scaredly._

_"Of course I'm the one that has the other 8 biju's not them. I'm the one who has Madara Uchiha's power not them. I was the one who killed Itachi not them. They don't mean anything to me" Sasuke said. He then walked over to the edge of the mountain and raised his hands._

_"Sasuke ! No!" Naruto said and ran at Sasuke but it was to late Sasuke had called his jutsu._

_" **Keiji no jutsu**" Sasuke said and Konoha was engulfed in a giant explosion killing every one except Sasuke and Naruto._

_Naruto fell to his knees and cried._

_"How does it feel Naruto? How does it feel to know you couldn't do anything as everything you loved died." Sasuke said_

_"You want to know how it feels eh? Well Sasuke it feels..." Naruto said and dissapeared he reappeared in front of Sasuke and punched him in the face. Sending him flying " Horrible" Naruto said _

_Just as Sasuke got his balance Naruto was infront of him and punched him in the face harder._

_"That first punch was because of anger that punch was for Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said he then sent rapid punches into Sasukes face except harde rthan the previous punches._

_"That was for Sai, Yamato-sensei and my brother Gaara." Naruto said he knocked Sasuke on the ground. He then smashed the Uchiha's face in with another punch._

_"That was for Sakura-chan..." He then punched him again._

_"That was for my village..." This time he used both hands and slammed them into the Uchiha's bloody face._

_"That was for my son who you killed when you killed Ino...and" he then punched Sasuke with all his strength going through the bone._

_" And that was for my wife the angel on earth and you took her from me." Naruto said._

_He then got up and walked away when he heard laughing._

_"Awww how touching but stupid. I think it's time I go full power on you" Sasuke said he then let go off his curse seal went into his second form but he didn't stop changing then his right side grew claws. Even his sharingan changed it first went from three comas to a wheel ( like Itachi's) then it change colors the wheel turned red and the out side turned black. His hair turned to a skunkish color. The Uchiha went through hand signs._

_" **Keiji Chidori**" Sasuke said and a deadly looking chidori appeared in his hands. Then he attacked._

_' Hey Kyuubi if you give me all you chakra I will destroy the last of the Uchiha's and avenge your fallen brothers' Naruto thought_

_" **Deal Kit now make this punk fell the wrath of your village, your kit, you mate**" Kyuubi told his container. _

_Then chakra enveloped Naruto spreading quickly turning him into a 200 yards high nine tailed fox._

_He opened his more and a powerful beam was in it charging up. Naruto then said _

_" **Kannouhou no Kyu Tenshi **" Naruto said and shot out a powerful beam made of nine elements. The last thing Sasuke ever saw was a powerful beam and behind it was a nine tailed fox grinning._

_Naruto then went back to his normal state. ut when he did he flashed through hand signs " **Kuchiyose no jutsu**" he said and summoned Kyuubi._

_"You can walk around the village now try and see if any ones alive. I just need sometime alone." Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded understanding the greif his container had._

_Flashback end _

" I won't let that happen again ever." Naruto said and his eyes turned red as he saw Raiken plunged Ino in the chest. He let out major killing intent and charged. In no time he was able to punch Raiken sending her flying.

"Now you die" he said and attacked. Raiken tried to dodge his attack but Naruto was to fast for her.

' _Shit he's good_' she thought as she was kicked in the face. As she was spinning Raiken rushed through hand signs and said " **Raiton: Doomu no Rai**" and her and Naruto were completley surrounded by lightning.

"Ha nice trick but it's not going to save you" Naruto said

"Says you" Raiken said she then made her body pure electricty and became one with the dome.

"Now you've just messed yourself up." Naruto said he then rushed through hand signs and drew his swords.

" **Gufuu no Yadama**" he then fired many bullets made of tornados at the lightning dome destroying it and evidently killing Raiken but not fully.

For s the dome dropped Naruto looked at the dying women.

"Y-Y-you cough fought well Naruto. It was an honor fighting against you." Raiken said coughing up some blood.

"Well you killed my girlfriend Ino" Naruto said

"N-No I didn't kill her I knocked her out I didn't want to kill her.She fought better than your other teammate" Raiken said she then coughed up more blood.

"I won't let you suffer this will be quick" Naruto said he then brought out one of his blades and staed Raiken through the brain instanly killing her. Naruto moved his fingers to her eyes and closed them. He then looked up and saw Raiga caught by dogs and Kakashi was having blue lightning coming from his hand.

Naruto did the only thing he could he created a kage bushin and had it get in front of Raiga as soon as Kakashi charged. His clone was then plunged with a lightning blade.

"Kakashi we don't want that he has a boy on his back." Naruto said as Kakashi looked over. when he said that Raiga's eyes widened ' _how did he know about Ranmaru?_' the missing nin thought.

"We don't want to kill Raiga because that boy would do anything for him plus..." Naruto said but was interrupted by an arrow landing just infront of Kakashi. Both Raiga and Kakashi looked around and saw Gatoh and about 200 men behind him.

"Well Raiga it seems you didn't live up to your title couldn't even beat one simple man. Oh don't worry I'm not even going to pay you you're that pathetic." Gatoh said.

Raiga turned to Kakashi. He then took off the bag on his back.

"Well Kakashi it seems we're no longer enemies I don't have enough health left so I'll kill him take care of Ranmaru for me." Raiga said and Kakashi nodded Raiga then charged at the horde .

" **Raiton: Mugen Rai Arashi **" Raiga said and multiple lightning came down and hit all the mercenaries. Raiga the ran up to Gatoh and slashed him across the neck causing him to fall off. Raiga jumped in the air and said " Lightning grant me my own funeral" and a bolt of lightning came down and hit both him and Gatoh killing them both.

Naruto went to the bag and opened it revealing a boy with purple hair.

"I'm sorry you don't have any family your sister is dead so is Raiga. If you come with us back to Konoha I promise you that you will be able to walk on your own plus Konoha loves kekki genkai. So would you like to join us?" Naruto asked

"Yess I believe that is what Raiga-sama and Raiken-chan would want." Ranmaru said

"Ok then then we'll leave as soon as this ridge is done." Kakashi said. Little did they know there was a crowd of people on the bridge armed and ready to fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------a few days later-----------------

Everyone in the land of waves was standing on the newly completed bridge. Waving good bye to Team 7.

"You know dad we still need to name this bridge." Tsunami said

" hmmm... how about the Great Naruto bridge named after the hero that changed our country." Tazuna said.

**An: Damn I'm done ok sorry for this being late it's just school and stuff but anyhow I hope the wait was worth the length of this chapter. Now this chapter actually explains alot I love it.**

**Now time for the jutsu ( shit there's alot)**

**Kanashibari no jutsu ( Paralysis technique)**

**Raiton: Raigan no jutsu ( Lighting Style: Lightning ball technique) **

**Fuuton: Kaze no Tate ( Wind style: Shield of Wind)**

**Rairō no jutsu ( Lightning prsion technique)**

**Mizu Bushin no jutsu ( Water clone Technique)**

**Fuuton: Kaze Ryuudan no jutsu ( Wind style: Wind Dragon last technique)**

**Raiton: Futago Rai gufuu ( Lightning Style: twin lightning tornado)**

**Raiton: Rai Ryu no jutsu ( Lightning style: Lightning dragon technique)**

**Raiton : Rai Shokkuweibu ( Lightning Style: Lightning Shockwave) **

**Rai Shunshin no jutsu ( Lightning body flicker)**

**Bureen Bakuha no jutsu ( Brain explosion technique)**

**Shinranshin no jutsu ( Mind body disturbance technique)**

**Chō Bubun Baika no jutsu : Chi Hasaiki ( Super Partial expansion technique: Earth crusher)**

**Kibaku Chakura Senbon Yadama ( Exploding Chakra Needle bullets)**

**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan : Hyuuman Teishi no Desu ( Naruto Uzumaki Combo: Human ladder of death) **

**Denpa Kanashibari no jutsu ( Electro Paralysis technique)**

**Shintenshin no jutsu ( Mind body transfer technique) **

**Keiji no jutsu ( Apocalypse technique)**

**Keiji Chidori ( Apocalypse 1000 birds)**

**Kannouhou no Kyu Tenshi ( Cannon of 9 elements)**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu ( Summoning technique)**

**Raiton: Doomu no Rai ( Lightning style: Dome of Lightning)**

**Gufuu no Yadama ( Tornado Bullets)**

**Raiton: Mugen Rai Arashi ( Lightning style: Infinite Lightning storm) **

**P.S. For any one that asks " why did he use that clone ladder technique and say it was Naruto Uzumaki. Well simple Naruto Uzumaki uses clones alot while Namike doesn't. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"**Blah**" Demon/ Summon Talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/ Summon Thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' Human thinking

Chapter 5

A boy was running through Konoha. He had two friends behind him. They were on a mission.

"Where the hell is he?" the boy said he appeared to be the leader.

"I don't know but bosss can't hide forever" the other boy of the group said.

"Wait I see him" the girl said.

" Okay everyone time for our jutsu" the leader said

Then each one said simultianiusly. " **Kakuremino no jutsu**" and they threw something over themselfs to camoflauge themselves. They slowly crept behind their target.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With Naruto---------------------------------------

The young Namikaze was walking around the village with Ino it had been about a week since they returned from their mission in the land of the waves. They were just shopping for some supplies for Ino's store.

' _Ino don't look be hind you but we've got some followers. I think it's Konohamaru and his friends don't worry I know how to handle them_' Naruto thought and Ino nodded. Naruto then made a kage bushin. He then concentrated on the box of rocks. He then whispered " **Shunshin no jutsu **" he then dissapeared. He reappeared in side the box.

"Hey Moegi can you move your hand a it it's hurting my shoulder" the leader said

" Um Konhamaru-kun I'm in the back." Moegi said

"Oh sorry then Udon can you move your hand." Konohamaru said

"Uhmmmm Konohamaru I'm not you even touching you ." Udon said

"If you're not touching me and Moegi is in the back then who's this?" Konohamaru said and grabed the hand.

**" Me **" Naruto said in a dark voice which scared the crap out of Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. They took the box off in a poof of smoke.

"You know Konohamaru rocks aren't square." Naruto said

"So you got me again boss. No wonder your my #1 rival." Konohamaru said

"You do know that you're no where in Naruto's league right Konohamaru?" Ino said

"God boss your girlfriend is mean and..." Konohamaru was saying.

"Don't say it Konohamaru" Naruto said but his friend didn't listen.

"You're ugly" Konohamaru said. When he said that the atmosphere changed dramactically. Ino had fire in her eyes.

"You're a dead man" Naruto said and Konohamaru turned around.

"What are you going to do?" Konohamaru asked scaredly.

"Me? I'm getting as far from danger as I can so I'm Shunshin a good distance." Naruto said he then dissappeared and he was behind Ino.

Behind her he mouthed out " You should be running" to Konohamaru and the academy student complied and ran.

"Why you!? I'll kill you!" Ino exclaimed and ran after Konohamaru. The academy student ran as fast as he could not looking where he was going.

That was when he ran into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going you gaki" that person yelled.

Ino walked up to him.

"Sorry we were messing around I guess he ran into you could you drop him now" Ino said

"Hmmm no I think I'll teach him a lesson." the guy said then a kunai landed infront of him.

"Drop the kid I don't care if your here because of the chunin exams and that Suna and Konoha are allies I'll kill you" Naruto said

_' Wow he's cute _' the guys female companion thought.

" He's right Kankuro-niisan drop him." Some one said in the tree's

When Naruto heard this voice he smiled.

"It's been a while. I'm glad to see you again Gaara." the red head said and did a flip from the fence.

Then the person from the tree jumped down from it. He was a 6'1 boy with brown hair one tailed compared to Naruto's 9. He had turqoise eyes but there was a cross in them and four circles outside the crosses. He didn't have love tatooed on his forehead. He also had claw like hands and racoon ears.

' _So Gaara has changed_' Naruto thought.

"I'm glad to see you again Naruto-sama I have gotten stronger and I have kept my promise." Gaara said

"Sama? Gaara is this your friend that helped you when you were 6?" the female asked and Kankuro looked at his brother.

"Yes Temari. This is Naruto my bestfriend he saved me from a dark road." Gaara said

"Hey Gaara can I talk to you alone?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded. Then both took off. They stopped when they were at a training ground.

"So Gaara what is happening with Suna and Oto?" Naruto asked.

"My father is still going to war with them except with out me they are going to betray Oto. But Oto's leader doesn't know that. He does have a huge army and I think he's brining it up by the numbers it will be a formitable foe." Gaara said

" Very good Gaara." Naruto said .

"Naruto-sama I have met another jinchūriki one who is a female she had the two tailed cat sealed inside her." Gaara said

"Yes I remember her. What did you talk to her about?" Naruto asked

"Well her name is Yugito Nii she has a hard life. I talked to her she might come and see you to pledge her allegiance to you and ask how she can become a demon elite." Gaara said

"That's excellent. Is there any thing else about her?" Naruto asked

"Well she is really cute" Gaara said and some blush risen to his face.

"Gaara don't worry you'll get her." Naruto said.

"I believe it's time I go back to my team" Gaara said then sand surounded him and he was gone. Naruto then took off for his team.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 day later--------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was walking towards room 304. On the way their they saw a crowd of people.

' _Ino-hime what ever you do don't fall for this it's only a genjutsu we're on the second floor. _' Naruto thought and Ino nodded

They just entered the crowd when some girl walked up to the genin guarding the door. She had brown hair and it was in a bun. She also had two scrolls on her back.

"Please let us in." She pleaded with one of the genin.

" No. Why should we? We've taken this exam 3 times the chunin exams are extreme you have to even be the cream of the crop to advance to the next stage" One said

"Really nice words considering we're one the second floor." A voice said from the back of the crowd every one looked and it was Naruto. Sasuke looked around and then cursed.

' _Damn it is only the second floor I should have been able to see that.'_ He thought he looked and saw someone with white eyes who had the same look on his face.

"What's your name?" the white eyed boy asked.

"Its Naruto. Naruto Namikaze what's your's judging from your eyes you're a Hyuga. Also you have pain in your eyes so let me guess you're from the Branch family" Naruto said

When he said that it shocked the genin, the koinoichi in front of the genin and a boy with his hairstyle in a bowl cut form. Sasuke was also amazed.

"Yes I am from the branch family. My name is Neji Hyuga" Neji said

"Well then I believe it's time we go." Naruto said and him and his team started walking away.

When they made it to the dojo somone shouted.

"Hey you with the red hair" it was the guy with the bowl hair cut. Naruto turned around.

"Yea" he said

"I would like to fight you. My name is Rock Lee. I give you my name because it is customary to introduce yourself to someone oth anything... Isn't that right Naruto Namikaze?" Lee said

"Yea you're right." Naruto said

"I was wondering what it would be lke to fight a genius not from a clan." Lee said.

"Then come Lee " Naruto said as he got into a stance. Lee charged the genin first kicked Naruto but the red head blocked it by grabbing Lee's leg.

When Lee got free he jumped in the air.

" **Konoha Daisenpū **" Lee said and did a double spinning kick on Naruto kicking him into the air.

" **Hantingu Kitsune no mai **" Naruto said and jumped out of the way he landed on all fours. Lee rolled on the ground to dodge the foot coming from the sky. Lee did a sweep kick taking Naruto off his feet. When Naruto ws in the air He did a kick know where Lee was going to go. Lee blocked the kick. The genin sent mach punches at Naruto, who in return caught all of them.

"You're good I would say far better than my teammate" Lee said

"Well then watch this." Naruto he then made a few kage bushins .

" **Kitsune Yon no Konkuou Danmaku **" Naruto said and his clones attacked. Each one surounded Lee and started moving quickly sucking air out of the circle. Then each one hit Lee wether it be a kick or a punch or even a headbutt. Still the genin stood for about a minute then he fell to his knees.

" Now that was a battle Naruto-kun. You amazed me with your power of youth I'm declaring you as one of my eternal rivals!" Lee shoutedand got up and gave Naruto a thumbs up and winked with a grin.

' _He's so weird yellling about powers of youth and his outfit and hairstyle it's just wrong _' Ino thought

' _Ino Lee's nothing you should see his sensei. He talks more about the power of youth and as a plus he always challenges Kakashi-sensei to a duel. _' Naruto thought

' _Naruto-kun that's just creepy but can we go now I don't want to be late. _' Ino thought and Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Lee for that now I'm sorry but we have to go can't be late for the chunin exams." Naruto said

"I understand Naruto-kun I will see you there my rivial" Lee said then took off.

When Team 7 made it to the third floor they saw Kakashi waiting for them in front of the exam room.

" Great now that you're all here I hae to ask you. Each of you are you ready for the chunin exams?" the silver haired Jonn asked

"Yes Kakashi-sensei I'm ready to do this" Naruto said

"Well I know you are Naruto ut what aout you Ino?" Kakashi asked

"I'm willing to go to whatever lengths to protect Naruto-kun" Ino said

"Then welcome to the chunin exams it will be tough from this moment out" Kakashi said and his students nodded. The Hatake opened the doors and the genin walked through it.

When they did they were treated with glares.

Naruto looked over to Ino and her face was a little taken back.

' _Don't worry I'm way stronger than any of them. _' Naruto thought.

' _I know Naruto-kun it's just I'm imagining how alll their faces will look after we defeat them all. _' the blond thought

' _That's my girl _' Naruto thought and a big smile cracked on his face.

"Hello Shikamaru" Naruto said still facing the crowd.

" Hey Naruto of course your team is here. How are you Ino?" the pineapple hairred Nara said from behind Naruto.

"Oh Shika! Where's Choji and forehead?" Ino asked

" They're here I think being Sakura's watcher is so troublesome. As for Choji..." Shikamaru said

"He's Being Sakura's watcher and they're both behind me" Naruto said facing Shikamaru.

"Ahhh Naruto-kun your still good at knowing your surroundings " a pink haired girl said behind Naruto. She looked at Ino and shot her a little glare.

_' Damn Ino-pig stealling Naruto-kun from me. Now all there's left is Sasuke shānnarō! _' Sakura's inner self thought

"Well it seems the gangs all here even your team Shikamaru!" a boy shouted he was pretty wild.

"Nice to see you too Kiba. While we're talking about teams making it to the exams I'm extremly surprised to see your team but this thing is alll troublesome" Shikamaru said

"Ok touche Shikamaru" Kiba said

"Look here the entire rookie 9 is here" Naruto said

"Hmmm rookie 9 kind of has a good ring to it" Kiba said scratching his chin.

"You kids mind keeping it down you're starting to piss off the other canidates" a genin said he looked about 19 he had glasses and silver hair.

' _Damn not him Ino-hime what ever you do don't tell him anything._ ' Naruto thought

' _Ok Naruto-kun_' the yamanaka thought back

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh me I'm just Kabuto Yakushi I've taken this exam 7 times so this would be my fourth year taking it. I just wanted to help you rookies out since we're from the same village." the genin said.

" Really well obviously if you had to take this exam for years then you're weak and can't be much help." Naruto said coldly.

" Actually in my 4 years here I have discovered a way to find anything about anyone. You know statistics of people here. I can tell you guys anything you want to know" Kabuto said

"Really then tell me about Naruto Namikaze and Subaku no Gaara" Sasuke said

"Aww you already know both their names that's no fun very well." Kabuto said and brought out a deck of blank cards. He then charged chakra to his cards and images appeared on them. He raised two cards, Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Ok Let's look at Naruto... Well that's weird it says there's no information on him only says his teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka." Kabuto said and Naruto smirked.

"Then let's see Gaara... Wow this is just weird I don't any information on Gaara either strange." Kabuto said

"Well since your cards don't work I suggest you go because you're no help to us." Naruto said

"No there must be a mistake theese have never failed me." Kabuto said.

" May I see a card?" Naruto asked and Kauto gave him a card wearily though.

Naruto rushed through hand signs.

"** Ranran Honma no jutsu **" the demon king said and fire engulfed the card turning into a black card.

"Hmmm it says here Kabuto Yakushi. Former agent of Akatsuki member Sasori. Right hand general of Orochimaru. Actually is a shinobi of Oto and that means he's a spy trying to betray Konoha." Naruto said

"What!? That's my own technique how did you find that out?" Kabuto demmanded

"Simple that technique I used it's called flaming truth technique. It shows no lies. So the real question is what to do with you" Naruto said his right hand inching towards one of his gun blades.

"Well the answer is nothing" Kabuto said and he brought out a curved kunai.

"Heh you're too slow" Naruto said and in a flash he had one of his gun blades out.

"This blade is named Annon ( Peace thats what it translates to in Japanese) and his brother Gi ( Justice)" Naruto said patting the sword straped to him still.

Kabuto made a sudden movment.

" **Ryouchi Wangestunami no Chakura **" Naruto said and a wave of red chakra shot out of Annon it was curved. Kabuto threw his kunai at the on coming wave of chakra, it sliced through the kunai like a hot knife to butter. The chakra wave was quickley on Kabuto and did to him what it did to the kunai it sliced him in half. But before both halfs could fall to the ground Naruto sent another wave this time he sliced in an upward motion. So Kabuto was sliced into 4 pieces each one fell to the ground after a second.

All the genin looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Some were of fear of how strong Naruto is. Some surprised that there was a traitor in Konoha's midest and thought what happened to Kabuto was right justice. There were a few that had wide eyes because of anger that one of the most important pieces in their quest just became doggy bag sized pieces.

"Well I say that was interesting but any more fights break out that aren't regulated by an instructor you and you team will fail this exam. Now sit down and shut the fuck up maggots. Because now you've stepped into the first part of the chunin exams. And I'm your worst nightmare Ibiki Morino" a man with scars all over his face yelled from the front of the room. The way he said it brought attention and fear out of the chunin hopefuls.

When every one sat down Ibiki talked.

"Ok so here are the rules. # 1 you are given a total of 6 points in this. For you to even pass it you and your teammates have to get a perfect score. # 2 if you are caught cheating it will knock down 2 points from your grade if you're caught cheating 3 times you and your teammates fail. Anyone stupid enough to get caught cheating doesn't have the right to make it to chunin. Finally # 3 there are 10 questions on this exams the 10th question will be given out 15 minutes before pencils down. For any one going to try and cheat let me say this all around this room there are proctors each watching your every move. Now begin" the jonin said and all the genin started putting pencils to paper.

' _Ino-hime this test is about cheating and your abilities makes you the best at this. _' Naruto thought

' _Oh then this will be simple let's see who to pick? Who to pick... Ah Sakura that forehead of hers is filled with knowledge. _' Ino thought she then did hand signs. and whispered. **" Shintenshin no jutsu **" then her body fell limp.

Naruto looked around and saw Gaara had sand eyes around the room, Kiba had Akamaru telling him the answers, Neji had his** Byakugan **activated, Lee was getting help from Tenten, Shino had his bugs out and Kankuro had his puppet being a proctor.

After Ino told Naruto the answers, Naruto fell asleep until the 10th question was called. Unfortunately he slept through it. He woke up when Ibiki was halfway through his speech when a kunai flew through the window. With it came a crazy woman with a red kite behind her with the kanji for second on it.

When Sasuke saw who it was he groaned then exclaimed.

"Oh no not you!"

Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Alright gakis welcome to the second stages of the chunin exams" the lady said

"Anko your early again" Ibiki said when he said that Anko fell to the ground face first.

"Well that's great." Anko mumbled she then got a good look around the class room.

"Wow Ibiki you let that many pass you must be going soft" Anko said

"That could be it or maybe this years chunin hopefuls are really good I mean that fox looking boy was able to find a traitor in Konoha and easily take care of him" the scarred jonin said and pointed to Naruto.

Anko looked over at Naruto.

"Oh course he was able to do that he's Kakashi-kuns best student. But any way I bet by the time my test is over less than half of them will be gone." Anko said

She then spoke to genin.

"Meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow ask your senseis where it is" Anko said then she dissappeared.

Just as Naruto was walking out of the classroom he was stopped by an Anbu in a tiger mask.

"Ah Tenzo nice to see you again what do you want from me?" Naruto asked politely.

"Naruto-kun Hokage-sama would like to see you he said it has something to do with mission Turn Table and he wanted to give you something." the Anbu said he then dissappeared in a bunch of leafs.

Ino saw Naruto and he gave her a kind smile.

_' I'll be back later Ino-hime don't worry _' he thought and she nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hokages office--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Naruto very little time to get to te Hokage's tower. When he got there the Sandiame was sitting behind his desk with a smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun it's nice to see you how is the chunin exams going?" the monkey man asked

" It's good ojji-san better than the first time I took them." Naruto said

"Great so is he here?" the hokage asked with a seriousness.

"Oh yea he's here I smelt him when I walked into the examination room." Naruto said " He won't give up his chance to have the Sharingan he wants Sasuke more than anything."

"Hmmm so what do you propose we do then?" Sarutobi asked

"Leave him to me the forest of death will be a great advantage towards me. Plus I've got just the thing if he's able to get Sasuke that will make our last Uchiha have to stay here." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"That's good now for the real reason I brought you here. I have with me a document that not even you have read. I know this because this scroll has been with me all the time nobody has ever seen it exculding myself. I decided it was time to give you it just incase I'm not able to survive this time" Sarutobi said he then handed Naruto a scroll.

The scroll was weird it had a red spiral on it. The spiral was acting as a seal.

" Kai" Naruto said and the spiral started unraveling and the scroll came loose. Naruto looked at the hand writing.

"This is..." He tried to say but was interupted by the hokage.

"Yes she wrote it for you before she died." the old man said

Naruto then started reading.

_Dear Naruto,  
It has only been about an hour since you were born. From what I can see you've definitely got you fathers beautiful eyes and gorgeous hair. I bet you'll be a real ladies killer when your older. I'm really sorry for what is about to happen your father has no other choice since Kyuubi is attacking. He told me that damn fox can't be killed in can only be sealed. That is why we're making you the host. I know it seems unfair putting this great burden on someone so young. Your father says that you should be treated like a hero but I see the way Konoha is they won't treat you like a hero they'll treat you like a demon. It pains me to know that is your fate, but with that stupid fox you will be even stronger than your old man and I can live with that. Sarutobi-sama has promised he'll take care of you, I know that neither me nor Minato will survive this attack. but don't feel bad we will always be watching over you. The last thing I want to say is me and your father love you so very much and we wish we could see you grow up into a great shinobi. Now I've got to show that damn fox my personal technique the_ **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

_Love you with all my heart your mother,  
Kushina Uzumaki._

_P.S We named you Naruto because your fathers sensei who is a great man, he's your godfather. Don't worry if he ever gives you any lip I've got this little technique I'm working on called the _**Oiroke no Jutsu **_should get him. Heh damn pervert. Sorry again kiddo for this pain I still wish this wasn't the only way._

When Naruto finished reading he had a tear to his eye and a smile on his face. He looked at the hokage.

" I never knew my mom created the both of thoses techniques." Naruto said

"Yes Kushina was a crown jewel and a genius. She wanted nothing but the good life for you so did your father. When I last saw her she said if you get this great gift then it is worth dying for. Both of your parents loved you Naruto you need to know that. Plus your mother did leave you great gifts. Jutsu wise." Sarutobi said

"Arigato ojji-san this has made me feel much better. I just want to know one thing how did she die? I was told she died giving birth to me" Naruto asked with concrn on his face.

"No your mother was the last one to die by Kyuubi before your father. Kushina died by imolbilizing Kyuubi so Minato could seal him." The hokage said

" is this all ojji-san" Naruto asked and the hokage nodded.

"Then I guess it's time I go I've still got an exam tomorrow." Naruto said he then did hand signs and said " **Kaze Shunshin no jutsu **" and a huge gust of wind surrounded Naruto and he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day----------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was standing infront of the forest of death along with all the other chunin hopefuls.

"Ok gakis this is called the Forest of Death. This is probally the most dangerous training course in Konoha. Many of you won't survive." Anko said she looked around and saw Naruto with his head not facing her. ' _Little gaki _' the psychotic woman thought and she drew a kunai from her selve and she threw it at the genin.

Everybody gasped but Naruto kept a calm face. Just when the kunai was on a deadly course with Naruto's skull but then the red headcaguht it with one of his tails he then flung the kunai back at the koinoichi except harder. Anko couldn't even catch it, it was so fast. Luckily Naruto threw it at her arm so it left a gash on her arm.

"Very good kid I can see why your Kaka-kuns # 1 student. Anyway when you're in there, you'll have three missions. 1. Find the opposite scroll that your team has. 2. Make it to the tower in the center. 3 Try to survive. Now we will call you and your team to a booth so you all can fill out this waver stating Konoha is not responsible for what could be your deaths. When you do that we will give you your scroll. It will be either a heaven scroll or an Earth scroll." Anko finished then the chunin at the booths started calling off names .

----------------------------------------------------45 minutes later---------------------------------------------

Anko had just finished giving out the last of the scrolls.

"Sasuke, Ino come over here I've got a plan" Naruto said loud enough for his teammates to hear.

When both got to where he was they made a hudle.

"Ok so we have the Heaven scroll correct?" He asked both nodded.

"Good then place it in here" Naruto said and he opened up his armor an placed it in it.

" Hmph like thats going to do us any good" Sasuke said in his avenger manner.

"Simple like this" Naruto said he then raised his hand in one hand sign.

"henpuku (Bat) " Naruto whispered to himelf. The said out loud " **Kyouzou ippuku no jutsu **"

Then the same scroll appeared in his hand.

"So what is it a teleportation technique if so then I'm not impress and you're just a dope" Sasuke said

"No you baka this is an exact mirror image scroll." Naruto said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked in a sarcasstic manner.

"Yes for you see if someone was to take this scroll they would have it for 30 minutes, because that is the amount of time it will last when its seperated from the source. When it is taken another mirror image will appear." Naruto said. Which basically stumped Sasuke because he even thought it was a good plan.

When the gates opened each team took off in a blur.

" I don't want any one else you know who I'm after" a Kusa nin said she looked a little weird.

"let's show them our villages strength" A genin siad his head was wrapped around in bandages on his hiti-ate was a music note. His teammates nodded while they were dashing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- with's Naruto's team-------------------------------------------------

As they were running Naruto kept listening to the forest trying to concentrate on the forest trying to sense when there was a disturbance in the forest something of tremendous size but not a creature of the forest.

snap Naruto turned his head to the left, it wasn't the creature he was looking for but it was part of the shinobi world more specifaclly it was a group of shinobi all coming where his greatest enemy organization came from.

"Hey Sasuke, Ino wait here there's something I want to check out " Naruto said to his teammates loud enough for them to hear and not loud enough for his prey to hear. He then sliped through the trees.

"This Konoha team is our they'll give us they're scroll and we'll be out of this forest and into the tower." a Ame genin said. His face was covered by a divers mask.

"I've got a question how are you going to get the scroll heading towards my team when I'm the one who has it" Naruto whispered to the genin.

"W-what..." Was all the genin was able to say before Naruto sent a kick to his head knocking him out cold. His teammates tried to react but Naruto was too quick for the, he was able to do a flip land on on of their shoulders and flip them under his knees and hit the other knocking them both out cold and bleeding from their heads. Naruto made 2 kage bushins and each checked an unconcious body until one of them found it.

" Hmm it's a earth scroll perfect we've got a heaven scroll. " Naruto said and put it in his armor and another mirror scroll appeared. He than ran back to his team.

"Ok we got a earth scroll. If you want we can go strait to the tower?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we're going to the tower let's go" Sasuke said and they took off.

" Heh he's not alone" Someone said about 50 yards away.

"Don't worry I'll seperate our main threat." the female Kusa nin said. She then went through hand signs.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa **" she said and a huge rush of wind headed towards Team 7.

' _perfect_' Naruto thought as he heard the roar of wind heading towards them.

He then clapped his hands and raised them high.

" **Katon : Faia no Doomu **" Naruto said and fire engulfed him, Sasuke, and Ino. It completely surrounded them and created a dome. From the inside the could hear the howl of the wind hit the fire dome and utterly stop it.When the dome faded they could see a lone figure walking towards them.

"Well, well, well I didn't think you would have been able to block that it seems that you're pretty skilled but that's not going to save you. Tell you what if you hand over your scroll right now and you'll live" the Kusa nin said.

"I could do that. Or I can have you drop your disquise and let me kill you... Orochimaru" Naruto said.

"Heheh. You will e the first I kill I'll enjoy playing with you." the Kusa nin said and raised her fingers to her eyes.

" **Shi yochi no jutsu**" she said and a dark aura surounded Naruto, Ino and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Ino started filling cut up then they felt like they had died. Ino barely got a look at Naruto and saw he was sill standing ut had a feral smile on his face.

"That's a nice technique you've got the but this one is better" Naruto said he then did hand signs.

" **Shi no Issen Tashou **" Naruto said. Then the Kusa nin started screaming.

" What?! What is this?! Ahhhhhhhhhhh it feels like I'm dying a thousand times! H-how are you able to do this?!" She screamed then she put her hands on her face pulling the skin off in a fast matter to reveal a pale faced man with yellow slitted eyes like a snake.

"Kukukuku. Very interesting boy your strong there's no denying it ut can you take on something 500 times your size." the man said he then did hand signs. and slammed his palm in the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu **" the man said and a giant snake appeared under him.

"Try dodgeing my pet." He said and the snake charged.

Naruto smikred.

"Alright Orochimaru" Naruto said he then brought out Annon and Gi and jumped in the air. He did a upward slice and cut off the giant snakes head.

"Hmm it seems your pet was no match for my swords. It looks like this is your end Orochimaru" Naruto said and readied his aim on his gun blades then he fired when he had the right sights.

Orochimaru saw and only had one option. He shed his skin and shot out around Sasuke, he then extended his neck and bit Sasuke on the neck.

" Ahhh get this guy off of me!" Sasuke yelled before he fell unconcious. Orochimaru stepped back and started dissapearing into the ground.

"You fought well boy but in the end I succeded in getting what I wanted so all you vigor was in vain." orochimaru said and dissapeared in the ground.

"Naruto-kun What did he do to Sasuke?" Ino asked quite scarredly.

"Ino-hime he did something to Sasuke that will change him for ever if I don't act quickly." Naruto said and readied Annon.

" **Doku ****Fūin no jutsu **" Naruto said and green purpleish liquid started comming from the blade. He then plunged Sasuke where Orochimaru bit him and left the curse mark. When he pulled the blade out the curse seal was now green.

"What exactly did you do?" Ino asked

"I made it so if the curse seal activates on him it will hurt him more than give him power, this works out incase he himself activates it because the more the curse seal is activated the more Sasuke will get poisoned. Believe it or not this will help him because then be won't really crave the seals power and search out Orochimaru" Naruto said.

"Wow really? So will he be alright?" Ino asked

"Yea he'll be fine the first time the seal activates the poison will be mimal not enough to kill him. All he needs to do is sleep for in his brain he will be having a battle inside himself." Naruto said he then picked up his wounded teammate.

"I believe it's time for us to go" he said then both genins took off.

While they were running they were surrounded by giant tigers.

"Naruto what do we do?" Ino asked scarredly for a second time.

"Nothing Ino-hime these guys know exactly who I am" Naruto said and glared at the tiger that seemed to e the leader. It looked down in fear, bowed then ran away like a scarred pup naturally the other tigers followed.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked a little dumbfounded that a pack of giant tigers easily able to over power them and get a free meal turned tail and ran just by a look from Naruto.

"They know that I'm more powerful and scarier than any of them." Naruto said

"Wow Naruto-kun I never knew you had soo much..." ' _Command_' Ino said and thought very seductively.

"Well Ino-hime you should know I'm very, very commanding" Naruto said and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh Naruto-kun" Ino said and she blushed alot.

"Ino-hime no matter how many things I want to do to you right now but we really need to make it to the tower I have a lot to talk to Kakashi and the old man about" Naruto said and him and Ino took off faster.

It was in short time that they got to the tower, They were faster than even Team 8.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the tower---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were standing in a place with a board.

" I don't understand this bliberish" Ino said reading it.

"Simple we unroll the scrolls." Naruto said. Ino then unrolled both scrolls. Then both dissappeared in a puff of smoke. Out of the smoke walked a old sensei of theirs, he had a scar across his nose.

"Wow you guys were fast! You know it wasn't even 2 hours and you're here. Everyody's talking about it Anko even tried to go after him since she found out. Hokage-sama told us how you knew Orochimaru was here and how you even took him one on one and won. Amazing Naruto. Any way I'm here because the chunins were asigned to keep track of the people that show up and I voluntered for your guys team." Iruka said

" Arigato Iruka-sensei any way tell the old man I need to talk to him" Naruto said

"Very well Naruto" Iruka said he then dissappeared

"I think we can go to our quarters now Ino-hime" Naruto said

"I want to stay with you Naruto but I think I've got my own room" Ino said as they made it to their room number.

The days passed quick in the tower. By no time they were standing with seven other teams in the arena which they first showed up in.

" Well congratulations you all passed but too many of you have passed so we are having a preliminary match to find out who will be going to the finals. Noww go up to the rafters the board will decide who will be facing who" a blue man said facing the crowd. He had gills on his cheeks.

"Now kiddies try and make this a gruesome as you can I want to see if you pups even has what it takes to go to the finals." he said. Then he unstraped his covered sword and slammed it into the ground. This caused the board to light up and start randomly selecting names. It slowed down and two names were revealed.

**Sasuke Uchiha  
vs  
Kiba Inuzuka **

the screen said.

"Alright every one but Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka leave the arena." Kisame commanded.

As evry one left Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances.

' _He saved me somehow I must deffinately get stronger and fight him. Suddenly I don't really feel the need to kill Itachi for the moment anyhow but to face Naruto and defeat him.' _Sasuke thought as he looked at his teammate. He then looked at his opponent.

"Kiba I know you've been wanting to fight me since we were in the academy. Just try and see if you can defeat me. Though I highly doubt it though" Sasuke said

"Why you damn Uchiha me and Akamaru will destroy you" Kiba said as he set his dog partner on the ground. He then threw a smoke bomb at Sasuke.

Sasuke then threw shuriken with wire attached to them at Kiba. He was then fulling wrapped in wire.

"What the...?" Kiba said as he tried to break free.

Sasuke then rushed through hand signs. " **Katon: Karyu no jutsu**" and a stream of fire shot out of his mouth and traveled down the wire to the imbolized Inuzuka. When the fired hit it looked like the Inuzuka was dead until a call from the side.

"Now Akamaru." Kiba said and then everyone looked at the puppy to see it was now 3 ft tall and was red. The dog attacked Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to dodge the attack but the dog was to fast for him. He was hit from the side pretty hard.

"Oh no..." Naruto said as he saw Sasukes eyes change from onyx black to blood red with two comas.

' _He's slower now I can see his weakness _' Sasuke thought and he kicked the dog in the side sending it flying towards its master.

"Akamaru! Sasuke how dare you?!" Kiba said then akamaru woke up. They both looked at each other. Kiba then did hand signs.

" **Shikyaku no jutsu **" the Inuzuka said and his fangs grew as did his nails. He looked very feral he then held a single hand sign.

" Your turn Akamaru" Kia commanded he then said " **Jūjin Bunshin no jutsu **" and his dog partner turned into an exact clone of the feral Kiba.

Both clapped their hands.

" **Gatsūga **" Kia yelled and him and Akamaru started spinning together in a huge tornado. It was spinning fast at Sasuke.

He tried to jump out of the way but he was suddenly imbolized. A green stream surrounded the Uchiha's body. It caused the avenger to to scream out in pain, little did he know the sensei of the sound genin was smiling.

' _Can't move there's only one thing to do'_ Sasuke thought he then rushed through hand signs.

" **Katon : Gōkaikyū no Jutsu **" He arely said and a giant fireball shot out of his mouth and hit the tornado. Naturally Kiba stopped spinning, him and Akamaru fell to the ground with burn marks all over them plus they were knocked out.

"Well it seems Sasuke Uchiha is the winner" Kisame said The screen lit up again.

**Sakura Haruno  
vs  
Sabaku no Temari**

As Sasuke made it back to the rifters Kakashi tried to move to him but Naruto cut him off.

"Listen Kakashi-sensei your going to want to keep him here I've already done as much as any one could do. He knows that makes him weaker so I've got the perfect thing for him to go for training so you both want to stay until Hokage-sama tells us about the 3rd part of the exams." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

They turned around to look at the match. It wasn't tht exciting Sakura was outclassed in her fight. She tried throwing weapons but Temari just sent them back with her fan. Then Sakura attacked head on thinking she could close the gap and defeat Temari but the blond worked quick and sent a full blast of wind at Sakura cutting her. Then when Sakura was falling Temari positioned her fan right and the pink haired koinoichi fell on her back ontop of the fan. Needless to say Sakura was knocked out.

"Winner Subaku no Temari." Kisame said

The screen started up again...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------30 minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(An: Ok sorry I would have wrote out all the battles it's just some of them would seem really boring that and I'm lazy and don't want to write about them so Down-low. Shikamaru vs Kin (same outcome), Ino vs Tenten ( Ino won), Hinata vs Neji ( same outcome), Shino vs a rain genin ( Shino killed him), Zaku vs Kankuro( Kankuro won broke Zaku's arm), Lee vs Rain genin ( Lee knocked him out cold) , Gaara vs Dosu ( Gaara killed him quickly) Last Rain genin surrendered since he didn't want to fight Naruto from what he saw

Naruto was anxiously waiting for his match to come up. He looked over at the last remaining opponent : Choji. The Akimichi ws quite terrified even though him and Naruto were really good friends in the academy he knew Naruto was an excellent fighter.

"This is great I've got a power house for an opponent" Choji said

"Don't worry Choji yes Naruto's very powerful but he does have a weakness. If I study him while your fighting I'll tell you it" Shikamaru said which actually made Choji feel better.

"Alright so will the last two come down here your match is about to begin" Kisame said. After he said that Naruto got on the railing and did a flip land on the ground on his feet. Choji wasn't far behind him.

"Alirght begin" Kisame said with a big smile as his master was fighting.

" **Nikudan Sensha**" Choji said he then expanded and his arms and legs dissappeared as did his head. the big bowling ball that he now was charged at Naruto.

Naruto raised one hand and waited for the bowling ball. When Choji hit him he stopped the Akimichi in his tracks literally.

"Sorry about this Choji forgive me my friend." Naruto said he then yelled " **Douteki Shōha**" Then a huge shockwave of power rushed through Choji sending him flying hitting the wall and fell unconcious.

"Winner is Naruto Namikaze" Kisame said.

"Now Everyone that won come down here Hokage-sama will tell you about the third exam." the blue man said and the 10 finalist stood in the arena.

"The third exams will take place in exactly one month. There will be a three rounds a preliminary, semi-final, and of course the final rounds. You are all going to be jujdged on your preformances from myself and the council." The sandaime said

"but what does it mean?" Ino asked

"It means that we could even win all the fights and not be promoted to chunin" Naruto said whiched caused everyone to gasp.

"So we can win everything and yet still not be promoted man how troublesome" Shikamaru said

"It is very simple if myself and the council find that you aren't ready for the rank of chunin then that's it you can try again next exam" the Hokage said calmly.

"Now gakis draw a number from this when I walk by you" Kisame said he held a bowl in his hands. He then walked by everyone. After each person drew a number the Sandaime spoke.

"Ok now that you have your numbers tell us what it is. Your number marks who you're going face first." he said

"I've got 1" Shikamaru said

"2..." Shino said

" 3..." Kankuro said.

"4..." Gaara said

"5..." Neji said

"Yosh! I've got 6..." Lee exclaimed

"7..." Temari said.

"8..." Ino said

"9..." Sasuke said

"10..." Naruto said.

"Ok so these will be the matches" Sarutobi said and behind him Anko raised a board.

" Match 1 is Shikamaru Nara vs Shino Aburame. Match 2 Neji Hyuga vs Rock Lee. Match 3 is Sabaku no Gaara vs Sabaku no Kankuro. Match 4 Ino Yamanaka vs Sabaku no Temari. Finally match 5 is Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Namikaze. I'll give you all a little advise train hard, as hard as you can because the finals are no joke and if you don't train hard your opponent will train harder. You are all dismissed good luck." the Sandaime finished and left. Everybody soon followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------with Team 7----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were at training ground 7.

"So Ino-hime what are you going to do Temari is no joke?" Naruto asked his girlfriend

"I'm..." she tried to say but was interupted.

"She's going to be learning under me. No offense Naruto even though you know some of my families techniques, I'm a master I know every technique. I will train my daughter she will be more of a power house the next time you see her." A blond man said walking up to him.

"Alright Inochi I believe you're the right choice to teach her anyhow." Naruto said

"Arigato Naruto-san. Come on Ino" Inochi said and him and his daughter started walking away.

Naruto turned to his teammate.

"Sasuke, Kakashi come with me I'll show you where you guys shall train." Naruto said

"Um isn't tht for Kakashi-sensei to decide?" Sasuke asked arrogantley.

"Normally Sasuke it would but I've got something different. Because I know Kakashi would only teach you one technique. With that technique you won't even be able to harm me. What I've got in mind will make about 20 times stronger, then at least I'll have a challenge." Naruto said

"Very well then" Sasuke said

"Follow me." Naruto said then he took off with his sensei and teammate right behind him. It took them a few minutes to get to the place. When they arrived they found they were in an area with multiple terrain and a huge statue in the center.

"Welcome both of you to the Battleground. It is the ultimate place for training." Naruto said

"Strange how come I've never heard of the Battleground?" Kakashi asked

"Simple Kakashi-sensei. Hokage-sama gave me permission to create the Battleground. I've traveled the world during the academy and I found many shinobi and brought them here. You know how Haku-chan is one of the highest ranking Anbu, well when she was small me and Zabuza took her here and trained her. This is the place where being of Uchiha blood doesn't matter. This is the place where Sasuke will be fighting powerful shinobi. Making him more powerful. With expierence and fighting skill even his jutsu will rise. He'll be much stronger than his brother. In a month he'll be on par with you at least in fighting skill." Naruto said

"You know Naruto this is actually a great idea. But I've got to ask what are you training them for?" Kakashi asked

"Simple each one I found is part of my squads known as the Faia Butsu forc. They're purpose search and destroy the enemy." Naruto said

"Heh I bet I'll be the best fighter here in no time" Sasuke said cockily.

"Don't get cocky he's the strongest him." Naruto said and pointed to a silver haired boy who jumped behind the statue and fought off five people who followed him.

"Kimimaro I think that's enough!" Naruto said loud enough and everyone stopped what they were doing. The silver haired boy walked over to Naruto, followed by a blue haired boy and a brown haired boy.

"Naruto-sama it's you! Who are they" Kimimaro said looking at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"My teammate and sensei. Sasuke is here for training he says he'll be the greatest fighter here in no time. I want you, Suigestu and Mangestu to watch him and fight him. Make sure by the end of the month that he is powerful. I want competion in the chunin exams. While he is not fighting Kakashi will be teaching him to master the sharingan." Naruto said he then whispered in Kimiaro's ear. " Make sure he doesn't learn chidori. I've already taken care of him but just to be sure tell Suigestu and Mangestu I want him being watched at all times" the boy nodded

"Now I must take my leave. Oh one more thing Kakashi don't teach your own technique" Naruto said and his sensei nodded.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"to the sensei of a furry friend of mine." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded getting what he meant. He then rushed through hand signs.

" **Choujikuu Waapu no jutsu **" Naruto said and he was gone.

"Hehe good ridence dope" Sasuke said he was then punched in the face, the gut and the back.

"I'll tell you this Sasuke. Even though I agreed to Naruto-sama to train doesn't mean I will let you bad mouth his good name. That goes for everyone here. We'll kill you. Now that that's over. Come" Kimimaro said as he got into a stance. Sasuke smirked then he charged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With Ino----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Inochi where at the Yamanka hide out.

"Ino I brought you here to train you in controlling our bloodline and having you unlock your astro form. In it you'll be able to do combat. ut to achieve it you need to meditate hard. While your not learning our families jutsu or achieve astro form I will be teaching you some of our taijutsu and even have you learn your elements and combine them with our jutsu." Inochi said

"Hai otu-san" Ino said as she bowed.

"Now the trick to meditation is to let yourself go and feel as though you're one with the universe." Inochi said as he sat on the ground and demonstrated. Ino followed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Naruto----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just stepped through the portal. On the other side he found himself in a cave with a forest, huge river, and a mountain in it.

" **Ahh Naruto-sama good to see you**" a huge ancient looking white tiger said

"Byakugestu ( White moon) it is an honor to have you teach me." Naruto said as he bowed.

" **Nonsense the honor is all mine. Now what I'm first going to do is awaken your bloodline **" Byakugestu said

"But I don't have a bloodline my father or my mother never had a bloodline." Naruto said

" **Naruto-sama your human bloodlines come from demons. The sharingan came from a crow demon, the Mokuton came from all the biju, Hell even the Rinnegan and the Byakugan came from me. Your bloodline is probablly the strongest ever. Tell me have you ever felt a surge of power at a time that felt different to you?**" the tiger asked

"Yes I have it happened when I was really angry I felt like I had a extra burst of speed, power and that was about it." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

" **Hmm... It seems its you awakened it out of anger but that is only the first part of your bloodline. The rest is ultimate power. The old Kyuubi said he was able to see a persons weakness, See their fears, read they're movements, everything aout them. I believe he could set thing a blaze. Your bloodline is called the Kyugan now if you concentrate hard enough you should be able to activate it. Now do it then your real training shall begin. Just focus on your anger.**" Byakugetsu said

Naruto then started remembering the angriest moments in his life. One image passed through his head it was the last day of the traitor of Konoha's life. This was all he needed.

"** Now Naruto control it **" Byakugetsu commanded.

" **Kyugan!!**" Naruto said and his eyes changed from blue slits to blood red.

"It's strange but I can feel so much more power now than ever before." Naruto said and he looked at his teacher and he saw where the tiger was weak what was his weakness even his fear.

" **Good but now your training trully begins.**" the tiger said he then yelled.

" **Aku Bushin no jutsu**" He spat something out and it started turning into Naruto. Except the thing had black and had a look of malice on his face.

"What is this sensei?" Naruto asked

" **You mean you don't remember it from the first time you were my student? Naruto a man who can defeat millions is strong but a man who can defeat himself is invincible. You are going to fight him, if you can defeat him you'll be stronger than myself and Kyuubi because you will have defeated the evil inside you ultimately making you invincible**" the old tiger said

"Well then this will be an exciting month." Naruto said and he released Annon and Gi he then charged at his evil clone.

**AN: Ok I'm going to stop. Sorry for the long update. I'm also sorry that in reccent chapters of Naruto Jiraiya might die. If he does my apologies for saying he survived and fought Pein again in my last chapter in the flash back.**

**Time for jutsu**

**Kakuremino no jutsu ( Cloak of Invisiblity technique)**

**Konoha Daisenpū ( Leaf Great Whirlwind)**

**Hantingu Kitsune no mai ( Dance of the Hunting fox)**

**Kitsune Yon no Konkuou Danmaku ( Four fox kings barrage)**

**Ranran Honma no jutsu ( Flaming truth technique)**

**Ryouchi Wangestunami no Chakura ( Slicing crescent wave of Chakra)**

**Byakugan ( White eye/ Hyuga bloodline)**

**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ( Multiple shadow clone technique)**

**Oiroke no Jutsu ( Sexy technique)**

**Kaze Shunshin no jutsu ( Wind body flicker technique) **

**Kyouzou ippuku no jutsu ( Mirror image scroll technique)**

**Katon : Faia no Doomu ( Fire style: Dome of fire) **

**Shi yochi no jutsu ( Death foreseeing technique)**

**Shi no Issen Tashou ( Death of a 1000 lives)**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu ( Summoning technique)**

**Doku Fūin no jutsu ( Poison sealing technique)**

**Katon: Karyu no jutsu ( Fire style: Fire dragon technique)**

**Shikyaku no jutsu ( Four legs technique)**

**Jūjin Bunshin no jutsu ( Beast Human clone technique) **

**Gatsūga ( Double Piercing fang)**

**Nikudan Sensha ( Human Bullet Tank)**

**Douteki Shōha ( Kinetic Shockwave)**

**Choujikuu Waapu no jutsu ( Dimensional Warp technique)**

**Rinnegan ( Samasara eye)**

**Kyugan ( 9 eye) **

**Aku Bushin no jutsu ( Evil clone technique)**

**P.S. Thank you for all that have reviewed keep it up hope you like it **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"**Blah**" Demon/ Summon Talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/ Summon Thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' Human thinking

Chap 6

In a cave, one could hear clashes of metal and see sparks. For in this cave were two combatants. One trying to kill the other, and the other trying to survive and take over.

" Heh is that really all you can do?" one of the combatants asked the other in a mocking way, he had black hair.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" the red haired combatant said and broke apart their swords.

They both noticed a white tiger was watching them.

"Before I attack again what is your name?" the red head asked

"My name its simple. My name is Oturan Uzumaki. Now please Naruto give me at least a challenge." the black haired figure said

" Alright here I come!" Naruto said he then was infront of Oturan.

" **Konoha Bouseki no mai**" he then started spinning. It was unexpected to Oturan and to pay for it Naruto gave him a huge gash diagionally on his chest.

"Hehehe so it seems you're strong. But if you think this little cut will kill me you're sadly mistaken." the evil clone said. Then he attacked Naruto.

' **_Naruto you have to defeat him. You're the only one who can beat him. _**' the tiger demon thought as he watched the two in their battle.

Oturan pointed his sword at Naruto.

" **Rasendan**" he yelled and a blue spiralling orb appeared at the end of the blade. The clone then shot it at Naruto.

' _Shit I never thought of that. But if it hits me I'm dead._' Naruto thought he then put his gun blades together back to back.

" **Ōdama Rasendan**" Naruto said and a huge blue orb appeared at the end of both swords then the Namikaze shot it at the oncoming blue orb. When both techniques collided it caused a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared both had a orb at the end of their blades.

**" Fuuton : Rasendan** " Oturan said and he had a even bigger blue orb at the end of his blade.

" **Fuuton: Rasendan Danmaku **" Naruto said and he fired many huge blue orbs. They destroyed the spiraling orb . Then the orbs headed strait for the evil clone.

He blocked the attack with his blades. While he did that he failed to pay attention that the blades were cracking.

Naruto then charged during the attack. He did a vertical slice, Oturan tried to block it but when his swords met with Naruto's the blades broke in have and he got another gash on his chest.

"You should give up and I'll kill you swiftly" Naruto said

"Heh if you think I'm done then you are mistaken. Those things only held me back." Oturan said he then released all of his chakra making the whole cave shake.

"Great now it's a fight" Naruto said and he to released all of his chakra as well.

" **Such strength he's way stronger than Kyuubi. I'm senseing his power just keeps rising**. " The tiger said

" **Byakugetsu you might want to step back a bit this will be messy **" Naruto said to the tiger. Then both him and his clone attacked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In the human world-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah" a black haired boy said as he was kicked in the air.

"If you keep coming like that Naruto-sama will wipe the floor with you." a silver haired boy said.

"Then how about we step it up a notch. **Sharingan **" the black haired boy said and his eyes turned crimson and he had two comas in his eyes.

" If that's how you want it then fine." the silver haired boy said he then opened his palms and two sharp bones extended from them.

"Sasuke needs to know what he's doing I think he should have chose someone not as strong a Kimimaro" a blue haired boy commented.

"Don't worry Suigestu Kimimaro won't kill him plus he's still got almost a month to go." a brown haired teen said

" Hmm good point Mangetsu." Suigetsu said

Sasuke did a kick Kimimaro blocked it and did a slice, Sasuke saw it and dodged it. He was able to hold this up until Kimimaro said.

"This is my first dance. **Yanagi no Mai **" he then attacked. Sasuke did a flip and a kick to Kimimaro. But when he did that many bones shot out. Sasuke was stabbed throughhis foot.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke exclaimed as the pain from his foot was excruciating.

"Be glad I didn't kill you. Now I expect and the end of the month I want you to win against me. Suigestu show him the mountain terran I want Sasuke to beat at least 20 people there. " Kimimaro said and left. Suigestu then walked up to the Uchiha.

"Follow me" Suigestu said and he started walking to the mountain terrain. When both him and Sasuke where there the blue haired boy talked.

"Ok You're first lesson in fighting when you defend, you defend as if everyones life is on the line." Suigestu said

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked

"By the time your done here at this terran you will know" Suigestu said he then called everybody who was at the battle terrain.

"Boys this is your target give him no mercy" Suigestu said and one by one the men charged at Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked as he saw the number of men heading for him.

"** Sharingan **" Sasuke said then he sent rapid punches to the first guy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Somewhere at the Yamanaka hideout-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blond girl was sitting between a waterfall. She was trying to split the waterfall so it wouldn't touch her. She was having a pretty hard time.

" Ino you need to concentraite." A blond man said as he walked by her inspecting her moves.

"Otu-san I'm trying. It's just hard" Ino said

"Ino I know it's hard but you need to do this. It is the only way when you're able to do this then everything shall be easier." Inochi said he then sat down next to his daughter.

" Ino your skill is very high but you still need practice and neither you nor I have the time to teach you to crawl you need to start standing I don't believe that Temari girl will take it easy on you. From what you told me she was dangerous against Sakura . Just from what I know the way you said she attacked I would say she's a wind user making her more dangerous, and there's only one way for you to even beat that you'd need either to know fire techniques or master the **Shukuben Gankai no jutsu **which will allow you to feel where the wind is coming from weaking her attack. But that's not it if you try and take over her body she'd probablly be smart enough to dodge so that is where the** Naigou eisha no jutsu **comes into play. With that you'll be able to fight while she can't see, you defend, even take over her body. But sometimes that won't work, if that doesn't work then you have to relie on the **Shindokushin no jutsu **comes in hand because you'll be able to make her believe she's poisoned and that will be your moment to strike" Inochi said.

" I promise Otu-san I will train harder." Ino said she then concentraited more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Exactly 3 weeks later--------------------------------------------------------------------

All the finalists minus a red head were standing infrront a man with a senbon in his mouth.

Sasuke looked up at the hokage boy and saw his white haired sensei with the hokage. While his real sensei was in the stands.

' _Kimimaro-sensei says it is his duty to be Hoakge-sama's guard heh. Naruto will be impressed with the power I've gotten. I told that fool that I was going to be the strongest at the Battleground and I was right. But from what Mangetsu said all of them were holding back alot. I will defeat Naruto then that teme Itachi. '_ The Uchiha thought he looked over at his teammate. She had a calm cool face on. ' _Just from looking in Ino's eyes I can tell she has gotten powerful that will be good to watch but where is Naruto_?

"Well judging by the time I'm going to say that Naruto Namikaze is..." the announcer tried to finish his sentence but just a giant fire pillar appeared. Out of it came a huge tiger, the tiger was made of flame. It the opened it's mouth and a red head boy came out of it. He looked at the tiger and for a moment it looked like the fire tiger winked but then it dissappeared.

" Naruto Namikaze at your service. Sorry I'm late" Naruto said and bowed. After he said that the entire crowd let go of their gasps at the fire tiger and gave a loud cheer because they just realized it was part of the show.

"Well the boy certainly likes to make a show " A man said next to the Hokage he had blue robes and his face was covered.

"Yes Kazekage-sama Naruto will always give the crowd at least a taste of his power. But be assured Naruto-kuns fights are worth watching." The Sandaime said.

Then both kages looked at the field.

"Alright I want everyone but Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara leave the field." the Jonin said and the genin commanded.

"You both ready?" the proctor asked both boys nodded.

"Then begin" Genma commanded.

Shino sent out some bugs. After a second he felt something attach to him and he was imbolized.

"I'm afraid Shino you can't move with my **Kagemane no jutsu**" Shikamaru said

"You might be right Shikamaru but this doesn't mean I'm stopped" Shino said he then released more bugs.

" **Tajū Kagemane no jutsu **" Shikamaru said calmly and the shadow that was attached to the Aburame split into many and caught the bugs.

"Interesting. But I've figured out your weakness" Shino said and he released more bugs.

" **Nisshoku no Mushi**" Shino said and the bugs flew up and blocked the sun. After that the shadows that attached to him and his bugs dissappeared.

"With no light source you can't control shadows." The Aubrame said. When he said that he jumped to the wall and put his hands in a square formation.

" What's he...?" Sasuke asked but was interupted by his blond teammate.

"He's thinking Shino is pushing him to a good fight. From what I know Shika is enjoying this fight because it's a fight of wits but when he's done thinking this fight is over." Ino said studying her long time friend.

"How do you know so much about Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked he got his answer by the slient member of Team 7

"She is a long time friend of him. Both of them know each other better than any one. Now both of you be quiet this match is interesting" Naruto said and continued to watch the match.

Shikamaru had dropped his hands. He first put an exploding tag on a kunai and threw it at the cloud of bugs covering the sun. He then attached a flash tag on a shuriken and threw it at Shino. Then both tags went off simultaneously. Shino was blind from the huge explosions. It was here that Shino failed to notice that he and all his bugs were imbolized.

It was only when he tried to attack Shikamaru did he find out.

" Sorry Shino but I've imbolized everything from you to your bugs." Shikamaru said and he walked up to Shino. As it looked like Shikamaru was going to knock out Shino he withdrew his shadow.

"Proctor I give up. I'm just drained while I wasn't looking Shino attached a few bugs on me. They sucked alot of my chakra out. Those techniques I was using didn't help either I have only enough chakra for one move. Man how troublesome I had already planned the next 250 moves out as well. Congratulations Shino." Shikamaru said and started walking to the stands.

"Well what was that for he just quit when he could have won." Sasuke said

" Sasuke yea he could of won but the thing is thats the making of a great leader. If he was in war Shikamaru could be counted on because he knew how to retreat. I know the Battleground taught you to reteat if your losing. Well even if your winning you can still lose." Naruto said Sasuke just stood there quietly with nothing to say.

"Now Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee come to the field." Genma said and both teammates arrived at the field.

Before the match even began every one could hear a huge shout.

"YOSH!!! My favorite student is fighting. Go on my pupil show the crowd your power of youth!"

Of course everyone sweatdropped except the student who the shout was for.

"Yes Gai-sensei I will show them my power of youth!" Lee exclaimed

"Umm Ok. I know he's ready but what about you?" Genma asked Neji. The hyuga nodded

"Then begin" the jonin said and Lee rushed at Neji.

"Lee fate is not on your side you shall lose this fight." Neji said

"Don't listen to him Lee! What does Neji know about fate. No matter what fate can be changed. Like how a friend of mine Hizashi Hyuga told me before he died that he was dying to protect his brother not as his duty as a branch member ." Naruto yelled from his spot. After he yelled that Neji had a shocked look on his face.

' _Is he the boy otu-san say saved the clan. He spoke very highly of him. Then maybe fate can be changed. _' Neji thought. He then snapped his attention back to his teammate.

" **Konoha Gōriki Senpū **" Lee said and he jumped in the air and did a double spinning kick to Neji. The Hyuga blocked it but was kicked in the face.

" Well Lee let's see what's stronger your **Gōken** or my **Jūken **" Neji said he then activated his Byakugan.

Lee then threw a punch. Neji blocked it.

" **Konoha Hakabakashii Danmaku **" Lee said and he started sending Neji rapid punches. He was able to knock the Hyuga's breath out of him.

"Ok enough playing around." Neji said and he got in a stance.

' _Oh shit _' Naruto thought and Ino looked at him.

" What?" she asked

" that is a powerful technique. That's all" Naruto

" **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**" Neji said and it seemed like a green Yin and Yang symbol appeared around him and Lee.

He hit Lee in a spot.

"1 palm" Neji said he then hit Lee more times.

"3 palm" he then hit Lee with a barrage.

" 12 palm" then even more hits.

"32 palm" and then he hit Lee in a blur

"64 palm!!" Neji exclaimed. This caused Lee to fall to the ground and cough up some blood.

The green clad genin barely looked where his sensei was and saw his sensei nod his head.

"Protcor this match is over." Nej said

"Not so fast Neji. I'm not done yet" Lee said and he raised his pant legs and revealed his weights he quickly took them off.

" **Kaimon **open " Lee said and suddenly a force surounded him . He then took off and in a blur he was infront of Neji. He kicked his teammate in the air. While airborne he appeared behind the Hyuga.

" **Omote Renge**" Lee said and he wrapped the Hyuga in bandages he then started spinning Neji to the ground. Just as he was a few feet from the ground Neji exclaimed something.

" **Hakkeshō Kaiten**" and he started spinning fast unravaling himself and softening theblow to the ground.

" Good it seems your not done yet my rival" Lee said he then exclaimed. " **Kyūmon**!!!" and Lee started to look like he had just begun to fight.

He then dissappered.

" **Kaiten**" Neji said and started spinning just in time because a fist hit the spinning Hyuga. But it wasn't stopped Lee connected with Neji's jaw.

" **Seimon** open!!"Lee yelled then a green aura surrounded Lee. His face turned red and he had many veins on his head.

" **Ura Renge!!!** " Lee said and he dissappeared behind Neji then launched the Hyuga into the air. From there he appeared infront of Neji and pummeled him with punches. When Neji started falling Lee appeared behind him and sent him kicks. Sending the Hyuga back into the air then started repeating himself by pummeling the Hyuga over and over. When he stopped he let his teammate fall.

" So Lee maybe you have gotten strong but that means nothing. I shall defeat you" Neji said

"We shall see." Lee said ' _**Shōmon** open!!! _' and more power surrounded him and another vein appeared on his forehead. In a blink he was gone.

" Where did he..." Neji tried to say efore he saw a flash of enormus right in front of him and sent a punch directly to his face. Sending him flying back to the wall.

' _Now it's time to finish this. **Tomon **open!!! '_ Lee thought and then he took off when he did he made a huge boom destroying the stadium.

' _Shit _' Neji thought " **Kaiten**" he said and started spinning,. He blocked Lee's move aand with that he created a huge explosion of dust through out the arena.

"Where are they?" Ino asked

"Lee and Neji have been sent to the ground. Neither is moving, their both knocked out. Neji from Lee's strength and Lee from using all five gates." Naruto said.

" Naruto how are you even able to see that?" Ino asked.

' _Simple look into my memories. I know you can do it_.' Naruto thought.

' _Very well then with our connection I'll be able to see it with out using a jutsu._' Ino thought she then closed her eyes.

What she saw amazed her.

_Flashback._

_Naruto was in combat with Oturan. Naruto had his blades caught in Oturan's hands._

_" What don't you realize I'm much stronger now." Oturan said_

_" I'm stronger as well." Naruto said and he pushed the blade deeper into his evil clone hands._

_"What was a weakness to you Oturan is a strength to me. But I'll fight you on even grounds." Naruto said and put his swords back. _

_" **Akujisenri Kannouhou**" Naruto said and he sent a huge fire cannon out of his mouth. He then quickly rushed through hand signs._

_" **Gufuu Kannouhou**" Naruto said and he shot out a cannon made of tornados. Then both beams he shot out came together to form a powerful cannon. It hit his evil clone head on. When both attacks faded he stood there charred and paralyzed. It was here that Naruto charged._

_" Now you die!!" Naruto exclaimed as he drew his blades and cut Oturan across the throat after that Naruto plunged Gi through Oturan's skull and Annon through his chest. _

_Naruto brought his blades out of the corpse._

_"That was the hardest battle I've ever had. It took me nearly 3 and a half weeks to kill him. That means I've got half a week to the finals. What do I do now?" Naruto asked as he looked at the white tiger. _

_" **Naruto- sama now you must concentrate on this power you should feel different in about an hour. With your concentration you'll be able to see things different. Believe me you'll need this power the demons will want to challenge you for title of Demon King. Plus I believe that something bad is going to happen to the demons something powerful. You will need this because with it you'll be able to defeat this enemy force. I believe sometime after your chunin exam you should gather the leaders of countries.**" Byakugetsu said_

_" Very well Byakugetsu-sensei I will do that" Naruto said he then started meditating. _

Flashback end.

' _Wow so how much stronger are you?'_ Ino thought.

' _Alot stronger. You'll see during my fight with Sasuke_' Naruto thought He then looked back at the arena.

"Since both are knocked out the match ends in a tie. We shall take a quick break to fix the field." Genma said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------15 minutes later--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma was standing on the remade field again.

"Now Suaku no Gaara and Subaku no Kankuro come to the field." Genma said

Kankuro was about to quit right there but his brother gave him a look saying don't do it.

It took them little time to get to the field.

"Alright begin" Genma said

Gaara rushed threw hand signs.

" **Suna Kunai Danmaku**" Gaara said and he had sand appear from the ground and turn into kunai. They were then flung at Kankuro.

They hit the sand nin directly in the chest. It looked like the end but then Kankuro's face started falling off, until all that was left was a wooden face with 3 eyes making weird noises. The thing in bundles on it's back unravaled itself to reveal it was Kankuro.

" **Kurohigi Kiki Sennen Kunai no Doku**" Kankuro said and his puppet opened it's mouth and shot out a hundred kunai each laced with poison.

Gaara smirked and did a few hand signs.

" **Tajū Suna Bushin no jutsu**" the brown head said and many sand clones appeared and intercepted the poisonious kunais.

" **Nii Ryuudan no Kaze ga Suna**" Gaara said and suddenly the wind started changing into a dragon but so did the sand. When both elements were made into dragons they attacked in a spinning way. When they reached the puppet the wind dragon attacked the top part and the sand dragon attacked the bottom part. Needless to say they destroyed the puppet.

"Sorry Nii-san" Gaara said he then raised his right hand.

" **Sunadan**" he said and fired a huge sand ball at his brother. It hit Kankuro and knocked him out.

"Winner is Subaku no Gaara." Genma said.

"Now will Subaku no Temari and Ino Yamanaka come to the field." the special jonin said and both blonds made it to the field.

"Alright girls begin whenever your ready" he said

Ino rushed through hand signs.

" **Shinhanabashishin no jutsu **" the Yamanaka said and Temari felt like she couldn't move.

"What. What is this I can't even move." Temari said

"Of course not that is a paralysis technique I learned. I found out if you can't move you can't attack me with you wind." Ino said she then did a few more hand signs.

" **Suiton: Muchi no Kawa**" the blond said and the water molecules in the air started forming around Ino's hands andturned into whips of water. She then started lashing Temari.

When Ino stopped Temari was standing with many cuts on her body. Ino decided to drop her jutsu.

"W-wow you're strong Ino but I've got a stronger element." Temari said and she released her fan.

" **Kamaitachi no jutsu**" Temari said and she sent a full gust of wind at Ino.

" **Shinbakufuushin no jutsu**" Ino said as she finished up hand signs. After she said her technique Temari was sent to the wall like a blast had hit her. Ino was blown a way with a few cuts but she was still standing. Temari on the other hand was out with her head bleeding.

"Winner Ino Yamanaka" Genma said and pointed his hand to Ino.

"Now Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze come to the field." he said again

Naruto hopped from the ledge where he was at and Sasuke took the stairs.

"Boys this is the match every one has been waiting for don't dissapoint. Now begin!" Genma said

" Sasuke did I tell you that I discovered my bloodline." Naruto said

"No but wha tdoes that have to do with anything." Sasuke said.

"Simple it has to do with this. **Kyugan**!" Naruto said and his eyes turned blood red.

"So. **Sharingan**!" Sasuke said and his eyes turned the exact same color except he had three tamoes in each eye.

"You know what I like about my bloodline I know the sharingans weakness." Naruto said he then went through hand signs.

" **Tenpu Momoku no jutsu **" Naruto said and everything started going dark to Sasuke.

"W-What did you do?" Sasuke asked

"Simple Sasuke the sharingan can basically copy everything. But if you can't see anything then you can't copy anything. Therefore that is the Sharingans weakness." Naruto said

"Well. I think this is a little unfair I mean you can see everything and I can't" Sasuke said

" You're right Sasuke it is unfair. **Tenpu Momoku no jutsu**" Naruto said and pointed his fingers at himself and everything started going black to him as well.

"See Sasuke we're even. Now before I attack you answer me this how can you fight and win?" Naruto asked. He then sniffed where Sasuke was.

"Simple first you block like everything is on the line" Sasuke said and Naruto was infront of him and kicked him.

"Then you dodge like it's your last chance." Sasuke said as Naruto was infront of him this time when Naruto kicked him he blocked it and dodged the punch that the red head threw.

" Finally when you attack, attack to kill" Sasuke said and he did a Karate chop to Naruto's neck. The demon king heard his opponents movement and easily dodged it.

" **Kitsune Butsu**" Naruto said and he formed his hands in a way and hit Sasuke in the stomach. The sheer force of the busted a hole on the back of Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke smirked. He then ran through hand signs.

" **Kika no mai**" Sasuke said he then blew a spiral of fire around his hands. He attacked by moving his hands in a circular forming a flower. Then he sent rapid ounches to Naruto.

Naruto was hearing every move he was making and easily dodging Sasuke's attacks. He made his hand strait and did a slice.

" **Kaze no Deba**" and a small streak of wind left a gash on Sasuke's chest. It was then that an explosion came from the hokage's box.

" Enough fighting Sasuke. It's now war" Naruto said he then said " Kai" and him and Sasuke were able to see again.

"Gaara. Let's move I want to take Orochimaru. I know Kimimaro won't leave anything." Naruto said and Gaara appeared next to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------around the village--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody was walking around the village like nothing happened. In the distance they saw Oto-nins heading right for them. Then Konoha nins appeared before them. The konoha nins started taking out Oto-nin after Oto-nin. As the battles continued more and more Oto-nins kept coming but they were getting tired out by the Konoha nins.

Little did the Oto-nins know there were groups of people on roof tops waiting.

" Come on ( pant) these Konoha nins are nothing see we're winning" an Oto-nin said as the battle for Konoha looked lke it was turning out for the worst. It was then that all the villagers and Konoha nins dissappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That's the signal attack!!!" Ibiki said from the roofs and both Konoha and Suna nins attacked the Oto-nins. The tired sound ninja were taken by surprise.

Else where in the village oto-nins surounded two people one had an Anbu mask on it looked like it was made of ice the other had a giant sword on his back.

"Well you guys certainly picked the wrong people to surround. Haku dear show them why." the man with a giant sword on his back said

" **Makyō Hyō Shō!!**" Haku exclaimed and the nins were surrounded in a ice dome. Haku made quick work of her opponents.

At the front gate there was about 300 men in Anbu uniforms but each one had a fox mask one.

" Faia Butsu we know our mission find any oto-nins and kill show them no mercy" a blue haired nin said he was wearing a sky blue fox mask. The 300 nodded and took off for their targets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With the Hokage about 3 hrs earlier ------------------------------------------------

The Kazkage was watching the match between Naruto and Sasuke intently.

" I say you're right Hokage-sama his fights are good to watch. Now I think it's time to begin" the Kazekage said and one of his bodyguards reached in his pocket and grabed a smoke bomb.

"Kimimaro now!" The hokage ordered and the silver haired teen attacked he extend a bone from both his hands he then sliced both guards in half. When he did that that four figures hopped out of the bodies and the smoke bomb went off.

"Kimimaro you hold off his guards my old student is mine" Sarutobi said and he took off his hokage robes to reveal black battle armor and a samurai looking helmet.

"So you figured it out did you Sarutobi-sensei. I wander what I did wrong" the Kazekage said and he took off his face to reveal that he was actually Orochimaru.

"Heh this will be easy" a silver haired boy said he looked like he had two heads.

"Shut the fuck up. This fuckhead is just a fucking piece of trash." the girl of the group said.

"Please watch your mouth" the big guy of the group said

" enough talk" Kimimaro said he then raised his hands and pointed his finger tips at Orochimaru's guards " **Teshi sendan**" the Kaguya said and he fired the top bones of his fingers at all four.

"Heh **Nebai su kumo**" a teen said he looked like a spider. The oto-nin shot out a huge web from his mouth. To block the oncoming attack. To his dismay the finger bullets went right through it. It hit him and his follow shinobi in either the chest or through the face.

"So this shinobi has talent. It still won't save him. Every one Level 2" the double headed boy said and suddenly all four had weird markings on them then they started changing. The big guy turned red and his his grew and looked like a mane. The spider guy turned red and he had horns on his head and arms. The girl had turned brown and she had four horns. Finally the silver two headed boy turned red and he had on horn coming from his head and the second head.

Kimimaro smirked. He then rushed through hand signs " **Ōkitsune Fūin Kai**!" Kimimaro said and a seal that looked like a fox glowed then dissappeared. Kimimaro then grew a 3 foot long sharpened bone coming from his elbows. A 2 ft long sharpened bone coming form his arm and a foot long bone coming before the 2 ft bone.

" **Hone no Yoroi**" Kimimaro said and bone came out of his shoulder blades providing an armor around him. He then attacked. The Kaguya was quick in no time he was on the big guy of the Oto-nins. He slashed through him with his bones. Needless to say he cut the oto-nin into two pieces, one bigger than the other. Finally the guy went back to his normal self as death captured him.

The teen who looked like a spider opened his mouth and spit out a gold warbow.

" **Kumo Senkyū: Susaku **" the oto-nin said and he fired a huge arrow from his bow. It was moving fast.

Kimimaro smirked he then brought both his hands to his back and each hand pulled out a spinal cord. The spinal cords had many spike coming from them

" **Renge no Mai **" the Kaguya said and he started lashing his vertebre like they were whips. They quickly sliced up the oncoming gold arrow. Kimimaro then started spinning his bones around him. Finally he lashed the spider looking shinobi. Kimimaro quickly made ribbons out of the shinobi.

While he was fighting Kimimaro failed to notice that he had four watchers.

"Wow he's good Naruto-sama." the brown head of the group said

"I know Kmimaro is strong but he's out numbered still and those last two seem lke the strongest shouldn't we help him?" the black haired last Uchiha asked the red head of the group.

"No. We don't need to help Kimimaro they'll never be able to kill him. Besides I wouldn't want to ruin his fun. He hasn't had a tough battle really since... Well me" Naruto said

"Aww but Naruto-sama I really want to shred those other two to pieces." The blue man of the group said

"Easy Kisame. We've got Orochimaru remember." Naruto said just then he felt another person behind him.

"You're not leaving me behind Naruto-kun" the person said

"I wouldn't even dream of it Ino-hime it's just I thought you'd be safer done there" Naruto said

" Well I'm not leaving you Naruto no matter what." Ino said

"Fine Ino-hime." Naruto said and he looked at his kage and an old enemy of him fighting.

"Kisame rip of Orochimaru's arms." Naruto commanded quietly and the blue demon elite smiled and pulled out his massive blade. In no time he was behind Orochimaru.

"So you think your little guard will protect you then you're ...ahhhhhhh!" Orochimaru exclaimed as Kisame tore off the Sannin's arm with Samehada.

"Gaara take off his legs." Naruto said and Gaara raised his hands.

" **Sabaku Kyū**" Gaara said and quickly his sand surrounded Orochimaru's legs and crushed them bringing the missing-nin to about 2 feet high.

"Now Sasuke. Watch Ino for me." Naruto said and he quickly walked up to the now 2 foot high Orochimaru.

"Well, well, well how the mighty have fallen eh Orochimaru?" Naruto said

"Y-you damn demon gaki I shall kill you." Orochimaru said

"I don't think you're in the position to make threats. I'll tell you what I prefer to let you suffer." Naruto said he then plunged Gi through the missing-nins chest. Orochimaru scrheed but then he smirked.

" **Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi**" Orochimaru said and he shot out a sword from his mouth. Naruto easily dodged it.

"Tell me Orochimaru when this was suppose to kill me what makes you think you would have survived after you did that" Naruto said and he pointed to Gaara and Kisame.

" Feel proud I just thought of the perfect torure for you that will promise your death." Naruto said he then did hand signs " **Faia Kyū**" and quickly fire surrounded Orochimaru. The missing-nin let out a ear splitting scream.

"Orochimaru-sama!!!" The last guy of Orochimaru's guards yelled he then tried to charge at Naruto.

"Forgetting me" Kimimaro said

" Out of our way" the second head said and he then seperated from the original body and attached himself to Kimimaro.

"I'll kill you from the inside" the head said

"Do it Ukon I'll help Orochimaru-sama" the guy said

"Heh if you think you'll stop me then your mistaken" Kimimaro said he then grew out sharp bones all over his body killing Ukon.

"I guess I'll finish this quick" Kimiaro said as the dead body fell from his own body. He rushed through hand signs.

" **Sawarabi no Mai**" and suddenly 25 ft bones rose from the top of the both.

"Sasuke quickly get Ino somewhere safe." Naruto said and the Uchiha nodded and took off with Ino right as the bones neared. The girl guard of Orochimaru's tried to take off but she was too slow and was peirced with Kimimaro's attack. She died quickly as for the last of the Sound four he was impaled by the bones right as he was 5 ft away from Naruto. It was then that the bones stopped coming.

"Arigato Kimimaro. Now let's see how well done our snake is" Naruto said and he dropped his technique. When he did all anyone could see was ash.

"Whoops seems I overcooked him" Naruto joked. Everyone started laughing at that.

"Let's see how the rest is going" Sarutobi said

"I can tell you all the oto-nins got distracted with my kage bushins. After that we destroyed them with the help of Suna. Plus my Faia Butsu had destroyed the rest. If I had to give a death count for us I would say zero." Naruto said.

"That's good. Tsunade-chan Jiraiya you both can come out now" the Sandaime said and a tall man with silver hair and a blond mid 20 looking women with a huge rack showed up

"Sorry sensei we would have joined it's just that the kid is good. He reminds so much of Minato" the man said

"Jiraiya I think he surpassed even the Yondaime. I mean to kill Orochimaru so easily is well unbelieveable." The women said

"Yes Naruto has never lost a fight" Sarutobi said

" Tomorrow I want you all to meet me at the Hokage tower I have some important to say" The Sandaime said he then left with a small group of Anbu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the distance-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures in black robes with red clouds were standing on the gate of Konoha.

"Wow I've heard that Konoha is powerful but to win a war with no deaths they are stronger than I thought" the smaller figure said he had a orange mask on.

"Yes be very careful Tobi they are strong. Plus my target is the strongest he might kill us both" the taller figure said he raised his hat a bit to reveal the Sharingan.

"You can count on me Itachi-senpai this will be quite fun." Tobi said and his partner smirked.

"That's a good boy" Itachi said and both hopped off of the gate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sandaime was standing on the hokages tower all the finalist from the chunin exams where there as well as the remaining Sannin.

"Yesterday we began the Chunin exam finals. Unfortunately we had a war interupt that. But thankfully we have avoided many casulaties. So today I will tell you all who have become chunins and as a bonus I'm naming the new Hokage." The hokage said and the crowd erupted in cheer.

" For showing the brains needed and knowing when to retreat I promote Shikamaru Nara to Chunin. For showing great taction moves and power I promote Subaku no Gaara to Chunin. Finally for showing skill to fight in total blindness and make it so Konoha wouldn't be destroyed by setting ujp a great plan and what's more he killed Orochimaru one of Konoha's top missing nins. For that I promote Naruto Namikaze the rank of not only Chunin but of a Tokubetsu Jonin. Now as my sucessor I apoint Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin the tittle of Godaime Hokage" The old hokage finished he then took off his hat and Tsunade walked up behind him and took the hat. This caused the entire crowd to erupt in cheer

After the cermony Naruto took off. With Kisame and Gaara following from a distance. The Namikaze was walking by the river when some one walked up to him.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun achieving Tokubetsu is a hard task. Even harder to do as a genin." the person said

" You would know all about that wouldn't you... Itachi" Naruto said.

"So you still haven't forgotten me eh? That's good Naruto-kun. Now if you please come with me." Itachi said.

"Itachi you and I both know that there is no need for fighting right now. If I follow you I have one question. Why did you destroy the Uchiha clan? Don't give me that excuse that you just wanted to test your power. You could have easily done that to an enemy shinobi. I want to know why a man of such promise betrayed his own people so tell me why is that." Naruto said

"I'll tell you. Yes I did kill them that I feel guilty for but it wasn't actually me." Itachi said

"Go on" Naruto said

" You see during my time in Root I found a sacred Uchiha object on one of my missions. It was the stone eye of Madara Uchiha. This eye had been possed by my clan's founder's spirit, torture I believe from the Shodaime Hokage for betraying Konoha and plotting something sinister. The eye told me of great power. I asked it how do I get this power and it said Let me show you. Little did I know the spirit possed me. I was placed in a false reality. When I was there I could see everything happening in this world but my actions were ment for something else. Like when I killed Shisui I didn't actually realize that I killed my best friend until after I felt this great power. When I killed the entire clan it was when Madara possed me again. I tried to destroy it but he had gotten to my brain. He wanted to try out my powers, I guess on a subconcious level I wanted to try out my power as well. But I didn't want them tried on my own clan, make no mistake Naruto-kun I'm a killer I'm taking full responibilty for klling my clan but I didn't intentionaly kill them. It was Madara who told Sasuke to walk the path of the an avenger. After I knocked out Sasuke I returned in control. I needed to get rid of this spirit so I went to the Uchiha burial ground. There I got rid of Madara Uchiha's spirit into the body of my relative Obito Uchiha. After I did that his body rose. Madara had come back as a 13 teen year old boy. The good news was I was able to at least surpress Madara's memories so the person he was wouldn't remember. To my dismay it failed at first Madara was able to form the organization I'm in now. After that his memory was surpressed and I changed his name to Tobi. Now all I can do is wait for Sasuke to get stronger so he can kill me and finally end my troubles. " Itachi said calmly.

"I see. So then tell me why did you join Akatsuki?" Naruto asked

"I joined because the world is a dark place and I had nowhere else to turn to. Now please come with me" Itachi said.

"Itachi I am sorry but I cannot come with you I have a vendepta against Akatsuki. If you quit I shall spare your life, I'm planning on destroying Akatsuki. As for Sasuke I have made him stronger he will be able to kill you easily." Naruto said he then looked at Itachi's teammate.

"I'll start by killing Madara and severing the head of Akatsuki first" Naruto said he then charged at the Akatsuki member. He rushed through hand signs.

" **Burakku doomu no Hakai **" Naruto said and a black dome surrounded Tobi. He then exploded the dome. After it exploded there was a barely standing Tobi.

"Hmm well then then I'll have to hit him with..." Naruto said ut then he saw Tobi fall. His arm came off.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but that won't work." Itachi said he tried to atack Naruto to at least knock him out.

" **Suiton: Arainami Samedan **" Kisame yelled and many water sharks appeared and hit Itachi one even took a piece out of the Uchiha's side.

"Nice to see you you again Itachi" Kisame said

"Kisame still a destructive force I see." Itachi said holding his side.

"Oh yes. Unfortunately for you I'm not here to kill you . Naruto-sama said maybe Sasuke should have that honor. But your teammate will do just nicely." Kisame said then the young Uchiha appeared next to him.

"Itachi..." Sasuke said he then activated his Sharingan.

"Sasuke this is not the time." Itachi said

"I think that's where you're wrong brother. I think now is the perfect time while Naruto takes care of your teammate." Sasuke said he then charged at the older Uchiha. He was quickly on Itachi. He did a kick to the Uchiha. Itachi blocked it but he left himself open to Sasuke's punch.

"Ahhh so it seems you have gotten stronger Sasuke. Very well then" Itachi said then his sharingan starded changing until he no longer had three tamoes but instead a wheel.

" **Mangekyo Sharingan**" Itachi said. Sasuke smirked.

" **Faiaken**" The Uchiha said and he then inhaled a lot of air after that he blew fire out of his mouth the fire surrounded his hands.

He sent a punch to Itachi. The older Uchiha blocked it but was burnt badly.

" **Amaterasu**" Itachi said he then shot out black flames from his eyes.

Sasuke raised his hands and he caught the black fire. His sharingan started spinning.

" **Tsuin burakku Ryu no mai **" Sasuke said and the black fire surrounded his already fire covered hands, from there both hands turned into dragons. Itachi eyes widened.

Sasuke then sent the dargon on his left to attack Itachi. It moved quick.

' _Shit if it even grazes me I'm dead_' Itachi thought so he moved quickly. Sasuke sent his other dragon to attack as Itachi dodged. The young Uchiha kept sending his attacks.

Itachi rushed through hand signs so fast no one could really see them. " **Suiton: Ōkatei no jutsu**" He said and he raised his palms and a huge river shot out from his sleeeves. It hit both dragons head on. Steam came from the river and suddenly it started boiling soon it turned to steam. As the steam cleared both black dragons were still lashing around. Sasuke then sent both dragons at his brother. Itachi was too slow this time and he was hit with both dragons. He was burnt to a crisp by the heat.

" Itachi-senpai!" Tobi yelled as Naruto flipped over him and kicked him in the back.

"Looks like a live to fight another day." Tobi said and he rushed through hand signs and fire engulfed him and he was gone.

"Quick he couldn't have gotten farwe can still catch him" Kisame said

"Don't worry he won't get far" Naruto said He then did hand signs like he was doing a shunshin.

" **Haraishin no jutsu**" Naruto said and he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------On the outskirts of Konoha---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi was resting by a tree.

"He's powerful next time I won't underestimate him" the Akatsuki member said.

" Oh so sorry Madara. There won't be a next time" someone said from a side. This caused Tobi to look up and he saw Naruto with a huge ball in his hand.

" **Fuuton : Ōdama Rasenshuriken**" Naruto said and the huge ball became an even bigger shuriken. Naruto put it in Tobi. It ripped the Uchiha to pieces.

"Well I was thinking that was going to be a lot harder from what I remember from my old body. But I'm far stronger than Kyuubi ever was now" Naruto said he then dissappeared in a red flash.

After he left the ground started rising. From it came a venus fly trap looking guy.

" This is not good" he said and then he went back into the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in Konoha----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was standing where he had just recently killed Itachi.

"That was easier than I thought. I guess my time in the Battleground was worth it. " Sasuke said

"I know Sasuke that's why I placed you there." Naruto said

"Well thank you then Naruto" Sasuke said he then left. Any one could tell by the way he was walking that he was different.

"Well Naruto-sama I've got to go back to my village with my sibilings" Gaara said and he took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Somewhere countries away--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge deer was drinking from the lake. This deer was about 50 kilometers high. The deer knew it surroundings very well because this was the country the deer ruled.

Snap a sound came from behind the deer. It looked up from it's drink and all of a sudden it was attacked and easily killed.

It's attacker was covered in a huge cloak.

"**Hmmm I thought these demons were suppose to be tough. That was to easy and he was a leader a well **" the creature said it then started walking away and eventually dissappeared. Littled did it know that there was a creature watching it. The creature was a young deer one who barely had his antlers.

" **This is not good. I have to tell someone. No demon would attack Otu-san in his own country much less when he was getting a drink **" The young deer said he then sent a huge call and it opened a portal.

" **Please take me to the demon king**" the deer said and he entered the portal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in Konoha-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Ino were sitting in the deer fields. It had been nearly three days since Akatsuki attacked. Both were hanging out with Shikamaru. Just then a huge portal appeared in the middle of the field. Out of it stepped a 25 kilometer high young Deer.

' _Ino stay here that isn't a summon Deer. That's pure demon_' Naruto thought

' _Very well Naruto-kun but why do I need to stay back_?' Ino thought

' _Because I'm the demon king. Demons are free to challenge me for my title. This deer might be wanting to challenge me_' Naruto thought then he walked to the deer.

" You're not from the Fire country why are you here?" Naruto asked

" **I'm looking for the demon king. Something urgent my father the lord of the meadow country was assinated by something not demon. I know it was not demon because the coward attacked him while he was taking a drink. Now tell me where is the demon king?**" The deer asked

" Relax young buck you've been talking to him the whole time I am the demon king Naruto Namikaze at your service" Naruto said with a bow. After he spoke the deer noticed his nine tails.

" **Naruto-sam I am Ginshika ( **Basically silver deer)" The demon deer said

"Well thank you Ginshika. It looks like I'm going to have to warn the rest of the demon leaders. Now seeing as your the new lord of the meadow country keep a close ear for a gathering also warn you people if they see any creature that's not human, Half-demon, demon, summon or Demon elite to kill them on sight." Naruto said

" **Will do Naruto-sama**" Ginshika said he then re-opened a portal and walked through it.

Naruto walked back to the surprised Chunin and the excited genin.

" What was that about Naruto why was that deer calling you Naruto-sama?" Shikamaru asked

" Well Shikamaru I'll tell you that deer called me Naruto-sama is that I am the demon king. I use to have the Kyuubi no Yōkō sealed inside but I traveled through time with the biju about 27 years. I am now the the king of two races.The demons and the demon elites.I came back so I could protect everyone in Konoha. So Shikamaru Nara do you believe what I say?" Naruto asked

"Yes I do believe you. There is something about how you said that, that I knew you weren't lying. So let me guess this is a top secrect right?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto nodded. " How many people have you told?" the Nara asked again

" Inculding you 4 people. But I do plan on telling the rest of the rookie 9 even Sasuke" Naruto said

" So tell me Naruto what exactly have you changed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmmmm where to start. Um in my timeline Gaara was a pyscho killer when I first met him, Kisame was never a shinobi of Konoha he was actually an enemy, Zabuza and Haku never came to Konoha they were killed my first mission outside of Konoha, Orochimaru was never defeated in his invasion, Itachi Uchiha was never killed by Sasuke when he was 13, Suigetsu and Kimimaro were actually shinobi of Oto. Oh Madara Uchiha wasn't ever killed before I turned 13. Anymore questions Shikamaru?" Naruto asked

"No. You told me alot. Man you having all those dark memories it must be really troublesome" Shikamaru said

" It is Shikamaru" Naruto said.

"Naruto! Ino I've been looking everywhere for you two we have a mission." Sasuke said as he ran up to them.

"We?" Naruto asked.

"Yea. all of us this is a high ranking mission Kakashi told me. It's right in your alley" Sasuke said

"Then what are we still doing here huh?" Naruto said he then looked at Ino.

"Ok Ino-hime we've got three ways to do this. 1) you can run along side me as I take off for the Hokages tower. 2) you can hop on my back and I can take off to the tower. Or 3) You can hold my hand and I can shunshin there." The namikaze said

"hhhmmmm Shunshin whiskers" Ino said and Naruto smiled. He then grabed her hand and he said.

" **Shunshin no jutsu**" and he was gone. Sasuke then took off quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Hokage tower---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was standing behind next to Kakashi. Ino and Sasuke where standing infront.

"Ok Team 7 you all have an important mission. It's a A-class one. You have to protect the actress Yukie Fujikaze. I must warn you she is somewhat of a bitch she made me drink a full bottle of sake after I met her." Tsunade said. When she said that she caused her assistant to sweat drop.

"Tsunade-sama I don't think you have to mention that do you even though Naruto's a Tokujō he's still 13 teen as well as Ino and Sasuke." Her assitant said

"Shizune they need to know what kind of client they're protecting. Now go meet her at a movie theater in the Fire country. From there you shall meet her." Tsunade said

"Hai Hokage-sama" Team 7 said then they took off.

It took them 30 minutes to find the movie theater. Since it was the only one in the entire Fire country. When they arrived Naruto made 5 kage bushins.

"Find her" Naruto commanded and his clones took off.

"How are your clones going to find Yukie Fujikaze ?" Sasuke asked

"Simple my kage bushins are able to retain information. They pass that information to me as they're dispersed. That is how they'll find Yukie Fujikaze" Naruto said he then sat down next to a tree.

" In the mean time all we can do is wait. Either Yukie will come near us or she will cross my kage bushins. Ino-hime want to join me in my sit." Naruto said and Ino complied she sat on his lap.

Their relaxation was short though because a rather beautiful woman riding a horse she was followed y many armored men riding horses.

Naruto smirked and he made 10 kage bushins.

"Surround her and cut her off" Naruto said and and his clones took off very fast. In no time they surrounded the woman.

" You can't go anywhere now please come with us Yukie Fujikaze. I don't want to hurt you. You're going to the land of snow" Naruto told the woman from behind.

" Never! I'll never go back to that place!" Yukie screamed.

"Then you forced me to do this" Naruto said and he activated his Kyugan. He looked the women in one eye.

"** Saimin no jutsu**" the demon king elite said and Yukie's eyes started to drop. She was quickly knocked out.

" I suggest we hurry my jutsu won't last too long." Naruto said to the men in armor.

"Very well. Thank you for you're help great shinobi." one of the men said

"Heh don't mention it this mission is just begining" Naruto said and he started walking in the direction the guards showed up from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 hrs later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting at the front of a boat him team 7 and Yukie were on.

"Ahhh this is nice and relaxing" He said looking out into the ocean. He then felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around his neck.

"You're right Naruto-kun it's very relaxing." Ino whispered in his ear.

"With you it's even more relaxing especially after what is going to happen in 3...2...1" Naruto said just then there was an ear splinching scream.

" WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" it was Yukie.

"This is going to be a long mission" Ino said in a huffed manner.

"You have no idea" Naruto said

**An: Ok I'm done with this chapter. Now it's time for me to clarify. Yea I killed off Tobi/Madara but I'm not going to leave it there maybe. Anyway I've got great things planned. Keep reading and please review.**

**Now jutsu time**

**Konoha Bouseki no mai ( Dance of the spinning leaf) **

**Rasendan ( Spiraling bullet)**

**Ōdama Rasendan ( Great ball spiraling bullet)**

**Fuuton : Rasendan ( Wind style: Spiraling bullet) **

**Fuuton: Rasendan Danmaku ( Wind style: Spiraling bullet barrage)**

**Yanagi no Mai ( Dance of the willow)**

**Shukuben Gankai no jutsu ( Stasis field technique) **

**Naigou Eisha no jutsu ( Astro projection technique)**

**Shindokushin no jutsu ( mind body poison technique)**

**Kagemane no jutsu ( Shadow Imitation technique)**

**Tajū Kagemane no jutsu ( Multiple shadow imitation technique)**

**Nisshoku no Mushi ( Eclipse of bugs)**

**Gōken ( Strong Fist)**

**Jūken ( Gentle fist)**

**Konoha Gōriki Senpū ( Leaf strong Whirlwind)**

**Konoha Hakabakashii Danmaku ( Leaf rapid barrage) **

**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō ( Eight Triagrams Sixty-Four Palm) **

**Kaimon ( Gate of Opening)**

**Omote Renge ( Foward Lotus)**

**Hakkeshō Kaiten ( Eight triagrams palm Heavenly spin)**

**Kyūmon ( Gate of Rest)**

**Seimon** **( Gate of Life) **

**Ura Renge ( Reverse Lotus)**

**Shōmon ( Gate of Pain)**

**Tomon ( Gate of Closing)**

**Akujisenri Kannouhou ( Wildfire Cannon)**

**Gufuu Kannouhou ( Tornado Cannon) **

**Suna Kunai Danmaku ( Sand Kunai barrage) **

**Kurohigi Kiki Sennen Kunai no Doku ( Black Secrect technique 1000 kunai of poison)**

**Tajū Suna Bushin no jutsu ( Multiple Sand clone technique)**

**Nii Ryuudan no Kaze ga Suna ( 2 dragons of wind and sand)**

**Sunadan ( Sand bullet)**

**Shinhanabashishin no jutsu ( Mind body Paralysis technique)**

**Suiton: Muchi no Kawa ( Water style: Whips of River)**

**Kamaitachi no jutsu ( Cutting Whirlwind technique) **

**Shinbakufuushin no jutsu ( Mind Body Blast technique)**

**Tenpu Momoku no jutsu ( Tempoary blindness technique)**

**Kitsune Butsu ( Fox Strike)**

**Kika no mai ( Dance of the Sunflower)**

**Kaze no Deba ( Knife of Wind)**

**Makyō Hyō Shō ( Demonic Ice crystal mirrors)**

**Teshi sendan ( Finger Bullet Drill)**

**Nebai su kumo ( Spider sticky web)**

**Ōkitsune Fūin Kai ( Great Fox seal release)**

**Hone no Yoroi ( Armor of Bone)**

**Kumo Senkyū: Susaku ( Spider War Bow: Terrible split)**

**Renge no Mai ( Dance of the Lotus)**

**Sabaku Kyū ( Desert Coffin)**

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi ( Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens)**

**Faia Kyū ( Fire coffin)**

**Sawarabi no Mai ( Dance of the Seeding fern)**

**Burakku doomu no Hakai ( Black dome of Destruction)**

**Suiton: Arainami Samedan ( Water Style: Ragging wave shark bomb)**

**Mangekyo Sharingan ( Kaleidescope copy eye)**

**Faiaken ( Fire fist)**

**Amaterasu ( Shining Heaven)**

**Tsuin burakku Ryu no mai ( Dance of the twin black dragons)**

**Suiton: Ōkatei no jutsu ( Water style: Great river technique)**

**Haraishin no jutsu ( Flying Thunder god technique)**

**Fuuton : Ōdama Rasenshuriken ( Wind style: Great ball spiraling shuriken)**

**Saimin no jutsu ( Hypnotism technique)**

**P.S: to anyone who hasn't figured out what the evil clones name was it's Naruto backwards. Simple really. Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I probablly never will**

"**Blah**" Demon/ Summon Talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/ Summon Thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' Human thinking

Chapter 7

A redhead with two swords strapped on his back was sitting in the crows nest of a huge boat. Below he could see his sensei, his teammate, and his girlfriend they were watching the person they were protecting act.

the redhead looked up and with his excellent eyes he could see the Land of Snow more then 3 miles away.

"I guess this will be a great time to at least inform Frostess I'm here and would like to see him." the redhead said to himself. He then did hand signs.

" **Kitsune no ohisama**" Naruto said and he created a gold fox made of fire.

" Find Frostess the lord of snow and tell him the demon king is in his country and would like to have a confrence with" the redhead said and the gold fire fox nodded it then took off. It moved with lightning fast speed.

The gold fox travelled through the Land of snow going through mountains. Until it came to a huge mountain with Kanji's on it for king. The gold fox walked through the mountain.

" **Who dares impose on Lord Frostess domain. Speak now or we shall kill you swiftly. **" a deep voice said from the shadows inside the mountain.

" **Hush now Hyomaru can't you see that's not a real being. Besides I can tell just by the way that this fox is that it is from my old friend Kyuubi. **" An even deeper voice said.

" The demon king is in your country and would like to have a confrence with you. He is coming in by sea and will be in the Land of Snow very quickly." The gold fox said that it dissappeared in a huge blaze.

" **Ha! Kyuubi is in my Land what in honor. Yuki go meet him. I'm sure that old fox wouldn't mind you meeting him again.**" the deep voice commanded.

" **As you wish Frostess-sama**" a female voice said. Then the owner of the voice took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Miles elsewhere in the Land of Snow-------------------------------------------------------------

A man was sitting on a throne. He had three other people with him.

"Are you sure it's her" the man said

"Yes we're quite certain of it. As she was running we saw the crystal." the leader of the three said.

"Good now you say they're coming here. Then go meet them and leave them a permenant arrival gift." The man said

" Of course Kazahana-sama" the leader said and him and his follwers took off.

The boat that was carrying the crew of actors and shinobi arrived on the shore of the Land of Snow. All the crew minus one were wearing snow gear.

Ino was looking her boyfriend in confusion. Here she was shivering a little it in her snow cloak and Naruto was standing in his normal shinobi outfit and he wasn't even cold.

" Naruto-kun why aren't wearing anything to protect you from the cold?" The Yamanaka asked

" Simple Ino-hime I don't really need to wear any snow gear. See just the way I am right now I can survive in negative 50 degree weather." Naruto said. After he said that something was brought to attention.

Naruto quickly grabbed Ino and spun himself so he was infront of the Yamanaka.

" **Faia no Tate **" Naruto said and raised his hands and fire surrounded himself, his team and the entire acting crew. When it did kunai it the fire shield. The weird thing was when they hit the shield they turned to vapor. The thrower of the kunai was no more 50 ft away on a icy ridge.

"Welcome to the land of Snow" A man said he had white purplish hair. He was also wearing a white armor on.

" Nadare Rouga. Every one becareful he is very dangerous" Kakashi said.

"Correction Kakashi-sensei he's only dangerous with that armor on. The solution to that problem I'll just have to kill him" Naruto said

"Big words but can you make those words real." Nadare said.

"Yes" Naruto said he then rushed through hand signs.

" **Faia Kitsune Abaremawaru **" the Namikaze said and he fired many fire foxes from his mouth. The foxes charged at the Yuki-nin. The enemy shinobi didn't even try to dodge them he smirked. He did hand signs and said

"**Hyoton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu**" Nadare said. Then wolves made of snow charged down from the mountain. They attacked the oncoming fire foxes. When both attacks hit it caused the area to be surrounded in steam.

" Go Fubuki and Mizore. I'll take this punk." Nadare said as Naruto charged at him. After he said that a woman with pink/purple hair and a big guy both wearing the same armor as Nadare except different colors.

Sasuke charged at the guy while Ino charged at the women. Kakashi stayed behind and protected Yukie.

When Sasuke arrived at his opponent he threw a punch to the guys gut. But the Yuki-nin caught it with his metal hand. Sasuke smirked and he used his momentum to flip the Yuki-nin over him. The Uchiha then jumped in the air.

"** Ashitazu no Mai** " Sasuke said and he raised his knees stuck one a little out, then he made strait but ent them at the hands. As Mizore got up Sasuke sent him a kick in the chest from there the Uchiha did a bicycle kick hitting his opponents jaw multiple times with his feet. As Sasuke was landing he sent multiple punches to Mizore's chest and shoulders.

Ino was handling her opponent very well. She first blocked a punch by the yuki-nin. The Yamanaka threw shuriken at her opponent, the throwing stars ht Fubuki ut they were quickly destroyed on contact.

"So that's not going to work I'll have to do something else." Ino said and she rushed through hand signs. " **Suiton : Nami no sui Kyousha** "Ino said and a wave rose from the ocean and it turned into many water spears all launched themselves at Fubuki.

" **Hyōrō no Jutsu **" Fubuki said and huge ice spikes rose and protected her from the barrage of water spears. Then the ice spikes headed toward Ino it then trapt the Yamanaka in ice. Soon a cry was called.

" **Suiton : Kanketsusen no jutsu** " and a geyser rose where the trapt Ino was. It melted the ice and Ino jumped in the air.

" **Honryuu Suidan **" then she fired many water bullets at the Yuki-nin.

Fubuki did hand signs and said " **Hyoton : Tsubame Fubuki **" and she threw a cluster of ice senbons shaped like minature swallows at the on coming water bullets. But they changed direction and headed for Ino. Both attacks hit their targets. Ino had gotten alot of cuts on her and Fubuki was hurt badly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------with Naruto---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" **Hyoton: Haryū Mōko**" Nadare said and a piece of ice turned into a tiger but it looked like a dragon. It attacked Naruto.

Naruto rushed through hand signs. " **Tsuin Ryuujin no Kaze ga Faia **" he said and suddenly the winds changed into a giant dragon with what looked like a crown on it's head. But that wasn't all Naruto shot out a huge stream of fire that looked like an exact copy of the wind dragon.. Then both dragons attaacked, they moved in a spinning motion.The fire dragon took the ice dragon while the wind dragon headed for Nadare. The silver haired shinobi was hit into the mountain behind him with alot of cuts.

"You're no joke " Nadare said to Naruto he then did hand signs.

" **Hyoton : Ikkaku Hakugei **" he said and a huge ice Narwhal rose from the water. It looked like it was going to land on Naruto but the jonin did his own set of hand signs.

" **Ganshou Kyuubi no Yōkō **" and he shot out a huge magma ball one bigger than the falling Narwhal. It then turned into a 9 tailed fox. The fox picked up the whale and as soon as it did the whale melted. The fox was so hot that the area where the combatants were had melted. The giant creature looked at Nadare. Little did Naruto know that he was being watched from a far until he started hearing huge footsteps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the distance--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A set of eyes was looking at the shore trying to find the demon king. Just then a huge red 9 tailed fox appeared and grabbed a Narwhal.

**" Kyuubi-kun **" the owner of the eyes said in a femane voice she then took off for her demon king.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back to Naruto-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Namikaze saw a huge avalanche heading his way. when it got a little bit closer he could see a pair of yellow eyes.

"What the that's... Mizore, Fuuki we're retreating now!" Nadare yelled as he to got a good look at the oncoming avalanche.

" Great he sent her" Naaruto said quietly as he saw the creature that was causing the Avalanche. Then the avalanche was at the spot where all the shinobi and actors were. Out of the snow stepped a huge snow white fox with 7 tails lashing behind it.

" **Kyuubi-kun it's been so long**" the fox said and she nearly tackled the mamga Kyuubi. But then she saw it was only a technique. She then looked down and saw the terrorfied faces of all the people there except 2.

"It's the demon fox! Run for your lives!" Fubuki yelled then her and her teammates left quickly.

The fox put her nose to the and sniffed.

" **Humans where is Kyuubi. Don't lie to me I smell his scent if you did anything to him I'll enjoy killing each one of you.**" The fox said showing her teeth.

" Calm down Yuki-chan. You're standing infront of him." Naruto said to the fox.

"** You if anything you're a half**..." Yuki said but then she stopped when she saw Naruto's 9 tails. So she put her snout to Naruto and smelt him.

**" Kyuubi-sama I'm sorry it's just I didn't think you were well you. Are you a demon elite we've been hearing about?** " Yuki asked and Naruto nodded. She then smiled.

" **You're really cute now Kyuubi-kun. That human form is so atractive. Now I think you owe me something since you haven't been here for so long**. " the fox said and she raised her eyebrows.

"Hell no! Naruto has a girlfriend!" Ino yelled to the fox. Ths caused a strange reaction out of the fox. She then smelt Ino and then she was growling.

"She's telling the truth Yuki-chan. I can't do anything I love her too much." Naruto said which caused the fox to give him a glare.

" **Well fine then... Now tell me why don't you go into your real form**." Yuki said but she thought _**' I can find a way around this somehow **_'

" This is my real form Demon elites all look like we're at least half demons. Now I'm guessing Frostess got my message. Can you take us there." Naruto said the fox nodded she then cruched down.

" **Hop on **" the seven tails said and everyone complied. When every member of the crew was on her back she took off. As she was running Sasuke looked at Naruto weird.

"Naruto you're not human?" the Uchiha asked

"Yes Sasuke I'm not human I'm something more. I am the demon king and the Demon elite king. Since the time to worry about telling you is in the past I will tell you why I'm not human. I'm not from this time. I'm actually from 23 years into the future. I came from a time where Konoha was in ruin and it was... all because of you. I traveled back so I could save everything and so far it's going to my plan. So Sasuke Uchiha do you believe me?" Naruto said

"Yea I do that just means I have to get stronger to fight and win against a demon. Our fight was interupted remember I will want a re-match soon. Now where exactly are we going?" Sasuke asked

" We are heading towards the house of Frostess the lord of snow. Now I must warn you... all of you. Frostess is a nice guy but if you disrespect him in his land or house he will kill you on the spot." Naruto said

"What are we doing this is a perfect time to flim. Roll the camera" the director told his crew and they started fliming the land.

In no time they were infront of a huge mountain one that made Yuki seem small.

When the snow fox let all the humans off her back she moved a rock with one of her tails this caused the wall that was facing them to rise. All of them walked in the entrance. When they did they saw that is was lit up.

" **Who the hell are they? Where is Kyuubi-sama? I knew you'd fail to get him. Pathetic Yuki**" a huge snow hare said

" Watch your tongue Hyomaru. Yuki didn't fail to bring me here. I don't care if you're one of Frostess men I'll kill you where you stand." Naruto said to the hare. This caused the rabit to look at him and see the 9 tails.

**" Forgive me then. Kyuubi-sama **" Hyo said in a bow.

" It's fine now please call me by my name it's Naruto. I'm not Kyuubi I surpassed him a long time ago. Now Frostess you know I can smell you, you can come out of the darkness." Naruto said he then heard a huge chuckle that surrounded the entire mountain.

" **Hahaha. So you are very interesting Naruto-sama**" a huge voice said then something started moving it caused the ground beneath the humans to tremble. What ever it was it was way bigger than Yuki. Out of the shadows of the cave stepped a giant polar bear.

"Everyone this is Frostess the Lord of the snow. " Naruto said

" **So Naruto why did you need a confrence with me? **" Frostess asked

" I'll get strait to the point Frostess. Something is killing off demon leaders. I want you and your snow demons to be on alert at all times. Also keep an ear out I'm going to call a grand meeting really soon." Naruto said.

" **If that is all then I must insist that you don't go I would like to have a few drinks with you and talk about important things.**" the lord of snow said

" As an old friend I will glady take your offer. Let's go" Naruto said then he and the ear started walking to the shadows. When they left Yuki walked up to Ino.

" **Human I know you want power. I can smell it all over you. I have a deal for you that will make you stronger so you can protect Naruto-sama. This will make you just as powerful as him except you'll be a little bit weaker.**" the snow fox whispered.

" What do you have in mind?" Ino asked

" **Follow me and I'll show you.**" Yuki said and she started walking out side the cave and Ino followed.

They walked for a little bit until they made to a place of deep cover.

" **Ok human my offer to you is to make you a demon elite as well**" Yuki said when she said that Ino's eyes widened.

" How can you make me a demon elite? I know for a fact that the demon elites are made from the biju." Ino said

" **Human I am stronger than Nibi and Yonbi. Now if you weren't Naruto-kuns mate I woldn't even bother with this. So feel lucky. **" the fox said

" Why does it matter if I'm Naruto's mate?" Ino asked

" **Because I loved Kyuubi I ws nearly his mate we should of been mates. Now that he has reached a power far stronger than any demon and I want to be his queen in his rule. If we do this we shall become one. Our new form will have all of our memories. So what's your answer? **" Yuki asked

" to be closer to Naruto-kun and be powerful enough to protect him. What can I say except yes deal." Ino said

" **Perfect **" Yuki said "** Hyo Gougi Goudou** " then she dug her tails in the ground and suddenly her and Ino were surrounded by ice it made a dome around them. After the fox and the Yamanaka we're coming closer together by some force. When they hit each other it caused the entire dome lit up a bright color.

Ino her self was feeling great pain. She was barely concious when it was happening it hurt so much. She looked down and saw her hands go from the petite litle things they were to long claws. She didn't know what was happening else where but she all of a sudden could hear alot better. Then when she could not see her fox counterpart anymore the jutsu stopped. The ice dome recided.

"I guess it's time to see Naruto-kun" Ino said with a little it of ferralness to her voice then she walked back to Frostess home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At Frostess cave--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Frostess were sitting in the middle of the cave having watchers all around. They each had a jug of sake that was about the size of a bear.

" Ok Frostess the name of game is chug. The first one to chug their bottle wins. Now let's amp this up a bit. The one who loses has to give Nibi a bath" Naruto said he then started chugging.

" **Ha your on**" the bear said and he chugged his drink as well. The lord of snow looked at his king and saw he had emptied his jug of sake.

" Sorry Frostess it's just I've had drinking games with the best drinker." Naruto said as he licked his lips.

" **Ah fine I'll give Nibi a bath next time I see her. Tell me something though Naruto how is that old racoon doing? **" Frostess asked

" Shukaku's fine he's a demon elite like myself. " Naruto said just then the entrance to the cave opened. When it did a women about 6'1 walked in she had white hair and slited sky blue eyes and whiskers. As a bonus she had long fangs, claws and 7 tails behind her.

**" Do you know that person? **" Frostess asked Naruto.

" No she's a demon elite I know that but I've never met her before. Stand back I'll take care of it." Naruto said and he walked up to the white haired women.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked showing his teeth a little bit.

" Naruto-kun you don't reconize your own girlfriend." the women said this caused Naruto to go wide eyed.

"Ino... Why did you do this. You didn't have to do this. I say that because now you're in a very dangerous world." Naruto said

" Oh please whiskers. It's not like I wasn't safer as a human. At least as a demon elite I'll be ale to protect you and be on equal fighting grounds. Plus it's not like I wasn't in a life or death situation as a normal shinobi. Now I'm closer to you than ever before" Ino said and she moved her tails and they linked with Naruto's.

" **So I take it that since you're a demon elite and Yuki isn't here that you and her fused together. **" Frostess said

" Hai Frostess-sama me and Yuki fused together I'm sorry." Ino said in a bow.

**" Don't even worry about it, it was your choice **" Frostess said

"Well Frostess I think it's time we go." Naruto said and he started walking he was quickly followed by everyone on the acting crew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 day later------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was walking Yukie and her crew through a tunnel.

" So Yukie I when was the last time you were here?" Sasuke asked

"The last time I was here, I was a little girl no older than 11." Yukie said

" It's funny Yukie-san it's just you smell alot maybe even identical to Koyuki Kazahana she was the princess of the land of snow" Ino said

" Well Koyuki died along time ago." Kakashi said

" No she didn't. Yukie is Koyuki-sama. It's all really obvious. An example would be when we entered the land of snow even though we're a big party there is few shinobi that wouldn't call for enemy shinobi to attack as soon as we landed. No they knew that Yukie is Koyuki. They wanted something from her that much is certain. So Koyuki-sama the queston is what exactly do they want?" Naruto asked

" they attacked because of the Havoc crystal. It was said the Kazahana family had a great gift. Something of imense power, but to activate what ever it is one would need the Havoc crystal to do it." Yukie's agent said

" Thank you Sandayu. Don't worry Yukie we'll protect you" Ino said.

" Yea well if we're going to do that we're going to need to leave this tunnel and quick" Naruto said this caused everyone to look down at the ground. What they saw was where the snow they were just walking through melted and they were standing on railroad tracks.

"Railroad tracks but the train hasn't ran for years." Sandayu said Naruto who already knew this was going to happen unstrapped Annon and placed it above it. The blade started sucking this blue mist from the railroad.

"These tracks are laced with chakra. Time to go." Naruto said he then picked up Yukie and he took off. He was quickly followed by the crew. As the exited the tunnel and ran up the hill they could hear the roar of the train heading for them.

Naruto looked over at Ino. " Ino-hime why don't you you try out your new powers" he said this caused Ino to go wided eyed with excitement.

" **Nadare Bakuryū **" Ino said and she made her a hand sign and suddenly the snow slid from under them and rose until it was really high. As the train came from the tunnel Ino sent her attack on the vehicle. The huge avalanche hit the train head on derailing it. But suddenly the train regained it's railing which surprised everyone that wasn't a shinobi.

" It's connected with chakra making it near impossible to derail but Ino shook them up badly. Now Ino-hime finish them if you will we don't want this to get messy." Naruto said and Ino smiled a foxy grin. She then did hand signs.

" **Hyoton : Hi kunai no danmaku **" Ino said and the snow turned into many kunai and they launched themselves at the train. they penetrated the trains hull. This caused the middle box to raise, as it did a podiuem rose with it a man robes showing he was of high class.

"T-that's Doto." Yukie said quietly but in a scared tone. Doto looked up at the hill and saw the movie crew.

" Was that you who attacked my train?" He asked

" It was me!" Ino yelled.

"Heh well my dear you seem powerful but I've got something for you." Doto said he then looked over to none other than Nadare. " Release the guns" he commanded and the shinobi obied. He pulled a lever and suddenly little compartments on the train opened up and many barrels appeared. Then they all fired kunai.

Ino remembering a jutsu from her old body rushed through many difficult hand signs.

" **Hyoton : Yukijinheki **" She said and the snow rose to 30 meters high and it was around a mile wide. The snow wall she made intercepted all the kunai. Ino then put her hands toward the snow wall.

" **Yuki Kasui Kannouhou! **" The demoness yelled. Then spikes formed from the snow wall. When they were long they were launched at the train. they breached the hull of the train. Ino destroyed half of the train.

" So I can't kill well it doesn't matter. Mizore get her." Doto said quietly to his henchmen. The shinobi readied his metallic arm at Yukie. He then fired it and he caught the land of snow princess. Mizore pulled her back and held her. Doto smiled he then pulled a lever and the top of the box car he was riding in popped open and a balloon came out. It lifted the train car into the air.

Everyone had a shocked looked on their face except Naruto.

" Don't worry I'll handle this" He said then he rushed through hand signs. " **Hiraishin no jutsu "** and he was gone in a red flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Yukie-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koyuki it's nice to see you again." Doto said

"What do you want from me uncle." Yukie said

"Oh nothing just the crystal around your neck" Doto said

"What do you need the Havoc crystal for?" the snow princess asked

"Surely you've heard of the great treasure of the Fujikaze clan. Well I have discovered where it is now all I need the Havoc crystaal to activte it. Now give me the crystal and I'll spare your life." Doto said which caused the actress to go wide eyed with shock.

" Fine I'll do whatever you say" she said and removed the necklace around her neck then she handed it to the Yuki leader. Doto observed the crytal then he smacked Yukie backhanded.

"How dare you try and give me a fake" Doto said in an angry tone.

" I- I didn't know someone must have..." Yukie said then an image of her asleep and Naruto was standing next to her with her necklace in hand he then placed an exact copy of it on her desk.

"That shinobi Naruto Namikaze took it." Yukie said

"And I plan on not giving it back at least not to you Doto" Someone said next to Yukie it was Naruto.

" How did you get in?" Doto asked in misbelief.

" You know it's funny when you father was Konoha's yellow flash you tend to learn all of his techniques even though he's dead." Naruto said this caused shock to spread between the shinobi.

' _That explains why he's so strong. We might be doomed._' Nadare thought.

"I don't care who your father was. Mizore take him." Doto commanded and the big shinobi nodded slowly and nervously he appeared infront of Naruto and punched Naruto in the stomach it knocked out Naruto.

" See told you he's not that tough. Now check him for the Havoc crystal" Doto commanded and Nadare checked the Tokujō. He found nothing.

"He doesn't have it on him he must have given it to Kakashi Hatake. That would be the only safe way if he knew we were after the crystal." Nadare said

" Should we go get the crystal?" Fubuki asked

" No he'll come to us with the right bait." Doto said and he looked at Yukie.

" Doto-sama what about this guy? Even though we knocked him out he's got a high rank of chakra and he's powerful" Mizore said

" Well then I'll guess he'll be the perfect subject for our newest expierment" Doto said and he placed a circular object on Naruto's stomach.

"Now take both to the dungeon." the man commanded and his shinobi nodded and took both Yukie and Naruto away.

When they were in the dungeon Yukie was watching Naruto hang from his cell. Just then said red head looked up with a foxy grin on his face.

" Well that was great. It got me right where I wanted to be. Don't worry Yukie I'll get you out of here in no time" Naruto said

"Why bother my uncle has us captured why don't you just except the fact that we can't get out of here especially with that device on your stomach" Yukie said this caused Naruto to look down then he started to laugh.

"This thing this is easy to destroy. Now Koyuki-sama let me tell you something. You act like everything is hopeless because your father was killed infront of your eyes. Well in my time I saw every one I care about die infront of my eyes. The one that hurt the most was death of my unborn son. But I still made it through. Just because we face a problem doesn't mean we should give up if we did then all of us would be doomed. Now as I was saying this is going according to my plan. I faked getting knocked out." Naruto said he then released his some of his chakra. This caused the machine on his stomach to over exert itself destroying the machine. Naruto then looked at the chains and smirked he ripped them to pieces like they were tissue paper.

"You planned this but why?" Yukie asked

" Simple I'm a shinobi we go for destroying the enemy. The best way to do that is to infiltrate the base of the enemy. And where are we now?" Naruto asked as he broke open the gate to his cell walked over to Yukie's cell broke it and broke her chains freeing her.

"That's very smart." Yukie said

"Yea well it's not over yet we still got to meet Kakashi and the rest of my teammates." Naruto said then him and Yukie took off.

_' Ino-hime we've busted out meet us soon. _' Naruto thought.

' _Alright Naruto-kun I'll tell Kakashi_' was his response then the Namikzae took off faster. In no time they were standing on an ice bridge.

"Why are we waiting here?" Yukie asked

" Because this is where we'll meet Kakashi, Ino and Sasuke" Naruto said and sure enough 3 yuki-nins walked up to them they were all wearing masks over their faces.

"Aren't you going to do anything they can raise the alarm." Yukie said as she saw the ninja.

"Why would my own comrades raise the alarm on me?" Naruto said and the Yuki-nin took off off their masks and clothes to reveal that they were in fact the last members of Team 7.

Kakashi reached in his jonin vest and pulled out a purple crystal necklace. He handed it to Yukie.

"Sorry Koyuki-sama it's just we had to make sure that they weren't after you for no reason" Kakashi said

"Now that that's over I think we've still got a tyrant to take care of." Naruto said then they took off for the chambers of Doto.

As they arrived in the master quarters they saw that Doto was sitting in his chair admiring Naruto's Annon and Gi.

" I'll give you this boy these are impressive weapons." Doto said

" Too bad they won't work for you" Naruto said

" Eh it doesn't matter these could be momentos. What I want is with Yukie. Now my dear neice why don't you give me the Havoc crystal?" Doto said and Yukie walked up to Doto. She opened her hand to give Doto the Havoc crystal, but then she grabbed one of Naruto's blade and stabbed Doto. This caused both her and Doto to fall from the ledge. When they hit the ground they stayed on the ground for a few minutes. But then Doto started rising.

" Dumb ass bitch do you really think a weak attempt to stab me with these blades would kill me" he said and he took off his robes to reveal tht he himself was wearing a black armor same as the Yuki-nins. Just then he was punched in the face.

"God I've been wanting to do that ever since you thought your shinobi could knock me out. " Naruto said Doto got up what he failed to notice was that he now had a seal on his arm.

" Heh I've got the Havoc crystal. Now all I need Yukie to come with me." Doto said and he picked up his niece then he had wings come out of his back and he took off through the ceiling he was quickly followed by his subordinates. Naruto picked up his blades. Then him and Team 7 took off.

" Kakashi, Ino, Sasuke you take out the Yuki-nins Doto is mine." Naruto said as he saw the leader fly off while his shinobi landed. His teammates nodded. He then took off faster.

Ino ran to Fubuki. The pink haired koinoichi saw Ino heading for her.

"So it seems I have a new opponent. I really wanted that little bitch that fought me in the begining." Fubuki said

" I am the person you fought but now I'm much stronger than when you met me." Ino said

"Alright little girl. Take this..." Fubuki said and she did hand signs and she said " **Hyoton : Fubuki no Shi **" and the snow rose up and became a blizzard. With her great eyes Ino could see that each flake of snow was very sharp. Like millions of blades were in the blizzard.

Ino rushed through hand signs."** Yuki Bushin no jutsu**" and suddenly the snow turned into copies of Ino. They took the hit for her. " **Shingyoushin no jutsu**" Ino said after she did the right hand signs. Fubuki's skin turned blue and she stopped moving.

"Perfect" Ino said then she did hand signs " **Hyoton : Gōhyokyū no jutsu **" she said and the Yamanaka fired a huge ice ball out of her mouth it hit the frozen Yuki-nin. Ino could see that it destroyed the yin yang symbol on her armor.

Ino worked quick as she rushed through hand signs. " **Hyo no Yaiba**" she said and slid her left hand across her right arm and suddenly she had a blade made of ice in her hand. In no time she was infront of Fubuki and as she was infront of the Yuki-nin her opponet started moving. But once Fubuki tried to move Ino stabbed her through the stomach with her ice blade. When she pulled out the blade Fubuki had died as she turned completly to ice. Ino sent a punch to the statue of ice destroying it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With Sasuke-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was standing infront of Mizore.

" You know this time I won't let you live" Sasuke said and he activated his sharingan. He then got into a strange stance at least to the Yuki-nin.

" **Tooboe Urufu no mai **" Sasuke said and he dissapeared behind Mizore. Then he did a spin kick to the ninja's skull, this caused Mizore to fall to the ground face first. But Sasuke appeared in front of him. He opened his mouth.

" **Tooboedan**" and he fired a huge compact amount of air. It hit the yuki-nin dead in the chest the sheer force broke the yin yang symbol on his armor.

Sasuke rushed through hand signs. " **Katon : Faia no Kasui **" The Uchiha said and he fired a flamethrower out of his mouth. The way it looked it looked like a river of fire. It hit Mizore and fried him to a crisp. Sasuke looked up to his sensei and saw his fight was just begining.

"Are you going to run from me this time now that you don't have your commrade to fight me." Nadare said

" No Naruto showed me you weakness. Your armor protects you from genjutsu and ninjutsu correct. Well I still have one thing Taijutsu" Kakashi said and he revealed his sharingan. He then went on his head and did a helicopter kick to Nadare sending said yukie nin to go flying back. This caused Nadare to go flying through hand signs.

" **Hyoton : Nadare no arekuruu Kuma**" and suddenly a huge snow bear came down from the mountain. Kakashi rushed through hand signs.

" **Raikiri**!!" Kakashi exclaimed and suddenly blue lightning was coming from his right hand. He then charged at the snow bear. He raised his lightning blade and cut through the bear he then hit Nadare. The intensity of his technique destroyed the yin yang symbol on Nadare. This caused Nadare to flying in the air. Kakashi appeared behind him as he was falling head first.

Kakashi grabbed him around the waist.

" **Omote Renge**" Kakashi said and he spun Nadare fast all the way to the ground. AAt the last second he moved out of the way and Nadare hit the ground very hard. Kakashi gave him a good look over then he lowered his hiti-ate signifying that Nadare was dead. He then looked at Ino and Sasuke.

" Let's go see how Naruto is going." Kakashi said and they took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With Naruto------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doto was holding Yukie by the arm in a gazebo looking thing. They were surrounded completly by mountains. Doto grabbed the purple crystal around yuki's neck and placed it in a hole.

One could see that it had activated something. Just then the mountains started lighting up and the climate in the air was getting hotter. Both captive and captor saw things were melting. Each had a differente look on their face. Yukie had a look of complete surprise this was something completely new and it amzed her. While Doto had a look of anger that this was the treasure he thought was so valuable.

"This is it this is the great treasure!" Doto exclaimed

"Oh course it is what would be better to the land of snow than the gift of spring" Someone said from behind both. They both looked back and saw that it was Naruto.

" Heh you eh. Very well I'll get rid of this little insect that's been bothering my men." Doto said and he did a 4 hand signs.

" **Hyoton: Kokuryūbō Fūsetsu**" and suddenly the ice rose and became a black dragon with red eyes. Doto then shot it at Naruto. The Namikaze smirked he then opened his mouth.

" **Faia Kanawa danmamku **" Naruto said and he fired red rings out of it. The rings hit the ice dragon and melted it. Doto saw this and jumped out of the way. He then went through more hand signs.

" **Souryuu Buufestuu**" Doto said and he fired two ice dragons. They came together and formed a tornado. Naruto went through hand signs.

" **Bijuu inzenjutsu: Nijiryuudan**" Naruto said and he released from his hands a huge dragon made of different colors.

" Just like in my movies." Yukie said in astonishment at the huge dragon. Said dragon attacked the tornado and destroyed it. It then kept heading for Doto. The rogue nin tried to dodge it but the attack followed him. It then hit Doto full force, it was so powerful that it not only destroyed the ying yang symbol he had on his arm but sent him into one of the generators. Doto was dead Naruto made sure of that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------a Few days later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukie was standing on a podium. Sandayu put the crown on her head.

" People of the Land of snow welcome your princess Koyuki Kazehana." Sandayu said and the crowd went wild. Yukie walked to the back of the crowd to where her shinobi guards were.

"So that was the treasure of the Kazahana clan make it spring in the land of snow." Ino said

" Yes the generators did that but they weren't completly finished that means there is going to be a winter. But until that time this country will be the Land of Spring." Yukie said

"I bet Frostess is enjoying this weather." Ino said as Yukie walked away.

" I'm positive he is. Now I think we have to return to the land of fire." Naruto said and he turned to walk but was stopped by Yukie.

"Naruto wait..." She exclaimed and ran up to him.

"Thank you for everything" She said then she gave him on the cheek. Ino twitched alittle bit but she wasn't really bothered. After that Team 7 started walking to the boats.

"Ah. There goes a great man I'm jealous of Ino-san" Yukie said watching them in the distance. She then went back to signing autographs for kids and adults.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3 days later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was standing infront of Tsunade.

"So you all were able to free Yuki from their tryanny. Kill the yuki nins and make it the Land of spring. " Tsunade said

"Yea." They all said

" Um Ino what happened to you ?" Tsunade asked

"She is a demon elite like me." Naruto said

" Oh ok Sarutobi-sensei told me about you but how did she?" Tsunade asked

" I fused with a demon. I did it so I would be strong enough to protect the people precious to me" Ino said _' More like the one person precious to me_.' Ino thought this caused Naruto to smile.

" Well then that is all. You're dismissed." Tsunade said and team 7 quickly left. As they were leaving Naruto looked at Ino.

" Ino-hime I've got something to tell you it's very important. Could you meet me on the Hokage mountain in one hour?" He asked and Ino nodded.

" But why can't you..." she tried to ask but Naruto wasn't there.

When the hour passed Ino was standing on top of the Hokage mountain. She was waiting patiently for Naruto.

Suddenly she felt two big arms come from behind her and wrapped themselves around her waist.

" What took you whiskers?" Ino said in a peaceful manner.

" I'm sorry Ino-hime...( slurp)... it's just I had to find everything I needed for your beauty." Naruto said as he started sucking on her neck.

" I think I'll let it slide this time" Ino said as the passion from her boyfriend was coming over her.

" Well it was very important." Naruto said and he turned Ino so she was facing the village.

" Beautiful isn't it?" Naruto asked as he went to suck Ino's neck again.

"mhhhhhmmmmm yea it is." Ino said she then started hearing music. Not just any music no it was her favorite music.

" Konoha is beautiful but with out you it's just a village. After our mission to the snow country and your choice, it's shown me I have to make my own choice. That's why..." Naruto said and he turned Ino around so she was facing him. He then got on one knee. He brought out a box and a boquet of roses.

" Ino Yamanaka will you marry me? If you say yes all of this and more would be yours." Naruto said moving his arm to Konoha. He looked up at Ino and saw she had tears in her eyes. It was here that the entire village heard.

" YES NARUTO NAMIKAZE I WILL MARRY YOU!!!" Naruto then put the ring on her finger and gave her the boquet. Ino in his opinion couldn't be more beautiful woth her seven white tails facing the sun. Ino then tackled Naruto and started kissing him.

"Misses Ino Namikaze I like the sound of that" Ino said as she was stradiling Naruto. Their tails intertwined.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- the next day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking around the village looking for his friends. Just then he got a familar scent.

_' So it seems Hinata's back to following me _' Naruto thought to himself. He turned his head around just an inch and he saw about a block back in the abandoned street he was in a flash of purple hair. He then did a few hand signs.

" **Konoha shunshin no jutsu **" He said quietly and leaves started blowing where he was and he was gone.

" Oh no Naruto-kuns vanished" Hinata said she was about to activate her Byakugan and see where he went when she felt a presence behind her.

" You know Hinata you don't need to follow me. You can just walk up to me it does save me the trouble of having to sneak up on you" Naruto said

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed and she started turning red. She then started moving her fingers together. Just as they were inches from ech other Naruto grabbed her hands.

" Hinata-chan don't be neverous around me. If you do that some guy won't get to see the good side of you. Now as you know I'm going out with Ino. I bet you also know that yesterday I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I'm looking for you to tell you two things. The first is I'm calling all the rookie 9 to the hokages office to tell you all something. The second being I want you to e at the wedding even better yet I'm sure Ino wants you as one of her brides maids.Please show up Hinata it would mean the world to me and even more so to Ino." Naruto said he then turned to walk away ut was stopped by the koinoichi.

" Is that all I'll ever be is just a friend to you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her head facing the ground.

" Hinata haven't I told you. You are a precious person to me but you don't love me. You only are using me as a life preserver. I'm sorry this may hurt you but there is someone who deserves you love and that is not me. Look to Kiba I can smell he has feelings for you. But you don't love me what you feel isn't love. Your a strong girl you'll get over it" Naruto said and he patted her head then took off.

He took off for the Uchiha grounds. When Naruto got there he saw Sasuke was trying to fight things with his hitai-ate covering his eyes. From what Naruto could see the targets Sasuke placed were moving quickly and then they'd move up and hit him with a contraption. Sasuke would block and send an attack to the target.

_' He's trying to improve his other senses. He knows the Sharingan has a major weakness. That's very smart good job Sasuke_. ' Naruto thought he then moved his foot a little bit and kicked some rocks. Ths caused Sasuke to throw a kunai in front of Naruto.

"Wow Sasuke you're getting good with your other senses." Naruto said

" I told you I'm going to get stronger so when I fight you I win." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

" Well can you raise your headband? I need to talk to you eye to eye." Naruto said and Sasuke raised his hitai-ate to reveal a pair of crimson eyes with three comas in each eye. Sasuke's eyes then turned back to the normal onyx color.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked

"Simple Sasuke, I asked Ino to marry me. She said yes, and well I want you to be my bestman" Naruto said

"Yea I will Naruto." Sasuke said he then lowered his headband again and began his trianing. As Naruto he heard Sasuke call out something and then said Uchiha attacked his targets.

" Hmmmm dance of the blind swordsmen sounds cool" Naruto said as he was walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------About 1 hour later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rookie 9 minus Sasuke and Shikamaru were standing in front of Naruto and Ino. Along with their senseis and Team guy

"Alright everyone since you all know that me and Ino are getting married. I've decided it's time that I told you all something I've been keeping secret." Naruto said

" Me and Ino aren't humans. We are a new race known as demon elites. We both we're human. Ino is a new demon elite while I have been one since I was six. The reason I was a demon elite since six is very simple I'm not originally from this timeline. I come from 25 years in the future. In my time you all have been killed by either Sasuke or a group known as Akatsuki some were both. I came back to save my future. As it turns out I'm doing just that. I have already told Sasuke about this since it is no longer a threat for him to betraying the village since his older brother is dead. Do any of you have a problems with what I just said?" Naruto asked he was surprised to see most of the heads in the gruop to shake their heads no. Naruto then looked at Hinata.

" What do you think Hinata I know you have a confused look on your face." Naruto said

" Well it's just very hard to believe Naruto-kun I mean if you were human in your timeline then how did you become a demon elite ?" Hinata asked

" Simple Hinata. I was the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yōkō we fused together passing through the time stream. When we fused together it changed my entire appearence. I use to have gold blond hair, no tails and no very sharp fangs and claws." Naruto said this caused everyone to go wide eyed.

" Now I'm guessing by your slience that that's the end of that." Naruto said and everyone nodded.

"Now I think Ino-hime wanted to discuss what she wanted you guys to do at the wedding" Naruto said

" Ok this is what I want..." Ino said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 months later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was standing on a podium Sasuke, Gaara and Kimimaro were standing behind him. Across the podium was Sakura, Hinata and Tenten . Instead of the hokage standing at the front of the podium it was the retired Sandaime.

Then all of a sudden music started playing. Meogi prannced down the the asile throwing flower petals. Then a blond man started walking down the asile he was escorting a woman in a white.

Naruto smiled. As they made it up to the podium the blonde man looked at Naruto questionally.

" Don't worry Inochi-san I'll take great care of her" Naruto said and the blonde man then handed his escort over to the red head. Naruto raised the veil covering her face to reveal it was Ino.

' _You look so beautiful Ino-hime_' Naruto thought which caused the white haired women to blush hard.

"We are gathered here today for the coming together of Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Namikaze." The Sandaime said.

"Now both have written their own vows. We will start with Naruto" Sarutobi said

Naruto brought out a little scroll. he then started reading it.

" Ino since I first met you I thought you were kami's gift to earth. We have been through everything. You have ben my other half. I couldn't be happier that's why I'm asking you on this day infront of all our friends and family for you to be my queen, my one love, the thing that completes me." Naruto said. Then Sarutobi looked at the koinoichi signifing that it was her turn.

Ino unrolled a little scroll as well.

"Naruto you have always been there for me. You told me so many of your secrets and I understood them. I want to be your wife. I changed myself so I could be closer to you. So I Ino Yamanaka except you as my husband." Ino said this caused Naruto to crack a huge smile.

"If any one has any objections let them speak now or forever hold your peace." Sarutobi said looking at the crowd. No one said anything.

"Then I now pronunce you Mr and Mrs Namikaze. You may kiss the bride." The old monkey man said and Naruto leend into Ino and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. This caused the entire crowd to break out in cheer. Then they left the building. Naruto and Ino couldn't have been happier. But that happiness didn't last too long for as they were having the wedding party, both Ino and Naruto heard flapping wings like an insect. Naruto ran outside and he saw a praying mantise about 30 meters high.

" **Are you Naruto?**" the praying mantise asked and Naruto nodded.

**" Heh you don't look so tough. I challenge you to a fight to the death for your tittle of demon king.**" the demon said

" Perfect that's just what I need I didn't think anyone would challenge me today" Naruto said and he cracked his neck. The demon moved quick. It was infront of Naruto.

" **Tsuin oogama no Butsu **" the demon said and he did a vertical slice with both of his inscisers on Naruto. The demon elite grabbed both and flipped the praying mantise.

Naruto then shoved his left hand into the praying mantise demon .

" **Kaze no Tenohira **" Naruto said and the demon was sent flying by the strength of wind. Naruto then rushed through hand signs and he drew both his gun blades.

" **Ganshou shashu**" Naruto said and he fired many magma bullets from Annon and Gi. It hit the demon and it burned two of his legs and his chest was burnt very badly.

" **Kaze no Tsume**" Naruto said and wind surrounded his left hand it formed a sort of blade looking claw. He then raised his right hand.

" **Faia no Tsume**" Naaruto said and he blew out fire from his mouth. The fire surrounded his claw it formed an exact replica of the wind claw. He then charged at the wounded demon. In a quick action Naruto was able to slice the demon into little pieces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto carried Ino through the threshold of their house. Ino went wided eyed.

" Wow Naruto why didn't you tell me that the Namikzae house is so big." Ino said admiring her new house.

" I don't know you never asked" Naruto said. he then walked up to his wife.

" You know now it's all yours and we do have to break in the bed." Naruto whispered in her ear.

" You know what your right. Where's our room whiskers?" Ino asked leaning into her husband.

" Right this way my lady" Naruto said and he grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs. As they made it to their room. Naruto turned around and Ino pushed him on the bed.

**Lemon Warning ( Yea I know I'm not really known for writing lemons but what ever if it's not anything then I just won't write another... Maybe) **

As Naruto lay on the bed Ino started crawling over him. Like a predator stalking her prey. When she was over Naruto she got really close to him and nipped at his nose. When she saw Naruto's smile she went in for a kiss. As she was kissing Naruto her hands started feeling his well developed abs.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked at Ino. " You should fell proud Ino I don't let just anyone touch my stomach" Naruto said. Ino then smirked and she continued to feel her husband up when she reached his right chest she felt a weird scar. Naruto quickly grabbed her hand.

" That's a sensitive spot. More specifically that is were I first got the honor of having a chidori plunged through my chest." Naruto said

" Aww Naruto-kun I know what will cure that" Ino said and she started lifting up her shirt to reveal her plump breasts. Naruto moved his hands to her breasts.

"Ino-hime your breasts are so soft." Naruto said and he got up and put his mouth to her left breast. This caused Ino to let out a little moan. Naruto stopped and looked up to the white haired beauty.

" You know Ino-hime the thing about being a demon elite is I know all you pleasure spots." he said and he kissed her stomach. What Ino didn't know was that he had two of his tails sneak behind her. His tails then started touching spots on her neck. This caused the Namikaze female to feel an explosion of passion. She then looked at Naruto with a malicious look on her face. She looked like she was an animal hungry for a piece of meat. She then flexed her claws and sliced through Naruto's outfit. Naruto looked down and saw that he was now laying in their bed completly nude.

" Ino-hime did you have to do that? I liked that otfit." Naruto said

"Of course they just got in the way." Ino said and in a flash she removed her skirt so now she was on her knees stradiling on top of Naruto in nothing but a pair of lavender panites. She looked down and saw her husbands man hood. It was at least a foot Ino determined. Naruto on the other hand looked at Ino panties and saw that they were soaked.

"Well I'm glad that my actions were paid off." Naruto said Ino looked at him and put her hands around his face she then brought his head up a little bit.

"Of course Naruto-kun of course" Ino whispered and she kissed him. Quickly making a deeper kiss. As her and Naruto's tongue fought for dominance their tails latched to each other. Ino removed one hand from Naruto's face to her underwear. There she slipped her panties off so now she was on top of a nude Naruto in nothing but her birthday suit as well. She then started lowering her lower half on Naruto.

As Naruto was breahing her entrance Ino had to stop. Naruto looked up to her face and saw a single tear coming out.

" Ino-hime are you...?" Naruto asked but Ino just smiled and answered him.

" I'm fine naruto-kun it just hurts since its my first time." Ino said and she continued her descent. When she was able get all of Naruto rod inside her she started going up and down.

"oh Ino faster" Naruto said as he felt her pussy clamp on his manhood. Ino of course complied and she started picking up her movements.

In no time both were feeling a a weird sensation. Ino then stopped.

" Wait ( pant) Naruto-kun do me doggy style" Ino said and Naruto cracked a foxy grin. He pulled out of her quickly only for Ino to turn around and get on her knees while Naruto got behind her. As he readied himslef he saw that Ino was panting hard.

_' You're gong to hate me for this Ino-hime _' Naruto thought.

' _What!? Why_? ' Ino thought

" For this" Naruto said and he rammed himself into Ino's back.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh that feels great. Keep going Naruto!" In exclaimed as she kept getting rear ended by her husband. To pick up the pace Ino started moving in a backward motion faster. This ultimately caused Naruto to go faster.

"Na-Naruto. I'm...ahhhhhhhhh! NNNNNNNNNNNAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ino screamed as she was climaxing. Naruto in his primal exatacy came shortly after he felt his wife's womanhood clamp even harder on himself and he felt her womanly juices over his lower portion he released his juices.

He felt himself going soft so he pulled out of Ino and laid down. Ino crawled over him and fell asleep on his chest.

**Lemon End ( Umm yea I just felt I needed to put a lemon in here somewhere. I for one don't even think this lemon is good. So you can say what you want about it)**

Naruto looked at the sleeping Ino. He smiled

_' Kami she looks like an angel _' He thought as he looked at the white haired woman with her hair in a mess.

" And don't you forget it" Ino said in her sleep. This caused Naruto to smile even more. He then made a kage bushin and had his clone take his place cuddling with Ino. He then started walking around the village. Naruto was making his way to Ichiraku's ramen stand when he was stopped by his fellow purple haired tokubetsu jonin.

" Sooooo Naruto-kun there's been something I've wanted to see. Since you're so strong I want to see how you'lll last against not just my self but also two more jonins." Anko said quite happily.

"Sure Anko just who do you have in mind to face me?" Naruto said in a defeated manner.

" Oh you'll see who now meet me at your training ground in 15 minutes" Anko said and left.

" 15 minutes eh? Well that's enough time to get alot of ramen." Naruto said and he walked through the ramen stands curtains.

" 15 bowls of Miso ramen" he ordered to Teuchi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------15 minutes and 15 bowls later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was standing at training ground 7. He saw Anko walking with a woman with black hair and she wore a hunting nins mask on. The other person with the psychotic women was a tall man with white hair.

" Jiraiya what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Well kid this girl here offered me a chance to fight you. I accepted since I wanted to see for my self how powerful you are first hand" Jiraiya said. Naruto looked a the hunter nin.

"What about you Haku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to sharpen my skills and fighting you would do that" the hunter nin said

"I take it to impress Kimimaro" Naruto said, this caused the hunter nin to move in a stunned matter.

" Haku I basically raised you I can tell who you like" The Namikaze said.

"Alright enough talking can we get this started." Anko said and Naruto nodded. She then grinned her manical grin and she flung kunai at the red head.

Naruto tried to dodge it but Haku rushed through hand signs.

" **Hyo Ikedoru **" and ice surrounded Naruto and captured the Namikaze by freezing his entire body except the head. Finally Jiraiya rushed through hand signs.

" **Deido Kaina Assai no jutsu **" the sanin said and the ground surrounding Naruto turned into mud and the mud formed two giant mud hands.The mud hands then came together and smashed Naruto. They kept crushing until they fully sealed Naruto.

All three shinobi took a pause. Then they heard a loud shout from inside the mud hands.

" **Hisou no Nenshu fenikkusu **" and suddenly a giant fire bird came from inside the mud hands destroying thed techniques Haku and Jiraiya used. As the fire bird rose it sent a huge shockwave of heat around the training ground. It hit all three shinobi sending them flying. As they were flying someone said.

"**Akuji kunai no danmaku **" and a barrage of kunai made from a scarlet red fire were launched at the jonin. They all were hit and each shinobi had huge burnt marks on them. Naruto looked and saw that the burn marks were much like being hit with kunai.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu**" Jiraiya and two puffs of smoked appeared.

" **Ah Jiraiya-chan why have you summoned us **?" a summoned asked

" Sorry Pa it's just I couldn't go into Sage mode I'm still a tadpole when it comes to that" Jiraiya said

" **It's ok Jiraiya-chan it's nice to get him out of the house **" a female summon said.

" **Shut up Ma! We need to help Jiraiya-chan** " the male summon said. Then Jiraiya stepped forward he had two toads on his shoulder. One had a old hat on with make up on her fce. The other had an old man looking hairstyle. Jiraiya now had webbed feet and hands. He had grown a goatee his nose was bigger and finally his eye loomked like a toads.

" **So Jiriaiya-chan who are we fighting**? " Ma asked

" My godson." Jiraiya said. oth toads went wided eyed then looked infront of them and saw Naruto. Pa took a good look at him then he nearly gasped.

**" Well that boy must be strong to cause you to go into sage mode **" Ma said

" **Ma that boy has 9 tails. He gives off the essance as Kyuubi maybe way stronger. This will be a hard fight **" Pa said

"Then shall we end this quickly" Jiraiya said and he moved, he was quickly infront of Naruto. He then punched the jonin in the face. Naruto just smirked then he exploded.

" Jiraiya-sama!" Haku said right before it happened and she ran through hand signs in a blurr. " **Hyoton : Jaianto Kanshisha no Hyo **" and a huge giant appeared infront of Jiraiya. It took the the hit from the explosion.

"Jiraiya-sama are you ok?" Haku asked

" Yea I'm fine." Jiraiya said.

" He's good I didn't even see him make that **Bushin Daibukuha **" Anko said. Just then Naruto appeared behind her. He then sent her a kick in the back. This cuased Anko to go flying in the air.

While she was in the air Anko flipped around so she was facing Naruto.

" **Sen'eijashu **" She said and snakes came out of her sleeves. They attacked Naruto, he jumped in the air because he had to dodge Anko's attack but also Haku threw senbon at him. While he was in the air Jiraiya appeared behind him.

"**Chō Ōdama Rasengan **" he had a giant orb in his hand. He slammed it into Naruto sending his godson to the ground with Jiraiya right behind him. When Naruto and the giant orb hit the ground it created a huge explosion. As the smoke from the explosion rose Jiraiya stayed in the air. All of a sudden two vortexs appeared in the cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared it revealed it was Naruto. Half of his armor was destroyed but he held two orbs in his hand one was made of fire the other made of roaring wind. Naruto smrked.

" **Tsuin Rasenryuu no Faia ga Kaze **" he said and the two orbs turned into two dragons. As the dragons were rising they were spinning.

" Shit" Jiraiya siad and he formed a blue orb in his hands. The orb grew to another giant orb. When the techniques met the dragons destroyed the ultimate rasengan. But Naruto's technique didn't stop, both dragons headed for Jiraiya. They hit him with full force. This sent him flying with scorch marks and cuts all over his body. He looked down and saw Haku was below him.

" **Rasentate no Enkou **" He said and fire surrounded him it covered his entire body it was spiraling.

" What the?" Haku said and she rushed through hand signs " **Hyo no Tate **" and ice surrounded rose and protected her. Unfortunately it didn't save her, for Naruto had melted her ice. The fire around him dispersed and he sent a kick to her face, this sent Haku strait to the ground face first. Naruto took a breif look and saw she was out cold. Naruto ( still in the air) smelt where Anko was. He pushed himself off of Haku and he went hurdling towards Anko. When he reached her he cocked his fist back and slugged the tokujō strait in the face sending her flying towards a tree. Anko was quickly knocked out. When Naruto looked around he saw that all three of his opponents were knocked out. He then turned around and saw more than half of the village had been watching his fight.

Naruto gave a foxy grin and started scratching the back of his head. He took a close look and saw Sasuke running towards him.

" Naruto I have something to tell you. You remember how you told me about why Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Well I looked up something in my families records and found it wasn't Orochimaru that caused Kyuubi to attack Konoha it was my founder Madara Uchiha. The record says he hypnotized the fox with the **Mangekyo Sharingan**. The very strange thing is that the scroll was written by my brother. I felt I just needed to tell you that and apologise for what he's done. The thing that seems really weird to me is that Itachi himself said that he had been taken over years later. So I wonder how he did it?" Sasuke said

" It was his real ody Madara used to control Kyuubi I remeber now . But a price to control the demon king like he did is death. My guess Madara knew with his half-demon blood that this would happen so he made the artifact to have his soul or something along those lines. Don't worry Sasuke it wasn't you who did that so it doesnt't matter to me." Naruto told his friend he then looked toward the crowd.

" Did you guys like the fight?" He asked smiling hard. The entire crowd erupted in a cheer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Days later miles away------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two creatures were walking through a forest. It was night time and the moon was high in the sky. The creatures were a wolf and a puma. The wolf was black and looked invisible in the night.

As they were walking a black cloaked figure appeared infront of them from.

" **Lord of the forest? **" the creature asked in a malicious tone.

" **Yea what do you want ?**" The puma said the cloaked figure smirked under his hood. He then rose his hands and a dark aura came out and hit the puma and killed him. The wolf then opened his mouth.

" **Getsu Kanouhou**" and he shot out a a huge moon color looking beam from his mouth. It hit the cloaked figure and dissolved the figure.

" **That's what you get for killing a friend of the Lord of the moon **" the wolf said he spoke in a powerful voice. He then started walking away, little did he know that he was being watched by something in the forest. The only evidence that someone was there was the sound of a poof.

In Konoha Naruto had just gotten up from his sleep.

" This is not good. What ever is killing the demons it is definately not from earth." Naruto said to himself. He then felt a pair of femine hands wrap around his waist tightly.

" Naruto whats wrong?" Ino asked from behind him.

" Nothing Ino-hime... It's just another demon lord was killed. I think it's about time that I find all the demon lords and tell them of this perdicument. Unfortunately to do this I will need to leave the village for at least 3 yrs. I'm taking Gaara and Kisame with me. I need the rest of the demon elites and I need to strengthen our numbers." Naruto said Ino then sat up from where she was laying down and looked at her husband.

" Naruto-kun You're not going with out me" She said with all seriousness in her face.

" I can't Ino. There's many reasons why. For one you stil have your parents and clan here. Believe me three years are a long time. The other reason I can't is ecause you're still a genin" Naruto said.

" So what if I'm a genin? You were a genin when you told about your three year training trip. You could say that your training me. As for my parents and clan I'll see them agian so I'm sure it won't bother them. Anything you try and tell me Naruto isn't going to stop me from coming with you. I'm not going to leave you." Ino said

" Fine Ino-hime you're coming with me well leave soon." Naruto said he then laid himself back on the bed and went ack to ed with Ino lying on top of him.

**An: Ok yea just wanted to say it again. Basically I wanted at least one lemon in this story and that's what I got, plus the lemon was like a filler so if sucks I don't really care. Please review**

**Time for jutsu**

**Kitsune no ohisama ( Fox of the Sun)**

**Faia no Tate ( Shield of Fire)**

**Faia Kitsune Abaremawaru ( Fire fox rampage)**

**Hyoton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu ( Ice style: Wolf fang Avalanche technique)**

**Ashitazu no Mai ( Dance of the Crane)**

**Suiton : Nami no sui Kyousha ( Water style: Wave of water spears)**

**Hyōrō no Jutsu ( Ice prison Technique)**

**Honryuu Suidan ( Water bullet current)**

**Hyoton : Tsubame Fubuki ( Ice style: Swallow blizzard)**

**Hyoton: Haryū Mōko ( Ice Style : Piercing Dragon fierce Tiger)**

**Tsuin Ryuujin no Kaze ga Faia ( Twin dragon kings of fire and wind)**

**Hyoton : Ikkaku Hakugei ( Ice style : One horned white whale)**

**Ganshou Kyuubi no Yōkō ( Magma 9 tailed demon fox)**

**Hyo Gougi Goudou ( Ice grand fusion)**

**Nadare Bakuryū ( Avalanche in the form of a waterfall)**

**Hyoton : Hi kunai no danmaku ( Ice style: Ice Kunai barrage)**

**Hyoton : Yukijinheki ( Ice style: Snow encarpment wall.)**

**Yuki Kasui Kannouhou ( Snow spiked cannon)**

**Hyoton : Fubuki no Shi ( Ice style: Blizzard of death)**

**Yuki Bushin no jutsu ( Snow clone technique)**

**Shingyoushin no jutsu ( Mind body freeze technique)**

**Hyoton : Gōhyokyū no jutsu ( Ice style : Great Ice ball technqiue)**

**Hyo no Yaiba ( Blade of Ice)**

**Tooboe Urufu no mai ( Dance of the Howling wolf)**

**Tooboedan ( Howling bullet)**

**Katon : Faia no Kasui ( Fire style: River of fire)**

**Hyoton : Nadare no arekuruu Kuma ( Ice Style: Avalanche of the angry bear)**

**Raikiri ( Lightning Blade)**

**Hyoton: Kokuryūbō Fūsetsu ( Ice style : Black dragon outburst Snowstorm)**

**Faia Kanawa danmamku ( Fire ring barrage)**

**Souryuu Buufestuu ( Azure Dragon blizzard tornado)**

**Bijuu inzenjutsu: Nijiryuudan ( Bijuu secret technique: Rainbow dragon bomb)**

**Konoha shunshin no jutsu ( Leaf Body flicker technique)**

**Tsuin oogama no Butsu ( Twin scythe strike)**

**Kaze no Tenohira ( Palm of Wind)**

**Ganshou shashu ( Magma Shooter)**

**Kaze no Tsume ( Claw of wind)**

**Faia no Tsume ( Claw of fire)**

**Hyo Ikedoru ( Ice Capture)**

**Deido Kaina Assai no jutsu ( Mud Hands Crushing technique)**

**Hisou no Nenshu fenikkusu ( Flight of the Burning Phoenix)**

**Akuji kunai no danmaku ( Wildfire kunai barrage)**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu ( Summoning Technique)**

**Hyoton : Jaianto Kanshisha no Hyo ( Ice style : Giant guardian of Ice)**

**Bushin Daibukuha ( Clone Great Explosion)**

**Sen'eijashu ( Hidden Shadow Snake Hand )**

**Chō Ōdama Rasengan ( Super great ball Rasengan a.k.a Ultimate Rasengan)**

**Tsuin Rasenryuu no Faia ga Kaze ( Twin sprialing dragons of fire and wind)**

**Rasentate no Enkou ( Spiraling sheild of flame)**

**Hyo no Tate ( Shield of Ice)**

**Getsu Kannouhou ( Moon cannon)**

**P.S Please review. Hope you enjoyed it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"**Blah**" Demon/ Summon Talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/ Summon Thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' Human thinking

Chapter 8

It was mid-day in Konoha.The sun was shining brightly. At the main gate there was a crowd.The crowd was made up of jonin,chunin and the newest branch of genin. All shinobi were seeing off four of Konoha's shinobi. Three were ranked at least Jonin the fourth was ranked genin. Tsunade was standing infront of the gate looking at the approaching shinobi. Each of the departing shinobi were wearing hodded cloaks. The way one could tell them apart was there were different colors, one was black another was blue, and the last ones were a dark gray and white.

Tsunade looked to the person in the black cloak.

" Stay alive. Keep all of your commrades safe. We will miss you. Now go... Naruto" She said with a huge smile she then reached inside her shirt and took off her necklace.

" Take this may it keep you all safe. I believe you've earned this as a showmanship of becoming the next hokage" Tsunade said Naruto grabbed the necklace and secured it around his neck.

" See you soon obaa-chan" Naruto said and he began walking followed by the rest of his troop.

" Naruto!"Someone shouted from the crowd. The Namikaze turned around and saw it was his teammate the last Uchiha.

" You better come back alive and stronger than you are now. Don't forget I'll be waiting" Sasuke said

" Sasuke don't worry I will. This won't kill me." Naruto said and then he started walking through the gates. As him and his companions were walking they suddenly felt a presence of emmense strength. All of a sudden a figure in a tan hodded cloak joined them.

" Nice to see you again Gaara" the person in the blue cloak said.

" The same to you Kisame. How are you Lady Ino?" Gaara asked and the person on the white cloak responded.

" I'm fine Gaara." Ino said

" Naruto-sama where are we going first?" the person in the grey cloaked asked.

" We're going to recuit more demon elites Kimimaro. Since we're laking in numbers we're going to Kumo first." Naruto said and they took off north.

It took them 5 days to arrive in the Land of Lightning.

" Something is bothering me though I thought Rokubi was lord of the land of lightning. Why is Nibi here then?" Ino asked

" Nibi and Rokubi made a deal. Originally Nibi had control of the land of grass. But Rokubi loved the grasslands so he offered his title of lord of the land of lightning to Nibi. Of course that Nekomata loved thunder clouds so she excepted the tittle and they changed locations." Naruto said

" How do you know that Naruto?" Ino asked

" Oh yea they had to come to Kyuubi to do that" Naruto said. They then continued they're pace until they walked into a huge smokescreen.

"What the?" Kimimaro said in surprise he then prepared to bring out some of his bones thinking it was an attack.

" Calm down Kimimaro this isn't an attack we've just entered Kumogakure" Naruto said and sure enough the smoke screen dissappeared and they were in a village filled with thunder clouds. Naruto turned around to his group.

" Ok Kumo is a big place. Gaara since you've met Yugito before I want you to search the places you know where she'd be. I want the rest of us to search the village. Look for a blond who's eyes are slanted like a cat." Naruto said and he and his commrades took off in different direction.

As Naruto was walking through Kumo looking for his target, he could see that the villagers all looked a little sad.

" Doesn't the Raikage know that his people are suffering. Why doesn't he try to help them. That would make Kumo ultimately stronger." Naruto said to himself just then a group of huge shinobi appeared infront of him.

" What do we have here? A traveller in the Land of lightning. Tell you what give us all of your cash and well let yo live" The leader of the group said

" Don't make me laugh. Even though you all shinobi I will toss you around like rag dolls. For you see I have no quarrel with killing Kumo-nins in cold blood in your own village none the less. Now I'll be generous and let you fools live if you tell me where Yugito Nii is" Naruto said

" Why would you need to know where that demon girl is? Well it doesn't. In your last minute I'll tell where she is" the Kumo nin said he then rushed through hand signs " **Raiton : Shokkuweibu kannouhou**"he pointed two fingers at Naruto and he fired a huge electric cannon from his fingers. Naruto smirked under his cloak and he let the attack hit him.

" You showed him boss" one of the kumo nins said.

" Showed who exactly? " Someone asked behind them. They all turned around to see the same black cloaked figure. They turned their heads back to the person on the ground that person then dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

"My kae bushin didn't need that" Naruto said he then raised his hands. " **Kaze shuriken**" then the air started roaring and with it blue shuriken appeared in the air. They launched themselves into the shinobi. But the shurkien sliced through the Kumo-nins killing all except one. It was the leader Naruto just barely left alive. The Kumo-nin was laying on the ground gasping for his last few breathes of air. Naruto walked over to the dying Kumo-nin.

" Now I'll ask you in your final moments where is Yugito Nii?" He asked.

" I saw the demon at her training ground. It's training ground 25. N-now could you do me a dying favor and reveal your face under that cloak?" The Kumo nin asked and Naruto complied he raised his hood and the Kumo-nin went wide eyed.

" Y-you're Konoha's Kitakitsune ( Red fox) me and my men never stood a chance. We should have backed down. The reason our bingo books say that if we see you to run on conntact." The kumo nin said he then let a final gasp for air and died.

"So they're treating me like they'd treated my dad eh. I guess they're right to fear me." Naruto said to himself he then walked to where training ground 25. When he got there he saw a blond girl standing in the middle of the field. It looked like a huge battle had just recently happened on the field. Naruto then walked up to the blond.

" Yugito Nii?" He asked and the girl turned around.

" Yea who are you?" Yugito asked

" Me? well I'm Naruto Namikaze. Konoha's Kitakitsune as your village likes to call me. I have other alliaces though. For instance Demon, demon king and Demon Elite kng. You met my friend Gaara" Naruto said this caused Yugito to go wided eyed.

" Are you the one Gaara-kun was talking about? " Yugito asked and Naruto nodded.

" I hear you want to be a demon elite. Well I can help you but you have to have Nibi activate the gates of time the pure intensity will fuse you two together and there you will become a demoness elite. Don't worry me and my comrades will be here tomorrow. It will be enough time for you and Nibi to fuse" Naruto said Yugito then closed her eyes when she opened them they were different now they were pure black with golden slits. She then took a good look at Naruto.

" **hmph you don't look that powerful. Tell you what I'll believe if you're able to beat me in a fight. Kyuubi did this easily. Now prove to me that you are in fact the demon king if you want my allegance.**" Yugito/Nibi said. All of a sudden a black fire surrounded the kumo koinoichi. It changed her until she was now a huge two tailed cat. She then opened her mouth and said " **Kokuei kaenhoushaki** " and she fired a black flamethrower from her mouth. It hit Naruto.

As the black fire was surrounding Naruto a jutsu was called in the flames.

" **Faia ga Kaze no Ōyaiba** " and a huge blade mixed of red fire and wind appeared and sliced through the black fire. It came and left a huge cut on the Nibi clone's face. Naruto then jumped up from the flames and rushed through hand signs.

" **Kitsunedan Inferuno **" and he shot out a fireball which turned into a foxes face. It was huge and kept growing. When it hit Nibi it sent the bijuu strait to the ground and the entire training ground was covered in flame. When the flames recied the bijuu was lying on the ground. Even though she was made of fire one could see she was really burned. She was barely able to get up. When she did she looked at Naruto.

**" Why didn't you kill me? Yes I admit defeat but I'm wondering why did you take it easy. I know you could have easily killed my your attack was hurting me. So why didn't you**? " The Nekomata asked.

" The reason I came to Kumo is to recurit you. Killing you would have lost the meaning of coming here. Besides I won't kill my bijuu I need all of them to become demon elites including Hachibi. Incase you didn't know something is starting to kill off demon leaders. This is causing the demons to be up in a raise they know that what ever these things are they want the death of demons. My guess because demons were the stongest beings on Earth. But of course what ever these things are they don't know of the demon elites a stronger race. That is why I came here to ultimately have another demon elite in my ranks." Naruto said

**" The demon elites are powerful. I accept this power. So you want me to travel a day into the future? **" Nibi asked and Naruto nodded. Nibi then opened her mouth again.

" **Kadouzeki no Rutaimu no jutsu **" and she fired a huge beam and then a golden gate appeared. Shen then walked through it. In no time Naruto quickly heard a scream of pain for a minute then it was gone.

Naruto then got out a head set. " Guys I found her we can regroup now. Meet me at training ground 25. Tomorrow we'll have another demon elite in our ranks" he said he then waited for the rest of his team to show up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ the next day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Ino, Kimimaro, Kisame and Gaara were stadning in training ground 25. Naruto was in a tree, Ino was laying on top of them. They were watching Kisame and Kimimaro spar.

Kimimaro moved his hand to his leg and pulled out a huge long sharp bone.

" Kisame-san let me introduce to you my new technique. **Rairakku no Mai **" Kimimaro said and he moved quickly in a circle around the demon elite. As he was running around Kisame he was slicing the shark man. As he was getting cut up Kisame smirked, he then jumped in the air and aimed Samehada at the Kaguya.

" **Samehadadan **" and the giant blade started shooting out its blue scales at Kimimaro. The Kaguya raised his bone sword and blocked a few of the scales but then the more Kisame fired the weaker Kimimaro's weapon became, until it broke into little pieces. Kimimaro was then impaled with the scales. As he was hit with the scales Kimimaro moved his arm to his back and pulled out his spine.

" **Tessenka no Mai **" he said and he launched his spine at Kisame and trapt him in his obnes. He pulled hard and Kisame went flying towards him. As the demon elite was coming closer brought ot his hand and suddenly huges ones came out and surrounded it. Kimimaro's ones looked like a gaint drill.

" Shit" Kisame said to himself and he brought Samehada out. Him and Kimimaro readied there weapons. Both stopped when they were an inch away.

" Hmmm it seems that it's a tie" Gaara said and both combatants smiled and dropped their weapons.

" Well that took enough time. More specifically it took enough time for our new guest to arrive." Naruto said looking down at the field. This caused all three shinobi on the ground to look where their king was looking. There they say a pretty tall woman with black hair brown cat eyes, and pointy feline ears. Behind her were two black tails.

" Wow Yugito-chan you look amazeing" Gaara said this caused the demoness to blush.

" Oh thank you Gaara-kun." She said and batted her eyes giving Gaara the hint she was pleased by his comment. She then looked up in the tree and saw her king.

" Now what do you want me to do Naruto-sama?" She asked

" Since your still a new demoness elite. I want you to try your powers in a fight situation. That's why Ino will be your opponent." Naruto said he then looked at his wife.

" Be gentle Ino-hime." Naruto said quietly and Ino nodded. She then hopped off of Naruto and landed on the ground with out even a sound.

" Begin when your ready" Ino said and Yugito rushed through hand signs.

" **Burakku enkou no Yaiba.** " she said and black fire came out of her hands and formed into a huge blade. She then charged at Ino.

The demon queen rushed through hand signs.

" **Yuki Kannouhou**" she said and she fired a powerful blast of snow from her mouth. When the snow cannon hit Yugito it froze her black sword and sent her flying a few feet feet with icescles coming off of her. She barely took a glance at Ino then glared. The kumo nin then rushed through hand signs.

" **Desu Kannouhou **" Yugito said with a sort of glee in her voice. She raised her hands, pointed them at Ino and a black purple malevolent beam shot out from her hands. It was a powerful beam. Just as it was feet away from Ino a red streak cut through the beam and destroyed it. When Yugito looked where the red streak came from she saw Naruto with Annon in his left hand .

" I think that's enough Yugito I think I know what you can do." Naruto said and both Ino and Yugito stopped.

" I believe that you can control dark flames but also you have control over death." Naruto said.

" Yes my lord it would seem the power Nibi used on you before was just her normal power. But I knew she could control death, at least now I do. I believe I can do much more that just that." Yugito said

" That's fine Yuigto-chan. I just needed to see what you can do and I got already." Naruto said.

" Naruto-sama I believe we still have alot of places to go." Gaara said.

"Your right Gaara. Yugito I want you to come with us." Naruto said this caused Yugito to go wided eyed.

" O-Of course Naruto-sama. Let me just get clarification from my Raikage." Yugito said.

" Very well just hurry up then Yugito. Well wait for you at the main gate." Naruto said then he and the demon elites took off, while Yugito took off in another direction.

As they were waiting Ino decided to talk to her husband.

' _Naruto why do you want Yugito to come with us? We're strong enough with just you me, Kisame, Gaara and Kimimaro._' Ino thought.

' _I wanted Yugito to come so Gaara won't be alone. I can tell that both have feelings for each other._' Naruto thought back.

' _That's sweet Naruto-kun._' Ino thought with a smile on her face. She looked to her husband and saw he had a huge foxy grin on his face. As they made it to the front gate they waited patiently for Yugito to arrive. When she did she was in a black cloak. Ino was a little wided eyed when she saw that basically Yugito and Naruto were wearing the same thing and people could get confused.

"Yugito didn't you have another cloak or something? You know something that complements your colors?" Ino asked

" Oh Ino don't even worry about it." Naruto said he then rushed through hand signs.

" **Enkou Henge no jutsu**" the demon king said and his entire cloak was surrounded by flame. When the flames died down, Naruto was standing in a scarlet red cloak with orange and black flames at the bottom.

" See how easy that was. Now I believe we have stayed to long here let's go." Naruto said and the demon elites nodded then they took off.

They were 5 miles from Kumo when Yugito looked at Naruto with a puzzeling look on her face.

" Um Naruto-sama where are we going?" she asked

" We are heading to the land of the moon. I would like to have a chat with Lobos." Naruto said he then turned his head around to his wife.

_' Ino-hime It's a long journey to the Land under the moon. So in that time I'm going to teach you one of my popular techniques. Granted I didn't invent it that honor belongs to my father but I have mastered it._' Naruto thought.

' _Naruto-kun are you going to teach me the **Rasengan** ?_' Ino thought and Naruto nodded. He then tossed a water ballon.

" Pop that just like this" Naruto said and he raised one of his hands and he held another water ballon. Ino took a good look at it as Naruto caused it to start moving in all directions. Then just as suddenly it started moving the ballon popped. Naruto the looked at his wife and saw she was excited.

" I'll give you a hint. Come here." He said and Ino walked up to him. He put his hand on her head he then started moving his hand around for abit. He stopped shortly, and dropped his hand.

" Ok I suggest that you focus on rotating the ballon to the right.Your hair is in a right rotation. It may sound like I'm talking jibberish but its true and it really help. Unfortunately until you pop this ballon I can't help you in one bit. This jutsu is all about you" Naruto said he then started walking again. Ino decided that it was time to begin her training. She then concentraited on rotating the water ballon to the right.

As they were walking Naruto looked at Gaara.

" Gaara come hereIhave something that can help you." Naruto said and the demon elite walked up to him.

" What I have is just a little piece of the same metal that makes my gun blades. I'm going to help you make your weapon. Now bring some of your sand out We'll need it." Naruto said and Gaara raised some of his sand he kept it a float infront of Naruto. The Namikaze place the piece of metal on the sand.

" Now when I use my fire you're going to need to use your wind." Naruto said he then blew out a stream of fire from his mouth. It quickly surrounded the sand. Gaara quickly sent wind to it. Then both said simultaneously.

"** Katon ga Fuuton : Kongou Ikusa Tonkachi **" and suddenly a huge sluge hammer made of diamonds appeared. Gaara then picked it up. He started swinging it like it was the lightest thing in the world.

" Now Gaara you should be able to channel your elemental chakra through it. Give it a try." Naruto said Gaara smirked he then raised his war hammer and slammed it into the ground.

" **Kaze Enchuu!**" Gaara exclaimed and a huge pillar of roaring wind came out of the ground. It was huge. It left a huge gap in the ground. Gaara was smirking.

" This is a very good weapon. I will enjoy it greatly." he said he then slung the giant hammer over his shoulder. Naruto threw him a long strap of cloath to Gaara. The demon elite then strapped his war hammer on his back then all present continued on their journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2 weeks later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six cloaked figures had just arrived on an island that was shapped like a crescent moon. They were walking in a forest, they were in fact very deep into the forest. Here they could see giant animals. As the were walking they heard a huge howl in the distance. All of a sudden all six members of the party heard giant footsteps heading for them quickly. The way they heard the footsteps it was a group of 3 maybe 4 and it was in a hunting formation. Then when the footsteps got closer the sound revealed it was a small group of wolf demons. One looked rather young while the other 3 looked about mid age and a little bit older for a wolf.

The youngest wolf looked at the group of six cloak figures. He smelt the air.

" **What business do two fox demons, a shark demon, a racoon demon, a cat demon and a human doing in the Land of the moon. More specifically what are you all doing in Lord Lobos's domain.**" The wolf said he was getting ready to show his teeth the members of his pack had sort of the same looks on their face.

" Back down cub. You don't know who you're messing with." The figure in the red cloak said.

" **Heh You're funny fox demon. I eat little shrimps like you all day. Actually as a matter of fact I haven't had fox demon in a while. I wonder how you taste.**" the wolf said.

" I'm warning you pup I'm not the person you want to mess with. You will end up hurt or worse. Now take me to Lobos." The cloaked figure said the others wolves noticed that the cloaked figure had nine things swishing under his cloak. These wolves were smart and they knew that the being infront of them wasn't joking, but the younger wolf didn't know that.

" **I'm sick of your talk fox demon.**" the wolf said he then attacked the red cloaked figure. Said figure rushed through hand hand signs and said " **Nenshou Kaze no Mai**" then suddenly blades of a mixture of wind and fire slid out from his cloak. The cloaked figure worked fast, as he was easily able to dodge the wolf demon as the giant animal pounced on him. What the wolf demon didn't know was that the red cloaked figure was now behind him. The cloaked figure slashed his wind/fire blades across the wolf demon's achiles tendon. This caused the wolf to collapse. As the wolf was on the ground the cloaked figure appeared on his back. The wolf was then impaled with both blades in his back. The wolf let out an ear splitting yell. The cloaked figure jumped off of the wolf's back and landed in front of it. He flipped off the hood of his cloak to reveal that he was a red haired man with eyes like a fox. The man looked the wolf demon in the eyes.

" My name is Naruto Namikaze. I am a demon elite. I am also the demon king. I gave you a warning pup. It was your stupid decision that you have ended up hurt. You should have paid attention to your allies. They cleary knew something was different about me. You should be lucky though. For two reasons, one you should feel proud that I'm not the enemy I know Lobos faced one of them so he should have warn all of you of cloaked figures. If I was the enemy I'd have killed you. The second reason you should feel lucky is I don't really see the need to kill you today." Naruto said he then looked at the older wolves.

" Take me to Lobos. **Now!** " He ordered and the older wolves nodded. The oldest though answered him.

" **Follow me Naruto-sama I am Urufumaru **( Wolf)**. Ankoku** ( Darkness)** you baka you should have paid attention to me, Kei** ( Light)** and Geesekai **( Moon) "The wolf said as he looked at the wounded wolf. He then started walking in the direction he and his pack came from. Naruto the looked to the person in the blue cloak.

" Kisame carry Ankoku ack with us I hurt him badly." Naruto said and he started following Urufumaru.

Kisame walked over to the wounded wolf demon.

" Alright up you go." He said and picked up the giant animal like it was nothing. He then followed his leader and the rest of the demon elites.

As they were walking Ino walked up to Urufumaru.

" Um Urufumaru. You didn't seem like you were that angry with Ankoku. Why?" She asked

" **Simple Lady Ino just as Naruto-sama said we were warned about cloaked figures. Even though Lobos-sama said he killed one of them easily he told us to be aware. Plus the thing is Ankoku is one of the strongest members of our pack. Lobos-sama even said that Ankoku reminds him of himself, just Ankoku is a little naive. He fails to notice things before he attacks, only because he's still a pup. He disserved the punishment Naruto-sama gave him. He needs to learn the lesson Naruto-sama just gave him. I say that because Lobos-sama is thinking about making him the leader of the Land of the moon. At least when Ankoku gets older**" Urufumaru whispered to Ino.

" How do you know that Urufumaru ?" Ino asked

" **Well I am Lobos's second in command. I do have to agree with Lobos though Ankoku is showing great promise as being the lord of the moon.**" Urufumaru said looking at the wounded wolf being carried by the blue demon elite. He then looked ack at Ino.

" **You cannot tell him I said that. It will get him cocky, and that's the last thing we need is a cocky prince. **" the old wolf said and he smirked to Ino and she smiled. Then they both started laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 30 minutes later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of demon elites and demons arrived at the begging of a huge montain range. Urufumaru looked to the demon elites.

" **You all might want to cover your ears.**" He said and lifted his head in the air and gave a huge howl. This howl surrounded the entire mountain range and half of the Land of the Moon. To the demon elite's surprise an even louder howl responded to Urufumaru's howl and suddenly a bigger set of foot steeps were heard. The just as suddenly as the footsteps were heard a huge black wolf appeared. He had a scar on his right eye but he could still see through it and it looked like something had taken a bit from his left ear. He looked at Urufumaru the to the wounded wolf prince.

" **Urufu what happened to him?**" the wolf asked

" **My lord he faced the demon king. He was barely able to survive. But he was warned not to fight Naruto-sama. It was his own fault really.**" Urufumaru said. The Black wolf then looked at the wounded wolf.

" **Ankoku you should have been careful. But it was your own stupidity that got you hurt. You should also feel proud that Naruto-sama didn't kill you **" the wolf said he then looked at the cloaked figures. Naruto walked forward and crouched down lke he was bowing.

" Lobos it's nice to see you again. I am Naruto the demon king. How are you?" Naruto said

" **Ah Naruto-sama. You've changed alot since I last saw you. The last time I saw you, you were covered in fur and a full blooded fox.**" Lobos said.

" Theres something I want to talk to you about Lobos" Naruto said.

" **If it's about those cloaked figures killing the demon leader's I know already. I was there when Greyline died I know how strong they are. Plus I've already got on of my demons on the look out for them.**" The demon lord said.

" Did it ever occure to you Lobos that the enemy you faced wasn't as strong as you are because it was after Greyline? You may not have known this but I was there in a sense. Anyway what I want to talk you about is something that happened while I was fighting Ankoku. Why are your demons killing and eating fox demons ?" Naruto said this caused Lobos to go wided eyed. The wolf then looked at Ankoku.

" **Have you been killing and eating fox demons ?**" He asked angerily. The wounded wolf nodded a little bit. This caused the demon leader to snarl his teeth at the young wolf he then looked back to Naruto. " **I'm sorry Naruto-sama I didn't know that. Fox demons are suppose to be treated nicely almost holding the same respect as wolf demons. But apparently my son doesn't know that. Now that I know that it won't happen again. Is there anything else you want?**" the wolf demon asked nicely.

" No just keep an ear out for a demon meeting. Oh wait be careful old friend I wouldn't like it if the enemy was able to kill off one of my strongest friends outside the Bijuu." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. Lobos let out a little laugh.

" **Of course Naruto-sama you know better than anyone that I won't die at least from an attack made on my life.**" Lobos said and Naruto and the demon elites started walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Galaxies away-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge figure in a black cloak with a white stripe across the chest walked through an old shambold tent. On the inside it was a very wealthy lookin g place

" **Fortune teller come out of hiding I know you're here. I will destroy this shit-hole you call a home if you don't come out.**" the cloaked figure said.

The an elderly creature appeared from the shadows of the tent. The eldery creature looked like a mix between a bird, an aligator, a rhino and a human. It had had two huge spikes in it's back. The fortune teller and a cane in one hand. It hubbled over to the cloaked figure it's tail being dragged against the ground. It had yellow eyes. Unfortunately it was blind in one eye.

" **Ah Lord Vortex what services can I do for you?**" the fortune teller asked and the cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal he was the same species of the fortune teller.

" **I want you to make a vision for me. I want you to see how it will go if I invade Earth and destroy the demons. Since your my trustful adviser I want to know what do you see.**" Vortex said and the fortune teller reached in her robes she pulled out a baag of stones. She threw them on the ground, and suddenly her eye that she was blind in lit up in a green light. Then it stopped glowling and she looked to Vortex.

" **So what did you see?**" he asked impatienly.

" **I saw that if you attack Earth you'll be able to destroy the demons easily. But if you fight the demons a new stronger race will apear. One called the demon elites. This new race along with the demons and the humans will fight for their planet. If the demon elites fight you will loose. Your entire armada will be destroyed. You will die personally by the leader of the demon elites. Earth will be lost. The Mitocans shall all die. I suggest that you don't attack Earth.**" the fortune teller told Vortex. Unfortunately this caused the Mitocan leader to go furious.

" **What are you talking about hag. The Mitocans are a warrior race, one that has conquered planets. My men tell me they are easily able to kill the leaders of the demons. These demon elites can't be that tough. If you think we are to die by a planet of animals and mnkeys then you are mistaken. Now die!!!**" Vortex yelled and he raised one of his hands and a ominous black orb appeared in his hands. He threw the orb at the eldery creature. When it hit the fortune teller it exploded and she was quickly dead. Vortex then turned around. He looked at the cloak figure waiting outside the tent.

" **Prepare the armada we are going to Earth I feel that kingdom will be ours quickly.**" he said and the cloaked figure nodded under his hood one could even see his teeth at the grin he had. The Mitocan then took off. Vortex turned back to the tent.

" **You were a fool mother if you think the Mitocans shall die by taking earth.**" he said and he had two black orbs in his hands he chucked them at the tent and the tent was up in flame.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back on Earth--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 3 weeks since the demon elites visted the Land of the Moon. They were now walking through the Land of rain.

" Naruto-sama why are we here?" Kimimaro asked.

" Well Kimimaro we're here to take an organization out once and for all. Since I've already warned Hitokage (salamander) about the enemy, I want to do this. I feel that Akatsuki will be a major problem if we don't take care of them quickly." Naruto said. This caused all present to smirk. They quickly noticed that it was starting to rain. Naruto turned to Ino.

" Ino-koi you mind I think it's getting to rainy don't you think?" Naruto asked and Ino nodded. She rushed through hand signs and said.

" **Erai Fuusetsu no jutsu**" and suddenly the rain turned into snow.

" There I think it's safe to walk now" Naruto said and the demon elites picked up their speed.

Meanwhile in Amegakure ( Hidden rain village)

A man with orange hair, piercings all over his face. His eyes were layers of grey circles. He had a black cloak on with red clouds on it. He looked to his left.

" Zetsu I want you to go check something for me, something has started turning my rain into snow. I can't telll whatever this being is." the man said said. Suddenly a venus flytrap wearing the same outfit appeared.

" Oh course Leader-sama." the plant man said he then sunk into the ground. When he reappeared he was in a tree looking down at a group of 6 cloaked figures.

' _Well that's weird_' he thought and before his other half could bicker with him somone above him shouted.

" **Enkou Daikama**" and suddenly a huge sycthe made of fire came down. Slicing and burning Zetsu's head off.

"Heh well that's one down. 5 more to go. " Naruto said then his kage bushin poofed out of existance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back with Akatsuki------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The akatsuki leader was waiting for Zetsu to reappear. All of a sudden the ground started rising. As it did Zetsu's body appeared with out his head. A blue haired woman who was next to the leader went wide eyed.

" Pein do you think it's someone after Akatsuki. I mean they killed Zetsu. He only is a scout." The woman said

" I don't know Konan. Call Hidan and Kakuzu. Have them investigate who is doing this. Who ever it is they won't be able to survive those two. " Pein said and Konan nodded she then made some origami wings and she then had those wings on her. She then took off in the air for those two members. Pein continued walking.

' _This is great. I haven't brought back Madara yet. Whoever is trying to attack us is picking a great time to do it._' he thought. He then looked out side.

' _I'm going to need to switch bodies if they get past those two though. _' Pein thought. He then started walking away. After about 30 minutes Konan reappeared.

" Pein They're heading ot now it will be quick." she said

" Very good Konan" Pein said and he just stood there.

As the demon elites were walking, Naruto stopped the entire company.

" There's two members heading for us. ( sniff) Heh it's Hidan and Kakuzu this will be easy." Naruto said he then made a select handful of 12 kage bushins.

" Go set up traps. What ever you do set up traps with many weapons with exploding tags on them." He ordered and the Kage bushins nodded they then took off. In a quick time they were able to set up many traps. Then they poofed just as they saw two figures in black cloaks with red clouds around them.

" Kakuzu I think that's the people Konan warned us about." the silver haired Akatsuki said to his partner who's face was completly covered by a mask. Then he brought out a triple bladed scthe. He moved his hand to the necklace around his neck. He then started a little prayer.

" Jashin-sama give me nothing less of a murder." then he picked up his scythe and charged at the group of six. What he didn't know was that as he ws running he ran over a trip wire. Soon many kunai and shuriken were launched at the Akatsuki member.

" Ha you fucking retards shuriken and kunai don't hurt me." Hidan said and he let the kunai and shuriken hit him. What he failed to notice was that all the projectile weapons thrown at him all had exploding tags on them. When they hit him he exploded man all of his body parts and guts were sent flying everywhere. His head landed a few feet infront of Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu damn it why are you just standing there do something!" Hidan yelled and Kakuzu brought out many wires from his body.

" Fine consdier yourself lucky Hidan" Kakuzu said in a annoyed tone.

Before he was able to pick up all of Hidan's Naruto looked at Kisame and Kimimaro.

" You boys mind taking care of them. Don't let Kakuzu stich Hidan together." Naruto said and Kisame grinned a malicious grin. Kimimaro rushed through hand signs.

" **Sawarbi no Mai**" he said and he put his hands to the ground. Suddenly huge bone spikes rose from the ground. They impaled both Kakuzu and Hidans remains. Kakuzu looked at Kimimaro and smirked he then looked at Hidans head.

" Hidan I don't know if I can help you at the moment. I want to take that guys heart" He said and pointed to Kimimaro.

" Well Kimimaro it seems my opponent is the one already in pieces. Now I don't have any fun." Kisame said he then quickly rushed through hand signs.

" **Suiton : Bakusui Shōha** " he said and a huge tidal wave came from behind Kisame it then crashed down on Kakuzu and Hidan. Kakuzu was barely able to jump ontop of the tidal while Hidan and his remains were under water. Kisame looked and saw the bloody remains swirling around in the water. The shark demon elite smirked even more and his eyes went wide.

" Still alive are you well not for long." He said and rushed through hand signs.

" **Suiton: Goshokuzame**" and suddenly currents in the water turned into 5 sharks. They quickly started devoring Hidans remains. Some were even draining the Akatsuki of chakra. When the sharks dissappeared Hidans remains were now chopped up and nearly gone. The blue demon elite rushed through another set of hand signs and he place his hands ontop of the water.

" **Kachuu ****Kyū**" all of a sudden a whirlpool appeared below him it brought all of Hidan's remains inside it then it shreded the remaining pieces of the Akatsuki member. Kisame then grabbed ahold of Samehada and spoke to it.

" Samehada lets end this." and the the giant blade's scales extended he then put the tip of the blade in the water where the whirlpool was happening. Samehada absored a little bit of the whirlpool, then the water surrounded the blade. Kisame raised Samehada high he then slammed it through the ground .

" **Ōwareme no jutsu**" He yelled and he was able to cut a rift in the ground. The casism drained all the water and all of Hidan and his remains. Kisame then looked at Kimimaro.

The Kaguya was doing exceptionally well, especially since Kakuzu had lost three hearts thanks to Kimimaro. Then the bird mask that was on Kakuzu's back shot a massive gust of pressurized wind. It hit Kimimaro full force. His was bleeding but not badly.

" Hehe how did you like my **Fuuton : Atsugai** ?" Kakuzu asked in a mocking matter.

" Eh it's ok but nothing that kill me." Kimimaro said he then did a few hand signs.

"**Ōkitsune Fūin Kai Ikkeitai Nii**." he said and his fox seal started dissappearing, when it did Kimimaro's shoulder blades came out like a pair of wings. He had grown a tail with his spine sticking out. His bones on his shoulders made a light looking armor. His hands had changed the most because now he had two giant drills made of bone. He looked at Kakuzu and smirked he then pointed his drills at Kakuzu.

" **Tenssekadan Danmaku **" he said and he started firing the drills at Kakuzu. They came at the Akatsuki fast. He was able to dodge to the first few but Kimimaro kept sending them. He was soon impaled with two of the giant drills.

" H-How (cough) is some young pup able to beat me?" he asked spurting out some blood.

" Simple you may not understand it being as old as you are but no matter what the next generation will surpass the previous one." Naruto said looking Kakuzu strait in the eyes. He then looked at Kimimaro.

" Finish him" Naruto ordered and Kimimaro nodded, the Kaguya then rushed through hand signs

" **Hone ryuudan no jutsu**" He then shot out many of his bones. Kimimaro's bones then started turning into a huge bone dragon. The dragon attacked the dyeing Akatsuki. It made quick work of him with a slash from it's claws it split Kakuzu into four thin strips.

" Four more members left." Naruto said and they continued through the Land of Rain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Ame-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein looked up to Konan.

" I believe Kakuzu and Hidan failed. I feel as though they both have died. Quickly send out Sasori and Deidara. Even though this group was able to defeat Kakuzu and Hidan, Deidara and Sasori are completly different. While they're fighting our intruders I'll bring back Madara." he said and Konan took off. Before she took off she took a good look at her partner. His face was a little panic stricken.

When she found the pair of Akatsuki that Pein sent her to find, she saw that they were on top of a mountain looking down at Ame. One was a blond with something that looked like a telescope on his left eye. His hiti-ate was from Iwa ( hidden Rock village) it was crossed out across the center. His partner was a short wide man with his hair in dredlocks.

" Konan-sama what's wrong?" the blond asked.

" Deidara, Sasori there is someone in the Land of Rain who is killing off Akatsuki. They've already killed Zetsu, Kakuzu and Hidan. The leader wants you two to take care of who ever these people are. Their coming from the south. Cut them off before they get to Ame." Konan said. This caused Deidara and Sasori to go wided eyed.

" They were able to kill Zetsu. Well I would say that this group is after Akatsuki. That's good it looks like I'll be able to add a few puppets to my artwork. Come on Deidara" the short Akatsuki said. He then started walking south and he was quickly followed by his blonde partner. They moved quickly with Deidara making a huge bird out of clay and having it take them to their intruders. As they were flying they saw a group of six. All of a sudden a huge pillar of sand came from the ground and hit them directly. It destroyed the clay bird and sent the Akatsuki plummiting to the ground. As they were falling two figures jumped in the air. One was wearing a tan cloak while the other was in a black cloak. The one in the tan cloak reached back and grabbed a diamond war hammer. He looked like he was going to hit Deidara, until he jumped over the Akatsuki.

" Take this!" he yelled and slammed the diamond hammer on Sasori. When it hit the Akatsuki Gaara said.

" **Kaze heshioru**" suddenly a huge gust of pressureized came from the hammer it destroyed the Akatsuki to pieces. But something in the same cloak umped out and landed on the ground. Gaara looked at Yugito and saw that her and Deidara were throwing attacks at each other. Deidara throwing his clay and Yugito throwing kunai and destroying the clay bombs. It looked like it was a standstill until Yugito rushed through hand signs.

" **Daakuenerugii Wangetsu Nami**" she said and she fired a dark energy from her hands. The engery then curved and became crescent. It moved fast as Deidara was barely able to make some clay to defend against it. But even that was too slow as it was only a few feet infront of Deidara as the black crescent wave came at him. It hit the clay omb and it exploded infront of Deidara. It sent the missing Iwa-nin falling to the ground. Yugito then took a dive and headed toward the ground. The only thing was she wasn't aiming for Deidara but infact Sasori. Gaara on the other hand went and attacked Deidara.

When he landed on the ground he saw Deidara. Gaara grabbed his hammer and charged at Deidara.

" You think I'm that easy!" He yelled and he launched three clay swans at Gaara they turned into 5 ft long birds. They moved quickly. But Yugito saw them heading for Gaara she rushed through hand signs and said.

" **Rai Cheen**." and she fired a chain of lightning from her fingers it hit the clay birds and destroyed them but she was also able to hit Deidara. She had burnt a hole through his left shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Deidara said he then looked at Gaara and saw he had a big disc of wind and sand in his palm.

" **Suna Tsurunoko buumeran**" the demon elite said and he threw the disc at Deidara. The Akatsuki barely dodged the attack as he sustained a cut on his face. Little did he know that the technique came back until it was too late, the sand disc cut off right arm and right leg. But that's not where it stopped. It then headed for Sasori. Who now had a puppet out that Gaara quickly reconized.

' _That's the Sandaime Kazekage._' He thought as he saw the the puppet had released a black sand from it's mouth, the black sand quickly turned into a hammer and a nail. But that didn't last for long though as a sand buzzsaw came through and destroyed the Iron sand and as a bonus Gaara even hit the Sandaime puppet and destroyed it. Gaara then pointed the top of his hammer at Deidara.

" **Sabaku kannouhou.**" he said and a powerful stream of sand shot out from the end. It hit Deidara head on. While he was being hit Deidara put his remaining hand in the sand and the mouth on his palm started eating the sand. He then planted a few clay bombs in the sand. Unforunately for him Gaara's sand dropped. Deidara looked to his opponent and saw he rushed through three hand signs.

" **Mugen Hara no Suna Supaiku**" Gaara slammed his hammer into the ground, and suddenly the plan from him to Deidara turned into sand the sand then erupted in spikes. Deidara tried to jump in the air but the came too quickly his remaining arm was impaled with sand. The sand was so conmpacted that it actually ripped the Akatsuki's arm off.

" Ahhhhh! Alright I've got something to take care of you then." Deidara yelled he then kicked up his bag of clay and ate it.

" **Jibaku Bushin**" he said then he started expanding.

" Gaara don't let it explode that can turn out to be something troublesome." Naruto said and Gaara nodded. He then quickly rushed through hand signs.

" **Enchou no Suna** " suddenly the sand that was surrounding the area covered Deidara. In no time after it did a huge explosion happened in it.

" **Muhen Suna Hakaba**" Gaara said and the entire sand dome collapsed on Deidara. Then sand that was around the area comepacted as well and crushed anything that land or was in the sand.

" Is it over?" Kimimaro asked

" Not yet" Gaara said and he rushed through hand signs.

" **Subaku** **Kachuu **" he said and suddenly giant spots in the sand appeared. The spots started rotating the sand in a circular motion then a hole appeared in the giant spots. Soon all of the sand and the remains of the victims in it.

" Now it's over Lucky for me I covered a great distance with my sand he wasn't able to escape I felt his bones being crushed." Gaara said and he then looked at Yugito.

Apparently they're were fighting on an even scale. But then Sasori stopped moving and brought out a scroll.

" You know the last time I used these puppets I took over a country." he said he then started going through four hand signs.

" **Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen**" then a hundred puppets in red cloakswere behind Sasori.

" That's a nice move but I bet they can't beat this" Yugito said and she rushed through handsigns.

" **Daidaiteki Aamii no Anoyo**" She said and suddenly a gate of black appeard it had a skeleton on the fron of it. The gate opened and an army of 10,000,000 dead people walked out of it a ghost like figure appeared next to Yugito. He had purple skin and red horns. Around his neck were red beads, his hair was snow white.

" **Nibi why did you summon me and my great army?**" he asked

" yes Shinigami-sama infront of you is a man who has dified your rule by escaping you clutch millions of times and has made him self something that cannot die a puppet. That is why I thought it would e better to use an army he cannot defeat." Yugito said. The Shinigami smirked.

" **Hmmm very well Nibi this time this summon is no charge you know the price the next time you want something.**" the death god said he then raised his knife.

" **Leave none of these puppets standing!**" he commanded and the army of the dead attacked. It was a great battle one puppet would take out 10 dead people but then wave after wave of the dead attacked. Very soon the puppets were over run. Yugito saw Sasori destroying large groups of the dead with his flamethrower hands. She clapped her hand and said.

" **Daikama no Shinigami**" and suddenly a dark purple scyhte extended from her hands. She swung the sycthe and it extended like a whip ( Um a good image would be how Renji's Zabimaru attacks in Bleach) The scyhte was quick Sasori didn't even notice it until it was too late. The scythe cut the puppet in half through the chest. Yugito had cut the Akatsuki's heart into two. His puppet body fell along with all the puppets.

The Shinigami looked at Yugito.

" **Now that I believe we don't have any more business to do then me and my army are returning.**" he said and in a flash him and his immense army was gone.

"Heh two more." Naruto said and he smirked he activated his **Kyugan** then he took off faster determined to destroy the remaining Akatsuki. What neither him nor the demon elites noticed was that his bloodline was slowly changing.

At the rate they were moving the demon elites made to Ame quick.

" Naruto-kun where are they're head quarters ?" Ino asked

" It is the in the dead center of the village." Naruto said as he smelt for Pein's scent. When they made it to the Akatsuki head quarters they saw a woman with blue hair and had a paper flower above her ear.

" So it was a group of jinchūriki destroying the Akatsuki members ?" she said Naruto was about to step forward and take the female Akatsuki but Ino stepped infront of him.

" This will be easy I'll destroy you" the demoness elite said she then clapped her hands and slammed them into the ground.

" **Nadare Shōha no jutsu **" Ino said and suddenly an entire explosion of snow came from the ground. It sent a huge shockwave of snow towards the female Akatsuki. It hit the missing nin but it didn't stop her. Now she was in the air flying by paper wings. The Akatsuki member rushed through hand signs.

" **Peepaa Ryuudan no jutsu**" she said and many papers shot out from her sleeves the papers all formed together to make two long and huge paper dragons. The Papaer dragons attacked Ino, they moved quick. They were so fast Naruto could barely see their movements. As Ino saw this she smirked and rushed through hand signs.

" **Hyoton :Gouryūhyo no jutsu**" The white haired demoness said and she fired huge ice balls from her mouth the ice balls turned into huge dragon heads. The ice dragons hit the paper dragons and completly froze them. The paper dragons then fell to the ground and shattered. Ino jumped in the air after they did, she was heading strait for the female Akatsuki. As she was flying towards her opponent Ino extend her arms and called out.

" **Hyo ga Mizu no Ōyaiba** " and ice and water blades extended from her hands. Ino was spinning quick, when she hit Konan she gave her many cuts, and a shredded torso. Konan could barely move she was coverred in not only water but also ice. Ino went for the final attack but just as she was infront of Konan some one yelled.

" **Fuuton: Reppusho **" and a gust of wind came at Ino it had many kunai in it. When it looked like Ino was going to be hurt Naruto made his move.

" **Katon : Karyūheki**" he said and a wall of fire rose infront of Ino and protected her from the wind attack. she looked to see who used the attack and she saw a man with a blond pontytail, piercings on his face and his eyes had many layers in them.

" Now Pein I don't think that's appropiate attacking Ino when you know you should be attacking me." Naruto said he then jumped in the air to where Pein was and he punched the Akatsuki dead in the face it sent him flying up a wall. As he was up there Pein rushed through hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" he said and slammed his hands in the ground. A huge poof of smoke appeared out of it stepped a chameleon looking creature with the same eyes and piecerings as Pein.

"I don't think that going to work Pein" Naruto said and he ran up the wall to met the summon. He grabbed the creatures forearms and flipped the creature over his shoulders. He then threw it to the ground with Pein still on its back. As the lizzard looking creature was falli ng Naruto rushed through hand signs.

" **Inferuno** **Saikuron **" the Namikaze said and fire started coming out from his finger tips, it was alot of fire and that fire started turning into a cyclone. The fire cyclone slammed into Peins summon's belly. This caused the fire clyclone to go through the summon and hit the ground causing huge burn marks all over the place. The summon poofed out of existence.

" Hmmm it seems I'll have to get serious in this." Pein said and he rushed through the exact handsigns as before.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu**" he said and ths time two small poofs appeared out of them stepped a fat man and a man with long hair each one had piecerings same as Pein and their eyes were the same. Naruto smirked.

" That's a good move you have there but I already know its weakness." Naruto said he then did hand signs.

" **Daideki bushin no jutsu**" all of a sudden three poofs of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared there were three Narutos. The wierd thing about these Narutos were the fact that they were see through like they were just an outline of the clones. All of a sudden this black substance, fire and wind started coming from Naruto's back. The elements then went into the three clones. It all started mixing together, When it was done the three clones had changed. One now had blue hair with black streaks in it, and a pair of yellow Kyugans with a light blue skin. Another one had black hair with green streaks, and a pair of white Kyugans with a dark grey skin. The last one had silver hair and a pair of green Kyugans with albino white skin.

All three clones looked at Naruto.

" Destroy two of his bodies. Draw them away from each other so they can't see one another." Naruto said and the clones nodded. Then they took off the one with the silver hair attacked the Pein with a ponytail, the other two attacked the fat Pein. Naruto attacked the one with long hair.

The two clones that attacked the fat Pein each had a Rasengan in their hands. They tried to slam the orb into the Akatsuki leader , but the body abosrbed the blow.

" Interesting" one of the clones said then both ran up on either side of Pein and plunged their claws threw his body. When they pulled them out the body fell to the ground. They then moved to where the silver haired clone was. When both Naruto's arrived they saw that Pein had summoned a crab-like creature, it attacked the Naruto clone.

The clone raised it hand, and his hand turned into a flaming buzzsaw. He ran towards the crab creature and cut it down the center and left burn marks on both of the creatures sides. Pein tried to jump in the air but the other Naruto's cut him off. They quickly kicked him back down to earth with a bycicle kick. The silver haired clone took this oppourtunity to put his claws together and jump towards Pein. He hit the Akatsuki square in the chest and ripped a hole through the Akatsuki. Before the clones poofed away they looked at Naruto who had just rushed through a set of complex hand signs.

"** Katon : Gouryūka no Jutsu**" he then fired huge fire balls from his mouth these fireballs turned into dragons heads. They hit the last Pein dead on. Naruto turned around to where Ino was fighting to see his wife finishing up her seals and saying.

" **Fubuki Kannouhou**" she fired a snow beam from her hands it hit Konan and froze the Akatsuki to solid ice. Ino then had smashed it with her claws. After this happened an explosion went off behind Naruto. The demon elite turned around to see not 3 Peins anymore but 6.

" You shall now feel the **Pein Rikudō**" The Pein with spiky hair said.

" heh doesn't scare me." Naruto said and he charged at the Akatsuki. The bald Pein fired one of his arms at Naruto. The Namikaze brought out Annon and sliced the arm in half. He then jumped in the air.

" So I understand one of your bodies absorbs jutsu. Well then that perfect absorb this." Naruto said and he raised his hands a giant blue orb appeared in both hands.

" I've never seen Naruto-sama use a technique like that before" Kimimaro said as he saw that the orb kept getting larger and larger. It even had a bright light coming from it.

" Unfotrunately I dobn't have a name for this technique now Pein but I don't really think it matters. Try having you're body absorb this." Naruto said and he threw the giant orb at all size Peins. The fat Pein tried to absorb the oncoming attack but the giant ball never went away. When it hit the Peins it exploded. Naruto looked at the explosion happening and saw it was also going to hurt his allies. So he concentrated hard on it. All of a sudden a black dome of flame surrounded the explosion. It completly protected everyone present. As Naruto landed to the ground the demon elites all ran to him.

" Naruto-sama that was amazing. None of us knew about those jutsus where did you learn them? And what's happened to your eyes?" Gaara asked.

Naruto put his head in a questioning look. " What do you mean Gaara nothing has happened to my eyes." he said to the brown haired shinobi.

" Naruto-kun look" Ino said as she made a puddle of water appear and froze it making an ice mirror. The demon king stepped forward and looked at his reflection, what he saw was that his eyes had indeed changed. Instead of one slit there was a cross of slits and there was a black fire in the center of the cross, there was a white circle in the center of the fire. The cross also had a ring around the cross and at the points where the cross met the ring were a little lightning bolt, drop of water, a wind current and a rock. When he saw this Naruto smirked.

" Well it seems that I have awoken the second stage of the Kyugan. Unfortunately I doubt I'll be able to master it yet and this is a one time thing." the red head said.

" Why Naruto-sama? Shouldn't it be that now that you've awoken the next stage you should be able to use it whenever you want?" Kimimaro said

" No Kimimaro I won't be able to truely use this level yet. I know this because I found out that the Kyugan had a second stage during my training with Byakugetsu..." Naruto said

_Flashback_

_It was about two days before the chunin exam finals. Naruto was concentrating on the power he just recieved. He opened one of hs eyes and looked at the white tiger demon infront of him._

_" Byakugetsu-sensei I have something on my mind. Why did you specifically have me awaken the Kyugan before I fought Oturan. From what I remember Kyuubi wasn't that strong with it, he was still able to be hypnotised by Madara Uchiha I remember what that Uchiha did to me at the grand meeting. Why would I need the Kyugan then?" Naruto asked_

_" **Well Naruto-sama I had you awaken your Kyugan so then when you defeated your self you were given so much power, such power that you have stirred the second level of the Kyugan. The second level is far much stronger than the first level. It can only be accessed if someone has defeated themselves, after a matter of strong opponents you face it will awaken. The only problem is that you cannot truely used until you unlock the final power you hold in yourself. It is Kyuubi's name. In his name holds the rest of the power one would need to master the second level of the Kyugan. Up until now no one has ever defeated themselves, so the second level has never been achieved before. The only reason I know there is a second level of the Kyugan is that I have forseen it. So we don't have a name for it yet either. With the disater I see on the way you're going to need this.**" The tiger demon said._

_" Well then I need to continue my training then." Naruto said and he went back to his concentration._

Flashback End.

All the demon elites( and Kimimaro) were amazed at what Naruto just told them. All of a sudden a pile of ruble started rising. From it appeared the barely standing spiky haired Pein.

" H-heh. Y-You've think you've won ( cough) j-just because you defeated me. Heh ( cough) I-I was only a distraction and it worked. You may have destroyed Akatsuki but the creator lives on and now Madara Uchiha shall be back and a new stronger Akatsuki shall rise!" The missing-nin said

" Enough of your talk" Naruto said and he moved quick and pulled out Gi. In no time he severed the Akatsuki leaders head from it's body. Naruto then turned around and shot a little beam into the head and the body. Both of the Akatsuki's body parts blew up. After it did an explosion Went of at a high spot in the base. When the smoke from the explosion cleared there were two green creatures standing looking at the demon elites. They had huge spikes on their backs, arms and legs. One even had two huge spikes coming from it's shoulders pointing at whatever the creature was looking at. From where Naruto was he could see that the creature with the spikes on its shoulders had a different set of eyes compared to the one next to it. Its eyes were the Sharingan while the other creature had a set of yellow eyes.

" **Well, well, well if it isn't the person who exicuted me. hat was that technique you used on me? Odama Rasenshuriken? Good move that put an end to me as human. ut now I am a stronger species, the Mitocans. Here I am everything better than a human and with this little quest the Mitocans are on interested me. Killing off demons. Oh yes I couldn't argue with that and now that I'm far stronger than I was as that pathetic body I no longer the Bijuu anymore so I will personally see you die.**" the creature with the spikes on it's shoulders said.

" Madara Uchiha. Mitocans you say? Well now I know who has been killing off demon leaders. I guess I'll have to kill you both then" Naruto said and he rushed through hand signs.

" **Fuuton:****Gouryūkaze no jutsu**" All of a sudden huge amounts of air formed infront of Naruto. The wind then started changing into a huge see through dragon head. Many of these wind dragons head were shot at the two aliens. They were too quick for the other Mitocan to dodge and he hitt full force and was completly destroyed. Madara was still standing.

" **Well that was interesting if I was were my partner was just now I'd be dead. But fortunately you missed me**" he said as he was looking at the remains of the other mitocan, he then tunred to face Naruto and everyone was able to see that his right leg, arm and left part of his face was gone. It was obvious that Naruto's attack hit the Uchiha but just barely missed him. Naruto then started rushing through hand signs.

" So I missed I won't this time." he said and was finishing his handsigns.

" **Ah not today Namikaze**" Madara said and suddenly a black vortex appeared behind him, he was sucked in. This caused Naruto to stop.

" Damn that bastard is with the enemy now. Oh well at least we don't have to worry about Akatsuki now" Naruto said. He then started walking away and he was quickly followed by the rest of the demon elites. As Ino was walking she was thinking to herself.

' _Naruto was so savage in that battle and so strong. I've never been so hot for him than at this moment. God when he get's in the heat of battle it excites me._' she thought unfortunately( or fortunately) she forgot to block Naruto out of her head so her husband heard everything.

" Naruto-sama what happened why is your face all red?" Kimimaro asked Naruto up close.

" Oh nothing Kimimaro its just I don't know if I should be scared or excited I've just found out that my fighting gets my wife excited." Naruto said quietly and Kimimaro went wided eyed then he let out a little chuckle.

" That is your own choice Naruto-sama" he said lightheartedly. Fortunately for both of them Ino was concentrating to hard on his desire for her husband to here what they were saying.

**An: Ok sorry it's been a while I had to be away from a computer for a while. But any way I'm done with chapter. Now I know there might be somebody who asks this so I'll just say it, I just thought of the name Mitocan it doesn't mean anything at all. Also tell me if anybody thought thats what I was going to do with Madara. Please review.**

**Time for the jutsu**

**Raiton : Shokkuweibu kannouhou ( Lightning Style: Shockwave Cannon)**

**Kaze shuriken ( Wind Shuriken)**

**Kokuei kaenhoushaki** ( **Dark Flamethrower)**

**Faia ga Kaze no Ōyaiba ( Great blade of fire and wind)**

**Kitsunedan Inferuno ( Fox Bomb Inferno)**

**Rairakku no Mai ( Dance of the Lilac)**

**Samehadadan ( Sharkskin bullet)**

**Tessenka no Mai ( Dance of the Clematis)**

**Burakku enkou no Yaiba ( Blade of Black Flame)**

**Yuki Kannouhou (Snow Cannon)**

**Desu Kannouhou ( Death Cannon)**

**Enkou Henge no jutsu ( Flame Transformation technique)**

**Katon ga Fuuton : Kongou Ikusa Tonkachi ( Fire Style and Wind style: Diamond War Hammer)**

**Kaze Enchuu ( Wind Pillar)**

**Nenshou Kaze no Mai ( Dance of the Burning Wind)**

**Erai Fuusetsu no jutsu ( Great Snowstorm tehcnique)**

**Enkou Daikama ( Flame Scythe)**

**Suiton: Goshokuzame ( Water Style: Five eating sharks)**

**Kachuu Kyū ( Whirlpool Coffin)**

**Ōwareme no jutsu ( Great rift technique)**

**Fuuton : Atsugai** ( **Wind Style : Pressure Damage)**

**Ōkitsune Fūin Kai Ikkeitai Nii ( Great Fox seal release form 2)**

**Tenssekadan Danmaku ( Clematis bullet barrage)**

**Hone ryuudan no jutsu ( Bone Dragon bomb technique)**

**Kaze heshioru ( Wind Smash)**

**Daakuenerugii Wangetsu Nami ( Dark Energy Crescent moon wave)**

**Rai Cheen ( Lightning Chain)**

**Suna Tsurunoko buumeran ( Sand Buzzsaw Boomerang)**

**Sabaku kannouhou ( Desert Cannon)**

**Mugen Hara no Suna Supaiku ( Infinite Plan of Sand Spikes)**

**Jibaku Bushin( Suicide Exploding Clone)**

**Enchou no Suna ( Dome of Sand)**

**Muhen Suna Hakaba ( Infinite Sand Graveyard)**

**Subaku** **Kachuu ( Desert Whirlpool)**

**Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen (Red Secrect Technique: Performance of 100 puppets) **

**Daidaiteki Aamii no Anoyo ( Great Army of the Underworld)**

**Daikama no Shinigami ( Death God's scythe)**

**Nadare Shōha no jutsu ( Avalanche Shockwave technique)**

**Peepaa Ryuudan no jutsu ( Paper Dragon bomb technique)**

**Hyoton :Gouryūhyo no jutsu ( Ice Style: Great Dragon Ice technique)**

**Hyo ga Mizu no Ōyaiba ( Great Blade of Ice and Water)**

**Fuuton: Reppusho ( Wind Style: Violent Wind palm)**

**Katon : Karyūheki ( Fire Style: Fire Wall)**

**Inferuno** **Saikuron ( Inferno Cyclone)**

**Daideki bushin no jutsu ( Great Clone Technique)**

**Katon : Gouryūka no Jutsu ( Fire style: Great dragon Fire technique)**

**Fubuki Kannouhou ( Blizzard Cannon)**

**Pein Rikudō ( Six Paths of** **Pein)**

**Fuuton:Gouryūkaze no jutsu ( Wind Style: Great Dragon Wind Technique)**

**P.S. Until Next Time. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"**Blah**" Demon/ Summon Talking

'_**Blah**_' Demon/ Summon Thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' Human thinking

Chapter 9

In Konoha there was a 14 year old ebony haired chunin standing infront of a group known to Konoha as the Faia Butsu. The leaders of the group were two people, one had light blue hair the other had black hair.

" Are you sure you want this? When you join there is no going back?" The light blue haired shinobi said.

" I'm positive. This is the only way for me to stay stronger. Since it's still another year until he gets back, and when he does I want to be stronger much stronger than I am now. I saw Kimimaro's transformation, this is exactly what I want. As a bonus this will help me out for the Jonin exams." The chunin said.

" Very well unfortunately the seal won't be as powerful as ours or Kimimaro's. Since it was Naruto who put them on us, and the seal feeds from his chakra. So well have to relase our seal to even give you the same seal level as us." the Black haired leader said. He then looked at his partner.

" Release your seal quick Suigestu" he commanded and the blue haired shinobi nodded. Both rushed through hand signs.

" **Ōkitsune Fūin Kai**" then they started changing. Suigestu had turned into a 7ft tall water being with his chest and shoulders were similar to Kimimaro's armor. He had a tail and there was a whirlpool in the center of his chest. His arms had sharp water currents that looked like blades. Next to him the black haired leader had taken the appeareance of a black fox in human form. ( Like Sajin Komamura from bleach) he had a set of blue eyes. Then both brothers rushed through handsigns.

" **Ōkitsune Fūin!**" they both said and suddenly a red chakra enveloped Suigestu's hands and a blue chakra surrounded the black fox's hands. Both chakras started turning into fox's heads. The foxes moved closer to the chunin. But stopped infront of him.

" Oh yea one more thing this will hurt like hell, and for you it will hurt worst than that. Now time to set up the first seal." Suigestu said and his fox chakra then hit the chunin, it wrapped around him and it him on the spot where he had a green tamoe mark on him. This caused the chunin to scream out pain. He fell to his knee's and was breathing heavy.

" Stay awake there is still more to come." the black fox said and his blue chakra followed the same path as Suigestu's fox. Only this time when it bit the Chunin the pain was so much that he actually passed out. Both leaders looked at each other.

" I'm surprised he was even able to stand on his knees after the first seal." the fox said

" Yes Mangetsu Sasuke is going to be a major help to the Faia Butsu. Naruto will like that he's gotten this strong." Suigetsu said and his brother nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Sasuke's mind--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was standing in a white place. What he saw was a very sick green haired younger version of himself.

" I wasn't (cough) able to protect them. I-If only I was stronger than I could have protected them." the green haired Uchiha said. Sasuke took a good look at the scene behind the young boy. What he saw was the bodies of his mother and father.

" Too late I've gotten enough power to avenge them." Sasuke said and his younger self then put on a devilish face.

" But it's not too late for me to get your power then!" he yelled and charged at Sasuke. All of a sudden two familar figures appeared next to the young Uchiha. They were a blue and red version of his teammate and rival Naruto Namikaze. The strange thing was they were there like an entity made of strong chakra. Both the Narutos looked at each other. Then they raised their hands and blue and red chakra surrounded the green haired Sasuke. The chakra then enclosed itself on the Uchiha making a little dome around him. All of a sudden there was a little explosion inside the dome, both Narutos dropped their chakra and instead of the green haired Uchiha there was a golden being that was hard to make out. The red Naruto walked up to Sasuke.

" Now that that's done it's time for you" He said then his entire body turned to matter and it hit Sasuke full force, this caused a red dome to surround the Uchiha. The blue Naruto walked up next.

" Here is the strength you need" he said and he did the exact same thing the red Naruto did. Except this time the red and blue chakra started swirling together and Sasuke was surrounded by a purple dome.

Suddenly the gold being ran at the dome. When it hit the dome it materialized into it. The dome grew. When it stopped, the dome turned into light. As soon as it did that a being was revealed in it. This being had black raven wings,red armor on with three black spots on it ( Two were at each shoulder parts and one was at the bottom of the armor). This being had a crows head, with the sharingan in each eye. The weird thing about this creature was the fact that it had a reptilian tail. This creature looked at it's hands and saw that they were sharp talons.

" I like this form" it said. Then it closed it's eyes, and suddenly it's wings, tail, claws, and head started reciding. Then the creature then started turning gold, and the three comas that were on it's armor were now in three different places on his body. One in each hand and the last one on its forehead. The gold being closed it's eyes and held up its hands.

' _It's like looking through the Sharingan. I guess those seals manifest any bloodline in different ways_.' it thought. The gold then started to fade away so did the coma's and the armor. From there it turned back to Sasuke. When the Uchiha opened his eyes his was looking up at Suigetsu and Mangetsu. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

" Those were some nice transformations Sasuke. I thought the crow was pretty cool" Suigetsu said.

" Why did I take those forms?" Sasuke asked.

" Naruto-sama told us that the transformations we take is of our mind changing to a suitible body for the power we have. Anyways welcome to the Faia Butsu Sasuke" Mangetsu said, he gave him his hand and pulled the Uchiha up. Suigetsu handed him a fox mask that was half red and half black.

" We thought it suited you" he said and Sasuke out the mask on.

" Oh yea this suits me just fine" the Uchiha said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Countries away--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were six figures standing infront of a huge mountain with a giant waterfall coming down from it. One was in a red cloak with black flames at the bottom, this person was about 7'0 ft tall, next to it was a person in a white cloak with blue snow flakes covering it. Behind them was a person in a blue cloak with currents all over the cloak, next to him was a being in a tan cloak with images of sand and gust of winds all over it. Right beside this being was a person in black cloak with skulls surrounding it. Finally the last figure was in a grey cloak with what looked like bones surrounding it.

" So this is were the grand meeting will take place. How are we going to get inside, from the look and smell of things that mountain is solid so is that waterfall." the person in the white cloak said

" Don't worry Ino-koi it's quite simple to get in." the person on the red cloak said he then looked at the people in the tan and blue cloaks.

" You boys mind, I do believe this is where you guys come in" he said and the two cloaked figures nodded. The one in the tan cloak lifted his hands and suddenly hardcore gust of winds arose they split the waterfall into two. The blue cloaked then made his hands in a pushing manner and suddenly the waterfall started reciding. The figure in the red cloak walked up to the the mountain face. He raised one of his hands and fire surrounded it, he then slammed it into the mountain face. All of a sudden a stream of fire rose and cut the mountain in half, after that happened the mountain opened and the cloaked figures walked through it. When they were inside the mountain Ino decided it was time to ask a question.

" Um Naruto-kun how are you going to close the..." but she was cut off as the mountain then closed it's self and suddenly she heard the roar of the waterfall outside.

" What was that Ino-chan?" the red cloaked figure said he then tossed back the hood of his cloak to reveal a scarlet haired whisker faced man with fox ears. He had a pair of saphire blue slits as eyes

" uh nothing I guess" Ino said and she threw the hood of her cloak off to reveal a white haired whisker faced women with fox ears, and a pair of sky blue slits as eyes.

"So how long do you think it will take the leaders to get here?" the blue cloaked figure asked as he threw back his hood to reveal a blue skinned, blue haired man with shark teeth and eyes.

"Well I know Frostess will be here in about an hour, he doesn't like to waste that much time." Ino said

" And Lobos doesn't like making people wait, and Byakugetsu will be here on the time he's good and ready. Other than that the demon lords should be here at anytime." Naruto said

" Why is Byakugetsu coming he's not a lord?" the person in the black cloak ask

" Yes but remember Yugito-chan Byakugetsu is as strong if not stronger than most of the lords and way stronger than the council so of course he should have a place here as he always have." Naruto said

" I don't know why we just don't kill off the council, they have no back bone and now that we're here haven't their purpose ended?" the tan figure asked

" Gaara you know better than I that with out the council demons would do whatever they please. Yes I know that the council was only made as replaements for the bijuu at least in politics. If the council has any objections to what we say I have no problem killing them though" Naruto said. He then walked over to a cirular stone, the demon king pulled out his gun blades and put them into two slots.

" You guys might want to do the same" he said talking to Gaara and Kisame, both demon elites removed their massive weapons and putt them in the slots of the stone. Yugito took this time too look at Gaara.

" Gaara-kun I think it's time" She said

" Are you sure you want to do that now?" the brown haired demon elite asked and the blak haired demoness elite nodded.

" What are you two talking about?" Ino asked with a questioning look on her face.

" Well me and Yugito-chan were thinking about getting married, when we returned home but I guess she wants to get married now?" Gaara said

" Um how?" Kimimaro asked

" Well..." Gaara tried to say but Naruto cut him off.

" Since I'm the demon king I have the ability to marry demons. So let me guess you want me to marry you two?" he said and the two demon elites nodded

" I guess I can do that. Be warned though this will be quick. Now Gaara hold Yugito's hand" Naruto said and the demon elite complied and he grabbed his girlfriends hand.

" Do you Subaku no Gaara take this lady Yugito Nii to be your wife, and take care of her in sickness and in health?" The Namikaze asked and Gaara nodded.

" Do you Yugito Nii take this man Subaku no Gaara as your husband, and take care of him in sickness and in health til death do you part?" Naruto asked and Yugito nodded.

" Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You can now kiss the bride" he finished and Gaara complied and kissed his wife.

" Awww isn't that soo cute" Ino said remebering her wedding day with Naruto.

" Ok that took five minutes out of the time what else can we do?" Kisame asked.

" Well you can fight me Kisame. I want to try out my new technique" Ino said

" Ok Lady Ino but I won't go easy on you" Kisame said he then rushed through hand signs.

"** Suiton: Gouryūsui no jutsu** " he said and he shot out huge blasts of water, these blasts of water turned into huge water dragons head. Ino saw these heading for her and she rushed through hand signs.

"** Fubuki Kannouhou** " she said and a huge blizzard came from her mouth. It froze the water dragons, but it didn't stop as they were still heading for Ino. She put her palm out and a blue orb appeared in her hand. She jumped toward the oncoming ice dragons and slammed the orb at both.

**" Rasengan**" she yelled and the orb quickly destroyed the first ice dragon and Ino's momentum had her go through the last two ice dragons. Kisame then jumped back.

_' Ino use that new technique I taught you _' Naruto thought and Ino nodded. She quickly rushed through hand signs.

**" Uzugakure no jutsu **" and suddenly the entire area was covered in a whirlpool. The rest of the demon elites jumped on the surface. Only one of them could see what was going in the water below.

" What's happening?" Gaara asked

" Ino has trapped Kisame in her whirlpool. She knows that won't last him that long though and right now she rushing through hand signs." Naruto said and sure enough a cry came from below the water.

" **Ōhyouga no jutsu **" and the entire whirlpool was frozen into a huge glacier. As Naruto was watching he felt a presence next to him.

" **So Naruto-sama how strong has she gotten since I last saw her? **" the presence asked

" Well, well, well you're early. To answer you're question much stronger than she was as Yuki. Just watch this fight isn't over yet." Naruto said and sure enough Kisame had roken out of his ice prsion.

When he was out he rushed through hand signs.

" **Futtou Gaikai no jutsu **" he said and he shot out alot of hot water. When it hit the ice it melted the glacier. When the glaicer melted Ino was standing with a ig or in her hand, the difference of this orb to the original Rasengan was that is was pure white like snow.

" Kisame do you really think I would underestimate you with that glacier and whirlpool?" Ino asked and Kisame smirked

" No I didn't but don't think I'm scared of that technique." he said and he rushed through hand signs.

**" Suiton : Teppōdama**" and he shot out a hugebullet of water at Ino. Ino then jumped in the air to meet the water bomb. Shen then said

" **Hyoton : Rasengan **" and she put her white orb into the water bomb. She turned it completly to ice and then it smashed, Ino didn't stop and she was able to hit Kisame but just barely on the arm. Kisame had gotten a gash on his arm and as he fell he realized that the gash was freezing itself. As soon as he discovered that his left arm beame completly frozen.

" I believe Ino has won this round" Naruto said and Kisame nodded, the blue demon elite looked at her though that said "mind unfreezing my arm" and the demon queen nodded and just as suddenly as the ice appeared it dissappeared. Ino then looked over to her husband and saw that he was standing next to a humanized polar bear who had a battle ax in it's hand.

"Frostess-sama you're early! I didn't know you could change you're height?" she said this caused the polar bear to chuckle.

" **Now I know you're lying, Ino-sama for as long as you've** **known me you knew I like all demons can change their size. But I must say that was an interesting fight you ertainly have gotten stronger from when I last saw you **" The snow king said

" arigato Frostess-sama I have to thank my husband for that then." Ino said in a bow. When she looked up she saw the mountain open and this time there were two creatures about the same size as Frostess enter the cave. What Ino could see it was a black wolf and a white tiger. As she was going to say something Naruto answered.

" Hello Byakugetsu-sensei, Lobos how was you're guys journey over here?" he asked and the white tiger answered him.

" **It was good** **Naruto-sama it was so good that while I was taking my I found young Lobos here and decided to walk with him and discuss old times. How are you Frostess. So Naruto-sama how is finding Kyuubi's name going for you? "** Byakugetsu asked

" Hard but I nearly have it. It's just he locked it up good." Naruto said after he said that Ino was a little stunned.

" Byakugetsu how did you know Naruto has accessed the second level now?" she asked

" Simple Ino-koi that is Byakugetsu bloodline see his eyes are the founders of the Rin'negan and the Byakugan and with both of those techniques he's able to see the future and have all of the perks of both bloodlines." Naruto said.

" Oh so he basically saw it efore you activated it. So then Byakugetsu have you seen a name for the seond level?" Ino asked

" **No I haven't what Naruto-sama failed to tell is I can only see glimpses of the future.**" Byakugetsu said.

" Now that I think we've got those questions out of the way I believe all we have to do is wait for the rest of the lords to show up." Naruto said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2 days later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was looking at about 20 demons and creatures each seated at a spot around a long stone table. He looked over to his wife and saw she was looking at three demons next to each other, one was an eagle, another was a panther and the last one was a gorilla.

_' Do they look familar to you Ino-hime? Well they should those three demons are the founders of yours, Shikamaru's and Choji's bloodlines. Pantera is the lord of shadows, he gave the nara family control over the shadows as well. Fistuss is the lord of the jungle he can grow his limbs to any size and any strength, he gave the Akimichi family their expansion abilities. Then there's Isces, she's the queen of the trees, he mind control abilities are like nothing anyone has ever seen, I believe she gave your family her ability when a Yamanaka helped her out with something_.' Naruto thought

_' Thats amazing Naruto but who's the dragon_?' Ino thought

_' him that's Dragonus lord of the mountains he's a good guy when you know him_.' The Namikaze thought back. Naruto then cleared his throat to speak.

" Lords of the lands thank you for coming to this grand meeting. I would like to say..." Naruto tried to say but he was cut off by a cricket demon.

" **Naruto-sama are we going to start this with out the other bijuu? Doesn't that seem unwise **" the cricket demon said

" You're right how rude of me." Naruto said and he did a few hand signs.

**" Faia Kagami no jutsu**" he said and all of a sudden 5 fires erupted and formed mirrors. Then a badger, a reptile, a dog, a weasel and and 8 headed snake appeared on the fire mirrors.

" **What is the meaning of this? What is going on here? Why did Kyuubi make these fire mirrors?**" the eight headed snake demmanded.

" Shuush you're mouth Hachibi I made those mirrors so the remain bijuu could be at the grand meeting. Before you ask I'm not Kyuubi, I'm something that is way stronger, a being that was made from him. I am a demon elite." Naruto said. This caused the eight headed snake to shut up.

" Now that, thats done with the reason I called this meeting is because as you all should know something has being killing off the demon lords. Two years ago we didn't know what they were, all we knew was that they weren't anything from Earth. Well after me and my demon elites took out an organization known as Akatsuki we discovered that these beings are a warrior race known as the Mitocans. They have attributes of humans, rhinos, aligators and birds. From what I've seen their in different classes. As the last ones I've seen where completly different. If you see one with spikes on it's shoulders pointing at you, that's probablly the strongest breed. They have become a threat because Madara Uchiha joined their ranks." Naruto said after he said that all of the demons minus a few were shocked.

" **The Eternal Mangekyo is with the enemy. How are we going to be able to defeat them then? I mean the man was able to hynpotise Kyuubi. If these Mitocans have that much power we are doomed.**" a cheetah demon yelled.

" **No Madara Uchiha isn't that powerful, he was after all a human and saying that he wasn't even able to defeat the leader of that tree clan or the Shodiame Hokage for those who knew him. We shouldn't fear these creatures, listen to Naruto-sama he hasn't finished saying why he called this grand meeting. There is after all a bigger purpose here then causing most of us to panic. Now please continue Naruto-sama**" Dragonus said and all demons present shut up after the dragon spoke.

" Arigato Dragonus. Now as I was saying the Mitocans may be a threat but they aren't something that I'm scared of. For you see I have reached ultimate power. With that power I know we'll be able to handle the Mitocans, I have the strength to destroy them but my demon elites are lacking in numbers. So with that I suggest that you all join in the ranks of the demon elites. The more numbers we have the better it will be for Earth's survival. Make no mistake I'm not saying that the Mitocans are so strong that we need demon elites. For many I know you can easily kill them and if you all are overconfident in your abilities by all means don't take this option and get annihilated. Otherwise there is this option. If you think that if you just ignore or even befriend them thinking they would spare your life, you're dead mistaken there purpose is to kill all living creatures on Earth and take it as their own world. They might save some of you as pets or even slaves if you give up to them, but me personally I will never be a slave to an inferior race. That's exactly what they are. All of the remaining Bijuu though I want you all to open up the gates of time and fuse with your jinchūriki. Now does any one have anything to say?" Naruto asked

" **Yes Naruto-sama what you are suggesting is utter madness and goes against everything about being a demon. That is why I and the rest of the council forbid this idea.**" a bat demon said he heard a snort a couple of seats down.

" **Oh and I guess the mighty lord of the swamplands would have a say in this?**" he said in a annoyed manner.

" **As a matter of fact I do. I may not be a demon like all of you but I say we go with Naruto-sama's plan. It's obvious that these aliens are able to kill off demon leaders as they are now, and Naruto-sama has fought them and he's still standing. My great sage has like Byakugetsu predicted something bad happening. From what I see I believe this is what he meant. I may not be able to become a demon elite but I will fight. If the council thinks there is something wrong with what the demon king says then maybe they should remember their place. Let me remind the council that you have no rule over us lords. So it is our own decession to go with what Naruto-sama says or not do it.**" a red toad with scar over his left eye, who had a blue robe on with boss on the back said.

" **Watch you place Gamabunta the council still exists and we are stronger than you. So hold your tongue or I'll kill you where you stand**" the at Demon said

" **Is that so. Don't underestimate me Koumori **( Bat)** Because I think I need a bat wing belt.**" Gamabunta said and he unsheathed his wakuzi a little it showing it's blade.

" **If thats a threat toad then you're banished from the grand meeting.**" Koumori said

" Actually he's not Gamabunta is in the right here Koumori. He would not be banished for your death. The council needs to remeber that the only reason you exist is to at as a replacement for the Bijuu and now that were here you have lost you purpose. I really didn't want this to end in death at not for the council but it appears you have left me no other choice" Naruto said this caused the bat demon to go wide eyed.

" **Why you** **damn half demon!**" the bat demon yelled he then opened his mouth wider and said " **Onpa Bakufuu**" and he shot out a blast of high pitched sounds at Naruto. They hit the demon king dead on. When it hit the demon elite a huge cloud of smoke erupted. When the smoke cleared Naruto was gone.

"** You see he lied demon elites aren't that powerful. Now I believe Gamabunta you're banis...**" Koumori never got to finish what he was say because a sharpened claw was plunged through his skull.

" Hmmm what was that you were talking about Koumori? Something about how demon elites aren't that powerful. I don't know, its just that weak technique you used on me wouldn't have left a mark if I let it hit me. Your mistake was that I'm weaker than you. I am not, remember I am demon king for a reason. In your last seconds you will realize that in the most painful way possible." Naruto said

" **It's... It's s-so dark I can't see anything or hear anything. I-I curse you to hell Naruto**" the bat demon barely said

" Oh yea get in line. **Enkou Messatsu**" Naruto said and suddenly streams of flame ran through the bat demon and cut him into stripes. The stripes of the bat demon then turned into ash.

" I have no restrictions against killing off the rest of the council and believe me I can do it, just as easy as I killed Koumori. Now if anyone has a fucking problem with that say it now!" Naruto yelled the demons were quiet.

" **Troublesome**" Pantera mumbled this caused Ino to perk with interest.

' _He really is Shikamaru's founder._' she thought and she smiled.

" **I say many of us join the ranks of the demon elites. I'll be the first to do this.**" Dragonus said he looked at Kimimaro.

" **You I sense great strength inside you. I would like to fuse with you and become a stronger being. A Dragon elite if you will. So how about it**" he asked. Kimimaro put his hand on his chin and started to think. He then looked at Naruto.

" Naruto-sama what will happen when I get back and me and Haku-chan have a child?" he asked

" the child would human with a little bit of dragon traits, and its chakra reserves will be really high. It might even pick up the techniques you will know as a dragon elite. If you were a demon elite the child would probally be a full blooded demon since we are a step above demons but then again dragons are different. If you do this Kimimaro there is no going back to humanity you will be the first and only dragon elite. I believe you'd be on the same level as a demon elite you'd just pick up more dragon traits then anything. Knowing you you'd look like your second transformation except instead of bones it will be your flesh." Naruto said

" Will I still have **Shikotsumyaku**?" the Kaguya asked

" Of course not your bloodline will always be with you. If anything it would magnify your bloodline but only by a little bit." Naruto said

" Will I be stronger than you Naruto-sama?" Kimimaro asked

" Well since you nor Dragonus were/are stronger than me I would say unfortunately no but you'd be close." Naruto admitted. After hearing this Kimimaro looked at Dragonus.

" Alright let's do it." he said and the dragon smiled showing his huge razor sharp teeth.

" **Very well**" the dragon said, he then closed his eyes. Raised his head and fired out a huge energy blast from his mouth. As he was shooting it Dragonus said.

" **Ryuu Gougi Goudou no jutsu**" When the beam hit Kimimaro it caused the entire meeting to be lit up in a bright linding light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Kimimaro's mind------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kaguya was a ghost image of himself. He ws walking towards a ghost version of Dragonus. Instead of walking directly into the dragon he walked right by it. The only point in contact the two spirits made was when both their shoulders met. That was all they need though for both the Kimimaro spirit and the Dragonus spirit started risining up and then started spinning into each other like they were becomng one ( A very good image would be like in Yu-Gi-Oh where the Palamerazation happens and monsters fuse. Except with two spirits) The creature they made was a little bit taller than the original Kimimaro. He had a pair of grey white wings . A dragons head over his head, the dragons head didn't go past the creature's face. The creature's face looked like Kimimaro except he had two fangs at the back of lips sticking uppwards, his eyes were green slits with scales in them. He had dragon claws, and tail the weird thing was the creature had bones sticking out from it's spine making it seem like it had spikes on it's back, tail and part of its head. The creature looked at his hands and concentrated hard enough suddenly dragon heads surrounded his hands. When the dragons recided back into nothing. He looked up and he was staring at Naruto.

" You look good Kimimaro" Naruto said

" Arigato Naruto-sama. I feel powerful, very much so." Kimimaro said

" heh Naruto-sama I'll be glad to test him out" Kisame said but Naruto raised his hand.

" No Kisame, he'll be to much for you. Remember he was able stand on equal footing with you in sparring and that was before he was a dragon elite. Imagine now. No I believe the only one who will be able to test Kimimaro's abilities is me." Naruto said and Kimimaro raised an eyebrow.

" Are you sure about this Naruto-sama?" he asked

" Of course." Naruto said and he threw a punch and hit the dragon elite dead center in the chin. Kimimaro tried to with stand the blow but it was too strong of a hit and so he was sent flying 5 ft. But as he was flying the Kaguya rushed through hand signs.

" **Ryuu purazumadan**" and he fired out a red substance from his mouth. It flew towards Naruto. The demon king saw this and raised his palm over his head. When a blue orb appeared the Namikaze said.

" **Rasen no Yoroi**" then the Rasengan surrounded his entire body in a blue spiraling armor. The red substance hit Naruto strait on. When the plasma died down, Naruto was still standing looking like nothing had happened to him the area around the demon king though suggested otherwise as it was incerated.

" Nice move won't save you though" Kimimaro said and he charged at the chakra protected Naruto. He quickly made a dragon head appear on his right hand. From there Kimimaro moved his left hand over the dragons head and said.

" **Gouryū hone no yaiba**" and suddenly as he moved his left out out a long double bladed white western sword thing appeared out of the dragon's head. The Kaguya did a slice ad Naruto just barely dodged it. But the effect the blade did was cut some of the chaka from him and knicked a fex hairs fom his head. As Naruto ducked he threw his palms into Kimimaro's chest and yelled.

"**Kaze no Tenohira danmaku**" and a huge gust of wind came from both hands and sent Kimimaro into the air. But the Kaguya extended his wings and stayed in the air.

' _I'm going to have to end this quick it will make me win_.' Kimimaro though and he had both of his hands surrounded by dragon's head. He opened his mouth a little and a grey sphere started forming. In the dragon head on his left hand a dark blue sphere was forming and on the right hand a orange sphere was forming. He took one final look at Naruto and saw the demon elite had two orbs in his hand one was of wind the other was of fire.

' _Now or never_' Kimimaro though and he yelled.

" **Omega Ryuu kannouhou**" and he fired all three orbs. The three orbs all became a huge beam of orange, grey and blue colors.

" You know Kimimaro I like armor for a reason it allows me to make rasengans out of nothing and use them as different weapons." Naruto said he brought both his hands back and then slung them forward. As he did that he said.

" **Fuuton ga Katon : Rasen kannouhou**" and the fire orb and the wind orb shot forward as spiraling beams. The eams came together in a spiraling manner. This beam collided with the oncoming many colored beam. A huge explosion was caused from the collision but Naruto's attack didn't stop it hit Kimimaro, this caused the dragon elite to fall. But before he completly fell Naruto made his move as he jumped in the air and formed a sphere of fire in his hand. When he appeared infront of Kimimaro the demon elite slammed the fire orb into the Kaguya's chest and yelled.

" **Katon: Rasengan**" and Kimimaro was sent flying towards a wall with heavy burn marks all over his body, but the must focused spot was where Naruto had hit him with the rasengan format. Naruto walked over to where Kimimaro was, e then bent down and looked at the dragon elite.

" Now I believe that's a win for me right Kimimaro?" Naruto said ad Kimimaro opened his eyes and nodded.

" Do we need to do anymore demonstrations?" Naruto asked and the demons were slient, all witnessing the great battle that just happened. Many were wondering how it would have continued in a real combat situation of life and death. The others were wanting to join in the demon elites. The bijuu looked on through their mirrors.

" **So Naruto-sama how long do you want us to go into the future?**" the badger said

" Shichibi I'd want you guys to go a day into the future. That's enough time it takes for one to become a demon elite." Naruto said and the bijuu nodded then the fire mirrors dissapeared. Byakugetsu walked up to the demon king.

" **Naruto-sama I think I know how to help you find Kyuubi's name. Follow me**" the white tiger said and he started walking tp the far end of the cave. Naruto quickly followed behind him. When they were at the far end of the cave Byakugetsu looked at the demon king.

" **Now like I've said before it is near impossible to find out Kyuubi's name, since it was Kami herself who sealed it away. I'm sure you remember times before she sealed your name away you just don't remember your name. Well I've got something for that. It's a jutsu I've learned it shows you my memories even if they've been sealed. What I want you to see is my memory of when the Bijuu came to be. The jutsu I'm going to do will let you discover it for yourself. **" Byakugetsu said

" All hit me with it sensei" Naruto said and the tiger nodded. His eyes starting spinning on layer would go in another direction the layer on top of it was going. Byakugetsu's eyes turned many diffeent colors. Each layer of his white eyes were now a different color. The white tiger then said

" **Kako no Mado**" and suddenly Naruto felt himself leaving his body and heading back in time. The demon king closed his eyes, and dosed off while he was being thrown through the time of his teacher.

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was the same being he was when he jumped back into time. His surroundings were a different looking world, one that looks just brand new barely touched with the essence of man. He was in this grand forest.

" That's strange nothing's happened to me" Naruto said he decided to look at his reflection. So he walked to a huge creek a few feet from him. When he looked at his reflection Naruto saw that instead of his blue eyes he had red slits, his hair was still scarlet but Naruto wasn't human anymore he was now a young looking fox. He walked out in the water and saw that instead of his 9 powerful tails Naruto's reflection had 3. He put his nose to the air, and smelt a familar scent.

" **There you are! playing in the river are we? Well hurry up, remember our mistress called us and 8 other demons for something big. As the strongest prince of the foxes you better respect her wishes**" a young Byakugetsu said. His old beard was gone and he looked less battle worn.

" Um sensei where are we heading? As another question why does the forest seem so new? Also why can't I smell that many humans?" Naruto asked and the white tiger looked at him strange.

" **Have you eaten some Wolvesbane again? You're acting very weird. But I guess I can answer your questions. We are heading to see the great mistress herself Kami. The forest is new because the world is still new, I mean it's only been in existance for 200 years. The human race as I said before the world is new, these humans are small in numbers not that smart and definately not that powerful. Sometimes I wonder why Kami put us demons in charge of making sure they survive. **" Byakugetsu said in a annoyed manner.

" Oh ok then. So why did Kami-sama summon us and 8 other demons?" Naruto asked

" **That I have no clue. **" the tiger said they continued walking until they came to a mountain they had just started climbing it. When they made it to the top they were surrounded by clouds. Naruto looked around and he saw a young racoon demon who didn't have a tail, a cat demon with one tail. A blue shark, a reptile, a dog, a weasel, a small badger demon and a snake with one head and two tails. The reptile whispered something to the snake demon and the snake demon nodded.

All of a sudden the dog demon walked towards Byakugetsu.

" **Um excuse me but you are Byakugetsu, the white tiger and lady Kami's strongest and most trustworthy demon?**" he asked and Byakugetsu nodded.

" **Yes I am. I take it you are the Knight of the dog clan. The strongest member to come out of that clan.**" the white tiger said

" **Yes I am. Can you tell us why lady kami has called all 10 of us?**" the dog asked

" **Actually she only called 9 of you. I'm here to watch and see what happens. Other than that I can't tell you anything because I myself don't know.**" Bykaugetsu said. This caused all the young demons present to go wide eyed. The snake demon then slithered up to Naruto.

" **Hello I am the Arbiter of the Snake clan. My name is Dakatsumaru. Who are you?**" the snake asked

" I am the prince of the fox clan. I am the strongest prince of the fox clan. I unfortunately can't give you my name at the moment." Naruto said

" **Why can't you?**" Dakatsumaru asked

Byakugetsu then whispered something to the snake demon and this caused him to go wide eyed then nod his head in understanding.

" **So when is this going to start Byakugetsu-sama? **" the racoon demon asked.

"** I'd say now. Look**" The white tiger said and all the heads turned around. They were looking at a woman with hair as bright as the sun, eyes the same brightness. She was wearing a white robe with a golden rope tied around it. When she floated to the ground a rather ghostly figure rose next to her from the clouds. He looked like a purple human with white hair. He had yellow and black eyes. With razor sharp teeth and red horns on his head he looked menancing just like that but as a bonus he had an enclosed knife strapped to his side. He looked at the gold being and she nodded. The woman then looked at the white tiger then at Naruto and she smirked.

" **You did your duty Byakugetsu. You've broughten all 9 and the one I had you specifically take care looks strong.**" the woman said she had the softest voice Naruto ever heard. But it also commanded power when the woman spoke.

Byakugetsu bowed to the woman and answered her. " **Of course Kami-sama they all were pretty hard to find but I did and yes I did everything you told he has great potential.**" he said with a smirk and she returned a smile. She then looked at the rest of the demons.

" **Welcome. I know many of you if not all are wondering why I called you 9 specifically to meet me, the reason is because I'm going to make you all leaders of the demons. Not demon leaders but demons stronger you all will be known as the Bijuu. The reason I'm doing this is for the original purpose of why I made the demons. I'm sure some of you remember that I made demons as protector's of the humans, and at times work as the natural selector. Many demons are getting cocky of their abilities and are killing off too many humans. I can't rely on the demon leaders because they can't really control the demons, they lack the power. The demon leaders also lack the potential that is why they can not become the Bijuu, but you 9 do. You 9 will destroy the demon clans by scattering them to the wind, for you 9 shall be the first elemental demons. Five of you shall become gods of elements. The gods of wind, water, fire, earth and lightning. The other four shall become the gods of illiusion, poison, death and evil. I will call you all privately to tell you what you need to do. After your told what I want you to do only after it is done will I know and you know that you are ready to be a bijuu. I would like to start with you the prince of foxes.**" the Deity said and she pointed at Naruto. He walked to her and suddenly clouds rose around him and god cutting him completly off from the other demons.

" What is it you wish of me Lady Kami?" Naruto asked as he bowed. The deity looked him over then she spoke.

" **You seem to be asking something, wanting to know something. I know what it is and you will find out after your mission. I want you to escort all the other demons with their missions. Help them and guide them befriend them, make sure nothing happens. When your mission comes to an end all will be revealed to you. What you want shall be yours and your perseption shall be changed use your fox fire only when you need it. After this is done you will be given a new rank and name. Now go and wait**" Kami said in the same soft voice, but Naruto felt it like an order and left. As the clouds sunk Kami said.

" **You the priest of the racoons come see me.**" and the racoon demon started walking Naruto counted that 2 hours past after the racoon demon meet with the Alpha and Omeaga. Soon after the racoon demon demons went in one by one. When they were all done Naruto looked at the demons.

" I say we start our missions." Naruto said he then looked at the racoon demon. " What do you have to do?" he asked

" **My mission is to stop the ragging sandstorm of the desert. **" the racoon said.

" Well let's go" Naruto said and turned to the rest of the demons. " All of us" he said

" **Hmph what makes you think you're the leader fox demon. I could devoure you if I wanted to.**" the shark demon said and showed its teeth. Naruto just smirked at the shark demon, the smirk was deadly it caused the shark demon to back away.

" Lady Kami assigned me to watch over all of you and accompany you all on your missions. Now I say we get this over with quick. So let's go to the desert" Naruto said and he started following the Racoon demon. Dakatsumaru followed behind him.The other demons decided to follow them as well.

When all the demons left. Three figures appeared next to Kami, Shinigami and Byakugetsu. One was a white women who was as bright as Kami her self. Another was a man who seemed older than the woman. The last was a man with a sword in his hand, he looked like he was from a storm.

" **Lady Kami what are we to do?**" the woman asked

" **Amaterasu I want you to watch over them. One shall become your high servant. One of those demons shall be the god of Fire. When you see which one watch him. Tsukuyomi I want you to do the same, except you will have two gods. The gods of poison, and illlusions. You will be the one to convert the two gods of poison and illusions, don't mess with the god of evil. Susanoo...**" the high god tried to say but was cut off by the last god.

" **Let me guess I have five gods. The gods of wind, water, lightning, earth and death.**" the man with the sword said.

" **Wrong storm god death and evil always belongs to me**" Shinigami said

"**Susanoo what you are going to do is make sure the desert is blowing dangerously. Cause a hurricane and a major lightning storms at different times. By the way Shinigami will be following you three so he can get the death god.**" Kami said and all the gods nodded their heads and then dissappeared in a flash of light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------With Naruto and the demons----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the entire crew of demons left Kami's meeting place, they were quickly in a desert.

" **So Shukkamaru what are you suppose to do I don't see any problem here.**" Dakatsumaru said to the racoon demon.

" **I'm suppose to stop a disater that's going to happen**" the Racoon demon said. What none of the demons or Naruto saw was that there was a god looking down at them and smirking. He then started moving his hands in a pushing motion and the god whispered.

" **Sunaarashi Kaimetsu no jutsu**" and suddenly the sand started rising with the wind. A huge sandstorm started brewing. The demons all looked at the sandstorm as it hit a plateau infront of them. All eyes went wide as the plateau turned to dust.

" Shukkamaru I believe that is the problem." Naruto said and the racoon demon nodded. Shukkamaru grabbed the sake jar strapped to his side.

" **I really don't think this is the time for a drink damn racoon **" the shark demon said.

" **I'm not having a drink shark. This was given to me by Lady Kami. I'm going to drink the storm**" Shukkamaru said and he uncorked the sake top and pointed the bottle at the oncoming sandstorm. It then started sucking the storm. As the storm was getting sucked into the sake bottle, no one noticed that the sake bottle was breaking until it was too late.

When the sake bottle broke the sandstorm that was in it surrounded the demons. Naruto worked quick and rushed through hand signs.

" **Enkou kadou **" he said and he fired a huge flame vortex from his hands. The flame vortex had trappedthe sandstorm within it.Naruto looked at the racoon demon.

" I can only hold it like this for so long you have to hurry. I'm sure you know a technique that will absorb this storm. I have faith in you my friend" Naruto said with a smile on his face. Shukkamaru nodded and rushed through hand signs.

" **Tanuki Kaze Nomihosu**" and the racoon's stomach started extending. He opened his mouth and the wind changed to a vaccum. Shukkamaru was absorbing sandstorm in a vortex from his mouth. As he did he started growing. In a few minutes Shukkamaru abosorbed the entire sandstorm, but the racoon demon wasn't finished. He let out a painful scream as the sand strom then vented out of his body and wrapped around him. It started changing Shukkamaru in the most painful way. His normal racoon eyes were now yellow crosses with four yellow orbs in the spaces of the crosses. The racoon demon then grew to in incredible height, his normal tanuki colors changed to a now tan skin with blue symbols all over his body. The racoon now had one long tail.

When Shukkamaru stopped changing he now towered over the rest of the demons. It was then that Kami appeared next to giant racoon demon.

" **Well done Shukkamaru. You have conquered the desert and the winds. For that you are now the bijuu of wind. With your new rank comes your new name. No longer are you Shukkamaru. You are now Ichibi no Shukaku god of the wind. Master of the sand**" The deity said she then raised her hand and a blue aura surrounded her palm. She placed it on the bijuu's head. This caused the bijuu to fall on his knees. When god was done she looked at him.

" **Now rise Shukaku and rule this land. From here on in this land will e known as the land of wind.**" she said. The deity turned around and looked at Naruto and Dakatsumaru.

" **You both have done you duty for now. So I will reward you both.**" and with a flick of her wrist Naruto's fox form had grown another tail, but also what he saw was that Dakatsumaru had grown another head and tail.

" What was she talking about Dakatsumaru?" Naruto asked

"**It is not your concern yet. That is all I can tell you**" the snake said.

" What is the next mission?" Naruto questioned Kami and she pointed to the cat demon.

" **It is the princess of the cats mission. **" she said and then dissappeared in a flash.

" I guess this is where we continue. Kyatta ( cat basically) what do you have to do?" Naruto asked

"** I have to fearry souls to the other world and offer up my life source.**" the cat demon said. She then started walking then Naruto and the demons followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a few months later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking with two other demons. One was Dakatsumaru the other ws the badger demon named Mitsuanaguma ( honey badger).

' _after I've helped the rest of the bijuu I'm still nowhere close to learning my old name. I just can't believe there were so many problems along the missions_' Naruto thought and images of him and the demons ferrying spirits to the other world, only to have start fading away as they came to the boat. Naruto was able to keep the souls by making a fire cage around the spirits. More images appeared as the demons were facing a humoungous tidal wave and a shark demon trying to conquer it by diving strait it, only to be thrown out of the tidal wave which then formed into a typhoon. Naruto sent a flamethrower into the eye of the typhoon and the shark open its mouth and swallow the storm. The next image was him and 6 other demons were traveling through a cavern leading to a volcano. All of a sudden an earthquake happened and the cavern started caving in on them. The reptile demon shot out a ball of poisonus fumes. They hit the falling rocks and sent them towards the volcano, and as that happened the volcano erupted. As the magma came towards the demons Naruto was able to hold the magma off for a little bit. The reptile demon shot out a poison gust and created a crater. The magma went into the crater, the reptile demon the absorbed the sulferic fumes and changed into a four tail half rooster half reptile creature. After that he saw a dog demon trying to turn darkness into light , he used all elements or at least what Naruto thought were all the elements. For a while the dog was succeding until two of the elements put themselves out by collision. Naruto jumped in the air and spun and fire surrounded him in a flame wheel. The dog was then able to conjure up more fire and he turned the darkness into light. The last image he saw was him and three other demons there was a major lightning storm a weasel demon was trying to capture the lightning. The weasel tried eating the lightning but he was electrified hard. As soon as the weasel was hit the lightning moved too fast for the weasel to react. Naruto made a long pair of fire arms and had all the lightning bolts in the pair of elemental arms. The weasel at the lightning while jumping through it. Five lightning bolts attached themselves and formed lightning bolt shaped tails. After the weasel demon jumped through the captured lightning he changed into a lightning colored weasel with six lightning bolt tails. He looked at the storm and it all went jumped into him and he absorbed the power. 

" **Enkou are you ok ?**" Dakatsumaru asked snapping the Namikaze out of his stroll down memory lane.

" Yea I'm just remebering all the missions the others had and each one had a life threating situation. You were right by my side old friend. I respect that." Naruto said remembering that it was Dakatsumaru to warm up to him and tell him of the possible outcomes if Naruto hadn't acted. He also told Naruto about his life as the Arbiter of the snake clan. The snake head started realizing that he was having trouble controling the snakes so he needed some one who'd gain their respect by working as his enforcer. But as the Arbiter it was his job to act as the leading deligate in communicating with other demons. Naruto started feeling like the snake had decided to tell him his information so him and Naruto could be friend, and the hybrid decided to be friends with the now six headed snake. 

" So Mitsuanaguma what do you have to do again?" Naruto asked

" **I have to handle this destructive earthquake.**" the badger said after he said that all three demons started feeling the ground shake troumendously. a giant crack appeared infront of them. Spaces of land were being shot up by the collision of tectonic plates. Mitsuana dug his claws on both sides of the crack trying to hold the plates together. For a while it looked like it would work. But then the piece of rock the badger was on shot up in the air, and the crack opened to reveal a cavern of many shrapened spikes all pointing to the airborn badger. Naruto rushed through hand signs. 

" **Faia no kagan**" he said and he shot out a huge river of fire from his mouth. It hit the stone spikes, the fire was so hot it turned the stones into a white substance. The badger demon then ate the stones that were near him as he was falling. He dived head first into the white substance, as he hit it he chewed on the substance. In a few mintues Mitsuanaguma's entire body was surrounded by the super hot stone. After a few minutes a creature with seven tails jumped out of the substance. This creature was a little bit bigger thanNaruto and the snake demon. As this demon rose in the air above Naruto could see it was a badger demon. The badger swung its tals wildly.

" **Nendo Sementoshitsu**" it said and fired out a lot of clay from its move. The clay connected the new cavern caused by the earthquake, while also stopping the earthquake at the sametime. As with all the bijuu before him Kami came down and talked to the seven tailed badger.

" **Congratulations all of you. Mitsuanaguma you are now the god of Earth. You are no longer Mitsuanaguma the architect for the badger clan. Now you are Shichibi no Kaku**" the deity said and with a wave of her hand the new Bijuu dissappeared into a new location. She then looked at the now seven headed snake and eight tailed fox.

" **Now it is time for both of your missions. To be complete.**" and with that Kami dissappeared. Naruto got one look at the snake demon infront of him before the snake attacked. He attacked with all seven of his heads, and while his heads would miss his seven tails would strike. Naruto kept dodging the snakes attacks.

" Dakatsumaru. What areyou doing?" Naruto asked as he dodged a head tail combo.

The snake then stopped his attack.

" **Why am I doing this? Tell me Enkou I'm sure you noticed that after all the bijuu missions I would growa newa tail and an extra head. When cleary I didn't do anything. The fact is simple I did do my part. My part was playedwith the near deaths of all the bijuu. If you haven't realized it it's been I who has been sabatoaging all key factors that could have caused the demons to nearly die. It was me who sent enough pressure to that sake bottle Shukaku used that broke. It was me who sent those spirits free for Nibi. I was the one who told Sanbi that the way to stop that wave was to dive strait into it. I caused that earthquake for Yonbi. I mixed those two elements together for Gobi. I was the one who told Rokubi to try and just eat the lightning, and I was the one who shot Shichibi into the air and made those earth spikes.**" Dakatsumaru said

" Why did you do it though?" Naruto asked

" **Because it was my mission. Lady Kami assigned me to make friends with you and all the other bijuu, but in reality sabatoage the missions that could kill the demons. She said my final mission would be to betray you and tell you your name.**" the Arbiter said. This caused Naruto to go wided eyed.

" So you've known all along and you've just been calling me that nickname to prolong time. So what are you going to do kill me?" Naruto asked.

" **If I have to. But first I'll say your name... Kyotosunei the fox prince.**" Dakatsumaru said and Naruto felt a surge of power erupt through his eyes. He fell to a knee as the power caused him much pain. Dakatsumaru saw this and looked strangely at the fox demon laying down in pain. But that look didn't last that long though as the fox demon looked up in a rage. The snake just barely got a good look at them. For a quick moment they looked like a pair of crosses made from slits. The crosses had not one but two circles in them. The first ring connected the points of the crosses to each other, while the other circle surrounded the symbol in the middle of Naruto's eye. Each circle had symbols on it. The first one had symbols for lightning, water, wind and earth. The second circle had symbols of different elements. The second circle had a leaf, a shadow and a cloud on it. In the dead center of Naruto's eyes was a fire. Dakatsumaru blinked and the image in the foxes eyes dissappeared. What the snake demon didn't like was now the fox was smirking like this fight was over.

" **I'll get that smirk off of your face. Dokugai Danmaku**" and each of his seven heads shot out a different color of poison. 

Naruto didn't even rush through hand signs he just said " **Amaterasu no heki**" and suddenly this black plasma fire shot out from his eyes and formed a barrier which protected him from the oncoming poison. If Dakatsumaru had been paying attention he would have seen the fire in Naruto's eyes shrink and appear on the circle with all the elements lightning, water, wind and earth. In it's place there was now acloud in the middle of his eyes. When the black plasma wall dropped Dakatsumaru wasn't even able to react as Naruto moved quickly and was behind him in a matter of seconds. The Namikaze started pulling off the snake's tails one by one. Causing the arbiter to expierence so much pain. As soon as the snake demon thought Naruto was done, the fox demon was directly behind his head. With quick sweeps of his claws he hacked off 6 of Dakatsumaru's heads. Leaving only one to feel the tremendous pain.

" You're pathetic Dakatsumaru" Naruto said and he ripped off the snake demons last head with his jaws. That was when the snake demon opened his eyes and saw Naruto standing infront of him.Naruto was in the same spot he was after he shot out that fire wall.

" How ws dying for you Dakatsumaru? That is only a taste of my power." Naruto said and not that Dakatsumaru could see it theclouds that were in the dead center of his eyes faded away but were replaced by the leaf. Naruto smirked and said.

" **Moku Kangoku no Meiun**" suddenly a mass amount of trees surrounded Dakatsumaru. They trapt the snake demon in a cage. The inside of the wood cage grew barrels, and at the same time the barrels shot out many wodden kunai. All hit the snake demon. Some even planted a few seeds into the demons back. As Naruto dropped the cage, Dakatsumaru was barely alive.

" **You- You didn't kill me. Why?**" the snake demon barely asked

" Because it would go against my mission Dakatsumaru. Besides I think the bijuu are still short two members. We can't be short any before the Bijuu are offical." Naruto said after he said that five beings appeared out of nowhere. They were Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, Shinigami and of course Kami.

" **Nicely said. Speaking of the bijuu you both have completed your mission. Dakatsumaru you are nowHachibi. But you will be called Yamata no Orochi. God and Bijuu of evil. Kyotsunei you are now the god and bijuu of fire, You can be considered a servant of Amaterasu. But that isn't really mean anything. Your new name is Kyuubi no Yōkō. **" Kami said and with a flick of her wrist Naruto had grown his final tail and Hachibi now had 8 tails and 8 heads.

" **Hmm sis it seems your god is the strongest.**" Susano'o said this caused a smirk to come off not only the sun goddess but also the death god.

" **He maybe strong but I like Hachibi's style. Reminds me a little bit of myself.**" Shinigami said with a wide grin. Just as Naruto was about to say something he felt himself being thrown back to his own time. The demon elite opend his eyes and saw he was looking directly at the old but known White Tiger of kami.

" **So Naruto-sama welcome back. How was your walk down memory lane?**" Byakugetsu asked and to answer his question Naruto activated his new level of his blodline.

" I don't know you tell me White tiger?" Naruto said in a sarcastic manner.

" **You little sarcastic pup. I was able to beat you as a pup don't think I won't do it again**" The white Tiger said in a humorous tone.

" I think that would be a little hard for you to do that sensei. By the way how long was I gone?" Naruto asked

" **About 20 minutes here. So was that what you remembered?**" Byakugetsu asked

" No I didn't remember the quests we had to do to become bijuu and I certainly didn't remember that me and Dakatsumaru were good friends. I also didn't remember that, that snake is the one who betrayed us during our missions. The thing I'm wondering is why did Kami have him do it?" the demon king asked.

" **Lady Kami knew that deep down Hachibi had a little bit of darkness in his heart. She needed the god of evil and exploited that darkness. But after that Hachibib has proven himself time and time again. So wht can you do with your new bloodline?**" the tiger demon asked

" Alot more than I could with the Kyugan. This is so powerful." Naruto said

" **Well then I believe it's time we start training those eyes of yours, and finding a name for the it**" Byakugetsu said and Naruto smirked.

" Ok" he said and put himself in a stance his new bloodline activated.

**An: I'm going to end here. Now before anyone says anything Kyuubi's lost name doesn't mean anything. I just thought it sound cool so I made it up. Now any way review. Everyone tell me what you think.**

**Time for the jutsu **

**Ōkitsune Fūin ( Great Fox Seal)**

**Suiton: Gouryūsui no jutsu ( Water style: great dragon water technique)**

**Fubuki Kannouhou ( Blizzard Cannon) **

**Uzugakure no jutsu ( Hidden Whirlpool Village technique)**

**Ōhyouga no jutsu ( Great Glacier technique) **

**Futtou Gaikai no jutsu ( Boiling Gyser technique) **

**Suiton : Teppōdama ( Water style: Gunshot)**

**Hyoton : Rasengan ( Ice style: Spiraling Sphere) **

**Faia Kagami no jutsu ( Fire mirrors technique) **

**Onpa Bakufuu ( Sound Wave Blast)**

**Enkou Messatsu ( Flame Obliteration) **

**Shikotsumyaku ( Dead Bone pulse/ Kaguya Bloodline) **

**Ryuu Gougi Goudou no jutsu ( Dragon Grand fusion technique)**

**Ryuu purazumadan ( Dragon Plasma bomb)**

**Rasen no Yoroi ( Armor of Spiraling. But I don't like that name so its Spiraling Armor) **

**Gouryū hone no yaiba ( Blade of Great Dragon Bone)**

**Kaze no Tenohira danmaku ( Palm of Wind Barrage) **

**Omega Ryuu kannouhou ( Omega Dragon Cannon)**

**Fuuton ga Katon : Rasen kannouhou ( Wind style and Fire Style: Spiraling Cannon) **

**Katon: Rasengan ( Fire style: Spiraling Sphere)**

**Kako no Mado ( Mirror of the Past)**

**Sunaarashi Kaimetsu no jutsu ( Sandstorm Destruction Technique)**

**Enkou kadou ( Flame Vortex) **

**Tanuki Kaze Nomihosu ( Racoon/ dog Wind Vaccum) **

**Faia no kagan ( River of Fire) **

**Nendo Sementoshitsu ( Clay Cement) **

**Dokugai Danmaku ( Poison Barrage) **

**Amaterasu no heki ( Wall of Shinning Heaven)**

**Moku Kangoku no Meiun ( Wood Prison of Doom)**

**P.S Review please **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto **

" **Blah**" Demon/God/Mitocan talking

'_**blah**_' demon/God/Mitocan thinking

"Blah" Human talking

'_Blah_' human thinking

Chapter 10.

Tsunade had just finished a pile of paper work. From her desk the Godiame( 5th) Hokage looked out towards her village.

' _It's been three years since he left, I have no doubt in my mind that him and his platoon will be arriving any day now_' the blond thought unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted by the genin squad in front of her. This was the team of her sensei's grandson. They had the ever fiery cat of the fire Daiymo Tora. The head of this team was holding the fighting cat in his hands. He as going on about how this isn't a mission. The next thing he said surprised Tsunade.

" Yea well I'm going to be the Shichidiame ( 7th) hokage!" Konohamaru yelled.

" Shichidiame? Konohamaru why not say the Rokudiame ( 6th) hokage?" Ebisu Konohamaru's sensei said.

" Because I like this whole village know that Naruto-niisan will be the Rokudiame." Konohamaru said with a smile.

" If Naruto will even be coming back." Tsunades newest apprentice said, she had pink bubblegum hair. She handed the blond hokage a paper.

" I'm done today Tsunade-sama. I have to leave early Sasuke-kun is picking me up for our date." the medic nin said

" Alright see you tomorrow Sakura." Tsunade said Sakura then walked out of the Hokage's office. As the pink haired chunin walked out of the building she saw a man with a red and black fox mask on waiting for her.

"Will you take that mask off I'm not your mission remember." Sakura said. The masked person acted like he had been hurt.

" Oww how can you say that Sakura-chan. You know it makes me looked refined. Besides I had an important mission for Faia Butsu. I just got back and didn't have time to change" The masked person said and removed his mask to reveal a raven haired teen, with onyx black eyes. He unbuckled his Anbu armor, on the undershirt he was wearing he had a red and white paper fan on his chest. Anyone could tell that this was the last Uchiha.

" Sasuke look out!" Sakura yelled as a giant dog came flying through the air and landed where the Uchiha was.

" Where did he..." The human rider of the giant animal said but stopped as he felt a kunai to his neck.

" Kiba you of all people should never let you guard down. I could easily make you an open can." Sasuke whispered to the human.

" Oh yea mister Jonin do it then" Kiba threatened back. He suddenly felt the kunai being pulled away from his neck.

" You're lucky your my friend" Sasuke said as he withdrew the kunai. He hadn't put it away before he flung it at a tree a few yards away from him. He heard a squeak come from that direction.

" You can come out Hinata your cover was blown the minute you let out a gasp when I had a kunai to Kiba's neck." Sasuke said and a violet haired women appeared from behind the tree. She had white eyes and looked very shy. She walked up to Kiba and gave him a kiss on the lips.

" So S-Sasuke where are we going?" Hinata asked

"We're going to this restaurant called the Falling Leaf. We might want to get there quick though reservations don't last that long there." Sasuke said then the other three shinobi nodded and they took off for their restaurant. Before they even got there however they started to hear this weird flapping noise.

" What is that noise?" Sakura said. She got her answer as a huge shadow flew over them. Sasuke looked up and saw that the creature flying over head was pretty large, humanoid and looked pretty close to a dragon.

"W-What is that thing?" Hinata asked sacredly.

Kiba looked at Sasuke.

" You think it's a foe trying to attack?" he asked and the Uchiha shook his head.

" No if it was a foe it would have attacked when it was over head. That creature was just traveling towards it's home." Sasuke said then the group moved on towards their destination.

--Outside of Konoha--

There were three figures looking down at the village. These figures were pretty tall. All three were just looking at the creature flying over Konoha.

" He sure does like to make a show doesn't he. I mean he could have at waited until we arrived in the village" the figure in a white cloak said. The being in front of the white cloaked figure looked back.

" I told him to go ahead with out us. He'll at least be able to assemble the Faia Butsu. Besides this adds more fun to it." the figure said and it rushed through hand signs.

" **Gyaku Furousen no jutsu**" and suddenly the figure started shrinking. The person in the white cloak walked up to the shrunken person. From there she removed his hood. What the white cloaked figure saw was that the person in the red cloak before her was now a very old man. At least 90 from what the person could tell. The white cloaked figure moved her hand through the old man's hair.

" That was a great idea. Your golden locks have faded from memory. It also looks like your blind now." The lady said. The old man grabbed her hand.

" Ino-hime don't think I'm the only one who has to do this." the old man wheezed out. From under her hood the man could see her look of apalled.

"You're lucky I love you. Otherwise I wouldn't do it." Ino said and she did the exact same hand signs. She then started shrinking until she was her husbands height.

The third figure followed the other two and shrunk to their size. The party then started walking towards Konoha.

As they were entering the gates the chunin guards tried to stop them.

" Excuse me sir butwe can't just let you in the village. With out identification." The first guard said he had just a normal hiti-ate on, his hair was like a spider plant. He had a strip of band-aid across the center of his face. His partner had a skull cap hiti-ate on.

" Identification? Over the years I heard Konoha was in a war with Oto but from what I've been told this village won that battle. I don't think the great Village hidden in the leafs needs to worry about 3 senior citizens. We're just here to vender some antiques. I think just this once you boys could let us through." The old man in a red cloak said.

" Just this once then. Welcome to Konoha enjoy your stay." the chunin with the skull cap said and they let the small party in.

" Arigato Kotetsu, Izumo" the old man said and bowed his head to the chunin guards. The him and his party walked through the gates. As they were walking both chunin noticed the others cloaks.

" You don't think that's him do you?" Kotetsu asked

" I don't know. He knows alot about Konoha. Plus those other people were wearing the same colored cloaks as his group. My guess is maybe. Who knows there was too less information to think that, that guy is Konoha's S-ranked Enkou Kitsune." Izumo said

" Well in any case I think the village will get it's flavor back." Kotetsu said and his fellow chunin nodded his head.

--In Konoha--

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata ad Kiba were walking out of the restaurant they entered earlier.

Sasuke had his arm around Sakura when he stared feeling this very hot sensation. He looked at his shoulder and saw that the fox on his shoulder now looked like it was on fire.

" Aww damn it" the Uchiha said. This caused the Haruno to look at his shoulder.

" I'm sure you can tell Suigetsu that it can wait. I mean how important can it be?" Sakura said

" Well Sakura it could be very important. We've always got to be ready. But also I have a strong feeling that it wasn't Suigetsu who summoned us. So I've got to go." Sasuke said and he gave the Haruno a kiss on the lips. Then the Uchiha took off. He was only a few feet from his girlfriend when he crashed into a small person.

"Gomen sir I was in a hurry. I didn't see where I was going. Sorry if I caused you an inconvenace." Sasuke said helping the small person up and scratching the back of his head

"It's quite alright young master Uchiha. If I had a beautiful pink haired woman like that I'd be distracted to even if I had the Sharingan." the old man said. He was quick to regret saying that as he was hit over the head by the old woman behind him, who hit hm with her cane.

"Watch your tongue dear I am still alive." the old lady said.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of the old couple. The Uchiha caught himself though as he remember that he had not once said he was an Uchiha or that he's seen this old couple before in the village.

"How did you know I am an Uchiha? I didn't introduce myself once to you. Plus I've never seen either of you around the village before. SO mind telling me how you know who I am?" the Uchiha asked.

" I was able to tell you're an Uchihafrom two things. One that symbol on your chest helps, and Two. You carry yourself with a strong sense of arrogance, a sense that I've only seen on an Uchiha. Now believe me young master in the 90 years I have lived there is nothing more annoying then the Uchiha arrogance." The old man said

" I believe you're talking about the clan before my time. I've read through my clans records. I understand that my clan walked with a sense of too much pride. But I don't at least not anymore. Now if you excuse me elder I've got somewhere important to be." Sasuke said and he tried to leave ut the old man stopped him.

" I'm sure what ever it is you're heading to it can wait for a few moments. There is something I would like to try. I would like to test this generation of Uchiha. So if you don't mind I would like to have a quick spare with you." The old man said

Just as Sasuke was going to say something to tell off this old man he noticed that the hot sensation had disappeared.

"Alright right then I will spar with you" Sasuke said.

" Good" the old man said and in a flash he was gone. He reappeared behind Sasuke. He jumped up and kicked the Uchiha in the back of the head. It would have easily knocked Sasuke out, but the Uchiha caught the old mans kick.

"You're fast but I can see you." Sasuke said. He then activated his Sharingan.

The old man first closed his eyes as he looked Ssuke strait in the face. But as he closed his eyes the old shinobi rushed through hand signs.

" **Kokuangyō no Jutsu**" the old man said suddenly everything started going dark to Sasuke. He could still see but he could only see barely a few feet infront of him.

"So you know the same technique of my Hokages. Alright. Normally this technique would finish my sharingan. But I've gone past that." Sasuke said and he pulled out the little kodachi from his back. The Uchiha then got in a strange stance at least to the old man.

" **Zatoichi no Mai**" Sasuke said and he didn't move from the stance he was in. All of a sudden Sasuke started hearing a faint noise. To a shinobi one could tell these were footsteps of someone running very quietly. Normally that sound is so quiet most shinobi can't hear it. Some do, but the Uchiha knew exactly how fast his opponent is going. Which way the footsteps were coming from and when the owner of these footsteps makes a mistakes. Sasuke smirked, the footsteps came from the left. The Uchiha jumped in the air did a flip and swung his sword to the right of him. Not to his surprise Sasuke felt that his sword was being blocked by something.

" Did you really think you could fool me with that sound to the left? I knew you'd try and attack me from the right thinking I'd be distracted with that noise from the left." Sasuke said

" Very good master Uchiha but I wasn't fooling you" the old man's voice said from the darkness.

Sasuke went wided eyed as he heard something behind him running at him at high speeds. The jonin quickly rushed through hand signs.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" Sasuke said as he turned around in a blur. He then shot out the giant fireball out of his mouth. It hit and incinerated the old man behind him. That old man poofed out of existence.

"Heh a kage bushin" Sasuke said. The Uchiha rushed through hand signs.

" Time to bring light back. **Doton : Gekishin no jutsu**" The jonin said and he slammed his fist into the ground. All of a sudden the earth started shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke could feel huge pieces of earth rising from the ground. Sasuke then started seeing light again. He then looked at the man infront of him.

" Told you that wouldn't beat me." Sasuke said

" I wasn't trying to beat you sonny I was trying to distract you." The old man said he then slammed the cane in his hand on the ground.

" **Doton : Deidote Chissoku**" the old man said and the ground beneath Sasuke turned to mud. From the the mud shot up formed into two giant pairs of hands. The hands grabbed the Uchiha and immobilized him. The mud hands completely surrounded the Uchiha, then they started condensing. Sasuke could feel that if he didn't do his most powerful attack he would be crushed and suffocated to death. So from inside the mud Sasuke rushed through hand signs. When he did them he shouted.

" **Amaterasu!**" suddenly black flames surrounded the mud hands and they were destroyed. the old man went wided eyed. For what he saw was Sasuke with instead of the sharingan in his eyes, the old man saw a triangle with lines connecting it to the outside. This triangle looked like a three pronged shuriken. Except it had lines running down the blades. There was a circle in the dead center. ( A good way of describing this is like just a helicopter's propellers )

"Hmmm it's been a long time since I've seen the **Mangekyo Sharingan**. Even longer since I've seen the Eternal Mangekyo, I think the only one who had that was oh what's him name... Madara Uchiha." The old man said. This caused Sasuke to go wide eyed now.

" You know alot about the Uchiha clan. Even more about the Sharingan. How?" Sasuke asked

" Young master Uchiha I have been living for 90 years. In that time I've seen Konoha be born. I've also seen Madara Uchiha in action. I was the one who taught the leader of the Senju clan and his brother the infinte darkness technique. I believe I seen all that I need to. Thank you for the spar master Uchiha. Maybe next time we can go all out." the old man said and he turned and left. He was quickly followed by the rest of his party. As he was out of ear shot from the konoha nins the old woman spoke to the old man.

" What are you doing Naruto-kun. You could have just as easily wiped the floor with Sasuke why'd you stop?" she asked

" Because I got all that I needed. Plus it would have blown my cover if I did anything. The thing that's on my mind is how did he get the Mangekyo." Naruto said and he went through hand signs.

" Time to call the Faia Butsu." he said and he channeled his chakra. Then him and the other two started walking to the place where the Faia Butsu meet, the Battleground.

--At the Battleground 25 minutes later--

Sasuke was standing at the front of the massive platoon known as the Faia Butsu. He was standing next to a man with black hair and he had an ink stainded fox mask on. The uchiha was facing two men. One had a black fox mask on the other had an oceanic fox mask on.

" Faia Butsu today we have something important to tell you. We have the honor of welcoming back not one but two important figures in our organization. Our founder and our first leader." the man in the oceanic mask said. Then a winged creature flew down beside him. Sasuke went wided eyed this creature was the one he saw flying over the village. But the thing is this creature looked like the leader of the Faia Butsu, Kimimaro mixed with what looked like a dragon.

" Surprised to see me? Or at least surprised to see me like this. Don't be, I am like our master. I am a Dragon Elite. Now I see many new faces. Hopefully three years was enough time for you all. Believe me all of us need the help. Now before I go to far, I guess I'll introduce the man of the hour. Ladies and gentleman ..." Kimimaro tried saying but he was interrupted by a pillar of fire rising next to him. Out of the pillar of fire came an old man. The same old man that Sasuke had faced a half an hour ago.

Sasuke looked around and saw that other members of the Faia Butsu were just as surprised as him.

" Who is this? This is not our founder?! Who is this man!? " One of thew members yelled. This caused many of the Faia Butsu to grab their weapons.

" Tell you what if you all think you brave enough, why don't you all attack me then?" The old man said and suddenly flames engulfed him. When the flames died down there was no longer a short old man, but instead an 8 ft tall man with 9 tails swishing behind him. He had scarlet red hair, three scars on each cheek, fox ears and blue slits for eyes. The man then walked in front of the first line of the Faia Butsu. When he got to Sasuke he smirked, but he did not stop. The man only stopped to the man next to Sasuke.

" You solider what is your name? Why have you joined the Faia Butsu? What can you do?" the man asked

" My name for all purposes is Sai. I have joined the Faia Butsu because this is the strongest force in all of Konoha. I can make my drawlings come to life." the Faia Butsu member said.

The scarlet haired man grabbed the Faia Butsu member removed his mask and brought his face closer to the shinobi. No one not even Sasuke could see what the scarlet haired man did but Sai's eyes went wide for a moment then dulled. After that they became their normal color.

" You are free from Danzou. Now you will swear loyalties to me and Konoha, us alone. Oh by the way next time you see Danzou tell him send someone who is isn't my friend to destroy the Faia Butsu. Speaking of friends welcome to the Faia Butsu Sasuke." The man said still looking at Sai

"Hmph what took you so long Naruto. As an added question why did you pose as an old man?" Sasuke said

" Simple I wanted to test you. You passed. By the way how did you get the Mangekyo? I know I am your best friend, and clearly I'm still alive so tell me now. Or will I have to pull it out of you?" Naruto said

"I could do that. But I want to see just how powerful you are. Because my bloodline will beat your Kyugan." Sasuke said and his eyes started changing.

" **Mangekyo Sharingan**" Sasuke said and his sharingan became the three pronged shuriken again.

" Sasuke you should know better than anyone that I know that Mangekyo is bad for the eyes. Even though you have the emortal sharingan. I know those techniques drain you of chakra. I don't think you can stand to use Amaterasu again. " Naruto said

" Oh Naruto you have no idea just how many times I can use that technique. Besides I've gotten more technique up my sleeve besides that." Sasuke said

" Oh yes how can I forget the three sibling gods technique. Alright then Sasuke let's see if you can beat this. **Soshi Kyugan**" suddenly Naruto's eyes went from blue slits to red slits. From there the slits formed a cross and a two circles appeared on the crosses. One was on the outside of the cross another was on the inside. The one on the outside had five symbols on it. The symbols were of water, fire, earth, wind and lightning. The second circle had a symbol of a leaf, a cloud, a shadow and a snowflake. When Sasuke saw this he only had one thought. '_Fear_' But instead of running the Uchiha stood his ground.

"See Sasuke I knew the Kyugan was weak at least to the Mangekyo. I know you can just tell this is powerful. I can tell your thinking you should be afraid of it, but you want to try it out. Since your Uchiha blood won't let you back down from something stronger. Now I think there's been too much talking, let's do this." Naruto said he then got into a stance. He was looking Sasuke right in the eye, suddenly the flow of time slowed and the sky turned red. Naruto looked around and saw he was now put on a cross.

" Tell me Naruto how do you like **Tsukuyomi**" Sasuke said and Naruto smirked

" It's ok I guess Sasuke." the demon elite retorted.

" Oh this ride just gets better and better. For here I control this world. Three minutes will seem like three years here." Sasuke said he then brought out his blade stabbed Naruto in the stomach and ripped up. Naruto let out a grunt of pain. He blinked and the gash on his chest was gone.

" Nice little trick now let me show you mine." Naruto said and Sasuke saw that the cloud symbol moved to the dead center of Naruto's eyes.

" **Muhenzai Ikijigoku no jutsu**" Naruto said and he disappeared. He reappeared with about 200 copies of himself. Sasuke then felt himself being chained down to the ground by some unknown source. 5 Naruto's walked up to the chained Uchiha. Each one grabbed either his legs, arms or head. Then they proceeded to rip of his limbs, each ripping them off slowly and painfully. When Sasuke's head was ripped off he reappeared back on his body still chained to the ground.

" Well that's five down Sasuke 195 more to go." Naruto said and five more clones walked up to Sasuke and proceeded to do what the previous five did. When Sasuke returned to normal, he quickly started withdrawing his genjutsu.

" I've had enough of this." Sasuke said. What he realized what that even though he cancelled out his genjutsu, Naruto was still in control.

" Oh Sasuke tired of a little torture. Tell you what I'll send all 190 of me and we'll all rip you into little tiny pieces." Naruto said then him and his clones charged at Sasuke. Each grabbed something on Sasuke , then each shredded the Uchiha to pieces.

Sasuke opened his eyes in a shock and saw that he was facing Naruto and they were back on the Battleground.

"**Amaterasu**" Sasuke said and he fired this black plasma from his right eye. The plasma was so hot and intense that Sasuke started bleeding from his eyes.

Naruto smirked at the oncoming black fire. The clouds that were in the center of Naruto's eyes were replaced by the fire symbol and the snow flake symbol.

" **Amaterasu no Fubuki**" Naruto said and he shot out many small black things from his eyes. They moved fast. Sasuke was just barely able to see what was happening, he got a glimpse of what these black things do. The first thing was it froze the terrain, then it melted the terrain.

Sasuke watched with fascination as it hit his attack. The demon elite's attack literally froze the black flames right where they were. From there it melted the black flames. Naruto's attack kept coming for Sasuke.

" Shit" Sasuke said and he focused both his eyes on the oncoming blizzard of hot fire.

" **Burakkuhooru no jutsu**" Sasuke said and a black vortex shot out of his left eye. The vortex hit the oncoming storm and absorbed the attack. Sasuke then saw that the snowflake symbol was replace by the leaf.

" **Amaterasu no Hayashi**" Naruto said and suddenly black trees rose and surrounded Sasuke. From where he was at Sasuke could tell these trees were just as hot as the previous technique Naruto used.

" Nice move Naruto but these trees can't do anything." Sasuke said

" True Sasuke in this stage they can't do anything. But try dodging them now. Scatter **Muhenzai Amaterasu Kunai**" Naruto said and the tress all broke apart and formed black kunai. There was too many for Sasuke to dodge. So instead he let them all hit him. Naruto was able to see that Sasuke dodged them by doing the technique Madara Uchiha was known for. An instant tranmission moving him at the speed of light. Sasuke reappeared in front of Naruto. Sasuke then saw that the fire and leaf symbol were switched to the lightning bolt.

" Sasuke feel proud this is your technique, and I have to admit it's probally one of the strongest lightning technique. Normally this technique requires some other source to initiate it, but I've gone beyond that" Naruto said he then looked at the sky and many dark clouds appeared. Naruto then said one word.

" **Kirin**" suddenly this thunderstorm happened. The lightning turned into a chimerical looking creature. It moved quickly, Sasuke couldn't even follow it with his Mangekyo.

" My technique eh? Well I do have one trick up my sleeve that will stop it." Sasuke said and he deactivated his sharingan.

" **Susano'o **" Sasuke said and a spiritual yamabushi appeared. It put it's left hand infront of Sasuke and it not only blocked the attack Naruto just sent to him but also reflected it.

" So the **Yata no Kagami **eh? Interesting I was waiting for you to use Susano'o. Tell you what Sasuke I'm goig to use a technique that makes your seems pathetic. I'm sure you've been wondering how I can just keep using forms of Amaterasu. Well the reason is simple I gained these abilities from the goddess herself. But before I get ahead of myself let me show you." Naruto said and he pricked his fingers with his nails. As the blood ran Naruto rushed through hand signs.

" **Erai Kuchiyose no jutsu : Amaterasu-ōmikami**" Naruto said and he slammed his palm into the ground.

Suddenly a golden summoning contract appeared on the ground. From there a giant poof of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared there was a giant women looking down at Naruto. To Sasuke it looked like all the light in the world was coming off of her. She had a golden staff in her right hand.

"**Kyuubi why have you summoned me?**" She asked Naruto

" My lady I summoned you because infront of you is a copy of your oh so delightful brother Susano'o. Please my lady show this copy what it means to use the name of a god in vain." Naruto said in a bow.

" **You are lucky normally I would have to decline, but since it is a copy of Susano'o I can rough it up a bit.**" The sun goddess said she then created a huge black ball of fire. She threw it at Susano'os left arm. The fire ball shattered the mirror on the yamabushi's arm.

The goddess moved at the speed of light. She clapped her hands and a black flamed sword appeared.

" heh like that will stop this attack" Sasuke said and the yamabushi's right hand reached a third arm on the god copy. Susano'o grabbed a sake bottle and pulled out a sword.

The goddess went a little wided eyed after seeing the sword.

" **So you have my brother's Totsuka no Tsurugi. But that great sealing weapon won't stop me.**" Amaterasu said

"What is she talking about?" Sasuke said

" In her hand is the blade of Amaterasu. Probally the strongest blade ever. Just watch Sasuke" Naruto said and in a flash the sun goddess swung her blade. The yamabushi tried to block it with his sword and try and seal the goddess away. But when the swords met it was the deity's who prevailed. Amaterasu cut through the sealing blade and melted it. She said one word that ended the fight. ( At least where her and the copy are concerned)

" **Extend**" and the black blade extended and cut Susano'o in half. The copy then burnt into many black flames. Sasuke then collapsed on the ground. The goddess then looked at Naruto and she shrunk her height until she was level with the fire god.

" **Naruto why did you summon me? I know you could have easily destroyed that copy I mean even lady Kami says you one of the strongest gods. Sometimes she says you're on par with her. I have to say during your training you have surpassed me in a few things**." Amaterasu said

" Arigato Lady Amaterasu. I just wanted to show Sasuke hints of my power. He's preparing me for Madara and the Mitocans." Naruto said he then heard a giant woot. The demon elite looked around and saw that nearly all of Konoha was surrounding the Battleground.

" Naruto!" a certain blond big chested hokage yelled to the demon king.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled a foxy grin. " I guess you guys saw our little battle then" Naruto said

" Kid there was a god fighting. Nearly the other villages saw what was happening and felt the magnitude of the power. " A shorter than Naruto sannin said.

" Ero-sennin just wanted to show the village a few of my moves." Naruto said

" Quit calling me that kid. But speaking of you power excuse me miss would you like to help me with some research" Jiraiya said walking up to the shrunken sun goddess.

" **Ummm**" Amaterasu said and she looked at Naruto who was waving her off saying no.

" Oh such curves you would help so much my research" Jiraiya said starting to drool. The deity responded with a small black fire ball on the tip of her finger. She flung it at the sannin. It caused a little fire to erupt under the toad sannin. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the old man trying to put out the flame, and dancing like a mad man when he realized he couldn't do that. With a wink of her eye the sun goddess disappeared in a poof of black smoke, and her little black flame that was causing Jiraiya a humorous pain. Naruto then looked at Sasuke

" Someone might want to help Sasuke he must be drained from using all of those techniques. He's not truely immortal. Just close to it, by just a little. " Naruto said. He then looked directly at Tsunade.

" Tsunade we need to talk. It's pretty urgent." The fire god said.

"Very well let's go to my office." Tsunade said Naruto then grabbed her and did a few hand signs.

" **Hyo Shunshin**" he whispered and ice rose and surrounded the demon king and the hokage. When Tsunade opened her eyes she saw that her and Naruto were back in her office.

" So Naruto what do you need to tell me?" Tsunade said

"It's big. There is going to be a war breaking out. Against the demons/ demon elites and an alien race known as the Mitocans. These factors will be fighting on Earth. You just might want to inform the village. This is a battle of titans I have no don't in my mind that humans will be involved in this wether they like it or not. See these aliens don't want nothing more then to make earth their planet. I don't really think they'll spare humans. The entire race would just be food to them. The Mitocans are easily able to kill off demon leaders, and they don't earn their rank for nothing. Plus they have the founder of the Uchiha clan in their ranks. I wounded him pretty badly last time I saw him, but I know it wasn't enough to kill him or keep him dead. " Naruto said facing the village.

" Well Madara isn't that strong. Not only do we have Sasuke who could take on the Uchiha founder doujutsu for doujutsu, we also have you Naruto. You were able to beat the eternal Mangekyo with that bloodline of yours. " Tsunade said

" Even though that's true the Mitocans are still a major threat. During anytime they will, or could attack. When I was training with the goddess Amaterasu, I learned that even though they can travel through worm holes to get to planets the time changes alot. See there is an entire armada just in our sector of the Galaxy. They approximately left their planet three years ago. But to them its seemed like a few minutes maybe hours. I've seen the armada myself. It is bred for one purpose. The annihilation of a planets life. If some people are lucky they won't die but instead made slaves of the Mitocans and even be changed into them. But that little part is uncertain as far as I know." Naruto said

" So what are you going to have me and my village do Naruto? We have after all lost many great shinobi over the years. Some were because of Kyuubi's attack. I don't have any idea how my village of shinobi could kill much less wound creatures that can kill demons. The ones who could do that are dead, my Grandfather, my great Uncle, your father and Sarutobi if he was in his prim. It would take the strength of 5 hokages to be on fighting level with these Mitocans then." the Godiame said

" I'm actually glad you brought up the hokages. You see this is why I asked my good friend the Kazekage to let us use his lovely wife. Gaara of course wouldn't say no and Yugito couldn't refuse." Naruto said

"What did you ask the Kazekages wife to do?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

" Bring back some of Konoha's fallen kages" A black haired brown cat eyed woman said as she walked out of a sand vortex.

" I see Gaara got a little better with long distance transportation" Naruto said

" Well Naruto-sama he wouldn't be able to if you hadn't shown him how." the woman said

" Ah lady Yugito welcome to Konoha." Tsunade said

" I have been here before. Just not as a Suna-nin" Yugito said. The demoness elite then changed the topic.

" As I was saying, I can bring back a fighting froce for Konoha." Yugito said

" What do you mean?" Tsunade asked

" Tsunade Yugito is a god of death. She can bring people back from the dead." Naruto said

" Like a forbidden technique?" Tsunade asked

" No more like bringing people back from the dead with a cost of a little bit of my life force. When they come back it would be their original bodies and everything." Yugito said

" Can you really?" The godiame asked and Yugito nodded.

" You might want to inform the village about that. I'm sure Konoha would flip if they weren't warned before hand that their old Hokages will be coming back to life." Naruto said

"Very well I'll tell the village very soon" Tsunade said

" Thank you Tsunade. Now I believe that's all, but if theres anything you need to ask me go right ahead." Naruto said

" Ok then I will ask you some questions..." Tsunade said

--With Sasuke--

The young Uchiha opened his eyes and saw that he was in the hospital. His pink haired girlfriend attending to him.

" You should be lucky Naruto, handed out a beating. It took alot to even keep you alive. He's gotten stronger" Sakura said

" Much stronger Naruto was just barely tapping his power. You're really lucky Sasuke. Naruto was just seeing if the Soshi kyugan is stronger than the Mangekyo. He was proven right." A white haired 7'8 woman said

" Heh like I couldn't tell Ino. Since I'm his teammate I know when Naruto is testing someone. There is something that has been bothering me though. How did Naruto know so much about the Uchiha. He basically told me something I didn't even know" Sasuke said

" Well even though it's Naruto's story to tell, I'll tell you. I know all about it. I guess we can begin about a few hundred years after the Biju were formed." Ino said

_Flashback ( Ino's the narrator)_

_It was a good 400 years after Kami had formed the mighty bijuu. The demons were starting to get under control, but the humans were starting to get fiesty. _

_Kyuubi was meeting with the high goddess her self._

_" **So Kyuubi what do you wish of me?**" the Deity asked_

_" **My lady humans are getting out of control. They don't fear us, and they act like they are above demons. The bijuu need a fighting force in the humans to show them who's boss. I need a human group who can strike fear back into their hearts.**" the fox said_

_" **Well there is a way I can help you with that. Your friend the crow demon have him give his blood to this boy in your terrain. The boy will be found on a farm. He shows some characteristics you'd like. Then I want you to go to your forest, grab a bunch of leaves from the tallest tree. Then put some of your into the leaves veins. I want you to give it to a hunter in the forest. Have him take the leave into his body. When you do that you will have two clans under your control. But I would suggest that for the hunter get some blood from all of the bijuu. It would help you out more. Now I will have the other bijuu have their own clans. You will just be the first**" Kami said_

_From there Kyuubi met with his friend the crow demon Jichou ( Crow) and told him to find the farmer and give him some of his blood. But the fox demon told Jichou to make the man swear complete and undying loyalty to not only Kyuubi but also the crow demon. Kyuubi wanted Jichou to be the one in charge of his clan, since the humans would see Jichou as the founder and creater of the clan, and the farmer swore that he and his decendants would swear undying loyalty to the fire god and the crow demon._

_While Jichou was handling the farmer Kyuubi had quickly collected blood samples from the bijuu. When he collected the samples the fox collected the leaves from the tallest tree. When Kyuubi injected not only his blood but the blood of his fellow gods into the leaves, the leaves turned a dark gold. When the hunter took the leaves he was able to make a few broken branches from trees become pretty small trees. Needless to say the hunter swore his loyalty to not only Kyuubi but also the entire Bijuu, but mostly the fire god. _

_When Kyuubi had discovered what the farmer could do he was impressed. The farmer had scarlet red eyes like kyuubi and he was able to copy a few thing when he saw them. He had gotten a single comma in both his eyes. Kyuubi then sat back and watched his clans grow for a generation._

_When the farmer had his first son, Kyuubi decided it was time to make the farmer and his clan his personal army._

_" **Ahh farmer I have been noticing you're progess. Very good, you make me proud. Now that you have your first son I believe it is time that I show you one of the simplest fire techniques in the fire demon realm. It is a technique that all fox demon know as well. This technique is the great fireball technique. It will be a right of passage among your clan. Now activate your eyes and copy the handsigns that I do. Although this technique is so easy for me that I don't have to do hand signs.**" Kyuubi added and he slowly went through hand signs. The farmer watched and copied his everymove. When Kyuubi was done he wasn't surprised to see that the farmer had made a pretty good sized fireball._

_" **Good, good Sharin. Just as I expected from you**" Kyuubi said_

_" Thank you master my clan will use this well. " Sharin said and bowed to the fox demon._

_Many years passed and the clan of Sharin grew. They were soon to call themselves the Uchiha clan, because of the fire techniques they had learned from the fire god. They had gone alround the entire country striking fear into humans hearts. With their strength the Uchiha started dominating other villages. But they never went to far with Jichou controlling them. _

_Although the crow demon was controlling the Uchiha clan, that didn't stop their cockyness from growing. To make sure they were in top shape Kyuubi would visted the clan many times. When ever he did many members would attack the bijuu. But Kyuubi would easily destroy them. It happened so many times that Kyuubi had a confrence with Jichou._

_" **Jichou your clan is getting cocky. They believe they can kill me much less put a finger on me. Why don't they just realize they'll never be as powerful as me.**" Kyuubi said_

_" **Kyuubi-sama I have been studing them closely. It appears that with the Sharingan, they feel stronger and learn. It is that case that they won't back down from a stronger challenge. Even if it means they'd die.**" The crow demon said_

_" **Hmm I must admire that. They're like my own boys. Heh good.**" Kyuubi said._

_As the centuries passed the Uchiha grew in their power. They defeated many more villages and clans. But there was always this one clan that not matter what they couldn't defeat. It was the Senju clan in the trees. Unlike the Uchiha the Senju grew in numbers because many other clans decided to join them. Because well even though the Uchiha clan was a noble one they were feared for their reputation as god's enforcers. At a time both the Senju clan and the Uchiha called a trouse of not attacking each other. Years after this pact was made the Uchiha had given birth to two sons. These two sons would be the first Uchiha's to activate their Mangekyo Sharingan. These two sons were Madara and his brother. _

_As the Uchiha gave birth to two of their most powerful members, their rival clan the Senju had given birth to their heir. A boy who could control the trees even better than the founder of the Senju clan. This boy would later be called the Shodiame Hokage. The member of the Senju who would be known as the second person to control trees. _

_As Madara grew in power he realized that the Mangekyo makes you go blind. As you know the solution to cure the blindness was to pull out the eyes of a sibling. When Madara had accessed the Eternal Mangekyo he decided that no long would he listen to orders by Jichou. He met with the crow demon in the sacred Uchiha shrine. _

_From there Madara was easily able to hypnotise the crow. In his dazed state Jichou couldn't do anything. Madara had cut the crow demon in the chest. In his last moments Jichou heard from Madara._

_" Do you really think I would serve someone who weaker than I. You are a fool. Do you want to know why I was easily able to beat you. I gave you a poison that makes you loose the ability to not be controlled. When I'm done with you I'm coming after Kyuubi. That fox doesn't disserve to be my master." and with that Madara severed Jichou's head and kept in a special bag. _

_Madara got his chance to get Kyuubi when the demon king called a grand demon meeting. There he had his first encounter with the leader of the Senju clan. As Kyuubi was calling the meeting he looked around for his old friend Jichou._

_" **Where is Jichou? He is never late for these kind of meetings.**" Kyuubi said. Madara had hopped on the table and looked Kyuubi directly in the eye._

_" He's not coming Kyuubi, and he never will. I made sure of that" Madara said and he unrolled the big bag on his back. The entire meeting of demons gasped as they saw that in the bag was the head of Jichou._

_" **Madara why did you do this?**" Kyuubi asked showing his teeth._

_" Simple Kyuubi. I don't serve beings that are weaker than me. Speaking of which **Mangekyo Sharingan**" the Uchiha said and the demons watched in horror as their demon kings eyes glazed over._

_" Now sit hound" Madara commanded and the Bijuu sat like a dog._

_" Good. Now I know for a fact that I can't kill you. But I can do one better, I'll put not only you but four other Bijuu to sleep. Forever" Madara said and with a snap of his fingers Kyuubi, Shukaku, Sanbi, Rokubi and Shichibi were knocked out. The demons immidately canceled the grand meeting and left to their lands in a fearful rage. There was one person who knew Madara was not a force to be messed with. That person was the Shodiame Hokage. He approached the Uchiha after Madara had gotten a reputation of being unstoppable. It was from here that both had formed Konoha. _

Flashback end

Sasuke was sitting in his bed a little wided eyed.

" So Madara killed Jichou because he didn't like serving someone is is weaker than him?" He asked

"In reality no. Madara just stopped wanting to be controlled. He was the only Uchiha to think that Jichou didn't have the right to rule the Uchiha clan." Ino said

" Wow that explains alot actually." Sakura said

" I'm sure it does Forehead. Now Sasuke you mind telling me how you got not only the Mangekyo but the Eternal Mangekyo. That has been something on my mind for a long while now. Seeing as my husband is still alive and you brother died three years ago." Ino said

" Well you see you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sasuke said

" No really tell us Sasuke that has been something on my mind as well." Naruto said after a slight breeze came throw the window.

" Always with your speed. Very well it happened in a dream..." Sasuke said

_Flashback _

_It was a normal day in Konoha. Sasuke was walking through the village. All of a sudden a huge explosion went off in the center of the village. The uchihamoved quickly toward it. What he saw was that the village center was completly destoryed. The thing that shocked Sasuke the most was the fact that he saw the back of his best friend and teammate at the other end of the smoke._

_"Naruto? What are you doing here? Who did this?" Sasuke yelled he didn't get a response just a manical laugh from Naruto. This caused Sasuke to go wide eyed._

_" What happened. Naruto!?" Sasukes yelled_

_"If you want to know who did this and why follow me Sasuke-kun" Naruto said and he said the Uchiha's name in a mocking tone. He then took off through the forest. _

_"What the hell " Sasuke mumbled and he took off after Naruto. Even moving at high speed Sasuke was still a few trees behind Naruto. _

_' Where is he going?_' _Sasuke questioned in his mind. The Uchiha looked around and saw that him and Naruto were running through a big plain. The next thing Sasuke knew he was running through a tunnel. When he ran through the end of the tunnel Sasuke saw Naruto waiting for him on a statue. The statue resembled the founder of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha._

_"So Naruto you going to tell me what happened and why you had to bring me all the way out here to tell me?" Sasuke asked_

_" Heh fine then Sasuke. What happened was I destroyed that part of the village. I did it because I don't care for you simple humans anymore. Konoha needs to fall. I brought you out here to settle a score from a long time." Naruto said_

_" Why here? I thought you told me that it's past. Why don't you care about humans? Isn't that the reason you came back to protect Konoha and humans?" Sasuke asked_

_" Oh save me that Sasuke. Konoha is nothing more than a backwater village who is to high in their luck to think their strong. Humans don't disserve a place in earth anymore. It is time that the Demon elites rose to power. The reason I brought you here is because of two reasons. One this is the place where everything was started. The other is this is the place where Madara Uchiha fought the Shodiame Hokage. This place is called the Valley of the End. This is the place where everything will end." Naruto said. Sasuke widened his eyes but nodded understanding. Before he could fire off a single jutsu Naruto appeared infront of him. In a quick sweep Naruto pulled out one his his blades and slashed Sasuke diagonally on the chest._

_" Gah. I guess I'm going to have to go serious. **Sharingan**!" Sasuke said and his crimson three comma eyes blazed full in fury. _

_"Heh try copying this." Naruto said and he formed a blue sphere in his hand._

_" **Rasengan**" Naruto said as he slammed it into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke was sent flying toward the other side of the valley._

_' He could have used a stronger technique. He's toying with me. ' Sasuke thought. He barely got a glimpse of Naruto blurring through hand signs._

_" **Inferuno Harikeen Ryuu**" Naruto said and he shot out a western looking red fire dragon. It had blue wind running through it. The dragon flew at Sasuke at high speeds. _

_" _**Ōkitsune Fūin Kai**"_Sasuke said and he quickly changed forms before the dragon hit him. When the smoked cleared there was a crow person looking at_ _Naruto_

_" So using my own power Sasuke." Naruto said_

_" Only if it means to stop you Naruto" Sasuke said and he rushed through hand signs._

_" **Katon: Ranran Hinotori Shuriken**" Sasuke said and he shot out many small fire balls that were shaped like birds. They hit Naruto and left burn marks and cuts all over the demon elites body. The cuts were similar to the ones made from a shuriken. When Sasuke saw that Naruto was still alive he rushed through hand signs._

_" **Katon: Inferuno Marunoko**" The Uchiha said and he shot out a scarlet red flame disc. It moved too quick for Naruto to react and he was cut horizontally down the middle. When both sides of the demon elite fell to the ground Sasuke started feeling this pain in his eyes. He looked at the water and saw that his eyes had just changed to a three pronged shuriken. This shuriken had a line going through the middle of each blades. _

_" What the? No it's the Mangekyo. I guess Itachi was talking the truth when he said that. But damn it Naruto it didn't need to end this way." Sasuke said. After he said that everything went black to the Uchiha. When light returned to Sasuke he saw that he was in a pure white place. There was someone infront of him. The thing that surprised him the most was that it was his dead brother. Itachi Uchiha. _

_"Itachi what are you doing here? Am I dead?" Sasuke asked_

_"No Sasuke you're not dead. Not yet anyhow. Now that you have the Mangekyo our true fight can happen. Also I have to tell you the real truth as to why I killed off the clan. That lie I told Naruto was so he'd come with me. There are two reasons why I killed off the clan. The first is so that I could push you to the edge to get your Mangekyo activated so that I could take your eyes, so then I won't ever go blind to the darkness. The other reason was to protect all of the Shinobi world, Konoha and most of all you." Itachi said_

_"Why do you need my eyes?" Sasuke asked_

_"Simple Sasuke, the way to immortality is to have the eternal Mangekyo. The only way to achieve this is to take another Mangekyo from a sibling. That is how Madara Uchiha was given the ability to be immortal." Itachi said_

_" What was so horrible that you needed to protect the shinobi world by killing off your own family?" Sasuke asked _

_" The person who taught me about the Mangekyo. Madara would have been able to control all of the Uchiha. Under his control the Uchiha would destroy the world. Just as he planned to do with the bijuu. Whether they knew it or not the Uchiha were already under his control. There was no way to free them so I had to kill them. You could say that it worked as a bonus getting power from the massacre. Now Sasuke that that's done. GIVE ME YOUR EYEs!" Itachi yelled in a crazy and manical way unlike himself greatly._

_The older Uchiha then activated his Mangekyo. Sasuke did the same thing._

_" Heh I'll end this quick then." Itachi said then his right eye started bleeding the Uchiha said one word " **Amaterasu**" he then shot out jet black flames at Sasuke_

_" _**Burakkuhooru no jutsu**_" Sasuke said and he fired a vortex from his eyes. It hit the jet black flames and made them dissappear._

_" I guess I'll have to take a different approach. **Tsukuyomi **" Itachi said. Before Sasuke fell into the genjutsu he said something that was new to him_

_" **Susano'o**" and a yamabushi appeared just in time and put his left arm infront of Sasuke. The younger Uchiha watched as his brothers genjutsu was shot back at him. Itachi collapsed on the ground for a few minutes, but then he got up and was sweating._

_" Nice one little brother." Itachi said and his sharingan dissappeared._

_" **Amaterasu**" Sasuke said and he started bleeding out of his right eye as well. When the jet black flanes came it looked like Itachi would be engulfed, but suddenly a ghostly yamabushi arose only to be destroyed by the black flames. _

_"Give it up Sasuke. You're as exhausted as me. This is the end." Itachi barely said_

_" Itachi you're right I'm at my limit but like those techniques before I have one technique that will finish this fight. It will be my last attack. I don't think you can dodge it either. **Tsukuyomi**" Sasuke said and his left eye started spinning. _

_In Itachi's mind the world stopped. Itachi looked up and saw that he was kneeling on the ground. His hands were in cinderblocks. Sasuke was standing infront of him. A kunai was in the Uchiha's hand._

_" Well is this a fine predicerment." Sasuke said and he plunged the kunai through Itachi's cheek. _

_" One day down. 300 more to go." Sasuke said He then continued to put a kunai in Itachi's cheek._

_Sasuke even stabbed the older Uchiha in the stomach. This last for a long time. After Sasuke stopped stabbing Itachi the world started goind back to normal._

_Sasuke then looked at the pale faced Itachi._

_" S-Sasuke hurry take my eyes. They will heal you. Otherwise you will die." Itachi said in a cough. His brother then walked to Itachi. Sasuke made his hands in a pinching formation._

_In a quick snap Sasuke pulled out Itachi's eyes. He quickly put them in his eyes. Sasuke coulld feel not only his chakra replenish but also his eyes change again. The Uchiha took another good look at his brother. Itachi's holes had light coming out of them. Suddenly that light turned into white eyes with golden commas._

_" **Congratualtions Itachi you have done your mission. Your time in hell is no more. Now you have a place in heaven.**" A beautiful golden woman said appearing out of nowhere._

_" What did Itachi do? Why are his eyes like that now?" Sasuke asked_

_" **Sasuke you can consider this the third stage of the sharingan. Far stronger than the first two stages. The reason this third level is so strong is because it can only be achieved if you die. Now Itachi has the Hebun Sharingan. While you have the Eternal Mangekyo. Itachi was just utimately helping you out Sasuke. Believe me child, you'll need it**" the Woman said and in a flash of light her and Itachi were gone._

Flashback end

Ino then looked at Naruto.

' _What do you think Naruto-kun. ?_' She asked in her head

'_He might being telling the truth. I mean from the description he gave it sounded like it was lady Kami who did that to him. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if it is her doing._' Naruto thought back.

" Sasuke do have any proof that is how it happened?" Naruto asked

" Yea actually" Sasuke said. He then unbuckled his armor and showed his skin. What Naruto saw was a long diagonal slash on his chest, and a sprialed scar on his stomach.

" I didn't have these before that night." Sasuke said

" It's true Naruto. I was in the bed that night. Sasuke's body was untouched before he went to sleep. But during the night those scars appeared. I found it hard to believe that what Sasuke-kun had was just a dream." Sakura said

"Your right it wasn't a dream. That gold woman you saw Sasuke was lady Kami. She has the power to make dreams come to life. I mean hell it is her universe, she can do just about anything she wants." Naruto said

"Why did she do it though? " Sasuke asked

" My lady did it probally to help me. There is a major war heading this way. The other reason is maybe to save Itachi's soul. You might want to go towards the town center when you leave the hospital Sasuke. Tsunade will tell you and the viallge something that will shock and excite all. I have to go now, there is something I need to discuss with someone. Coming Ino-hime?" Naruto asked and the female Namikaze nodded then both demon elites left the building quickly.

They were moving at high speeds towards the hokage mountain. When Naruto and Ino made up the mountain they saw Yugito waiting for them. She bowed to both.

" My queen, my king I'm ready. Is there anything or should I say anyone else you want me to bring back?" she asked

"Yes Yugito-chan, I have one more person. I have discovered that he has become pure. Lady Kami brought him into heaven after he redemed himself. So Yugito I want you to bring back Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said Yugito nodded her head.

" Very well Naruto-sama. It will cost me 5 lives to bring them back. But I'm positive I can easily regain thoses lives" Yugito said she then rushed through hand signs.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kishikaisei**" The two tailed demoness elite said as she slammed he hands into the ground. Suddenly a ghostly figure aross beside Yugito.

" **Yugito why have you summoned me?**" the figure asked

" Shinigami-sama I need to bring back five people from the dead. These people aren't part of your army as they are located in heaven. Well except one he is located in your stomach." Yugito said

" **Yugito you know the price. It was cut your lifespan 5 times to bring back 5 people. Are you sure you want to do that? **" the Death god asked

" Yes Shinigami-sama I'm sure. Now the people I want to bring back are the Shodiame and Nidiame hokages. Minato Namikaze or the Yondiame hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Lastly I want to bring back Itachi Uchiha." The goddess of death said

" **Very well. Gates of Heaven open!**" Shinigami yelled and suddenly a set of golden gates arose. It had wings covering it. As the gates opened the demon elites could see that beyond the gates was a cloud covered terrain.

" **Hang on a second**" Shinigami said and he moved his left hand in his throat. Like a snake the god unhinged his jaw. He then procceded to move his entire arm inside him going to the stomach. Naruto could tell he got a hold of something, as he saw the god start yanking at something. In a quick pull the death god pulled out a ghostly image of a man who looked near identicle to Naruto.

" **Hmmm tastes like ramen.**" Shinigami said licking his lips. The god then porcceded to put his hand in the ghostly figure. In a flash the man gained skin back, golden locks for hair and saphire blue eyes.

He turned around and saw the death god.

" Why did you free me?" he asked

" **Heh don't ask me Minato, I was perfectly fine with keeping you in my belly. You should be thinking Kyuubi and Nibi. They're the ones who freed you. Now before I go on there are still four members of this party that I need to bring back.**" Shinigami said and with a wave of his hand four figures appeared in the clousd terrain. One had a red samurai armor on, another in a blue samurai armor. There was a woman with scarlet red hair and finally a man who looked like Sasuke except he had indeed had a set of white eyes with golden commas in it. All four looked at the death.

" **Talk to them. **" He said pointing towards the demon elites. Shinigami was about to leave but then he looked at Yugito.

" **Oh and before I forget.**" he said and in an instant he was infront of her. He moved his hand inside her belly he quickly pulled out this blue spirit. When he did five other blue spirits shot out of Yugito's body. Shinigami quickly put them inside the bag at his sides.

" **Thank you Yugito. Nice doing business with you**" the death god said as Yugito fell to the ground trembling. He then dissappeared in a haze cloud resembling a skull.

The five people then stared at the demon elites. Only one of them knew who brought them back to life.

" Naruto why have you brought us five back to life?" Itachi asked. After hearing his name the man with golden locks and the woman with scarlet hair to go wide eyed.

"Naruto? Why did Shinigami call you Kyuubi ?" the man with the golden locks said.

" Well because technically I am Kyuubi. But I am also Naruto Namikaze. Your son. Both of you" Naruto said looking at the blond and red head. When he said that the woman walked up to him. She had to get on her tippy toes to touch his face.

" Really your my little baby boy Naruto? The same little blond haired cutie I gave birth to before I died" the woman said in dissbelief.

" Yes mom. It's been 15 years since Kyuubi attacked Konoha. I am much older than that. If I had to give myself an age I'd say I'm about 4, 635 years old. You see the reason I'm like this is because I come from a time of pure destruction. Me kyuubi made a deal to send me back in time, to change the future that was written from my time. The part of the deal is I am no longer human or demon. I am a new breed called Demon elites. This is my wife Ino" Naruto said softly he then moved his hand and pointed to the white haired woman behind him.

" W-What? Your already married? And I wasn't there to see it." the woman said her eyes tearing up. She then did something that surprised the crap out of Naruto. She hit him square in the head.

" How come you couldn't keep my name huh?" she asked impatiently. Ino then decided to tell the woman.

" Kushina-sama, Naruto-kun has kept your name. Why before in his old time Naruto wasn't Naruto Namikaze but really Naruto Uzumaki. He changed is name to Minato-sama's so he could honor his father. For you see Naruto was the Rokudiame in his timeline. " Ino said politely. This caused a reaction out of the two men in samurai armor.

" Rokudiame? Who is the Godiame?" the man in the red samurai armor asked. Naruto then looked at him

" Why your grandaughter of course Inju ( Shade tree) Senju. Tsunade has made quiet the name for herself." The demon king said. When he said the mans name it caused a surprise from him.

" No one in Konoha knows my name. Only my brother, my children and my students know my name. The only one besides them is Kyuubi." Inju said

" Well Shodiame-sama I know practically all there is to know about you. I mean I did watch you and your brother grow up just as little cubs in my clan." Naruto said with a foxy grin. This caused all three hokages to go wide eyed.

" I still don't know. I think you need to prove something to me that you are in fact my son." Minato said

" Very well otu-san. We'll go to our training grounds on the Namikaze compound." Naruto said he then looked at Ino.

" You might want to tell Tsunade about this Ino-hime" Naruto said and in a swirl of leaves he, his dad, his mother and the other two hokages dissappeared in a swirl of leaves. Ino then looked at Itachi.

" Why didn't you go with them?" She asked

" I know who is going to win. Besides I'll accompany you to see Tsunade." Itachi said

" Ok then" Ino said and she took off for the Hokage tower, which was below her. Ino landed quietly on the windowsil. She saw the godiame behind her desk. Ino quickly opened the window.

" Tsunade-sama. They're back and as proof go to the Namikaze compound. There you'll see Naruto and the Yondiame fighting." Ino said. When she said that Tsunade nearly choked on the food she just happened to be eating.

" Very well. Thank you Ino" Tsunade said and Ino nodded. The demon queen took off in a blaze.

Tsunade then looked at the corner of her office.

" I'm sure you heard that Jiraiya? I want you to go tell Sarutobi sensei about this." Tsunade said and suddenly the corner of the room deteriorated. When It did the toad sannin appeared.

" Oh you beat I did. Barely back a day and already he brought them back. Oh I'll tell the old man. I do believe right now would be the perfect time to tell the village before they start freaking out that a hero they thought was dead has comeback." Jiraiya said then he took off as well.

Tsunade sat back in her chair. " ahuh. He's right." She said and she walked towards the roof of the hokage tower. When she got to the top she wasn't surprised to see that the whole village was looking at her. She was surprised that they weren't there sooner, after all she did send out a notice 30 minutes ago. The godiame cleared her throat.

" Citizens of Konoha. Today is a glorious day. Not only do we have our very own Cylcone fox back. But as a bonus our demon elite has brought back not one but three Hokages from the dead, and two of our strongest shinobi back. Now I know you all would like to know how. I myself don't really know. All I can tell you is what he did was not a forbidden technique. We need to trust Naruto. Now if no one believes me you should go to the Namikaze compound, there you will see the Yondiame fighting Naruto. That is all" Tsunade said in a roar. This caused the entire villagers to make an up roar. Many of the shinobi decided it was time to see if their hokage was telling the truth and left for the Namikaze compound. While the citizens were talking in dissbelief. Before they could question thei rhokage even more they saw that she was gone.

--At the Namikaze Compound--

Naruto was looking at Minato.

" Let's do this then." the fire god said and he got on all fours.

" **daitouookoumori no Mai**" Naruto said and he launched himself in the air. He flipped over Minato, as Naruto did that he then spun toward his father like a torpedo. Naruto did a slash with his claws. But Minato blocked it by grabbing Naruto's hand and throwing him over his head. Naruto then took that time to place a hand on the Yondiames shoulder. As he did that he placed a tag on the blond Namikaze. What the demon king failed to notice was that he had an exat copy tag on his side.

"Now it gets interesting" Naruto said

" You have no idea" Minato said then simutaniously they both said

" **Hiraishin no jutsu**" and in a gold and red flash Naruto and Minato were gone. At first it was Minato who got behind Naruto, but then the demon elite was behind his father with a kunai to his neck.

" Good but it's not over yet." Minato said and he disappeared in a flash. Naruto smirked and dissappeared to. To the spectors of this fight it was two flashes colliding with each other causing the ground to shake and shots of power to erupt.

" Kakashi what's happening?" Jiraiya asked. The Hatake raised his hiti-ate.

" This is a battle of pure speed. I can barely keep track of them with my sharingan. All I can see are blurrs of chakra hitting each other." Kakashi said

Naruto then held out his palm and a blue orb started forming in his hand. Minato went wide eyed.

' _He even know's Rasengan. I guess he is my boy._' the older Namikaze thought. He was snapped out of his thought by what Naruto said.

" **Hiraishin..**" then the blond appeared infront of his father. " **Rasengan!**" and he slammed the blue orb into his fathers stomach. It sent Minato back a few feet. When he stopped the hokage saw Naruto with a now huge orb in his hands. This orb was growing bigger by wind.

" No way you completed it?" Minato said in shock.

" Oh yea." Naruto said and he ran at his father. Right when he was a few feet away, the Yondiame did something very few thought the strongest hokage would do.

" I give up. I know for a fact I wouldn't be able to beat that technique. It goes beyond my power. I guess you are my son" Minato said with a foxy grin like his son's.

Just as when everything seemed peacefull something happened that alerted Konoha to the existance of aliens. A black hole opened up and not one but 10 weird creatures came out of it.

" **Naruto. Heh you don't look so tough. I don't know why lord Vortex or the Uchiha say to beware of you.**" An aligator creature said he had spikes pointing toward Naruto.

" You know I'm not really in the mood today to fight you pathetic Mitocans. So I'll end this quick." Naruto said and he jumped in the air. He had a blue orb forming in both his hands. The blue orb then started growing until it was a good 50 meters huge.

" Tell Pein in the after life I have a name for the technique" Naruto said

" **Daidaiteki Rasendan!**" Naruto yelled as he threw the giant chakra orb at the group of aliens. When it hit them it caused a huge explosion, nearly destroying have of the grounds at the Namikaze compound. Naruto took a good look around and saw that all the mitocans weren't moving. What made it even better was that most of the bodies weren't completly destroyed.

When Naruto landed on the ground he picked up one of the corpses.

" This is a Mitocan. Now that they have attacked it's time to say that war has come to our planet. They want one thing the death of all living creatures here." Naruto said

" Well then I guess it's time we train the villagers." Minato said and the other Hokages agreed.

**AN: Hey sorry it's taken so long. It's just many things has been happening. But anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter I enjoyed writing it. Well anyway the war for life on earth has begun. I think you guys will like the next chapter alot.**

**Now time for the Jutsus**

**Gyaku Furousen no jutsu ( Reverse Fountain of Youth technique)**

**Kokuangyō no Jutsu ( Bringer of Darkness technique)**

**Zatoichi no Mai ( Dance of the Blind swordsmen)**

**Doton : Gekishin no jutsu ( Earth style: Severe Earthquake technique)**

**Doton : Deidote Chissoku ( Earth Style: Mud Hand Suffocation)**

**Soshi Kyugan ( Elemental 9 eyes)**

**Tsukuyomi ( Moon reader)**

**Muhenzai Ikijigoku no jutsu ( Infinite Hell technique)**

**Amaterasu no Fubuki ( Blizzard of Shining Heaven)**

**Burakkuhooru no jutsu ( Black Hole technique)**

**Amaterasu no Hayashi ( Forest of Shining Heaven)**

**Muhenzai Amaterasu Kunai ( Infinite Shining Heaven kunai)**

**Kirin ( Just means Kririn)**

**Susano'o ( God of sea and storms)**

**Yata no Kagami ( Yata's mirror)**

**Erai Kuchiyose no jutsu : Amaterasu-ōmikami ( Great Summoning technique: Sun goddess Amaterasu)**

**Totsuka no Tsurugi ( The sword Ten hands long)**

**Hyo Shunshin ( Ice body flicker)**

**Inferuno Harikeen Ryuu ( Inferno Hurricane dragon)**

**Katon: Ranran Hinotori Shuriken ( Fire style: Blazing phoenix Shuriken)**

** Katon: Inferuno Marunoko ( Fire style: Inferno Buzz saw) **

**Hebun Sharingan ( Heaven Copy eye)**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kishikaisei ( Summoning technique: Revival of the dead)**

**daitouookoumori no Mai ( Dance of the Daito flying fox)**

**Hiraishin Rasengan ( Flying thunder god spiraling sphere)**

**Daidaiteki Rasendan ( Great Spiraling Bomb) **

**PS: Review and all that such. More people should really tell me what they think of it. To the people already doing that thank you **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. This is just a figment of my imagination**

"**Blah**" Demon/ God/ Mitocan speaking  
' **_Blah_**' Demon/ God/ Mitocan thinking  
" Blah" Human/ Demon Elite talking  
' _Blah_' Human/ Demon Elite thinking

Chapter 11

(An Unnamed Shinobi's POV)

I stand in the horde of men waiting to attack this enemy force. From what I've known these aren't the weakest enemy. I look to my left I see a giant cricket. I look towards the front of the lines and see the once elderly Sandiame hokage. I was still amazed that Enkou Kitsune was able to return his youth. Beyond the 3rd I saw just a cloud of green aliens, they were charging full speed at our location. I look to the shinobi next to me, he has a look of fear and excitement on his face.

' _Rookie he still doesn't appreciate war'_I thought. Then I proceeded to tap him on the shoulder.

" Hey don't worry with the demons and the Sandiame we won't lose. We'll take these mother fuckers with us if we die. Remember like a tree our army is only as good as its roots. Guess what we are the roots of this tree we call Konoha" I said and the shinobi nodded.

" I'm just afraid all the hokages have warned us these Mitocans are no joke. I'm just a simple chunin I haven't seen enough battles to just be completely calm in the face of war." he said I was about to say something but I was interrupted by a genin.

" You're scared well tough luck. We need to put our fear away. You heard Naruto-niisan, these guys don't want us as prisoners they want us dead. I may not be that much help on the battlefield but I will fight with every fibber of my being. I will be there with my grandfather fighting. We can't be scared at this time. Or else we'll all die." a pineapple boy said

" Those are good words Konohamaru. I promise if it takes my life I will protect you" I told the genin and he nodded

" Well enough time for talk. Because here they come" Konohamaru said as the Mitocans were just feet away from the front lines. I barely had time to see the Sandiame rush through hand signs and say

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu : Enkōō: Enma**" and in a poof of smoke a monkey the size of Sarutobi appeared.

"**Sarutobi? You look young. I take it you've summoned me to fight these Mitocans I've heard so much about**" the Monkey said and the Sandiame nodded. What happened next shocked me as the monkey turned into a large staff. The Sandiame started spinning the staff like it was nothing. As the first Mitocan crossed the threshold Sarutobi hit him dead strait in the skull making him collapse. The Sandiame then proceeded to fight 10 Mitocans at once.

As the 3rd was fighting his share of aliens I saw the cricket demon jump into the air and opened his mouth and said.

" **Kuriketto Onpa Kannouhou**" and he fired a massive shock wave of sound. The sound was a crickets chirp. He blasted at least 10 mitocans in the air.

Me and the rest of the shinobi decided it was our time to fight and we charged at the Mitocans. All at once we released a storm of kunai and shuriken. As we watched Mitocans fall, we didn't fail to register that the aliens that fell were now being replaced. As retaliation for their fallen brothers these Mitocans had black destructive looking balls in their hands. The aliens launched them, I watched with horror as about 100 men were destroyed.

With a rage I drew my katana as did many others. I slashed the head off of one Mitocan. But they kept coming. Slowly I was noticing, that these aliens were pushing the 50 shinobi and demon back. We formed a circle. I got a look around but not by that much. I saw the Sandiame spinning his staff. Some Mitocans launched their black energy balls at him. The 3rd astonished me by hitting all the black orbs with his staff. He even pointed the staff at them and said.

" **Doton : Ryuuseiu**" I was able to see that he fired many huge boulders from his staff. As I slashed a Mitocan through the chest I saw the Sandiame not stopping from there. He quickly blurred through complex hand signs and said

" **Katon: Maguma Engai**" the rocks turned red hot. With great pleasure I saw the hokage's attack hit the Mitocans and literally melt them. But after that I saw nearly 25 of my comrades fall. I looked and saw Konohamaru just barely standing, it astonished me how he survived so long. But from what I was seeing was that all of us just might die.

In my disspear I looked up and saw something that could turn the tide. It was a black haired pineapple haired man. He had orange cat like eyes, and a black tail.

I yelled to the rest of the troop. " It's him! It's Shikamaru we're saved!" as he jumped over our heads. I looked back and saw a smiling Konohamaru, but he failed to pay attention behind him.

" Konohamaru!" I yelled and I ran as quickly as I could. I was on the young Sarutobi in an istant. I threw him behind me, luckily it was the right time because it was then that a huge Mitocan did a vertical slash with a blade on his arm.

" Ahhhhhh!" I exclaimed as I saw his blade go through my chest and slice my organs in two. I nearly collapsed, darkness was surounding me. I only had enough energy to see the Mitocan who is sending me toward hell or heaven. I grabbed the blade in my hand with a final quick slice I brought him to the same realm I'm going to.

After I did that I collapsed. Konohamaru ran towards me and kneeled down beside me.

" You, you saved my life" he said his eyes starting to tear up

"H-hey don't cry for me kid. ( cough) Really don't you can't stay distracted. Greive after... this... is... over" I weezed out. Then I felt my spirit leave my body

( Normal POV)

" **Konohamaru do what that man told you. Fight**" Sarutobi's staff told Konohamaru.

The genin looked up and saw a group of Mitocans heading for him. In the last second Shikamaru appeared infront of him. The demon elite raised his hands

"Troublesome Mitocans. **Kage Kannouhou**" he said and suddenly a black substance that looked alot like shadows formed a ball in his hand. That ball then shot out a huge beam. This beam of shadows hit the groups of Mitocans and killed many. The mitocans were now down to a good 100 now. Shikamaru smirked he then rushed through hand signs

" **Kage no Kagami **" he said and suddenly shadows surrounded the remaining shinobi. The shadows rose until they were the height of the Mitocans. The shadows then turned into copies of the alien race. With a snap of his fingers, Shikamaru commanded the shadows to attack. These shadows were proving to be more than a match for the Mitocans. Also the shinobi continued their fight. Quickly they changed the tide of the battle. Now there was less Mitocans than there were shinobi.

Shikamaru looked at the young Sarutobi. Both nodded to each other. Sarutobi rushed through hand signs

" **Doton: Kyokan Deido gooremu**" Sandiame said the ground behind the hokage turned into mud. The mud then lifted in the air and transformed into a giant mud behemoth.

" Nice job old man. But I think this technique is missing something" Shikamaru said and he rushed through hand signs.

" **Erai Kage no Yaiba**" The nara said and suddenly shadows started forming in the giant's hand. The shadows took the form of a blade.

The Mitocans had a look of fear on their faces. Shikamaru smirked

" Heh the fools know their place. Let's bring them to hell" the demon elite said and Sarutobi nodded and in a mimicking manner he swung his staff around like a blade. The mud giant followed it's masters movements. It swung the shadow blade down on the Mitocans. Shikamaru watched with amusement as the shadows engulfed the rest of the aliens.

' _I don't know what it is but ever since I fused with Pantera I get this immense pleasure from watching things get destroyed by shadows or my own hand. How troublesome I guess it's just the demon in me_' Shikamaru thought.

_Flashback_

_A human Shikamaru was looking down at a battlefied. He saw many dead people. Any survivors of this battlefield were being ripped to shreds by the lizard/ rhino/ eagle humaniod aliens._

_"How can they do this. These creatures don't show any mercy. They've won the battle that small of a platoon couldn't stand a chance. Don't they know to show respect to the injured. Man how troublesome." the Nara said_

_" They won't ever show mercy Shikamaru. A surrender to them isn't good enough. The Mitocans want blood. Matter of fact all the blood of every living creature on this planet." A red haired man said._

_" Are you just going to stand there and watch what they do to our survivors? I wasn't strong enough to kill them, but you are. You could destroy them easily. So why aren't you Naruto?" Shikamaru asked the man a certain look of rage and tears in his eyes._

_" Calm down Shikamaru. I've got two people handling it. Those mitocans won't survive." Naruto said_

_" Who?" Shikamaru asked_

_" My father and my friend Pantera. You'll like him" Naruto said and then a yellow blur was moving through the battlefield. Shikamaru saw that the aliens were dropping like flies. But what amazed him even more was the giant panther that was on the field. _

_" **It's the Shadow Lord! Kill him!**" Shikamaru heard one of the Mitocans yelled. The Nara then saw what looked like shadows surround the panther. The shadows took up his entire body. _

_Pantera then jumped in the air and said. " **Genson Kagedan**" The shadows then shot from the panthers body. They formed a siloutte of the panther demon. This shadow panther hit the mitocans. From there it exploded. The shadows grabbed and destroyed the aliens. Shikamaru saw that the Mitocans were all dead. _

_" Told ya Shika" Naruto said with a slight smirk on his face._

_" Hey! Pantera come up here there's someone I want you to meet!" The demon king yelled and the panther nodded his head. In a black flash he was up on the cliff that Naruto and Shikamaru were on. _

_" **Yes Naruto-sama?**" the panther asked_

_" This is Shikamaru Nara. One of your descendants you could say. You know how you wanted to become a demon elite but you just couldn't find any one that would suit your shadow abilities. Well Shikamaru is probably the most promising member of the Nara clan. His genius will surpass his fathers, you know him. Shikkaku Nara." Naruto said. After he said it the Panther demon went a little wided eyed but then nodded and he looked at Shikamaru._

_" **Hmmm he could have his advantages. But Naruto-sama I have to make sure he won't be troublesome. You may say he's right but I have one test that will prove to me he's fit for it.**" Pantera said and with a hard blink of his eyes a game board arose. This wasn't just any game board but Shikamaru's favorite game Shougi and Go. The Nara moved his head toward the fire god and whispered _

_" How good is he?" _

_Naruto whispered back_

_" Shika he's been playing this game for about two thousand years. Many members from your clan have tried to beat him in it they failed." _

_" So he's undefeated then? hmmm that's a little troublesome." Shikamaru said _

_" **Look Shikamaru, heres the deal if you beat me or even give me a good match I'll fuse with you and we'll become a demon elite. But if you don't even give me a good match and loose horribly then I won't except you, and you will have a lot more trouble dealing with the Mitocans. **" Pantera said and he sat down._

_"Alright your on" Shikamaru said. _

_"**Your move**" the Shadow lord said and Shikamaru moved a piece. For a minute the Nara was wondering how the demon was going to move the pieces. Shikamaru got his answer when Pantera smirked at his move and suddenly a shadow surrounded a piece and moved it. _

_" So you use shadows as your hands. Interesting" Shikamaru said and he moved another of his pieces and made Pantera go wide eyed._

_" **Kid if we fuse Shadows wil be so much more easier for you to control. In fact it would be just like breathing controlling the shadows. Because I am not bound by just my shadow like you are**" Pantera said and his shadow moved another piece and he jumped Shikamaru's piece. When Shikamaru saw the demons move he nodded his head and put his hands in an upside down box. _

_" Troublesome." the Nara said _

_--20 minutes later--_

_Shikamaru was sweating as the game between him and Pantera was getting intense. Move for move they were matching each other. The nara just moved his piece to win the game when he heard the Panther demon say._

_" **Checkmate**" and as Shikamaru looked down he saw that Pantera piece was on his side now._

_" Ah troublesome" Shikamaru said as he dropped his head in defeat._

_"**Don't feel so bad Shikamaru. You have actually done better than members of your clan. You've pushed me to the limits. Heh I haven't had a Shougi game like that in centuries. So I will fuse with you**" Pantera said and this caused Shikamaru to raise his head in surprise. Pantera stood up on his hind legs and blurred through hand signs._

_" **Kage Gougi Goudou no jutsu**" the Panther demon said and suddenly a huge dome of shadows surrounded both Shikamaru and Pantera. In the dome Shikamaru realized that he had turned into a shadow. Not just any shadow but a light grayish shadow. Then Shikamaru looked at Pantera, the panther demon was pure shadow the same as Shikamaru. Except he was a black dark shadow. In a cyclone Shikamaru and Pantera were sucked up and spun together. Quickly both shadows became one as the cyclone stopped there stood a lone a figure. He had black hair, and a black tail. With sharp claws, orange cat eyes and ears. With sharp and long incisors he looked like a panther human hybrid. Suddenly the shadow dome dropped Naruto was smiling at the person from the shadow dome._

_" Welcome to the world of the demon elites Shikamaru" Naruto said _

_" Arigato. Naruto-sama" Shikamaru said as he flexed his claws._

Flashback End

Shikamaru heard a thump behind him.

" What is it Choji ? The Nara said he looked around and saw a gorilla looking man behind him. This man had black hair like Shikamaru's but he had a silver spot on the back of his head. His forearms were huge and hairy like a gorilla's. As a bonus he had his bottom canines sticking out of his mouth.

" Naruto and Sasuke are fighting more Mitocans. Wanna watch them mop the floor with the alien scum." The gorilla demon elite said.

"Nah. I just want to watch the clouds go by for a while. " Shikamaru said and he laid himself down on the ground

--Miles away--

Two figures were standing on a hill looking at thousands of Mitocans running for them. Behind these two figures were about 300 men. The much taller figure rsuhed through hand signs.

" **Joushou Hari Ryuu**" he said and from out of nowhere this long and huge glass dragon appeared. It was a big dragon, but it didn't look like it would handle all of the mitocans.

"Naruto, I don't think you'll get them all with that technique" the smaller black haired man said

" Just watch Sasuke." Naruto said with a quick movement of his hands, the fire god sent the dragon on the attack. The Mitocans had black orbs in their hands, they launched the orbs at the dragon. When the attacks hit the glass dragon, the beast was shattered into millions of pieces.

" See didn't I tell you it wasn't..." Sasuke tried to say but Naruto interrupted him by raising his hand in the air.

" Hush Sasuke, and watch" Naruto said and the Uchiha watched in amaze as the glass pieces stayed afloat in the air. Then the sharp glass pieces spun at the Mitocans. The first two lines of infintary fell. After they fell the lifeless bodies of the aliens rose in the air. They all came together and reformed the glass dragon.

" Now the fun begins Sasuke." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. From where Sasuke was he could see a few images inside the dragon. The glass dragon opened his mouth and this huge black destructive looking beam was charging in the beasts mouth. When the dragon fired the beam he took out about 10 lines of Mitocans out.

It was then that a huge Mitocan walked up. He had these two barrel looking spikes on his shoulders. He started inhaling massive amounts of air. The barrel spikes started forming this huge light purplish/ yellow sphere. With a slam of his forearms to his chest, the Mitocan fired the purplish/yellow sphere in the form of a cannon.

Naruto was able to see that this attack was far stronger than the other mitocans. So the Namikaze turned to the Uchiha next to him.

" Sasuke, that beam won't completly destroy my dragon. But I believe that the velocity of that attack will head right for us. To avoid pain why don't you try out that defense technique I showed you." The fire god said and Sasuke nodded with his Mangekyo sharingan spinning full throttle. He first started bleeding from his right eye, the Uchiha then shot out a black plasma. Sasuke rushed through handsigns and said

" **Amaterasu ganshou no Heki**" suddenly a pillar of magma rose from the ground. The black plasma flames engulfed the magma and reformed so now it was a black magma wall. From behind the wall Sasuke saw Naruto's glass dragon get destroyed by the Mitocans cannon. He even saw the blast hit his magma wall. Another look at the battle field and Sasuke saw all of the glass shards spread and not only wipe out another 2 rows of Mitocans, it also hit and killed the Mitocan with barrels on his shoulders.

In an instant the dragon reformed. It opened it mouth and instead of a black beam forming in its mouth, there was a purplish/ yellow beam forming. To add insult to injury, there was a black substance forming inside the purple yellow beam. The dragon fired the beam, it was a massive attack. Nearly wiping out all of the Mitocans. Naruto quickly jumped over the magma wall. What the demon king saw was just what he was looking for, he saw an injured strong looking Mitocan. One of the more powerful of the species. In a flash the demon elite had the Mitocan on his shoulders.

" Oh no you're not dying yet. You are needed." Naruto said and he took off for the group of shinobi. When he got there Sasuke was looking at his best friend in disbelief.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You can't just leave him alive. They've killed millions of us." Sasuke said

" Sasuke, in case you forgot they did capture Gaara yesterday. We need to find out more information on the Mitocans.If we don't find out anything we'll just as easily disspose of him." Naruto said

" **I-If you want. To k-kill me you should do it. I- I doubt Vortex will want to spare my life. If anything you'd be doing him a favor. Y-you say that your looking for this Gaara? Well I know where he's at. I'll help you**" the mitocan said on Naruto's shoulders

" He's talking nonsense, Naruto. We should kill him. I mean what kind of creature would betray his own species?" Sasuke said

"**The kind of creature that is the leader of a rebellion force known as the Resistance. I hate Vortex and his second in command Madara Uchiha. **" The Mitocan said

" Why do you hate them both? A better question why should we believe you?" Naruto said

" **Because I know that your friend Gaara will last another two days before he's killed off. I hate them both, because both are destroying my people. Vortex thinking he is so powerful. He has literally killed millions of my people just to show he is so called powerful. I hate Uchiha because he is just Vortex except more sinister. He secretly wants to overthrow Vortex. He thinks he's so superior because he's the leader of the Androids.**" the captive said.

" How do you know Gaara would stay alive for another 2 days? He's powerful if anything he should be killing off Mitocans in his prison. What are these Androids? " Sasuke asked

" **Androids are just one of the five groups of Mitocans. Gaara is captured, we mitocans have something known as an energy drain force field. This technology will drain and kill a prisoner. Now Vortex fears demon elites. He wants to know more about them. He'll keep Gaara alive for a few days. **" the Mitocan said

" What are the five groups of Mitocans?" Naruto asked

"**The five groups are what make up our armada. The first group is the normal Trooper, these are the Mitocans you see all the time. They're our basic infintary unit. The next group is the Scouts. Scouts take out enemies from a distance, they have two snipers on their arms. Another giant sniper attached to their backs, believe me they're not an enemy to be taken likely from a distance. The third group is the Thrashers, thrashers are the big Mitocans who have the cannons on their shoulders. They're used if an enemy is very powerful, more like tools of war. The idiots rarely know friend from foe. The next group is the Androids. Mosts are robots, the rest are half Mitocan half machine. Think of the Mangekyo sharingan on a person who's got about 10 powerful weapons built in it's body. The final group is the group I belong to. This group is the strongest group, we're the Elites. But Vortex doesn't like the elites. Because we are so different from the others. We study things around us, and destroy. You boys should be thankful all of the Elites are under my command, meaning all of the elites make up the Resistance. The elites are the top ranked group. Then of course there's Vortex who is a mixture of all 5. Enough said**" The alien finished.

" So how are we going to free Gaara? " Naruto asked

" **Simple, he's being held on a destroyer. Destroyers have only one weakness and that is in the dead center. You all will blow it up after I retrieve Gaara. **" the Mitocan Elite said

" I have a feeling you're not doing this off of no charge. What do you want in return?" Naruto asked

" **Of course I have a price. What I want is a simple request. You see there are two things that Vortex fears. One is Madara Uchiha. The other is the demon elites, more specifically the leader of the demon elites. What I want is Vortex's and Madara's heads mounted on my trophy wall. I want to see their dead faces every time I dine.**" the Mitocan said

" Well then it appears we have an alliance. I'm just wondering how we are going to get airborne? But anyhow I am Naruto Namikaze. Leader of the Demon elites. This is my friend Sasuke Uchiha. Who are you?" Naruto asked

"**An alliance it is. Leave getting you airborne to me and my team. We'll get you in the sky in a day flat. I am Galaxy**" the Mitocan said

" Alright Galaxy let's begin" Naruto said Galaxy then charged two of his fingers and jammed them into his arm.

" **All Resistance members, we are now allies with the Earthlings. I want all members to come to Konoha a.s.a.p. We have to get our new allies airborne. **" Galaxy said. Naruto looked up in the sky. All of a sudden thousands of lights appeared, after those lights came thousands of ships.

The ships then landed. When their hatches opened Naruto was able to see about a million Mitocans with what looked like tools in their hands. Galaxy walked up to them and told ethem what to build. In quick work the Mitocans built gigantic kunai, shuriken and katana. There were domes on these gigantic weapons.

" **Naruto, Sasuke let me introduce you to your weapons. The mach 15 kunai, the Imperial shuriken, and finally the Longsword Katana. I figured why not make something you guys are use to .**" Galaxy said. He then brought the demon elite to the Katana.

" What are the controls?" Naruto asked the Resistance leader. Galaxy then pointed to the two holes inside the dome.

" **You stick your hands in those holes. Close your fists to fire energy blasts. Keep your palms open and lean forward to take off and excellerate. Move your hands either counter-clockwise or clockwise to move in that direction. The screen above is your radar. Of course the Mach 15, the Imperial and the Longsword are just interceptors. My men will make destroyer class ships soon. I'd suggest you get some trining on this. Oh if you have to escape, turn half clock wise then turn counter clockwise 3 times. Doing that will eject the dome**" Galaxy said. Naruto then hopped in the Katana. The fire god put his hands into the Katana's holes. The ship hovered in the air for a few minutes. Naruto pushed in and the ship took off. Naruto saw he was heading for a group of trees, he clenched his fists and the katana fire this red energy from two holes on the blade. Naruto beleveled the forest.

Sasuke saw the Katana flip in the air and come back to where he and Galaxy were. When then ship landed Naruto hopped out with a smile on his face.

" Sasuke mark this as the day a new battle begins" He said and Sasuke nodded.

" Should I tell the others ?" Sasuke asked

" Yea every one except Tsunade, Ino and Sakura. I'll tell them myself. If I remember strait their platoon is in a battle right now." Naruto said he then activated his Katana and took off in a southern direction.

" Come on Galaxy I think I'll need your help explaining a few things. " Sasuke said then him and the Mitocan started walking towards Konoha.

--A few miles south of Konoha--

There were three women standing infront of a platoon of 300 koinoichi. The leading koinoichi were a blond with a huge rack, a pink haired medic-nin and the last woman was a white haired demoness elite. All three were looking at Mitocans charging at them.

The blonde and the bubblegum haired women looked at each other and nodded. They both channeled massive chakra into their hands.

" **Sonikkubuumu no Hataku**" the Koinoichi yelled. They slammed their hands together and a shockwave erupted from it. It caused rows of Mitocans to fall lifeless from the shockwave.

" Ino-pig what are you going to do just stad there?" The pink haired medic asked

" No Sakura-foredhead I'm not just going to stand there I'm just concentrating on my new bloodline. **Tougengan**" the white haired woman said her sky blue eyes turned white with yellow slits. Ino raised her hands and a blizzard started forming in her palms.

" **Iteru Tugen Kannouhou**" Ino said and she fired the blizzard at the Mitocans. It froze many of the Mitocans in a strait line. They turned to white ice like statues. Ino then looked to the left, she was looking at the eagle demon perched on top of the trees.

" Isces-sama mind taking care of the rest?" she asked and the eagle demon responded quietly.

"**I-I don't think I need to Lady Ino. I see something in the distance that I haven't seen before. From here it looks like a sword in the air. But it is too big to be a sword.**" Isces said

Ino looked in the sky and sure enough she saw this katana going full force towards the Mitocans. Ino could tell it wasn't theirs because even the Mitocans were questioning what it was. Ino got her answer as to who's side this katana was one when it charged a cannon and fired on the Mitocans killing half the horde infront of her. The katana at blinding speeds slashed through the rest of the Mitocans. The katana the landed infront of Ino, Tsunade and Sakura. All three stood at ready incase it was an enemy of both humans and Mitocans. When the giant blade landed to the ground the dome at the hilt of the blade opened up. When Ino saw who was the pilot she lit up.

" Naruto-kun!" She shouted in happiness and ran towards the demon king.

" Naruto! What is that thing?" Tsunade asked clearly talking about the giant Katana Naruto was in.

"This Tsunade-Baachan is the Longsword Katana. It marks the begining of a new battle." Naruto said as Ino latched herself onto her husband.

" Who made it Naruto-kun?" Ino whispered in his ear.

"Our new allies Ino-hime. A rogue group of Mitocans known as the Resistance. They made these for us because the next battle will be in the skies. We're doing a rescue mission for Gaara. Galaxy has decided to free Gaara for us." Naruto said. He then looked down at Ino.

" Ino-hime you know the Tugengan isn't complete yet. You shouldn't have used it" he said this caused Ino to smile innocently.

" Well Naruto-kun it's as close to complete as ever. True it's not on the same level as Kyugan but my new bloodline is quite powerful, and when I add the Shitenshin my bloodline will be even stronger." the Demon queen said

"Ino we're going to attack the Mitocans as soon as possible." Naruto said, this caused a grim look to spread on Ino's face.

" Come back alive. You're still needed here" She said

" Don't worry Ino-chan theres not a Mitocan who can kill me. Whether it be in hand to hand combat or in a ship." Naruto said he then went back inside the Katana.

" You coming Ino-hime? Will save you one hell of a walk. " The demon king said and Ino nodded her head eagerly and hopped in the katana. The giant blade took off at the speed of light.

--1 day later--

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kimimaro, Kisame, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Kankuro were standing in the bridge of a dome looking destroyer class ship. On the screen was Galaxy.

" So Galaxy as we distract and destroy the ships you'll rescue Gaara. Remember if you do this for us we'll offically be allies and you words turns out true, but I must warn you if this turns out to be a trap to destroy us quickly I will destroy you" Naruto told the Resistance leader.

" **Heh. I'll save your Gaara and I'll show you my words are true and I am an ally here**" Galaxy said with a smirk. The screen then blacked out.

" My lord are you sure to trust him I mean he is a Mitocan after all the things they've done to our people?" Kisame whispered to Naruto.

" Kisame I am wary of trusting Galaxy but if we want to continue with this. Sometimes we need to trust our allies. Now the reason why you all are here. See in the hangar we have 6 interceptors. I need a crew of 5 to pilot this massive ship. Now the time is short so those who like the thrill of battle get in a fighter those of you who are more prone to strategy stay here. Now suit up every one." Naruto said and he started walking towards what the others assumed was the armory. The demon elite came out moments later covered in a shiny shinobi looking armor. On the shoulder blades were jetpacks. On Naruto's arms were barrels, one could see that these barrels were the ones on his mighty blades Annon and Gi. This armor covered every body part of the fire gods body, even his tails. On his head was a helemet with a face protect glass which no one could see through.

Naruto moved his fingers to the ears of the armor he was wearing.

" This is Naruto leader and captian of red squad and her ship the Ruby Exploding tag. Let's begin this assault" he said

" Roger Red leader begining assault" a voice said back. Naruto then looked at Shikamaru.

" Mr. Nara please rise this ship" The god asked and Shikamaru nodded. But he mumbled " Troublesome, fox can't even call me by my first name." and Naruto grinned as he felt the ship lifting in the air.

--Up above Earth's sky limit.--

A brown haired blue eyed man was looking down at Earth. He let out a silent sigh. The man turned his head strait forward and he was looking at two huge Mitocans. These weren't normal Mitocans they were part machine part alien.

" **Speak damn you! Speak!**" One yelled as he punched the brown haired man in the face. A little dust rose up and hit the Mitocan but it wasn't enough to kill him or even hurt him badly.

" You-you're lucky that force field has drained me of chakra or else I'd show you power that you fools think you have over me." the man said. This caused the Mitocans to raise two silver barrels in the mans face.

" **Why you!**" one yelled and they both started charging they're beams.

" **I don't think thats necessary. Stand down boys I want to talk to our prisoner.**" a huge even stronger looking Mitocan said. The two Androids bowed to the Mitocan.

" **Of course Lord Vortex**" the said and went out of the room. Vortex walked to the window.

" **Ah Earth. Beautiful isn't it. It'd be even more beautiful if there wasn't filth on the planet. You can refer to my race as Earths cleansers. The only way for us to completly get rid of this filth is gfor you to tell me a few important things**" The Mitocan Leader said.

" This filth is not only my people, but demons and humans as well. Why would I betray my own people?" the man asked disgusted.

"**I can make you more powerful. Imagine your strength on a Mitocan level. Madara would be pathetic compared to you. You would be the leader of this group you would be stronger than my Elites or my androids. You wouldn't have to take orders from that leader of yours. All I can ask for is your alligance**" Vortex said.

" Heh you think I'm a servant of Naruto? You baka. I am already stronger than your Mitocans. I don't need power. You have no idea who your messing with" the man said

" **Subaku no Gaara. Demon elite. Kazekage. Former jinchūriki of Shukakku. If you were so strong then why were my men able to capture you then?**" Vortex asked

" Simple your men caught me with cowardness and attacked me as I was helping a friend. Your lucky if it wasn't for that force field I'd destroy you." Gaara said looking at the things attached to his wrists.

" **Heh you will join me Gaara one way or the other**" Vortex said leaning down to the demon elite. All of a sudden the entire ship started shaking.

" **Solidier! What was that?**" Vortex asked as he hit an intercom.

"**Sir it appears that the Earthlings have ships and have begun an attack. I would assume the Resistance is adding them my lord**" a voice responded

"**Just what I need the Resistance adding you and your race. Very well I'll take care of this.**" Vortex said. He then turned to the door.

" **Send in Galaxy and Madara. You'll join my race Gaara either willingly or by force.**" he said and walked out of the room. A few minutes later two mitocans walked in the room. One looked like the androids except he was bigger than them and had the mangekyo sharingan in his eyes. Gaara could tell that this mitocan has gotten stronger from when he last saw the former Uchiha founder. The other mitocan had two barrels on his wrists and what looked like two blades attached to his back. He even had extended blades on his arms as well. But he carried this huge black leather bag.

" Well, well, well if it isn't the former Uchiha founder Madara Uchiha. " Gaara said with a smirk on his face.

"**Gaara, what a pleasure to see you**" Madara said in a sinister matter

" Try your best Madara you won't break me" Gaara said

" **That's what you think**" Madara said and he looked the Kazekage strait in the eyes. Galaxy watched as Madara entered Gaara's brain, he heard the demon elite scream a few shouts of pain and life resurfaced back into Madara's eyes.

"**I was able to do nothing all I saw was sand. I was at least able to cause him some pain. Now it's your time Galaxy.**" Madara said and Galaxy smirked.

" **With Pleasure**" he said and drew the blades on his back. The blades started glowing and they seemed more like energy blades instead of regular weapons. Gaara closed his eyes as Galaxy pulled the blades back ready to swing. Instead of feeling the weapon cut through him however Gaara heard the blades cut through metal, and circuts of wire crackiling from being slashed. The demon elite looked up and saw Galaxy smirking to him while Madara had a look of pure malious on his face.

" **Galaxy what did you do!?You just cut off the forcefield now he'll gain his strength back! You damn fool! **" the Uchiha shouted

"**Oh shut up Madara I knew full well what I was doing. I am the leader of the Resistance. You and Vortexs old enemy allied with the humans now.**" Galaxy said and he pointed his blades at Madara.

" **I'll kill you!**" Madara yelled but in a blink of an eye Galaxy was infront of Madara and plunged his blades through Madara's chest. Galaxy then brought his head to Gaara's.

" **Get up Gaara, Naruto and the rest are waiting for us. Besides I have a present for you**" the resistance leader said and he unzipped the leather bag and brought out this giant crystalic war hammer. He threw it to the demon elite.

" Excellent I can get my pay back on these mother fuckers." Gaara said his grip on his hammer tightening.

" **There's no time. I know I haven't killed Madara because of his Mangekyo, he will soon awake. Besides if we let you have your revenge you'll die. See Naruto is going to destroy this ship and we got to leave.**" Galaxy said

" Alright fine just how are we going to leave?" Gaara asked

" **I have a two man ship in the hangar. We must leave now before we get noticed**" The mitocan said and Gaara nodded then both took off. Neither noticed that Madara had his eyes open and after they left he started rising.

" **So Galaxy you're with the humans now eh? Very well I never really liked you that much any how. I need to tell Vortex about this**" Madara said and as he left the room he went in the opposite direction that Gaara and Galaxy went.

" **Naruto I've rescued Gaara destroy this ship**" Galaxy commanded to a blank screen on his wrist.

"Can do. Ruby Exploding Tag begin full bombardment on the center flag ship" was his response.

" **Hold on Gaara it's going to get harder to get to the hangar. So I suggest using that hammer of yours on any mitocan besides me that we see. **" Galaxy said and Gaara nodded.

--On the command deck--

Vortex was at the helm of his flag ship.

" BOOOM" the entire ship shook up again.

" **Damn it what was that?**" He yelled.

" **Sir our mach guns are out. It seems that one of the sphere ships is focusing all her guns on us.**" A low rank Mitocan said

" **Damn the Earthlings they're pushing us to defeat in this battle. If I knew who the Resistance leader is I'd have his head!**" Vortex shouted

" **Well you might have his head earlier than you think. Sir the leader of the Resistance is Galaxy. He freed Gaara and now both are on their way to the hangar.**" Madara said

"**What?! Galaxy! Fine then I'll have him killed.**" Vortex said he then touched an intercom near his seat.

" **All mitocans our prisoner has escaped . Be on the look out for a demon Elite. He is traveling with Galaxy. Kill both on sight.**" he said

Back with Gaara and Galaxy. They were a few rooms away from the hangar when they heard Vortex's message. After that happened a group of at least 10 Mitocans blocked their path.

Gaara looked at Galaxy and smiled.

" Luckily I've gotten enough chakra back to use this" The wind god said and ran to the group of troopers.

" **Fuuton: Juuryoku Heshioru**" Gaara said as he slamed the hammer. As he did that a massive shockwave came from the hammer. It splattered the Mitocans.

" Let's go!" Gaara yelled and Galaxy took off infront of him.

--On board the Ruby Exploding tag--

Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji were sitting on the bridge.

" Aimming plasma cannons." Shino said

" Target locked" Neji said

" Same here Shika" Choji said

" Alright. Red squad attack the frigate all at once" Shikamaru commanded.

" Red squad locked" was his response from 7 people.

" Fire!" Shikamaru said all at once beams were fired at the ship. It was nearly destroyed but not completly.

" Damn charging" Shikamaru said. Just when he thought him and his squad would be in danger he heard familar voices.

" Blue Squad attacking."

" Green Squad continuing bombardment."

" Gold squad direct hit."

" This is black squad what's wrong with your guns Red squad?"

" Well our guns are charging we'll continue the bombardment shortly"

"Shikamaru red squad has been the leading factor in this battle let us handle that battleship. " said the voice of Shikamaru's old sensei Asuma.

" Can do Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru said as him and the rest of his squad watched in amazment how fast the other ships destroyed Vortex's flagship.

" Where is it" Shikamaru said scanning the area until he saw a two person fighter flying towards the Ruby exploding tag.

" **Ruby. This is Galaxy the package I'm carring is alive and well requesting to dock?**" Galaxy asked over the intercom.

" Request approved Galaxy. Welcome back Gaara. Well send some interceptors to esscort you." Shikamaru said he then looked back at the destroyed flag. The demon elite just barely got a second to see a big escape pod coming out of the wreck.

" How troublesome. Some one's not dead on that wreck." Shikamaru said just as all of red squad returned to the ship. Shikamaru took this time to look at what the Mitocan armada was doing. When he heard the doors behind him whoosh, the demon elite started seeing that the armada was retreating.

" Naruto it seems the enemies retreating." he said this caused the command deck to erupt in cheer. But then the command deck went black. The giant screen at the front lit up. On the screen appeared a very bruised Vortex.

"**Earthlings I must congratulate you. This battle has gone in your hands. But this war is far from over. Enjoy your victory while it still lasts. Because now you are looking at the bringer of your demise. I will wipe the planet clean of the scum on it. I will personally see that the Hiertechs known as the Resistance shall burn in blood. You all shall die! This battle proves nothing. My armada will make earths rivers flow with blood. Not even your demon elites shall save you**" Vortex said

" Vortex you fool you shall not defeat me or my demon elites" Naruto said

Vortex looked at Naruto.

"**We shall see demon elites how is stronger**" he said then the screen went black. Naruto then turned to Galaxy.

" What exactly was Vortex talking about?" the fire god asked.

" **The only thing in Vortex's artillery that could change the tide of this war is his expierments. I don't know everything but from what I've heard he has taken DNA from all the demon elites some how. My guess he's trying to make mitocans with demon elites strength and power.**" the Mitocan said.

" Really? Heh maybe Vortex will add a little flavor to this already bloodly war." Naruto said he then turned to the rest of the group.

" It looks like we have to do more training. Now Shikamaru get us home, already I miss earth's green grass." he said

" Can do Naruto-sama" Shikamaru said and he started piloting the Ruby Exploding Tag back to earth.

--Back on Earth--

Ino was walking around the Namikaze compound. Besides her was the wife of the Kazekage Yugito Nii. Also her mother law Kushina Uzumaki was with her.

" So do you think they saved Gaara-kun?" Yugito asked

" Yugito, if I know my Naruto he's already saved Gaara and is on his way back right now. Theres no way he'd die. He wouldn't dare leave us alone." Ino said rubbing her stomach.

"Ino dear have you told him yet?" Kushina asked

" No I only found out yesterday. I was planning on telling him when he gets back." Ino said

" Ino-sama do you know how many yet?" Yugito asked

" No not yet. All I'm wishing for is that it or their healthly." Ino said

'_Ino break out the wine and celebrate. We're back and we have a healthy Gaara with us as well. _' the demon queen heard the demon king say. After she heard that Ino smikred to Yugito.

" Yugito your husband is safe. Him and Naruto are back. Apparently Naruto wants to celebrate this" the demoness said

" Oh that's a relief. Do you want me to inform Hokage-sama?" Yugito asked

"Actually no. If I can still fight I can move. So I'll go" Ino said and she took off for the Hokage tower. When the Namikaze got there she saw that Tsunade was in her office with Sakura, Shizune and Gaara's sister Temari.

" So wait why aren't the koinoichi's up there fighting with the men? Is Naruto favoring men over girls?" Temari asked

" No, Naruto was the one who suggested that many of the koinoichi fly with them. But I knew we aren't in the position yet to be any aid to the shinobi. So for the moment no koinichi is in space because I'm not allowing it." Tsunade said

"Well no need to worry Naruto is already on his way back with Gaara. They'll be here in a few minutes. He wants a celebration." Ino said.

" You can tell that demon elite that I throw a celebration when all of the ships are back." Tsunade said

"Well there on their way look!" Sakura said as she looked out the window. Tsunade turned around and saw a sky filled with five dome ships. When the ships landed Tsunade saw groups of shinobi and Mitocans empting the ships. The godiame saw blurrs of colors running toward the shinobi. Two blurrs ran toward the center ship. The hokage knew exactly who those white and black blurrs were, they were Ino and Yugito running towards a limping Gaara resting on Naruto.

"Shizune, call all the store owners and tell them to close down early because we have have a festivel to host. Do it quickly!" Tsunade commanded to her assistant.

The brown haired assistant quickly scurried off in an astonished behavior.

--Later that night--

Gaara was looking at the demon elites. Before the celebration could begin the wind god had to talk to the demon elites.

" Brothers I have something to say. The mitocans know they can't beat demon elites. Vortex will do anything in his power to make us betray our people. No matter what we can't except his offer. See what Vortex wants us to do is be his weapons and destroy our race. We all have sworn to Naruto-sama that we'd be completly loyal to him and humans. I speak for myself on this but if anyone does betray us and turns to the Mitocans I will destroy you with every fiber of my being." the Kazekage said seriously.

" Well said Gaara" Naruto said from behind the kazekage.

" Naruto-sama what if one of us does go to mitocans?" Kimimaro asked

" Well like Gaara said I'll kill you. But we are going to have to learn Mitocans fighting styles. That's why I'm having Galaxy give us some training. We need to be prepared for anything" Naruto said as Galaxy was right next to him.

'_Naruto, climb up the Hokage mountain I have something to tell you_' the Demon king heard his wife say.

" Well we shall begin training tomorrow right now everyone should enjoy the celebration." Naruto said and he took off for the Hokage mountain. When he got there the fire god saw his wife shinning brighter than the full moon that was out that night.

" So Ino-hime what'd you have to tell me?" Naruto asked

" Naruto-kun, remember how you told me that our son was never born in your time?" Ino asked and Naruto nodded slowly.

" Well now our child will be born this time." Ino said and Naruto looked at her puzzled.

" What do you mean Ino-hime?" the demon king asked

" I mean Naruto-kun that I'm pregnant." The demon queen said. When she said that Naruto's face lit up, then he went serious.

" Ino-hime, I'm beggining you for the sake of our child and you please don't go out to battle at least until after our kid is born." the fire god said

" You don't need to tell me twice Naruto. I know first hand what war does I'm smarter than I was in your time. I know if I go to war with our fellow demon elites theres a high chance I'll die. That's why I'm staying here in Konoha. Just make sure that you don't fall. " Ino said as she started hugging her husband.

" Ino-hime for now let's just enjoy the stars" Naruto said as he laid down on top of the hokages heads.

-- the next day--

Naruto was looking at many of the shinobi getting thrown around like rag dolls. He looked to the left and saw the Sandiame, Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya. To the right was Galaxy, Sasuke, Shodiame and the Niidiame. Itachi and Kushina were standing behind the demon king.

" **Heh the way your shinobi are fighting I'm just surprised that Vortex hasn't beaten us yet**" Galaxy said as he saw another shinobi get thrown through the air by one of his mitocans.

" Well the mitocans do have power on us Galaxy" Sarutobi said

"**That means nothing. Mitocans are strong yes but we are weak as well.**" Galaxy said

" Then what is you guys weakness?" Sasuke asked. If he had glanced at Naruto the Uchiha would see that the demon king had just his first level of his kekkai genkai activated.

" Simple Sasuke, they're weakness is elements. Watch." the fire god said and he charged at the mitocan throwing the shinobi around. Naruto jumped in the air and rushed throw all familar hand signs to all except Galaxy.

"**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" Naruto said and he fired a big fireball from his mouth. When the fireball hit the mitocan, Naruto landed on the ground he quickly turned to Galaxy. The resistance leader had a shocked looked on his face

" You might want to help out your friend. " Naruto said and sure enough as the fireball died down the mitocan was in critical condition.

" Fire is the most effective against mitocans. We need to get more than half of everyone to learn fire techniques." Naruto said and all the leaders nodded.

" **Quickly get him to the med-bay. I have something I need to work on.**" Galaxy told his mitocans he then turned and started walking to his flagship.

**An: Ok time to say a few things. 1) Sorry that the shodiames name is wrong. my bad. 2) From recent chapters it appears that Naruto has gained the mangekyo ( at least thats my opinion) and I'm not going to give Naruto the mangekyo. 3) I'm not going with the whole Itachi killed the Uchiha clan because he was ordered to. In my opinion I've been changing that story one too many times. 4) I'm starting another story but continuing this one. Otherwise I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Now time for jutsu's**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu : Enkōō: Enma ( Summoning Technique: Monkey king Enma)**

**Kuriketto Onpa Kannouhou ( Cricket Sound Wave cannon) **

**Doton : Ryuuseiu ( Earth Style: Meteor Shower)**

**Katon: Maguma Engai ( Fire Style : Magma Covering)**

**Kage Kannouhou ( Shadow Cannon)**

**Kage no Kagami ( Mirrors of Shadows)**

**Doton: Kyokan Deido gooremu ( Earth Style: Giant mud golem)**

**Erai Kage no Yaiba ( Great blade of Shadows)**

**Genson Kagedan ( Living Shadow bullet)**

**Kage Gougi Goudou no jutsu ( Shadow Grand Fusion technique)**

**Joushou Hari Ryuu ( Invincible Glass Dragon ) **

**Amaterasu ganshou no Heki ( Shining Heaven Magma wall)**

**Sonikkubuumu no Hataku ( Sonic Boom Clap)**

**Tougengan ( Tundra Eyes)**

**Iteru Tugen Kannouhou ( Frozen Tundra Cannon)**

**Fuuton: Juuryoku Heshioru ( Wind Style : Gravity Smash)**

**P.S Just if you didn't realize it this chapter takes palces about a month or two into the war. Otherwise review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. This is just a figment of my imagination**

"**Blah**" Demon/ Mitocan Talking  
'**_ Blah_**' Demon/ Mitocan thinking  
" Blah" Human/ Demon Elite Talking  
'_ Blah_' Human/ Demon Elite Thinking

**Chapter 12**

**An: Sorry guys it took so long. Now heres the story**

A Mitocan general was looking at the havoc his troops were causing.

" **Heh pathetic humans. I don't know why Lord Vortex fears they demon elites either. They're pathetic just like the rest of the monkeys.**" the general said the genereal was high in the clouds until he heard a human scream.

" Enough messing with them let these sons of bitches have it" suddenly all the humans rushed through the same hand signs.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Heki**" they all said and each human fired a line of huge fireballs. The general watched in horror as many of his mitocans were engulfed in flames.

" **How did they know fire is our weakness?**" the general said

"**General Wormhole, I'm not sure how they learned our weakness. I'd only assume it was the Resistance. But that's not the worst of our problems look.**" a mitocan said as he pointed to a new figure in the battle. The figure jumped infront of the wall of fireballs. He wore a blood red armor on him. This armor covered every part of the figures body. His helmet had an X on the face plate. On the back of the figures armor were two blades.

The red armored figure drew his blades and started slashing through the mitocans who weren't dead from the flame wall.

" **I want that being dead.**" General Wormhole ordered. Many mitocans fired their energy balls at the solidier.

'**_Fools that's just what I wanted you to do_**' the solidier thought and he raised his arms. The suddenly the little barrels on his arms shot out 500 foot long flamethrower. The mitocan watched with anger.

" **Send in the Destroyers. I want that guys head**" he ordered. Five big mitocans with lasers on their shoulders stepped forward. In a line they fired their beams. If the mitocans had X-ray vision they'd have seen the red armored being smirk. He then put his blades to his flamethrowers. When the flames hit the blades they covered the weapons.

In a x slash the armored figure shot out giant flaming Xs. These Xs hit the Destroyers weapons and pushed them back toward General Wormhole and his troops. Injured the mitocan general saw the red armored figure mutilate his mitocans, as one by one fell the armored figure came closer to the general. With one final look the general saw this armored figure had killed all of his troop except for him.

When the armored figure came to General Wormhole he crouched down.

" **My how the mighty have fallen. Wouldn't you say little Wormhole**" the figure said behind his helmet.

"**Go to hell you monster**" General Wormhole spat out.

"**Now I wouldn't say that to someone in control of your life. **" the figure said and he removed his helmet. The mitocan general went wide as he saw that it was one of the most respected Mitocans in the armada.

" **G-Galaxy? It was you?**" the general asked astonished

" **Don't act so surprised Wormhole. I know Vortex told the entire armada how I am the leader of the Resistance. It has been after all a year into this bloody war. You shouldn't be so surprised, but that's beyond the point. See the way the Mitocans are they are going to fail in their quest to conquer Earth. I know this first hand. That is why I'm offering you a chance to join me and the Resistance. I was one of the ones to train you Wormhole. I don't want to see you dead. All you have to do is revolt from Vortex. What do you say?**" Galaxy offered.

" **I say go to hell you hiertech. I'd rather die than betray Lord Vortex.**" Wormhole.

" **That's what I didn't want to hear, but I knew you'd say that so good bye old friend**" Galaxy said and he raised one of his blades then he plunged it through Wormholes skull. Galaxy then turned to the humans.

" **This victory is ours for today.**" He proclaimed and the humans cheered. They then started heading back to Konoha. When they re-entered the village Galaxy searched for Naruto. When he found the demon king on top of the hokage mountain he bowed to him.

" **Naruto we won today. But if we keep fighting like this the Armada will never stop. What we need to do is plan an attack on the Mitocan home world. Bring the ball in our court. If we liberate Planet-A then Vortex will lose so much of his power**" Galaxy said.

" I believe it Galaxy. Very well in a months time we shall send an attack on Planet-A" Naruto said

" **Why not attack now?**" The Mitocan leader asked

" In a month Vortex will get cocky. He thinks his replacement for you and your Elites is indestructible. In that time our forces will be getting much stronger than them." Naruto said

" **Naruto aren't you getting a little cocky as well?**" Galaxy asked

" Maybe I am. I have faith in the human/ mitocan alliance we won't lose. " Naruto said.

" **I believe you are right with your strength and our knowledge of the mitocans we will defeat Vortex and his armada. When that happens my Elites and I can rebuild the mitocan race.**" Galaxy said .

--Up in Mars Orbit--

A huge green mitocan was looking down at a light show from a balcony. The cause of this light show was a scientist Mitocan. Infront of him was 9 pods. In these pods there seemed to be some kind of mitocan forming.

"**Bigbang! How are my boys coming along?**" the mitocan yelled to the scientist.

" **Lord Vortex they're coming along steadily. But we must be patient the DNA you collect from them was barely enough. The gnat drones you sent down was able to get just enough blood from those beasts.**" Bigbang said

Suddenly alarms started going off.

"**Bigbang whats happening!?**" Vortex demanded

" **It looks like Number 9 is awakening. **" The scientist said

"**9 Really he's suppose to be the strongest of them all. Let me see him **" Vortex said as he jumped off the ledge and landed next to Bigbang. As he landed the last pod opened up. Out of that pod walked a 10 ft Mitocan. He had spikes at the back of his head like ears. He had razor sharp claws. He had a tail not just one but 9. His eyes were scarlet red slits. One his face was the distinct feature of whiskers.

Vortex walked up to the mitocan grabbed his face and gave it a good slap. The mitocan ruler then looked at Bigbang.

" **I want to test him out bring out some of the Androids.**" he said and the scientist nodded then quickly left the room. Vortex turned back to this new Mitocan.

" **Follow me**" Vortex said and he left the room followed by the new Mitocan. They walked through a few corridors, until they came to an arena looking place. As they walked to the field both Mitocans saw four robotic Mitocans. Vortex turned his head to the mitocan.

" **You are going to fight these four. Fight to kill**" Vortex said and he jumped out of the arena. Two of the androids raised their right arms and pointed their metallic barrels at the mitocan. Not even looking at them the Mitocan smirked. With no warning the androids fired powerful beams from their barrels. Before the beams even hit the mitocan this rock wall rose. It absorbed the blow.

In a blink of an eye the mitocan was gone. He reappeared behind the two androids who just shot at him. He moved his right hand over his left hand. Suddenly a blade of flame came out. In a quick slash the mitocan severed their heads. After he did that the other androids attack. With another blast from the barrels the androids sent the Mitocan flying towards the wall. When dubree and dust rose when he hit the wall many clones of the mitocan appear. These clones circled around the remaining Androids.

In each of the clones hands were huge spheres roaring with wind in them. With a smirk the Mitocan and his clones slammed the orbs into the Androids. All the orbs destroyed the androids. With wire and blood everywhere Vortex smirked at his new creation.

" **So what do you think Madara?**" Vortex asked

" **Lord Vortex he's powerful almost like the original. But he's not that powerful. He doesn't know that the name of the technique makes it stronger. He's just going off jutsu thats in his head. If he keeps doing that he'll die quickly. Especially if he goes up against Naruto.A good example of its weakness is that I've felt that technique first hand. It should have destroyed this entire arena. "**A big android Mitocan said

" **Then you will teach the names to him. I will give you a month max to teach him the names. If he is still weak then I'll kill you. **" Vortex said

"** Very well Lord Vortex**" Madara said in a bow not showing Vortex his sneer.

" **Good**" Vortex said he then started clapping for the Mitocan.

" **Congratulations you've passed the test. You will from here on out you will be known as Vector**" Vortex said

" **No I won't except that name. You can call me Gekido**( Rage)" The mitocan said

" **Gekido huh? Alright. From now you are the leader of the mitocan class known as the Demons. Now go with Madara here He will be your teacher for a month. He will make you more powerful**" Vortex said he then started walking away. Madara jumped down and looked at Gekido. What he saw was that the Mitocan had a cross of slits with what looked like five symbols for elements in them.

" **Nice eyes**" the Uchiha said

" **I feel like I can control fire, water, earth, wind and electricity. **" Gekido said

"**Just those five eh? We'll have to find a way to unlock those other elements. Now follow me we're going to make those techniques you used alot stronger.**" Madara said and he turned then left followed by Gekido. The ship then sent its course back to the Mitocan home world.

--In a months time--

Naruto was looking at the army of 500,000 shinobi, demons and demon elites preparing for the invasion of Planet-A.

" Brothers and Sisters! We mark this day as the day we take the fighting to Mitocans instead of just defending our lands. As I am no fool I'm having another 500,000 stay here to defend. I doubt that Vortex would give up the chance of taking Earth. With that said let me explain something to you all. We cannot go into the battlefield thinking we're going to win. For all we know Planet-A will be our graves. Even mine. But isn't that the life of a shinobi anyway, so we must go in there with no fear of death. If you do that I will march next to you and fight to the death. NOW FOR EARTH LET'S SHOW THESE SONS OF BITCHES THEIR MAKERS!" Naruto yelled and the 500,000 cheered. Naruto then turned to the fifteen demon elites behind him

" I want each of you as a commander of the ships. I want the biju take ships; tan, black, blue, purple, orange, yellow, brown and green. I want Gaara commander of tan, Yugito on black, Kisame on blue, Kotoro on purple ( an: my name for the old four tailed jinchūriki), Kiba on Orange, Kakashi on yellow, Konohamaru on brown, and Hemi ( Snake) on green. Now Sasuke, Kimimaro, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Haku I want you guys to commander ships gold, silver,red, sapphire, violet, white and emerald. " Naruto said

"Yes Naruto-sama." All the demon elites said. They then took off for their ships. Naruto then headed for his flag ship the Ruby exploding tag. When the demon king made it to his ship he hit the intercom.

" This is Ruby Exploding Tag preparing assault." he said and he signaled his crew members to take off. Naruto could only sit back and stay on edge as him and the 300 ships made their way to the Mitocan home world.

On another ship a certain onyx haired demon elite was sitting in his chair.

" So Sasuke-sama. How did you become a demon elite?" a shinobi asked

" Well I became a demon elite by fusing with a crow demon." Sasuke said

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Naruto were standing on the Battlefield._

_" Naruto I want to become a demon elite. I think I can be more of a help if I join your ranks." Sasuke said_

_" Yes Sasuke I agree, don't get me wrong you're strong just by yourself but being a demon elite will make you stronger. The real question is what demon would be best to fuse with you." Naruto said_

_" What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked_

_" I mean your sharingan if fused with another demon you'd gain two bloodlines and not no how to control one or you'd die from the DNA combination." Naruto said_

_" But what about Ino then? Shouldn't her shintenshin have killed her?" Sasuke asked_

_" No Shintenshin is a kekkai genkai that can fuse with other bloodlines. The **Sharingan **isn't one of those bloodlines. It's so powerful that anything that's not the Sharingan will destroy its self and the Sharingan cells ultimately killing you" Naruto said _

_" So then what do you want me to do ? " Sasuke asked_

_" Come with me we're going to meet someone who you can fuse with" Naruto said and he did a few hand signs and a blue gate appeared Naruto walked through it followed by Sasuke. On the other side of this gate was a huge nest._

_" **Well, well, well if it isn't the great demon king. Come to take more demons and send them to their deaths**" a giant crow demon said_

_" Shadow you know the demons are serving we're turning the tide against Vortex. Plus I don't want you to die. I've come to have you become a demon elite with him" Naruto said pointing to Sasuke_

_" **Why would I want to become a demon elite?**" Shadow said_

_" You want power don't you? This is Sasuke Uchiha he is perfect for you to become a demon elite." Naruto said this caused the crow demon to go wide eyed in rage._

_" **An Uchiha! What really makes you think I would become a demon elite with one of those who killed my brother?**" Shadow asked insulted_

_" Because he's not the one who killed Jichou. He's actually trying to kill the one who killed your brother along with his family." Naruto said_

_" **Really well then it seems we have a common foe and that is...**" Shadow said interested in Sasuke_

_" Madara Uchiha." Sasuke said_

_" **Ah so it seems that Uchiha even turned on his own family. Very well human I'll fuse with you. But we shall kill Madara Uchiha.**" Shadow said suddenly his onyx eyes grew red tamoes. These red tamoes turned into a red star. _

_" **Yuumin Gougi Goudou no jutsu **" The bird said. Very quickly the crows body became slender and small. In a flash Shadow went inside Sasuke through the mouth. Sasuke collapsed on the ground. His hands and feet became talons. A pair of 6 ft black wings were on his back. The Uchiha grew black feathers on the side of his arms. Sasuke's face stayed unchanged but his onyx hair extended alot, when the hiar stopped growing it was down to his back. (_A good image of this is like Goku's SS4 form)_. Sasuke opened his eyes and Naruto let out a little whistle._

_" Nice Sasuke it looks like yours and Shadows bloodlines compined. Look" The demon king said and he made a mirror of ice infront of Sasuke. The Uchia saw that his normal eternal sharingan had now six fat trianles sticking out from it. Making it seem like a star in a three pronged shuriken with a circle around the points. (_A lot like how his Mangekyo looks in Shippuuden)

_Sasuke tried something on Naruto and the Namikaze smirked._

_" It still won't work Sasuke I'm just in a class all to my self." Naruto said_

_" Fine then Naruto...-Sama" Sasuke said_

_" Sama. That's interesting for you to say. But you don't have to call me if you don't want to. " Naruto said_

_" I know Naruto I just feel obliged since you are my king now besides you are my friend" Sasuke said_

_" Very well Sasuke let's go home" Naruto said_

Flashback End

"Sasuke-sama we're entering Planet-A's Orbit." a Jonin said

" Very well. Every one arm up and prepare for battle. We need to stay on our toes. Remember any minute we could be blown to pieces" Sasuke said as he put on the armor Galaxy made and clutched his long blade katana.

" Sir it appears that the mitocans have sent up a barricade of ships." the chunin on the mach guns said

" We wait for Naruto's order. If everything goes as we planned this won't be a bother." Sasuke said after he said that a voice went on the speakers.

" All ships fire the Gravity bombs." Naruto voice said

" You heard the man fire!" Sasuke said and the chunin fired the new weapon. With amazement Sasuke watched as all the ships fired these giant purple spheres from their barrels. When these spheres hit the Mitocan ships they started crumbling up. When they couldn't crumble any more the blockade blew up in a chain explosion.

"First parts over boys now prepare for combat " Sasuke said to the crew. The Uchiha looked at the radar. As they were entering the atmosphere of Planet-A Sasuke saw many green dots representing the Earths forces just dissappeared.

" Naruto did you see that!?" Sasuke said in the intercom.

" Easy Sasuke. Remember Galaxy warned us about their guns. I know exactly which ships were destroyed. They were the empty ships." Naruto replied

" They couldn't all be empty. There was a good ships destroyed." Sasuke said

" Sasuke you might be right but those men, and demons knew what they were getting into. We move on and fight the home front. Releasing the interceptors take out their guns!" Naruto commanded the last part to all the ships. A storm of fighters came from all the ships. These ships went into the skylight of Planet- A there the pilots saw huge mach guns as big as the destroyer spheres. In groups of 10 the fighters destroyed the guns. After their victory the sky was filled with 250 sphere destoryer ships and renegade Mitocan destroyers.

The mitocans on the planet saw this and thought one thing.

'_Invasion._'

When Madara saw these ships he quickly went to Vortex. When he found the ruler of the Mitocans he was standing with Gekido and 8 other Mitocan Demons.

"**Lord Vortex the humans have invaded Planet-A!**" Madara said

" **Really now! Heh the fools.**" Vortex said in a surprised excited tone.

" **Do you want to send out your new toy?**" The Uchiha asked

" **Hell no we'll save them for later. Send your Androids with 20 groups of all the rest of the armada.**" Vortex said with a smirk.

" **Very well Lord Vortex**" Madara said with a sneer and he left.

" **I'm going to watch what our boys do. Come with me Gekido.**" Vortex said

"**Very well Lord Vortex.**" Gekido said

" **Lord Gekido can I speak to you.**" a female mitocan demon said

" **Very well. Excuse me Lord Vortex go with out me I'll be there soon**" Gekido said in his dark usual manner. Vortex nodded and he left the demons alone.

" **What is it now In'yoku** ( Lust)** ?**" Gekido said

"**My lord are we really going to serve him like that Uchiha**" In'yoku asked

" **Of course not. How dare he suggest that we serve him. Him and Madara are weaker than I. That is why I'll take care of both of them really soon**" Gekido said then he walked out of the room.

--With the humans--

As the ships landed the humans and demons hopped out of the spheres. The first few lines of humans were annihilated by the mitocans waiting for them. Naruto jumped over his soldiers and did a few hand signs.

"**Inferuno daikama**" he said and he fired a crescent wave of flame and wind at the mitocans. He nearly laughed when he saw the burnt corpses nearly go flying through the air. This was the cue for the humans, demon elites and demons to attack. The fire god took a look to his left and saw the Shodiame hokage rushing through hand signs.

" **Mokuton: Genson ryuuketsuju Jaianto**" he said and suddenly these huge trees turned into a dragon and attacked the mitocans .

The Namikaze got a good look at a yellow flash going through the Mitocan herds. He looked to the right of him and saw Sasuke and Galaxy.

" Galaxy give the word" Naruto yelled over the sounds of metal cuting through skin and things burning.

" **Everyone! To the capital! Push them back. **" Galaxy roared and the Earth forces attacked at once sending the mitocans back. From there they kept pushing.

" **Kage no Tsume**" Shikamaru yelled and he fired two long shadow arms at the mitocans. He was waving them like whips, cutting through the aliens.

" **Chou Kaina Hasaiki**" Choji said and his arms became 500 ft. He slammed them on the mitocans infront of him, crushing the aliens he proceeded to steam roll the rest of the mitocans near him.

It took the humans very little time to get to the capital city.

" Bring out the dragon sticks!" Naruto ordered and groups of demon elites brought out huge staffs with a dragon head on them.

Naruto activated his Soshi Kyugan. He did a few hand signs and said

" **Soshi Bushin no jutsu**" suddenly 7 clones appeared. These clones were made of water, wind, earth, lightning, ice, wood and shadows.

" You know what to do" Naruto said and they nodded. The clones took off in different direction. One went with the Shodiame hokage and Yamato two wood users. Another went to Kisame and Suigetsu. One went to Gaara and temari, while another clone went to Kakashi and the Niidiame Hokage. The other two went to Shikamaru, Shikaku, Konohamaru and the Sandiame. The last clone went to Haku and Kimimaro. Naruto stayed with Sasuke and Galaxy.

" Remember everyone channel your elements into these." Naruto told the demon elites and humans. They all went through hands signs and said

" **Soshi Gouryūdan Kannouhou**" they all said. Shikamaru's group shot up a shadow ball that turned into the face of a dragon. The Shodiames group shot out a wood ball that did the same thing as Shika's group. Kisame's group shot out a water ball that followed the other two. Gaara's shot up a wind ball. Kakashi's a lightning ball. Konohamaru's an earth ball. Haku's group shot up an ice ball. Finally Naruto's group shot up a huge fireball.

These dragon heads launched themselves at the city's walls in a beam. When they hit the city walls they exploded.

" Go, Go, Go!" Naruto ordered and the earthlings attacked. When the first group went in they were imediately hit with huge beams. Galaxy saw that it was a whole line of destroyers waiting for them.

" **Let me handle this**" Galaxy said and he took of for the mitocans. When he got to them he jumped in the air, landed behind five and beheaded them with his blades. Two destroyers turned to him and armed their cannons on their shoulders. Galaxy raised his arms to them and let loose the flamethrowers. As the weapons were killed Galaxy jumped in the air again kept his flamethrowers going and slashed with his blades. It sent a crescent flame blade toward the remaining destroyers.

When the humans saw the mitocan kill the rest of the mitocans they made their march to the city. Galaxy made no time to wait for them as a horde of mitocans were charging at him. He met them with his blades. As he was fighting he heard a small blast hit the ground next to him. He turned his head toward the humans.

" **Scouts! Aim far and take cover. I'll handle these buffoons.**" the Resistance leader said and he kept fighting the mitocans.

Naruto unstrapped Annon and Gi and aimed in the distance on and on top of buildings. When he saw two skinny Mitocans with long as hell barrels strapped on their arm he smirked.

" Got ya" He whispered and said

" **Enkouigi**" he said and he fired a very slim flame bullet from Annon. It hit the Scout dead center in his head leaving a burn hole through it.

"**Amaterasuigi**" Naruto repeated and he shot out a slim black bullet from Gi. When it hit the other scout it burnt off his head. The demon king then looked for the other scouts and repeated the process until he knew there weren't anymore snipers.

" Wow Galaxy sure is hipped up" Sasuke said as now the resistance leader was several buildings infront of the rest of the humans.

"We can't let him get to far. He'll die. Besides it's boring with no one to kill" Naruto said and he took of for Galaxy. He caught up with the Mitocan and started severing heads side by side to the resistance leader.

In 6 hours the Earthlings were at the capital. Galaxy was still killing Mitocans mercilessly. He only stopped when Vortex, Madara and another Mitocan walked out on a balcony.

"**I must congratulate you humans. But if you think this is a victory then you are mistaken. Allow me to introduce you to my Mitocan Demons**" Vortex said and the doors of the capital building opened and reveal a massive army of mitocans with tails and pointed ears.

" Do you think they scare us Vortex!" Naruto yelled

" **Well they should scare you. These mitocans come from you and your demon elites DNA. **" Vortex said which caused many humans and demon elites to go wide eyed.

"Heh we'll kill them and I'll kill Madara" Sasuke said.The mitocan ruler turned his head to the Uchiha.

" **If I'm not mistaken that's your descendant. Go down there and handle him**" Vortex said and Madara nodded he then hopped off the balcony and landed infront of Sasuke.

" **Then come boy**" Madara taunted and Sasuke reacted.

" **Amaterasu Kado**" Sasuke said and he fired a black vortex at Madara's arm. It burnt off the Uchiha's limb. Madara then got a good look a Sasukes eyes.

"**No way you have the Eternal Sharingan as well? Heh doesn't mean you'll beat me.**" Madara said

" Very well. **Jichou Mangekyo Sharingan.**" Sasuke said and his eyes became the star.

" **Yuumin Amaterasu **" Sasuke said and he fired out a swirl of purple and black flames from his eyes. Madara just barely dodged it but he was still hit with a little bit of the technique. His price for that was his leg being burned off.

" **Maybe you can defeat me. Very well. Bye**" Madara said and he disappeared in a flash. He reappeared next to Vortex.

" **The boy is too much for me lord Vortex**" Madara said

" **Very well weakling let my demons handle him.**" Gekido said and one the mitocan demons sent a huge wave of sand at the humans.

"Using my techniques eh. How fun." Gaara said and he rushed through hand signs

"**Suna Gufuu doriru **" the wind god said and he sent a spiraling sand column at the sand wave. It pierced through the wave and hit a few mitocans.

" They're a little weaker than us but still powerful" Gaara said as he kept his sand drill going.

" We can take them then." Naruto said and he charged at the mitocan demons.

" **You can't beat them. My servants will destroy you. **" Vortex said

" **Shut the hell up Vortex! It is your time to be erased not ours!**" Galaxy yelled and he killed another few Mitocans.

" **What can you do about it**" Vortex said

"Vortex you fool! You just made the biggest mistake possible!" Naruto yelled to the mitocan ruler.

" **Really and hows that?**" Vortex mocked to the fire god.

"If these Mitocan demons are from my DNA they will never listen to you. For one reason. They don't take orders from someone weaker than them. " Naruto said

" **Ha don't make me laugh their as loyal as gah!**" Vortex exclaimed as a claw went through his chest.

" **Maybe you should have listened to him. He was telling the truth.**" Gekido said to Vortex.

" **Hiertech. Madara kill him**" Vortex said

" **Oh no he won't be helping anyone ever again**" Gekido said and vortex looked over and saw the Uchiha had a claw sticking through his skull. Ekido then wrenched his claw up through Vortexs chest and cut through the mitocan ruler.

" **Humans, demons and demon elites. I am Gekido leader of the Mitocan demons and the new ruler over the mitocans. Since you all fought soo well I'll give you all a little present. That present is this planet... self destructing with you on it.**" Ekido said and he hit a button on the balcony

" **Nooo!**" Galaxy said and he jumped up to the balcony.

" **I'll kill you you crazy bastard**" Galaxy yelled and he sliced at Gekido with his blades.

" No! Galaxy don't he's too powerful for you!" Naruto yelled but the mitocan didn't listen. He used his flame throwers on Gekido. He was surprised to see that the Mitocan was standing with only a few burns on him.

" **Heh that's not going to work on me. Kaze no Yaiba**" Gekido said and he made a blade of wind surrounding his fingers. He sliced Galaxy diagonally on the chest. When the green blood splashed out Ekido didn't wait and he did a few hand signs.

"**Sui no Yaiba**" he said and water surrounded his other fingers and he made another diagonal slash on Galaxy. The Mitocan Elite fell back.

" Galaxy!" Naruto yelled and in a flash he caught the Mitocan.

"**Nice catch. Naruto right. You might want to get him to a hospital or something. Not much time before you all die.**" Gekido said as he hit an intercom button.

" **All Mitocans who are not part of the resistance this is your new leader Gekido. I have preformed an emergency self destruct button. Evacuate immediately. He towards the rest of the colonies go now**" Ekido said

" This isn't the end Gekido. I will kill you" Naruto said

" **Talk Naruto. But what can you do? You could kill me and your entire earth forces would die. Or you can retreat.**" Gekido said

" Like I said I'll kill you... later" Naruto said and he took off with Galaxy back to the humans. Gekido smirked walked inside the capital building and walked into the escape pod.

" Earthlings retreat to the ships! The planets going to explode!" Naruto said and the human turned their attention from the mitocans to running away. The mitocans didn't give chase as they went into their escape pods as well and left the planet. Naruto looked up and saw that the sky was filled with escape pods and ships.

" Double time every one." Naruto said and he picked up his speed as did the rest of the Earth forces. It took them a good 30 minutes to get to the spheres compared to the 6 hours it took them to get to the city.

When the earth ships took off Naruto was still holding Galaxy.

" Somebody quickly take him to the med bay." Naruto said as he gave the Mitocan elite to a jonin. They took off as fast as they could. Naruto took a look back at the high-tech jungle planet. It started having magma cover it. The land started crumbling. When the earth forces were out of harms way in one movement the planet exploded thousands of rocks went hurdling through space.

" My god I can't believe they blew up their own planet." a chunin said.

" I can believe it. They said they have colonies. If that's the case the mitocans would be smart to have an emergency self destruct device. " Naruto said

" Naruto-sama what do we do now?" a jonin asked

" we wait. Gekido isn't like Vortex. Where Vortex was impatient, Gekido will wait. We're not making a move until Galaxy is better though. With him we can find the Mitocan colonies. Either liberate that planet or destroy it." Naruto said

" Aren't you afraid Gekido will attack Earth?" the same jonin asked

" No. Believe it or not we actually landed a pretty big blow to the Mitocan forces. Gekido's smart he knows if he attacked Earth now, even with his Mitocan demons him and the Mitocans would be eliminated. " The Namikaze said

" Naruto-sama didn't you say that the space travel the mitocans as well as us use will take years to get from one place to another?" a chunin said

"Well I didn't understand space travel when I said that. What Galaxy explained to me is that we could move years through the space stream only if we wanted to though. But I really don't want to though I have two twins at home so I want to return home as soon as possible." Naruto said as he hit the intercom button.

" All remaining forces make a jump for Earth set the time for a good month maybe two. " the demon king said and he sent his ship into hyper space.

--With Gekido--

The new mitocan ruler was sitting on his throne remembering the demon elite he saw earlier.

" **So that's Naruto huh? He is an impressive one**" Gekido said

"**Lord Gekido the androids are wondering who is going to be their new leader?**" In'yoku asked

" **Let it be known the former leaders of the groups shall be disbanded. I am the leader of all the groups. Nobody else. Vortex was flawed when he made different leaders of the groups. That was how Galaxy and his Elites rebelled. I won't make his same mistake.**" Gekido said

"**Very well lord Gekido. May I ask though what is your next plan of action?**" In'yoku asked

" **We are going to strengthen up our forces. The humans left us pretty badly damaged. I want all of the colonies defences enhanced. The humans easily breached Planet-A's defences. Next time I want the humans to be destroyed.**" the mitocan leader said

"**Lord Gekido what about Earth? Should we attack it?**" a single tailed mitocan demon said

" **Adauchi**( Vegeance)**no matter what you think we're not strong enough to take Earth. At least not at this moment. The humans are powerful. If the remaining Mitocan forces attacked we'd be wiped out. **" Gekido said

" **My lord they didn't seem that powerful**" Adauchi said

" **They didn't really? Let me remind you that not only did they breach our planets defences, push us back so far that I was forced to destroy the planet but that little sand technique you used was destroyed by that one demon elite easily. You're thinking like Vortex. Look where that got him. Humans are powerful, they destroyed millions of mitocans. Their leader is smart. If we underestimate them all of us will die. Like dogs. Do I have to continue Adauchi?**" Gekido said

" **No my lord not at all **" Adauchi said.

"**Good. Now set a course for Planet-J. Which from here on in shall be known as Jungara.**" Gekido said and some Mitocan demons punched in coordinates.

--Back on Earth--

A small group of shinobi was watching over a single mitocan in a medbay.

" Hows he looking Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked

" Well Naruto his vitals are looking fine. He'll survive. We just have to wait until he awakes" The godiame hokage said

" Judging from his scars he was fighting someone powerful" the great toad sannin said

" Ero-sennin he was fighting my mitocan counterpart. I'm surprised he was able to live after his encounter." Naruto said

" **Gekido is powerful but he isn't that powerful**" Galaxy said as he sat up.

"What do you mean Galaxy?" Naruto asked

" **Naruto I saw his eyes. If its just a sign he is significantly weaker than you. **" Galaxy said

" How? " Naruto asked

" **You know how on your bloodline you have a cross with 9 symbols on it?**" Galaxy said

" Yes what about him?" the demon king asked

" **He only had 5 symbols**" the mitocan leader said

" Really that means he has the Kyugan he just doesn't understand it. That can lead to his downfall. But moving on to other business. Galaxy I promised you that Vortex and Madara would be killed. Evidently Gekido made true on that promise. You and your mitocans are free to leave and go make you own lives on another planet." Naruto said

" **Naruto let me stop you there. Yes we agreed that if you killed Vortex and Madara then me and my elites would join the earth forces. Well I'm going to change my promise. When we kill Gekido and liberate the Mitocan race. Then me and my elites shall leave you and the earth forces. Until that time I still see us as brothers in arms. **" Galaxy said

" Very well brother. Now we need to find out more about the mitocan colonies. " Naruto said

"** Alright shoot**." Galaxy said

" How many are there? Do they all have self destruct emergency button like Planet-A ?" the fire god asked

"**There are 9 worlds. From what I know there is not a self destruct switch on all of them. But I don't know how good this information will be. Because Gekido is smart. He doesn't show the flaws Vortex had. I believe Gekido will enhance the colonies defences. As well as put in a few drastic measures **" Galaxy said

" hmm that is troubling. We'll have to discuss with Shikamaru strategies on our attacks on the colonies. But that is for another time, as we were fighting the Mitocan demons I noticed something. Vortex only bothered in coping the Biju's DNA. This can work in our advantage. Especially since Gekido doesn't have the complete Soshi kyugan. Since he's copied from my DNA I'm quite positive that fire won't work on Gekido or his demons. But ice, shadows, and wood will destroy them. Do you think you can make a device like your flamethrower except instead of shooting just flames it could shoot out those elements and more?" Naruto said

" **I'm pretty sure I can.**" Galaxy said

" Good now when you make it do you think you could make another 1,000 if its not too much to ask for?" Naruto said

"**Yes I can. I see where you're going with that. Make enough so we can land a big blow to the rest of the mitocans**" Galaxy said and Naruto nodded.

"**Very well I'll get right on it. I'll also have my scientists make copies. **" Galaxy said and he slowly got off the table he was on and limped out of the room.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

" Did anything happen here while we were gone? " he asked

" No nothing. About a week after you left we discovered that the remaining Mitocan forces left most likely returning to Planet-A." Tsunade said

" That's good news. Now if you both excuse me there's three important people I have to see." Naruto said and he left the ship in a fire flash.

--2 miles away--

A white haired woman was staring at a lake on a bench. In her hands were two bundles. Next to her was a pale blond woman.

The white haired woman smiled as she caught an all to familar scent behind.

" Hello Naruto-kun. How was the invasion?" she asked

" Hard . Vortex and Madara were killed off but not by any of the Earth forces though. How have the twins been? " Naruto asked as he planted a kiss on the white haired woman's neck.

" Hmmm let's see Kibou ( Hope) is teething while Kyoudo ( Strength) is looking more like his daddy. Already he has two tails. " the woman said. Naruto then reached down to both bundles. He pulled back their hoods to reveal two blue haired and orange haired twins. They both looked like their parents, whiskers and all.

Naruto rubbed both twins cheeks. This caused the babies to open their eyes. The blue haired boy had a pair of sky blue eyes. While the orange haired girl had cerulean blue orbs. Naruto then looked back at his wife.

" Ino-hime sometime soon I'm going to need you with us. See our new enemy is mitocans mixed with demon elite blood. The thing is though these Mitocan demons are made from the bijuu so..." Naruto said but he was cut off by Ino.

" You want demon elites who have abilities the bijuu don't?" Ino said

" Yes I need to stop letting you in my mind. " The demon king said

" Impossible baby. We're connected." the demon queen said with a wink.

" You two" the pale blond woman said as she shook her head. Naruto looked at his mother in law.

"Inoma-san since Ino will be accompany me and the demon elites could you watch the twins for us while we're gone." Naruto asked

" Of course Naruto-kun it would only be a responsibility of being a grandma to watch the babies." Inoma said and she scratched her grandchildrens cheeks.

" That's excellent. Now if you two excuse me I have four people to meet at our old training area." Naruto said and in another flash he was gone.

Ino held her babies tight and said

" Want to go watch daddy fight?" She asked and her response was a yawn from both. With a smile Ino was gone in a flash of ice.

--At training ground 12--

There were three men waiting on the training grounds. One had one eye and yellow hair he had a purple slit for an eye with 6 yellow tails behind him. Another had black and white hair with pure white slits and had one tail behind him this man had tiger stripes on him. One of the last people was a cheetah style bowl cut haired man, he was pretty lean and he had one tail behind him. finally the last man was an onyx haired man with onyx black eyes. All four men turned their heads when a flash appeared infront of them.

" Ok so let's hoan in our skills already." Naruto said and he started getting into a stance.

"Naruto why'd you bring all four of us?" Kakashi asked

" Well Kakashi-sensei sense your a bijuu now its a great way to get you trained up. Besides I think all four of you will give me a good work out. I mean with your skills, Neji's power, Lee's speed and Itachi's abilities I think I'm in for a hussle." Naruto said

" Very well Naruto-sama" Neji said and he too got into a stance. Before he could even attack there was a blur next to him. The Hyuga knew it was his teammate Lee taking action.

" **Mahha no sokusensokketsu**" Lee said and he circled Naruto and gave the demon elite many hits from either his foot or his fists. Naruto blocked a few punches. When he was hit he smirked.

" **Kitsune Takerikuruu no danmaku**" Naruto said and he unloaded a barrage of punches on Lee. Naruto's punches became images of fox heads. The demon king sent the cheetah elite flying. He didn't even have time to dodge the next attack courtesy of his sensei.

" **Raikiri kannouhou**" Kakashi said and a blue dangerous looking lightning bolt fell on Naruto.

" **Kaze no Bazuukahou**" Naruto said and he shot out a big wind bullet. The wind bullet went through the lightning bolt and destroyed it.

" **Seinaru Amaterasu **" Itachi said and he fired out these white golden flames from his eyes. Neji fired something from his palms.

" **Fuxyuuchaa hitoawa**" the Hyuga said as he fired an energy source of pure chakra.

When Naruto saw these techniques heading for him he went a little wide eyed. But then he smirked. His Soshi Kyugan moved the flame symbol and the shadow symbol to the center of his eyes .

"**Kage no heki**" the demon king said and a shadow wall appeared infront of him. The shadow wall blocked Itachi's attack but not Neji's.

" **Enkou Kanketsusen**" Naruto said and a geyser of fire erupted infront of Itachi and Neji.

Lee looked at Kakashi, the Hatake nodded and Lee took off in a blast of speed. The cheetah elite made a cyclone around Naruto. Kakashi ran through hand signs. At the same time both demon elites said

" **Banrai Saikuron**" suddenly a huge thunder bolt hit the Lee cyclone and that tornado became a thunder tornado. This tornado lasted for a few minutes. When it died down all four shinobi saw that Naruto wasn't even there in his place was a hole.

" **Doton: Iwayama Heshioru!**" A cry came from under ground. After it did two huge rocky mountains started to rise from the earth, when they were about 50 kilomaters high they charged into each other at amazing speeds. The demon elites were stuck in the middle and they were hit full force with the mountains colliding. When they hit each other the mountains crumbled.

Naruto jumped out of the ground. Kakashi, Lee and Itachi barely got into a stance, but Neji just barely smirked.

"he won't be able to move now." the hyuga said and sure enough Naruto fell on his knees.

"Now let's attack him at once." Neji said and the rest of the shinobi attacked. Lee caused a cyclone, Kakashi fired another huge thunderbolt, Itachi fired antoher white golden amaterasu and Neji fired a beam of chakra. This effect made a cyclone of huge destruction.

Naruto was in the center of this mass destruction still kneeling.

" You think this will beat me. You guys are wrong." he said suddenly he tapped all of his chakra and jumped in the air. When he was above the cyclone of destruction all the symbols in Naruto's Soshi Kyugan went into the center. He raised his hands in the air and said

" **Soshiton : Kyūtenki no Ame**." Suddenly balls of ice, fire, wind, water, earth, wood, shadow, light, and lightning the size of an **Ōdama Rasengan** appeared on each of Naruto's fingers. He threw these spheres at the group of four below on earth. When they hit they left little explosions of the elements.

As Naruto landed back to earth he saw that his opponents were knocked out and in critical condition.

"Wow good job whiskers." Ino said looking at her husband with intense eyes. Naruto knew that look all to well his wife was turned on from him fighting.

' _Ahh great. Tonight I won't get any rest_' the demon king thought.

'_ Exactly _' Ino thought back and she winked.

" So Naruto-kun it looks like those four really pushed you to your limits" Ino said

" Well yea Ino-hime but I was still able to beat them. I still got energy to spare. But just barely." Naruto said as he almost collapsed.

" Ahh poor Naruto-kun. When we get home I'll make you feel better." Ino said with a wink.

" Oh lucky me" Naruto said in a exhausted tone. Then in a flash him and his family dissapeared.

**AN: Well there is another chapter done. I liked it presonally. Anyhow time to explain the bijuu demon elites. For the Gobi elite I picked Kiba because hell he's a dog just like that demon, Kakashi for Rokubi because Kakashi is just a natural when it comes to lightning techniques. Konohamaru for Shichibi because he seems like he'd be a major earth technique expert. Lastly I made up the last bijuus name. While I have the time I'll explain a few things if you have questions about them. 1) If you didn't notice Neji is fused with Byakugetsu, and Haku is now a demon elite because of Frostess. 2) If you notice when the Earth forces attacked the capital city that Kimimaro was in the ice section. My only excuse to that is I didn't want to introduce Ino back to the war and you could say that dragon plasma can become an element. Yea it'd confuse me to if you think to hard about it. 3) I mixed Lee with a cheetah demon because hell they're both fast. **

**Now enough talking time for the jutsus**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Heki ( Fire style: Wall of great fireballs) **

**Yuumin Gougi Goudou no jutsu ( Hypnotic Grand Fusion technique)**

**Inferuno daikama ( Inferno Scythe)**

**Mokuton: Genson ryuuketsuju Jaianto ( Wood Style: Living Dragon Tree Giant )**

**Kage no Tsume ( Claw of Shadow)**

**Chou Kaina Hasaiki ( Super arm crusher)**

**Soshi Bushin no jutsu ( Elemental clone technique)**

**Soshi Gouryūdan Kannouhou ( Elemental Great dragon bomb cannon)**

**Enkouigi ( Flame Snipe)**

**Amaterasuigi ( Shining Heaven Snipe)**

**Amaterasu Kado ( Shining Heaven Vortex)**

**Jichou Mangekyo Sharingan ( Crow Kieldescope Copy Eye)**

**Yuumin Amaterasu ( Hpnotic Shining Heaven)**

**Suna Gufuu doriru ( Sand Tornado drill)**

**Kaze no Yaiba ( Blade of Wind)**

**Sui no Yaiba ( Blade of Water)**

**Mahha no sokusensokketsu ( Blitzkrieg of Mach speed) **

**Kitsune Takerikuruu no danmaku ( Barrage of Fox rampage )**

**Raikiri kannouhou ( Lightning Blade cannon)**

**Kaze no Bazuukahou ( Bazooka of Wind)**

**Seinaru Amaterasu ( Holy Shining Heaven )**

**Fuxyuuchaa hitoawa ( Future Shock)**

**Kage no heki ( Wall of Shadow)**

**Enkou Kanketsusen ( Flame Geyser)**

**Banrai Saikuron ( Heavy Thunder Cyclone)**

**Doton: Iwayama Heshioru (Earth Style: Rocky mountain Smash)**

**Soshiton : Kyūtenki no Ame ( Elemental Style: Rain of 9 elements)**

**P.S : Please Review :)**


End file.
